Pitch Black
by T. Grandis Linn
Summary: Sakura dikhianati oleh Konoha hingga akhirnya buta. Tanpa disangka Akatsuki muncul untuk menolongnya. Mereka segrombol pemburu Biju yang berhasil membuat dirinya dilema. Terutama pria dari klan Uchiha yang tidak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

"Oka-san..."

Isaknya mencekik tenggorokan.

"Oka-san..."

Air matanya meleburkan pandangan

"Oka-san..."

Udara mencekat pernapasan.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda berlari dan meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya, terburu-buru, meski dengan badan terluka. Luka gores di punggung, luka tikam di pinggang, lalu luka sayat-sayatan yang mengoyak seragam yang dia pakai. Seragam pasukan elit ANBU tanpa pelindung dada dan lengan, hanya tersisa seragam hitam dan sebuah topeng kucing menggantung di samping kepala.

"Aku harus pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini!"

Tubuhnya mulai berteriak minta tolong, memohon pemiliknya untuk berhenti, ketika paru-parunya mulai terasa terbakar. Tetapi tidak. Dia tetap bergerak dengan segala energi dan chakra yang tersisa, untuk pergi dari Konoha.

"Oka-san..."

Lolongan yang selayaknya hanya milik serigala yang sekarat menggema di seluruh angkasa. Meremangkan bulu kudu dengan suaranya yang beracun.

"KONOHA BRENGSEK!"

Lalu umpatan itu tertelan bersama air matanya, ketika:

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Kehadiran seseorang di belakang punggungnya membuatnya tersentak dan berhenti berlari.

"Serahkan dirimu sekarang juga!"

Seorang laki-laki, bertopeng anjing dan berambut coklat sepunggung, selangkah maju dari keduabelas rekannya.

"Serahkan dirimu atau kami terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan!"

 _Tch_. Sakura menyeringai dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu hatinya terbakar amarah yang sedikit demi sedikit memakan jiwanya kembali. Pasukan ANBU membeku di tempat ketika melihat bola mata giok itu berkilat, seolah-olah pemiliknya haus akan darah.

"Serahkan dirimu dan Konoha tidak akan memburumu sebagai pengkhianat!"

"Coba saja," tantangnya. "Kapten Hyuuga Neji."

Lalu gadis itu menghilang dalam kelopak-kelopak bunga ceri.

"Tim Alfa! Tim Bravo! Tim Delta! Kejar dia!"

Pasukan itu tersebar, mencari gadis ANBU sekarat yang kini telah menjadi pengkhianat. Hingga waktu berlalu dan mereka gagal melacak gadis yang mereka cari, si Kapten ANBU memutuskan untuk menggunakan jutsu kekkei genkai-nya. Kini tampaklah gadis dalam warna monokrom abu-abu, yang dengan limbung, memusatkan seluruh chakra ke kakinya.

Hanya dalam waktu semalam hidup Sakura hancur lebur. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika sebuah samurai menikam tubuh wanita tua itu. Bayangan kucuran darah di karpet ruang tengah apartmen-nya membuat gadis itu kini gelap mata.

"Orang yang mengabaikan rekan setim adalah sampah, huh, Kakashi?" kalimat itu terucap, perlahan, seolah mengeja kutukan. "HATAKE BRENGSEK!"

Ya, Hokage Keenam, Hatake Kakashi, memutuskan untuk menjadi sampah setelah menikam Sakura dari belakang, secara non-harafiah tentunya, dengan alasan bahwa keputusannya dikendalikan oleh Anggota Dewan. Membayangkan Ninja Kopi itu kini lebih mementingkan politik dibandingkan dengan hati nurani, membuat Sakura mual. Bayangan mentornya, yang justru membunuhnya perlahan-lahan, membuat Sakura bersumpah bila kematian pria bermasker itu akan datang segera.

"BRENGSEK!"

Napasnya mulai tersenggal. Sesak di dadanya mulai membuat paru-parunya terbakar. Susah payah dia memijakkan kaki di dahan pohon yang kini buyar karena matanya yang memburam. Tetapi dia hanya terus maju, maju dan maju hingga sebuah tanah lapang terbuka di hadapan.

"Oka-san..."

Di tengah tanah lapang gadis itu ambruk. Namun beruntung kaki tangannya masih mampu menahan tubuhnya yang hampir mencium tanah.

"Haruno-san sebaiknya kau menyerahkan diri sekarang!"

Suara itu lagi mengganggu kesunyian. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya meski air masih mengalir dari mata. Dalam sepersekian detik, ekspresinya yang emosional berubah menjadi raut standar pasukan ANBU. Ekspresi yang baginya tidak manusiawi.

"Kenapa aku harus, Neji- _kun_?"

Sang Kapten ANBU memberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah, "Karena semuanya sudah berakhir, Sakura- _chan_."

"Ah, memang benar sudah berakhir. Katakan pada Yang Mulia Hokage Keenam, Hatake Kakashi, Kapten, bahwa dia benar-benar tahu cara mengakhirinya."

"Kau tahu Kakashi-sama tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu. Apalagi _kalian_..."

Senyum sarkastik melengkung di sudut bibirnya, " _Kalian_ sudah mati, Neji, dan persetan dengannya."

Mata pemilik topeng anjing itu, lurus, menatap mata pemilik topeng kucing. Ah, benar, mereka tidak hanya seperti, melainkan memang benar-benar sedang bermain anjing dan kucing.

"ANBU Konoha seharusnya terbebas dari emosi."

"Aku bukan ANBU," katanya, perlahan-lahan untuk mendapatkan kesan dramatis.

Tato lencana spiral pasukan ANBU di lengan kiri Sakura mulai tergores seiring dengan kuku jemarinya yang sedikit demi sedikit menyayat kulit itu.

"Dan aku bukan orang Konoha."

Topeng porselen berlambangkan simbol Desa Daun terlempar di atas tanah dan hancur ketika kaki jejang itu dengan perlahan-lahan menginjaknya.

"Aku...bukan...ANBU...Konoha."

"Sudah cukup, Haruno-san."

Sakura terdiam. Kediamanya menunjukkan bahwa gir di dalam otaknya sedang bekerja. Kebisuan itu membuat pasukan ANBU di hadapannya mulai bersiaga untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi bila gadis bermata giok itu mulai bereaksi.

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang, mantan, Kapten ANBU dan kecerdikannya tidak kurang dari Hyuuga Neji. Terlebih dia adalah mantan murid Tsunade Sanin Legendaris sekaligus Hokage Kelima, serta dokter cerdas dan brilian setelah Tsunade sendiri. Semua kelebihan itu bisa mengantar seluruh pasukan ANBU yang dihadapinya menuju kematian hanya dengan satu goresan chakra skalpel yang bisa muncul dari jarinya untuk memotong pembuluh arteri di tubuh mereka lalu mereka akan mati bersimbah darah. Pekerjaan yang efektif dan efisien.

"Tolong, Sakura," pinta Neji, lagi, sebagai sesama rekan.

Ya, dia adalah segalanya yang tertulis di sana. Sayangnya, di atas semua itu, Sakura hanyalah manusia, seorang gadis yatim piatu, warga yang dikhianati oleh negara dan teman-temannya. Takdir membuat seluruh kehebatan itu kalah dengan hatinya yang kini telah hancur berkeping-keping. Terutama ketika dengan tanpa belas kasih Hokage Keenam, Hatake Kakashi, memerintahkan pasukan elitnya untuk menjalankan sebuah misi pembunuhan. Pasukan elit yang dipimpin oleh Hyuuga Neji. Pembunuhan atas seorang Haruno Ran.

"PERSETAN KONOHA!"

Dua buah pisau bedah muncul dari jemari Sakura dan tertuju pada Neji, yang meloncat ke udara untuk menghindar, yang segera mengaktifkan Byakuugan. Sayangnya elakan itu gagal ketika tangan seseorang mampu meraih pergelangan kakinya, menyentakkannya, hingga membuat Neji langsung tertarik kembali ke bumi. Lelaki itu berputar di udara untuk menemukan momentum lalu mendarat persis di belakang Sakura. Sebuah kunai menempel pada leher gadis itu. Akan tetapi suara 'poof' membuat Neji sadar bila yang diserangnya hanyalah Bunshin.

"Hati-hati!" seru Neji tanpa berpaling.

Lima orang ANBU yang datang untuk membantu Neji merasakan bumi pijakan mereka bergetar. Tiba-tiba merekah sudah tanah itu membentuk kawah persis di kaki mereka. Kelima orang itu meloncat ke udara, dan tidak menyadari bila Sakura telah membuat sebuah segel di tangannya.

"HENTIKAN SAKURA!"

"Suiton Baio Ryutai Seigyo no Jutsu!"

Ketika mereka mendarat di tanah, kelima-limanya langsung membeku di tempat. Satu sentakan tangan Sakura membuat mereka mengerang dan berteriak kesakitan sekeras mungkin, menutup telinga mereka yang terasa berdengung seakan gendang telinga mereka pecah, menutup mata mereka rapat-rapat seolah bola mata itu terlepas dari liangnya, meremas kulit kepala mereka seperti ingin mengelupas lapisan itu dari tempatnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian kelima pasukan ANBU itu berhenti begerak. Neji terhenyak di tempat. Kapten dari tim itu melihat rekannya jatuh satu per satu di tempat mereka berdiri. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir, tidak ada bekas serangan yang tersisa, karena serangan yang sebenarnya terjadi ada di dalam otak mereka. Cairan serebro spinal mereka yang dimanipulasi oleh Sakura mempengaruhi tekanan otak dan akhirnya mematiakan seluruh syaraf dan pemilik otak itu seketika.

"Apanya yang hentikan, Kapten Neji?" gadis itu mencemooh.

Lelaki itu tepaku. Dia melihat mayat rekan-rekannya dan kembali ke Sakura. Dingin, dia berkata:

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu."

Neji menghilang di tempat dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik dia telah berada di belakang Sakura, membuka gulungan, menulis sebuah tanda di kertas itu dengan darah dari jemarinya, membuat segel di tangan, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada gulungan dan yang terakhir adalah menepuk punggung Sakura keras-keras dengan telapak tangan yang berisi segel dari gulungan tersebut.

"Chakurashīru No Jutsu!"

Sakura berkedip, syok, dan ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi dia berkata, "BRENGSEK!"

* * *

Bayangan merah-hitam berkelebat dan derap kaki-kaki mereka, sunyi, seperti malam. Hening, meski orang-orang itu bergerilya dalam kelompok, seakan-akan mereka tak kasat mata. Topi jerami menutupi figur kesembilan sosok yang bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sama. Menerobos dedaunan dan rerantingan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Salah satu, yang berdiri memimpin, dari kesembilan orang itu mengangkat tangan lalu sisanya berhenti seketika.

Hening berbahasa.

"PERSETAN KONOHA!"

Suara parau seorang gadis menggema di setiap gendang telinga mereka, penuh dengan amarah dan haus darah.

"Wanita jalang sialan itu pasti _HOT_!" pria berambut perak bermata lila, Hidan, mengerling antusias. "Jashin suka wanita jalang seksi yang kasar."

Rekan lain menatapnya dengan sorot terhibur, sisanya membenamkan wajah mereka di telapak tangan.

"Apalagi wanita jalang di atas ranj..."

"Jangan berisik!" salah satu rekan, dengan badan boneka voodoo, Kakuzu, menutup mulut Hidan.

"Ewww, yeah," lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru, Deidara, menggigil membayangkan kata-kata pemilik scythe. "Menggelikan, Un."

"Wntjlnghpasthbthdtshrnjgprstndgnklynidht," Hidan bergumam, tetapi lebih mirip berkumur, yang mana dia bilang: _Wanita jalang pasti hebat di atas ranjang, persetan dengan kalian, idiot!_

"Pein-sama, kita harus segera ke markas," kata seseorang, yang kini bertubuh manusia biasa, Sasori, tidak sabar.

Pria bertindik itu, Pein, menunjuk ke arah suara dengan mata Rinnegan-nya yang berwarna ungu, lalu berkata, "Kita bisa memeriksanya sebentar."

Begitulah, mereka akhirnya meluncur menuju tanah lapang asal sumber suara. Setelah menyembunyikan chakra untuk mengantisipasi, kesembilan orang itu berdiri di balik pepohonan, mengamati sekerumunan orang yang cukup familiar. Orang-orang berseragam pasukan ANBU dengan topeng simbol desa tertentu.

"Ah, para kouhai Itachi-san, yeah."

"Mereka ANBU Konoha," Pein melirik ke arah salah satu anggota organisasinya.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mengerjap, tomoe berputar sejenak di iris mata itu lalu kembali berhenti, "Benar, Pein-sama."

"Mereka menghajar wanita jalang itu ramai-ramai. Ah, para bajingan itu beruntung."

Pemandangan seorang gadis dikerumuni oleh duabelas orang laki-laki, yang jelas bertubuh lebih tinggi besar dari Sakura, nampak jelas dari sudut pandang persembunyian mereka. Beberapa orang mengamati dengan sorot terhibur.

Pria berkulit biru eksotik, Kisame, menyeringai, "Sepertinya tidak cukup beruntung juga."

Kisame menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang memukul tanah di bawah kakinya dengan kepalan tangan, lalu dengan segera bumi di sekitar mereka, para ANBU, bergetar dan merekah.

Hidan semakin antusias, "WOW...hajar mereka wanita jalang!"

"Siapa dia?" Pein melirik ke arah salah satu intel terbaik organisasinya.

Lelaki bertubuh tanaman dengan dua warna, Zetsu, mengerjap, " **Perempuan** **itu Haruno Sakura.** Mantan murid Hokage Kelima, medis, super kuat **dan kelihatannya rasanya lezat.** "

"Dia yang membunuhku di Sungai ketika kita mengekstrasi Shukaku dari Sabaku no Gaara," kata Sasori, sedikit gusar.

"Menarik," sahut Pein.

Kini, di tanah lapang itu, gadis yang mereka tahu bernama Haruno Sakura, membuat segel di tangannya. Jemarinya bergerak dengan cepat dan dengan suara parau gadis itu mengumandangkan nama jurusnya ke angkasa. Lalu kesembilan orang pengintip itu terhenyak, ketika tangan Sakura menghentak ke arah kepala para pasukan ANBU di hadapannya dari jarak jauh, dan tiba-tiba mereka semua mati.

"Suiton: Baio Ryūtai Seigyo no Jutsu," Kisame memperjelas. "Teknik air apa itu?"

"Dia mengontrol cairan tubuh lawannya," kata Itachi, datar namun berbumbu sedikit takjub, meski tidak disadari oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek?" Hidan makin tidak tahan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi, bila masih bisa. "Cairan tubuh sialan seperti sper..."

Kakuzu menutup mulut penganut Jashinisme itu, sekali lagi. Bosan, dengan ocehannya yang tidak jauh dari kutukan dan sumpah serapah.

"Mengontrol cairan tubuh lawan?" Pein semakin memasang telinga dengan seksama.

Itachi, sebagai yang paling jenius, berkata, "Benar, Pein-sama. Sepertinya dia mengontrol cairan tubuh dan menggunakannya untuk melumpuhkan mereka."

"Apa, un?" Deidara, berkata secara retoris, kaget dengan ajaibnya jurus gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Pein mengangguk, wajahnya menunjukkan antusiasme yang lebih intens, "Menakjubkan."

Informasi penting itu baru bisa mereka cerna ketika tontonan di hadapan mereka menunjukkan Neji, yang telah selesai membuat segel di tangannya, menepuk punggung Sakura hingga sesuatu tertransfer ke tubuh gadis itu.

"Chakurashīru No Jutsu!"

"Ah, jurus apa lagi," Kisame menyeringai, bangga dengan para ANBU Konoha yang cerdas. "Pantas saja Itachi jenius."

Pemilik Sharingan itu berkedip sekali.

"Mereka menyegel chakranya," Sasori bergumam.

"Bajingan itu curang," Hidan tidak lagi melonjak-lonjak di kaki. "Duelnya jadi tidak seru. Sialan!"

Jurus itu langsung mengunci chakra Sakura di tempat di mana segel itu melekat, di punggung. Seketika, gadis bermata giok itu limbung dan jatuh terduduk di tanah. Lemas. Energi dan chakranya tersedot habis dan tak tersisa meski hanya untuk berdiri sekalipun.

Napas Sakura terengah, darah mengalir dari luka-luka yang tersisa, tubuhnya pun mulai terasa nyeri, karena seakan-akan habislah sudah anti-piretik di dalam darahnya seiring dengan chakranya yang trersedot dan terkunci di segel itu. Secara fisik Sakura tidak, belum, sekarat, tetapi serangan salah satu mantan rekan ANBU-nya membuat psikisnya semakin hancur.

"Maafkan aku Haruno-san. Ini perintah Hokage Keenam."

Suara Neji terasa nyaring di telinga, membuat kepalanya mau pecah, meskipun faktanya pria Hyuuga itu hanya berbicara dengan volume biasa.

"Ah, apa kalau aku memberontak lagi dia memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhku, begitu."

Pernyataan asumsi Sakura yang disampaikan dengan kalimat tanya dan jelas bila tidak perlu dijawab.

"Haruno-san, kami harus membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini di sini."

Pasukan ANBU yang masih tersisa muncul dari persembunyian. Mereka berdiri di antara kedua orang yang telah selesai bertarung itu, lalu mulai mendekati Sakura untuk menggiringnya kembali ke desa, sebelum:

"Kalian semua brengsek!"

Samurai, salah satu milik pasukan ANBU yang hendak menyeretnya, lepas dari pelindung, disahut oleh gadis putus asa itu. Sakura langsung menuju ke arah Neji yang lengah, mengarahkan ujung senjata tajam itu ke ulu hatinya. Neji terpaku di tempat, tidak mampu mengantisipasi, hingga:

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu."

Sebuah kepala naga air muncul di antara kedua Kapten. Makhluk itu langsung menghantam tubuh Sakura hingga terpental ke angkasa. Darah menyembur dari dalam mulutnya. Mata giok gadis itu kosong. Samurai di tangannya terjatuh di tanah.

 _Oka-san, tunggu aku sebentar lagi, aku akan datang._ Langit malam di hadapannya penuh dengan bintang. Sakura mulai merasakan bila sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi salah satunya.

Krak. Suara tulang belulang retak dan hancur di atas tanah, ketika sebuah tubuh lunglai tertarik kembali ke bumi oleh gravitasi. Menggema di seluruh ruang dan terdengar oleh hampir semua orang. Mata, yang sebelumnya, sebelum misi pembunuhan Haruno Rin, selalu penuh dengan kehidupan, kini berwarna lebih gelap dan seolah-olah telah kehilangan nyawa. Lalu mata itu perlahan-lahan terkatup, tidak menghiraukan siapapun yang melihatnya terpejam. Haruno Sakura kini benar-benar sekarat.

Neji menelan ludah, terdiam sejenak, mencoba menahan emosi yang pantang bagi ANBU, lalu berkata "Kita bawa dia dengan jurus transfer sesuai dengan perintah Hokage."

Getaran suara si Kapten ANBU yang jelas terdengar, tidak digubris oleh bawahannya, yang kini membuka gulungan dan membuat segel di tangan. Mempersiapkan transportasi untuk Sakura.

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang terasa tidak biasa, membekukan semua pasukan elit Konoha itu di tempat.

"Wah, wah, wah...lihat siapa yang sedang bermain?" Kisame menurunkan Samehada, menggunakannya untuk bersandar lalu menyeringai.

"Akatsuki."

Kesembilan anggota organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia shinobi itu muncul. Awan merah di langit yang hitam menunjukkan identitas mereka seketika.

"Kalian bedebah, berani-beraninya mengeroyok wanita jalang ini, heh?" Hidan meludah. "Sialan!"

"Kami tidak ada urusan dengan kalian," satu-satunya Kapten di tempat itu berkata. "Jadi, tolong biarkan kami menyelesaikan urusan kami."

Deidara, yang bermain dengan kuku jarinya, menjawab, "Anak ini punya nyali, yeah. Bagaiman kalau kita ledakkan saja, un?"

Pein, yang memegang perintah tertinggi, melirik salah satu anggotanya, "Bawa tubuh gadis itu!"

Neji yang mendengar komando Pein maju satu langkah. Namun dia langsung mundur tiga langkah ke belakang ketika tomoe di sepasang mata seseorang berputar liar. Neji memilih untuk menghindari pertempuran antara Sharingan dan Byakuugan.

"Sasori-san?" Kisame megaba-aba.

Pengkoleksi boneka kayu itu berjongkok di samping tubuh Sakura yang babak belur, menaruh jarinya pada sisi leher gadis itu dan mengangguk pertanda masih ada denyut di sana.

"Aku akan membawamu dengan hati-hati, Pinky," kata Kisame, lembut lalu menyeringai, kemudian menaruh tubuh lemas itu di bahunya dan bukan dengan cara _bridal_ - _style_.

Pein menatap lurus mata Neji di bakik topeng. Lalu pemilik Rinnegan itu berkedip sekali.

"Mohon maaf bila kami ikut campur urusan kalian, tetapi sepertinya kami harus membawa tubuh gadis ini pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Neji maju satu langkah lagi, namun tiba-tiba dalam sepersekian detik Akatsuki menghilang, cepat, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada orang di sana sebelumnya. Tidak ada bekas chakra mapun jejak kaki yang menandakan keberadaan mereka.

"Sialan!" Neji mengumpat.

Lalu hening berbahasa sejenak.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha!" komando Kapten itu setelah mengumpulkan ketenangan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Suiton Baio Ryutai Seigyo no Jutsu: Teknik Air Jurus Kendali Cairan Tubuh

Chakurashīru No Jutsu: Jurus Segel Chakra


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sakura-chan bangun!"_

 _Gadis itu menggeliat._

 _"Sakura-chan ayo jangan tidur!"_

 _Malas, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggerak-gerakkan bola mata di bawah kelopaknya._

 _"Hm? Kaa-san?"_

 _"Iya, sayang, ayo bangun!"_

 _Mata beriris hijau itu mengerjap, perlahan. Cahaya di atas kepalanya membuatnya silau. Menyakitkan. Sinar yang menembus kanopi suatu pohon, menembus dedaunan, menembus cabang-cabang, akhirnya jatuh di tanah yang tertutup rerumputan beludru._

 _"Di mana kita? Apa kita di surga?" Sakura buru-buru bangkit, lalu duduk melihat sekeliling, antusias. "Ya, kita di surga!"_

 _Hanya Haruno Sakura yang merasa bahagia bila kini dirinya telah meninggal. Dia dan ibunya sedang duduk di bawah pohon Oak, di atas selimut flanel kotak-kotak, dengan keranjang piknik berisi bekal, di padang rumput yang luas, di bawah langit biru yang cerah dan yang paling penting adalah bila kini mereka akhirnya bersatu kembali._

 _"Aku rindu padamu."_

 _Seperti anak kecil, gadis belia itu langsung memeluk dan bermanja-manja mesra dalam dekapan Haruno Ran._

 _"Kaa-san juga rindu padamu, Nak," katanya, sambil mencium kening. "Kau mau berjanji pada Kaa-san?"_

 _"Hmph," sahut Sakura, suaranya tenggelam dalam pelukan mereka. "Akhbrjnjapphndmiohkshn."_

 _Aku berjanji apapun demi Oka-san._

 _"Ya," wanita setengah baya itu tertawa. "Berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik, oke?"_

 _"Apa maksud Kaa-san? Bukankah aku sudah mati?"_

 _Wanita berambut senada itu tersenyum, "Berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik, Sakura."_

 _"Tidak," gelengnya. "Aku ingin terus bersama Kaa-san."_

 _"Kau sudah berjanji, bukan?" dia membelai rambut Sakura yang panjang. "Kalau kau menepati janjimu, Kaa-san akan bahagia di sini."_

 _Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa seperti menarik Sakura untuk terlepas dari pelukan mereka._

 _"Kaa-san sayang padamu, Sakura-chan."_

 _"Tidak!" gadis muda itu mulai panik, pelukan mereka terlepas, sedangkan energi aneh itu makin kuat menariknya pergi._

 _"KAA-SAN?!"_

 _Dia mulai menjauh._

 _"KAA-SAN?!"_

 _Kini ibunya tak terlihat lagi._

 _Akhir Mimpi_

"KAA-SAN?!"

Sakura membuka matanya, terbelalak, lalu menghirup napas kuat-kuat seakan dia baru muncul dari dalam air.

"KAA-SAN?!"

Tetapi bukan kelegaan yang didapatinya, dia justru semakin tercekat. Napasnya mulai sesak. Dadanya terbakar.

"KAA-SAN?!"

Dia menggigil. Suaranya bergetar. Giginya bergemeretak. Keringat dingin dan air mata bercucuran. Takut, bingung, panik, syok, dia rasakan sekaligus.

Sakura berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar, namun tidak ada yang bisa dia lihat. Gelap. Sekelilingnya gelap. Tangannya meraba semua tempat, berusaha mencari peganggan. Tetapi tidak ada, yang dia temukan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

 _Kemana semua orang? Kenapa aku sendirian? Aku takut._

"KAA-SAN?!"

Sakura berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, terburu-buru, hingga rasa nyeri yang amat sangat menyerang kepala bagian belakang. Tetapi dia tetap memaksa, hingga akhirnya ketika dia merasa telah mencapai lantai, dia justru gagal dan jatuh terpelanting.

"KAA-SAN?!"

Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar berlarian di selasar di luar ruangan.

"OKAAA-SAAAN?!" Sakura berteriak, sekuat tenaga hingga suaranya paru.

Pintu terbuka dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

"Ada apa, un?"

Orang-orang yang berkerumun di depan pintu, perlahan masuk ke klinik. Deidara, Kisame dan Itachi. Lalu menyusul Hidan yang terus mengutuk atas keributan yang terjadi, kemudian diikuti Kakuzu dan Sasori yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Sakura, susah payah, bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh tertelungkup di lantai, lalu duduk memeluk lutut dengan satu tangan mencengkram kaki ranjang. Wajahnya setengah tertunduk dan hanya menampakkan mata, yang kini terus mengeluarkan airnya meski tanpa suara. Ketakutan akan kegelapan yang dia rasakan, kini bercampur dengan ketakutan akan orang-orang asing di sekelilingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, yeah?"

"Ge...gelap," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang gelap, un?"

"Di sini...," dia menggigil.

"Apa yang kau lihat, yeah?"

Sakura berkedip sekali, dia meragu, lalu bilang, "Ti...dak ada."

"Kita panggil Konan saja, un."

Begitulah, sembari menunggu Malaikat Tuhan tiba, kesemua anggota Akatsuki diam di tempat, mengamati gadis yang kini terdiam di lantai. Apakah mereka merasa iba? Tidak. Mereka hanya merasa ironis ketika kunoichi sekuat Haruno Sakura, saat itu, sedang duduk di lantai dengan raut wajah yang tidak terkatakan.

Suara langkah kaki semi-meloncat menggema di selasar, lalu sedetik kemudian muncul seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Blossom-chan? Tobi anak baik."

"Mana Konan, idiot?"

Pria bertopeng spiral itu cemberut, tentunya di balik topeng, lalu dia berkata, "Deidara-senpai jahat sekali."

"Ada apa?" tanya satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka yang muncul dari belakang Tobi. "Ah, pasien kita sudah bangun ternyata."

"Uh, Pinky bilang dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

Wanita berjepit rambut origami itu duduk berjongkok di samping Sakura, "Apa yang kau rasakan, Haruno-san?"

Gadis bermata giok itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Se...sepertinya," kata Sakura, menelan ludah pahit dan menggigil. "Sepertinya aku...kehilangan pe...pengelihatan."

Fakta itu baru dapat diproses oleh anggota Akatsuki, ketika Konan mengambil senter dari sebuah laci meja dan mengarahkannya pada bola mata Sakura. Warna iris mata itu kini berwarna lebih gelap. Hijau giok yang lebih gelap.

"Tidak ada respon," kata Konan.

Sakura terdiam, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di posisi semula.

"Blossom-chan tidak bisa melihat?"

"Kemungkinan terjadi akibat benturan saat dia bertarung dengan ANBU," Konan mendiagnosa.

Hening berbahasa. Bahkan Sakura tidak bereaksi. Dia tetap berada di lantai dengan wajah kini terbenam lebih dalam lagi pada lengan. Tidak ada teriakan, tangisan dan apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu menerima atau menolak kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, un?" Deidara mulai cemas dengan reaksi pasif gadis, yang kini, buta itu.

Konan berkacak pinggang, "Ah, aku bukan dokter terbaik di sini. Haruno-san lah dokternya."

Kenyataan bila kini Sakura buta dan hayalah dia satu-satunya dokter handal di markas Akatsuki itu, membuat semua orang mengangguk, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Haruno-san kau harus naik ke ranjang," tangan Konan menggantung di lengan gadis di hadapannya.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura membeku di tempat.

Mengerti bahasa isyarat itu, rekan lama Pein berkata kepada kaki tangannya, "Ayo, kita tinggalkan dia sendiri dulu."

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka semua langsung keluar dari klinik. Tidak paham dengan situasi dan kondisi serta sikap apa yang harus mereka tunjukkan bila mendapati kejadian seperti itu. Lagipula mereka adalah Akatsuki, iba bukanlah kata yang ada di salam kamus besar mereka.

Pintu sudah tertutup.

Sakura masih berada di sana. Beberapa menit dia masih terpaku di tempat. Tidak bergerak. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit bahunya bergetar seiring dengan suara isak yang muncul, sekali lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, dari dalam dadanya. Sejujurnya Sakura sudah lelah menangis. Menangisi ibunya, pengkhianatan Konoha, penyegelan chakranya dan yang terakhir kebutaan dirinya. Namun air mata itu tak kunjung kering, seperti pertanda bahwa dia ditakdirkan untuk terus menangis.

"Aku takut. Tolong aku."

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisi Haruno-san?"

Pein membuka forum rapat Akatsuki. Seluruh anggota organisasi itu duduk mengelilingi meja makan di ruang tengah markas.

"Dia buta, Pein," Konan berbicara.

"Sayang sekali ya wanita jalang itu," Hidan menghela napas.

"Jadi sekarang kau merasa iba, Hidan?" Kakuzu berkata, pertanda bila pertikaian akan dimulai. "Jashin pasti kecewa. Menarik."

"Hey, Kakuzu, diam kau keparat. Sialan!"

Pemimpin organisasi itu terdiam, mendengarkan ocehan bawahannya dengan seksama. Mengetahui bila beberapa anggotanya mulai menaruh perhatian pada gadis buta itu, cukup membuat dia yakin dengan keputusan yang akan dia umumkan ke seluruh organisasi. Pemimpin tertinggi Amegakure itu memandang anggotanya satu per satu dari mata ke mata.

"Sudah kuputuskan dia akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki," ucap si pria bertindik.

"Tobi setujuuuuu!" sahutnya, hampir meloncat dari kursi. "Blossom-chan harus menjadi anggota Akatsuki."

Deidara yang wajahnya hampir tertampar tangan Tobi langsung menarik mantel rekan setimnya dan dengan kesal berkata, "Diam kau Tobi idiot!"

"Awww," ketika pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di lantai, terlentang. "Deidara-senpai jahat sekali."

Huru hara itu berlalu setelah Pein mengetuk penanya di meja.

"Dan apa manfaatnya untuk organisasi kita, Pein-sama? Aku tidak setuju bila dia hanya menjadi beban dan menambah anggaran kita saja."

Bebeberapa mata hanya menatap Kakuzu dan sisanya mendengus. Semua anggota tahu bila pria panjang umur itu materialis. Lalu perhatian mereka beralih kembali ke ujung meja, ketika:

"Dia medis, punya jutsu yang menarik, punya kakuatan super, yang kesemuanya bisa kita manfaatkan untuk membantu visi misi Akatsuki."

"Yang mana bila chakra Pinky tidak disegel," Kisame menambahkan.

"Betul," sahut si pimpinan. "Maka dari itu kita harus membuka segelnya."

Gumaman dan gerutuan terdengar di antara anggota Pein. Dia sudah menduga, namun dia memilih untuk menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk membuka suara.

"Sejauh ini kita baik-baik saja tanpa medis, Pein-sama," Itachi berpendapat.

"Tentu saja, Itachi," seperti yang sudah Pein kira sebelumnya.

Lalu muncul lah ide dalam otak Pein untuk merangkul semua persetujuan anggota akan keputusannya, di mana Itachi adalah salah satu yang terlalu kritis untuk semua hal, sehingga Pein yakin bila musang Akatsuki itu tidak akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu hari ini Itachi?"

Pria bermata Sharingan itu berkedip. Dia tahu arah percakapan Pein menuju ke suatu ancaman. Itachi yang paham pun berkata:

"Baik, Pein-sama."

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu Itachi "

Itachi dan Pein saling pandang beberapa saat, seakan-akan dalam tatapan itu terjadi sebuah negosiasi. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga akhirnya Itachi berpaling sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah kalah dalam tawar menawar itu.

"Baiklah jadi semua orang sudah setuju. Ada beberapa misi yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian, dimana salah satu yang terpenting adalah pelepasan segel chakra Haruno Sakura. Aku membutuhkan satu orang cerdas untuk memecahkan kunci pelepasan segel itu," kata Pein kembali menatap orang tertentu. "Itachi, akan kuserahkan misi ini padamu."

Sebuah gulungan di ujung meja kini telah berpindah dari tangan Pein ke tangan si jenius. Penerima gulungan itu mengamati perintah tertulis misinya di atas meja. Memecahkan masalah bagaimana mematahkan segel chakra Haruno Sakura bukan apa yang dia rencanakan untuk dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Hal itu membuat Itachi, untuk yang pertama kalinya, _merasa_ terganggu dengan misi yang ditugaskan padanya.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi kini bisa _merasa_.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

Suara pintu klinik terbuka, memecah konsentrasi Haruno Sakura yang jauh terbang tinggi ke angkasa. Saat itu, dia merasa, tidak ingin seorang pun mengganggunya. Dia masih perlu mengatasi ketakutan akan kegelapan yang kini menjadi satu-satunya warna yang akan dia lihat selamanya. Dia belum ingin berurusan dengan katakutan lain akan orang asing, yang sekarang, perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Langkah kaki orang itu, perlahan-lahan, tenang dan pasti. Sakura membayangkan orang seperti apa pemiliknya, seolah orang itu pemilik kehidupan yang tidak seburuk miliknya.

Bunyi porselen beradu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara gesekan kain. Sakura mulai merasakan bila panca indera, tidak, kini hanya tinggal empat, intinya adalah dia mulai merasa bila inderanya mulai menajam. Telinganya bisa mendengar gemerisik dedaunan di luar jendela, hidungnya bisa mencium aroma kloroform yang entah berada di mana di ruangan itu, telapak tangannya mulai bisa membedakan permukaan kain selimut dan piyamanya, dan lidahnya...dia tidak merasakan apa-apa karena dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia makan.

"Makan!"

Sakura berkedip. Suara dingin dan datar seseorang membuatnya berpaling dari angan-angan.

"Makan!"

Sedetik kemudian, gadis pucat itu kembali lagi ke dalam lamunan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang itu kerjakan di samping ranjangnya. Lagipula Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa, semua yang dia pedulikan kini menghilang. Ibu, desa, kekuatan dan matanya.

 _Aku terkutuk_. Vonisnya pada diri sendiri.

"Makan!"

Entah orang itu buta seperti dirinya atau karena tidak peduli, Sakura merasa pria itu seperti mengejek orang yang tidak bisa melihat dengan menyuruhnya untuk makan sendiri, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit gusar. Bukan berarti gadis itu meminta untuk disuapi, tidak, dia hanya merasa lucu mendapati perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari orang itu, mengingat dirinya sekarang tunanetra.

"Siapa kalian?" parau, gadis itu ingat bila dia masih belum tahu identitas mereka.

"Makan, kunoichi!"

Di dalam benaknya, Sakura mendengus. Dia menolak untuk makan dan sekali lagi merasa ironis bila laki-laki itu masih menganggapnya kunoichi, setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Apa mau kalian?" suaranya yang berbisik hampir saja terlewat oleh laki-laki di sampingnya.

Tidak terdengar kata apa-apa lagi dari orang itu. Merasa bila Sakura tidak akan mendapat jawaban dan dia perlu bersikap manusiawi, sopan santun, atas makanan yang orang itu tawarkan maka gadis itu berkata sesuatu sebelum orang itu pergi.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Pintu klinik berderit dan tertutup.

 _Hn_. Bayangan seseorang perlahan-lahan muncul di benak Sakura seiring dengan kata itu tercerna dalam otaknya. Mungkin tepatnya bukan kata, tapi tetap saja rangkaian huruf. Lucu, pikirnya. Dari semua orang, kenapa harus bayangan Sasuke yang muncul saat itu. Seseorang yang baginya sudah mati dan menjadi hantu masa lalu yang kini telah hilang ditelan bumi. Mungkinkah karena nasib mereka kini sama? Ditinggal mati keluarga, dikhianati oleh desa dan bertahan hidup sebatang kara. Ironis, adalah satu kata yang telah merangkum semuanya. Namun entah harus berapa kali lagi Sakura menyebut kata itu sebagai judul takdir hidupnya.

"Ah, aku sudah menduga bila kau tidak akan makan siang, Pinky."

Pintu terbuka sekali lagi. Sakura menegakkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang kini jauh lebih bersahabat dari orang sebelumnya. Lalu langkah kaki orang itu diikuti dengan langkah-langkah kaki lain, pertanda bila kini banyak orang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa makan sendiri dengan kondisi seperti itu, un?"

"Benar juga," suara bersahabat yang pertama menyahut, tawa yang renyah terdengar darinya. "Kau seharusnya menyuapinya, Jenius."

"Hn."

Kata itu lagi. Mata giok itu berkedip sekali.

"Jadi apa kabarmu, Pinky?" terdengar derit bangku bergeser di samping ranjang lalu diikuti dengan gesekan-gesekan kain, Kisame duduk.

"Baik. Terimakasih."

Meskipun dia tidak tahu mereka siapa, namun bukan berarti bila Sakura harus bersikap kasar pada orang-orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Kau tahu kemarin kau syok jadi kami tidak bisa ngobrol denganmu, yeah," kata Deidara, retoris.

"Maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

Semua alis mata di ruangan itu berkerut ketika menemukan reaksi gadis di hadapan merek yang bersikap terlampau sopan.

"Tidak usah khawatir Blossom-chan. Kami tidak menggigit. Tobi anak baik."

"Ya, tapi kita membunuh, wanita jalang!" Hidan bergabung, yang mana direspon oleh tamparan telak di kepalanya oleh Kakuzu.

Sayangnya, pernyataan pemilik sabit itu masih tetap tidak mendapat respon dari pihak Sakura. Dia tetap diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Terimakasih banyak kepada pelatihan ANBU untuk membuat semua pasukannya tidak memiliki emosi.

"Perkenalkan, Haruno-san, namaku Pein."

Pein. Sakura belum pernah mendengarnya.

Pria bernama Pein itu berkata sekali lagi, "Jadi Haruno-san kami ingin tahu kenapa kau bertarung dengan rekan ANBU-mu sendiri sampai hampir mati."

Fakta bila orang-orang asing itu tahu kalau Sakura bertarung dengan mantan rekannya, menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan orang biasa. Membuktikan bila mereka adalah ninja. Ninja yang cukup hebat karena tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh pasukan ANBU ketika mereka melihat dia dan Neji bertarung. Informasi itu membuat Sakura sedikit menegang.

"Santai, Blossom-chan. Tobi anak baik."

Pria itu langsung menggengam tangan Sakura dan meremasnya tiba-tiba, membuat gadis yang sedang dalam mode siaga itu terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya kembali dengan paksa.

"Jangan sembarangan idiot!" tamparan Deidara di kepala membuat Tobi nyeri.

"Kau menakuti wanita jalang ini keparat!"

"Awww, Tobi anak baik," katanya, merajuk lalu memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan.

Anggota yang lain acuh tak acuh.

"Kami takut kami belum bisa memberitahumu sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi," sahut Konan, sebagai salah satu yang logis di tempat itu untuk tidak bertingkah abnormal. "Tapi bila musuhmu adalah Konoha, maka kita dijalan yang sama."

Sakura berkedip sekali. Informasi yang diterimanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai dia cerna. Musuh Konoha adalah desa Bunyi dan Akatsuki. Maka bila Sakura tidak berada di Bunyi berarti dia sedang berada di markas Akatsuki. Akan tetapi karena Bunyi kini telah hancur karena Orochimaru telah mati, maka kemungkinan besar dia benar-benar sedang bersama Akatsuki. Lain halnya bila Yashusi Kabuto mengambil alih posisi Otokage dan kini mengambil alih komando Otogakure. Beruntung, Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu mantan Kapten pasukan elit ANBU, sehingga informasi tentang kondisi negara musuh harus mutlak dia ketahui. Hal itu membuktikan keyakinannya bila Kabuto bukanlah Otokage yang baru, sehingga analisis itu membawanya menuju satu kesimpulan:

"Akatsuki."

"Brillian," puji Kisame, bangga.

"Sudah jelas sekali," katanya, menelan ludah pahit, gugup, namun tetap memegang kendali emosi. "Apa mau kalian?"

Kenyataan bila kini Sakura menjadi tahanan Akatsuki menambah daftar panjang tragedi yang dia alami dengan bertubi-tubi. Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Semuanya kini semakin berlebihan.

"Kami ingin membuka segel chakramu dan ingin menawarkan kesempatan untukmu bergabung dengan organisasi kami," kata Pein, langsung ke intisari.

"Dan untungnya bagiku?"

"Apakah hidup tidak cukup?" tanya Pein, bercanda, meskipun tidak lucu sama sekali dan tidak ada yang tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bila aku ingin hidup?" suara Sakura bergetar.

Pimpinan organisasi itu mengangguk, "Oh, jadi begitu rupanya. Kau sengaja membuat dirimu hampir terbunuh saat bertarung dengan ANBU Konoha."

Gugup, Sakura sadar bila dia telah memilih kalimat yang salah.

"Jawab saja apa untungnya bagiku?" gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bodohnya.

"Mungkin kami bisa membuka segel chakramu kembali yang mana akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu juga."

Terdiam. Sakura tenggelam dalam keheningan kontemplatif. Berusaha memikirkan apa yang dia dapatkan bila dia bergabung dengan organisasi paling berbahaya dan sekaligus organisasi kriminal internasional negara-negara di dunia shinobi.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Tetapi menjelaskan sedikit informasi tentang segel chakra di tubuhnya mungkin akan membantunya memahami sesuatu tentang mereka. Minimal, Sakura puas karena telah membocorkan rahasia salah satu jurus terlarang milik Hokage Keenam kepada musuh besar Konoha. Lagipula sejauh ini organisasi itu tidak membunuhnya, bila niatan awal mereka memang ingin membunuh. Jadi, pikir Sakura, tidak ada salahnya berbincang dengan Akatsuki.

"Mustahil mematahkan segel chakra ini karena segel ini didesain untuk berfungsi permanen."

Sakura menghela napas, nyeri dalam dadanya, saat dia harus mengingatkan kembali bila kini dia tidak lagi bisa menjadi kunoichi.

"Konoha menyegel chakramu secara permanen?" Pein tidak habis pikir. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya hingga mereka menyegel kekuatanmu, Haruno-san?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah melihat kekuatanku saat aku bertarung dengan ANBU beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan emosiku yang tidak stabil dan kenyataan bahwa kini aku menjadi pengkhianat Konoha, bukankah sekarang aku menjadi salah satu ancaman bagi mereka?"

Logis.

"Jurus pengendalian cairan tubuhmu yang menakjubkan itu, aku cukup terkejut dengan modifikasi teknik air yang bisa kau lakukan," Kisame benar-benar kagum. "Kau ini cerdas atau apa?"

Sudut bibir Sakura melengkung, namun tetap tak kasat mata, "Sinting? Panggil saja aku ilmuwan segila Orochimaru atau Kabuto."

Nama mantan anggota Akatsuki jenius yang gila akan keabadian bersama tangan kanannya yang cerdas dan manipulatif. Fakta bahwa Sakura memiliki kemampuan seperti dua orang otak kriminal Desa Bunyi itu, bagi Akatsuki, agak menyeramkan. Namun juga membuktikan bahwa Sakura memang pantas berada di antara mereka.

"Jadi kita akan membicarakan segel chakra atau apa?" suara serak gadis itu mengingatkan benang merah pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi jelaskan tentang segel chakra ini," Pein mengulang kembali.

"Segel chakra ini merupakan modifikasi dari Chakura Yokusei Shīru No Jutsu, jurus yang dibuat oleh Jiraiya-sama untuk menekan chakra Kyuubi milik Naruto. Jurus itu lalu digubah oleh Hokage Keenam sehingga tidak hanya berfungsi untuk menekan chakra, tetapi juga mengunci chakra, sehingga chakra itu benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya secara permanen."

Penjelasan masih akan berlanjut dan para anggota Akatsuki juga semakin antusias.

"Segel ini dibuat tiga lapis. Lapis paling dalam mengunci sekitar 33,33% chakra paling kuat dari pemiliknya, lapis pertengahan dan terluar mengunci 66,77% chakra menegah dan paling lemah. Proses pembukaan segelnya harus dilakukan bertahap karena setiap segel memerlukan banyak chakra untuk menghilangkannya...," lalu lanjut gadis itu seolah-olah memberi harapan palsu, "Kalau memang bisa dihilangkan."

"Pasti menyebalkan," ujar Kisame, simpatik.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu," tambah gadis itu, berpura-pura memperdulikan simpatisme Kisame. "Aku membantu Hatake Kakashi untuk membuatnya berfungsi permanen."

Semuanya mencerna penjelasan gadis itu dalam kebisuan masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka mulai merasa sedikit iba dengan kenyataan bahwa chakra Sakura tersegel secara permanen, sebagian lainnya menganggap bila Konoha sudah gila meski tetap tidak sesinting Akatsuki.

"Itachi?" Pein mengaba-aba.

Mata giok itu berkedip dua kali. Menyadari bila tentu saja 'hn' terdengar sangat familiar karena pengucapnya adalah orang yang hampir mirip satu sama lain. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sakuke. Sakura merasa ingin tertawa dengan kekebetulan itu, namun urung karena tidak ingin merusak suasana.

"Bagaimana kau membuat segel ini permanen?"

Tanpa merubah nada bicara, dia menjawab, "Dengan membuat segel ini hanya bereaksi terhadap chakra Hatake Kakashi. Setiap chakra satu orang dengan orang lainnya berbeda seperti DNA. Jadi aku memodifikasi lambang segelnya sehingga segel itu bisa mengidentifikasi kode chakra milik Hokage."

"Tetapi kenapa Hyuuga bisa menerapkannya kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja karena chakra Hyuuga hanya berguna untuk pengaplikasiannya saja. Semua orang bisa melakukannya. Tetapi chakra Hatake tetap berfungsi sebagai kunci utama."

"Jadi pada dasarnya hanya Hokage yang bisa membuka segel itu," secara retoris Itachi menyimpulkan.

Kini jelaslah sudah. Itachi mengangguk pada Pein, tanda bila informasi itu sudah cukup untuknya memecahkan cara lain guna membuka segel chakra Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian repot-repot melakukan semua ini?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, bingung.

"Apa pengaruhnya bila chakraku tersegel atau tidak. Aku tidak sehebat yang kalian kira. Aku jamin kalian hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Apakah kau tidak ingin membalas dendam kepada Konoha?" tanya Pein.

Tambah Konan, "Apa kau juga tidak ingin menyembuhkan matamu yang buta?"

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Pernyataan Sakura memancing keingintahuan mereka semua. Jelas, bila di dalam pernyataan itu ada suatu penjelasan yang menarik.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak ingin membalas dendam dan bisa melihat kembali, Pinky?"

Tidak mungkin bagi Sakura jatuh dalam lubang yang sama dengan pertanyaan Kisame yang mirip dengan pertanyaan Pein sebelumnya.

"Tentu aku ingin sekali, bukankah hidup shinobi memang hanya untuk membalas dendam?" kata Sakura, datar dan sarkastik.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran kita saja, yeah? Wanita memang rumit, un."

"Wanita jalang brengsek!"

"Benar, aku memang brengsek," sahutnya, santai dan perkataan masih berlanjut. "Lalu kenapa kalian tetap bersikukuh? Akan lebih mudah bagi kalian melepaskanku dan melupakan negosiasi ini. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan melakukan apapun untuk membantu kalian."

Beberapa mata menatap gadis yang sebelumnya hampir mati itu dengan sorot terhibur, terhibur dengan kecongkakannya, yang lain hanya meng-'tch'-kan pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian mencampuri urusanku sejak awal. Jadi..."

"Tetapi sebagai dokter kau tidak akan pernah menolak pasien, kan?"

Pria bermata samsara itu berkata pada Sakura sambil melirik anggotanya yang bermata Sharingan, yang kini sengaja terpejam. Itachi selalu paham arah pembicaraan Pein dan selalu kalah dengan perdebatan mata antar mata mereka karena hirarki. Kenyataan bahwa Itachi berada di bawah komando laki-laki bertindik itu membuat Uchiha tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pein kembali lagi berkata dengan mantap kepada Sakura, "Mau tidak mau kau akan tetap bersama Akatsuki. Titik."

Hening berbahasa pertanda bila semua orang mengamini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 4

Detik jam di dinding mengiang di sepasang telinga, seperti lagu nina bobo yang sedikit demi sedikit mengundang rasa kantuk di siang yang terik di tengah bulan musim panas itu. Tetapi satu-satunya penghuni ruangan itu tidak terlelap meski matanya terpejam. Angannya terbang jauh bermil-mil dari tempatnya berada. Mengingat kembali suatu episode yang kini menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap malam.

Tidak pernah dia duga bila kini dirinya bahkan lebih hina daripada sampah sekalipun. Pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan menistakan prinsip yang dia pegang sejak sendiri ditinggal mati orang-orang yang dikasihi. Penyesalan akibat kegagalan memegang teguh janji yang dia gembar-gemborkan ketika menjadi mentor Genin, makin memakan hatinya yang masih tersisa.

"Hokage-sama?"

Hatake Kakashi, adalah pecundang.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Ya?"

Sepasang mata sayu dengan iris berbeda warna, mengerjap. Rambut jabrik berwarna perak membingkai wajahnya yang tidak buruk rupa.

"Gulungan untuk misi minggu ini sudah siap," kata si sekretaris.

"Terimakasih."

Pegawai administrasi kantor Hokage sesegera meninggalkan ruangan. Sudah hampir 9 hari sejak insiden, Hatake Kakashi kehilangan humorisnya. Kini ruangan pemimpin tertinggi Konohagakure itu selalu diliputi awan hitam, meskipun kini Desa Daun sedang dilanda pertengahan musim panas. Semua yang dia katakan hanya meliputi ya, tidak, maaf, terimakasih dan termasuk diskusi mengenai hal-hal berbau politik serta misi. Penyebabnya tentu karena Haruno Sakura, mantan muridnya, memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak mantan muridnya yang lain, Uchiha Sasuke. Tim 7 kini hancur. Hanya menyisakan Naruto, Sai dan Yamato.

Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah misi itu. Misi yang diusulkan oleh Anggota Dewan untuk mengeksekusi mati Haruno Ran. Ibu kandung dari Haruno lain yang berambut merah muda. Anggota Dewan menganggap bila keluarga Haruno memiliki masa lalu yang mengancam kemanan desa.

Orang tua Sakura adalah ninja dari Desa Bunyi. Desa yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru sebagai Otokage. Meski kini Orochimaru dikabarkan telah mati, namun berita itu belum bisa dipastikan. Haruno Mokuzai, adalah ayah yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan puterinya, yang merupakan salah satu tangan kiri Orochimaru setelah Kabuto. Sedangkan sebelum Ran mengandung, dia adalah salah satu kunoichi dari desa yang sama. Keduanya bekerja untuk Otokage. Namun ketika Ran akhirnya memiliki puteri, kunoichi itu memilih untuk membesarkan buah hatinya dan akhirnya terpaksa meninggalkan Desa Bunyi, Mokuzai dan sekaligus profesi. Haruno Sakura pun lahir dan tumbuh di Konoha, tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang orangtuanya. Tentang mereka yang merupakan ninja Desa Bunyi dan bawahan Orochimaru, serta tentang Ran yang masih berhubungan dengan Mokuzai semenjak keduanya terpisah dan hidup di dua desa yang sedang berperang.

Sampai akhirnya semua rahasia itu terbongkar dan Anggota Dewan memutuskan bila Ran merupakan sebuah ancaman. Lalu sebuah misi turun dan Hokage harus membuat keputusan antara Sakura dan Konoha. Hokage yang masih memiliki hati nurani memberikan solusi untuk mendeportasi Ran dari Konoha. Namun aksi tersebut tentunya akan membuat Sakura memilih untuk mengikuti ibunya. Fakta itu membuat Anggota Dewan tidak siap untuk kehilangan salah satu ninja bertalenta. Tentu saja akhirnya Konoha memenagkannya. Misi eksekusi mati yang diklaim sukses tersebut menyisakan permasalahan. Pembunuhan yang seharusnya dilakukan dibalik badan puteri korban, ternyata justru terjadi di depan mata kepalanya. Sakura yang dijadwalkan kembali dari misi sehari setelahnya justru pulang sebelum saatnya.

Episode selanjutnya pun terjadi ketika sesosok gadis, yang telah Kakashi anggap sebagai adik sendiri, muncul di ruangan Hokage dan mengacungkan samurai langsung ke wajah pimpinan tertinggi Desa Daun tersebut. Sorot matanya haus akan darah, membuat bola mata giok cemerlang itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Kakashi, membeku di tempat. Di situlah dia sadar bila kali ini dia sudah membuang satu orang terkasih, sekali lagi. Setelah Sakumo, Minato, Obito, Rin, Sasuke dan kini akhirnya Sakura. Hidupnya seakan-akan terkutuk. Hingga semua orang pergi karena kesalahannya.

"Ya?"

Sesosok figur bertopeng anjing membungkuk, menghormati pimpinannya.

"Anda memanggil untuk membicarakan misi."

Lalu dalam sepersekian detik muncul sosok lain. Dua orang ANBU dengan anjing dan serangga, muncul di dalam ruangan, memberi hormat pada Hokage dan bergabung dalam barisan.

Sebuah gulungan terbuka, lalu Hokage berkata, "Misi pengintaian di Iwagakure. S-Rank. Kalian akan memata-matai rumah salah satu Daimyo. Detail ada di dalam gulungan. Bubar."

"Hai."

Ketiga ANBU itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih.

* * *

"Di sinilah aku."

Ruangan berukuran cukup luas, berisikan furnitur standar kamar tidur. Ranjang, karpet, meja lampu, meja belajar, rak buku dan sebuah sofa. Sakura tidak perlu bingung dengan warna cat, sprei atau karpet kamarnya karena dia juga tidak mungkin akan tahu. Lagipula dia cukup terkejut bila layanan Akatsuki terhadapnya sungguh jauh berbeda dari yang dia bayangkan. Sebelumnya gadis itu pikir dia akan mendekam di dalam jeruji besi yang dingin.

"Kau adalah tamu Akatsuki, Haruno-san," ujar Konan, seolah menjawab kegundahannya.

Perlahan-lahan, dengan tangan merayap di dinding untuk mencari pegangan, Sakura masuk ke dalam. Dia segera mencari tempat untuknya duduk karena pening di kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri ketika dia terlalu lama berdiri.

"Biar kubantu," wanita berambut biru serulen itu mengamit tangan Sakura lalu membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Terimakasih," katanya setelah duduk.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam jadi kau harus mengganti bajumu. Pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan. Mari kubantu."

Sakura menarik tangan wanita yang hendak menuju almari kayu di sudut ruangan, lalu menggeleng. Sakura merasa dirinya tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti difabel karena kenyataannya dirinya hanya buta.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kalau makan malam sudah siap nanti aku akan memanggilmu."

"Terimakasih...uh..."

"Konan."

"Ya, dan aku Sakura."

Suara mengiyakan dan pintu ditutup pertanda kini dia sendiri. Lelah sekali, gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas panjang, sepanjang panjangnya.

Di sanalah dia. Di markas Akatsuki sebagai tamu mereka. Sekali lagi dia tidak menyangka. Dia hanyalah seorang Haruno Sakura, mantan kunoichi yang tidak lagi memiliki keahilian sebagai ninja. Mungkin dia masih mampu berperan sebagai dokter konvensional, namun tetap saja dia merasa bila alasan itu tidak cukup bagi Akatsuki untuk menampungnya. Akan tetapi perlakuan mereka yang baik padanya tidak sepatutnya untuk dicurigai. Air susu dibalas dengan air tuba, bukan prinsipnya. Walaupun Sakura tidak pernah meminta untuk ditolong, tetapi sikap Akatsuki butuh penghargaan. Orang-orang yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

Ketika nyeri di kepalanya mulai reda, Sakura segera mencari pakaian baru untuk mengganti piyama pasien yang masih dia kenakan. Ditemukannya kaus hitam lengan panjang dan rok pendek span hitam selutut di dalam almari. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia segera memakainya, lalu menyanggul tunggal rambutnya yang panjang dengan karet gelang. Gaya rambut yang mengingatkannya dengan sanggul ganda Tenten.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Silakan masuk," katanya.

Sakura tidak bisa melihat, tetapi dia yakin bila kini Konan sedang berjalan menyambutnya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Sekali mengangguk dan berjalan berdampinganlah mereka menuju ruang tengah. Ruang tengah markas Akatsuki yang begitu tenang.

Kisame dan Tobi duduk di atas zabuton dan sedang bermain igo. Bersaing mengumpulkan batu hitam-putih masing-masing, yang mana semakin banyak mengumpulkan yang mana, maka dia lah yang akan menang. Hidan tidak tampak, bagi yang bisa melihat tentunya, di ruangan. Semua anggota tahu bila penganut Jashinisme itu sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri di suatu tempat. Kakuzu sedang duduk di sofa menyusun koin-koinnya yang banyak menjadi menara-menara logam yang tinggi. Jauh di ujung sofa lainnya, di seberang meja, Deidara asyik bermain dengan tanah liatnya yang bukan TNT. Sasori tidak ditemukan di tempat dan kemungkinan sedang sibuk di ruangannya yang sekaligus meringkas sebagai bengkel boneka. Sama halnya dengan Hidan dan Sasori, Zetsu tidak berada di ruang tengah. Dia selalu melewatkan makan bersama karena memang dia tidak makan makanan seperti yang lazimnya anggota lain konsumsi. Sementara Itachi berada di pojok ruangan dan sedang membaca buku. Oh, dan Pein, dia sedang sibuk di kantornya, tentu saja.

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai makan?" Konan memecah semua konsentrasi rekan-rekannya.

"Hey, Pinky," Kisame, selalu dengan ramahnya, menyapa.

Sakura yang kini duduk, mengangguk. Lalu semua orang mulai bangkit dan menuju meja makan. Satu per satu menarik bangku yang kemudian mereka duduki.

Tidak lama, Hidan dan Sasori muncul.

"Tobi suka sushi. Tobi anak baik. Apa kau menyukai sushi juga Blossom-chan?" dia mencondongkan diri ke arah gadis yang kini berusaha keras untuk menjaga jarak.

"Ah, iya."

"Jangan menggangunya, yeah!"

"Jangan menginvasi privasi orang, oke?" Konan memperingatkan seperti induk ayam pada anaknya.

"Tobi hanya bertanya. Tobi anak baik."

Santap malam akan segera dimulai dengan makanan yang telah terhidang di meja. Sushi beraroma harum memenuhi rongga hidung Sakura. Perutnya yang entah kapan terakhir diisi mulai melilit meminta makan. Tetapi satu hal yang menjadi masalah sebelum 'itadakimasu' dikumandangkan, yakni bahwa Sakura kehilangan keahlian menggunakan sumpit setelah mengalami kebutaan. Sialnya fakta itu hanya disadari oleh salah satu dari kesekian banyak orang di sana. Kisame bangkit dari meja, mengambil mangkuk dan sendok, lalu kembali lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit, kan?" tanya Kisame, memasukkan semua sushi di piring Sakura ke dalam mangkuk.

Lega, gadis itu menerima makanannya. Semua mata di seluruh meja mengamati Kisame yang menyeringai, mengerlingkan mata dan kembali ke bangkunya. Sorot mata jangan-pura-pura-baik tertuju langsung pada manusia ikan itu.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang dan damai, hingga:

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura."

Gadis bermata giok itu berkedip.

"Akasuna no Sasori," kata suara itu.

Sakura menelan sushinya perlahan, gugup, mendengar nama itu. Namun dia tetap mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Semua yang Sasori katakan adalah sesuatu yang normal-normal saja. Tetapi bagi Sakura setiap kata-kata itu seakan mengandung racun. Kondisi Sakura yang sedang tidak kompeten, membuat gugup dalam dirinya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cemas. Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, hidup shinobi hanyalah untuk membalas dendam. Sasori tentu masih menahan dengki padanya di dalam sana.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin berbicara padaku? Kenapa? Aku tidak menggigit. Aku hanya membunuh," lanjutnya, terkekeh. "Oh, aku hanya mengutip Tobi dan Hidan. Jangan dibawa perasaan."

Entah mengapa senyuman terus menggantung manja di wajah Sasori. Rekan-rekan lain yang melihatnya sedikit takjub, karena pria berambut merah itu jarang melakukannya, maka senyuman itu pasti pertanda sesuatu.

"Maaf, Sasori-san," mangkuk dan sendok kini Sakura letakkan kembali meski isinya baru berkurang tiga suap.

"Tidak, tidak, teruslah makan. Kita sedang makan malam, bukan?"

Mangkuk dan sendok kembali lagi ke tangan Sakura, namun kini dua alat itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali di tangannya.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi lemah sekarang."

Pertanyaan retoris itu tidak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis yang kini terdiam di tempat. Jelaslah sudah bila Sasori masih menahan dendam padanya. Tidak mungkin orang yang acuh tak acuh dan apatis terhadap lingkungan, dari semua waktu, kini memutuskan untuk peduli.

"Apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya, Haruno-san? Kau ingin melenyapkan Akatsuki diam-diam?"

"Maaf?" ketika Sakura tidak ingin lagi ditindas oleh kata-katanya, dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara.

Atmosfer semakin menegang.

"Kau seorang dokter. Mudah bagimu untuk memanipulasi kondisi tubuh agar terlihat lebih meyakinkan."

"Apa maksud Anda, Sasori-san?"

Kini mangkuk dan sendok itu benar-benar terbegkalai di atas meja. Mata seluruh anggota melirik kedua orang yang sedang perang kata dengan sudut mata mereka. Meski hampir semuanya berhenti makan, tetap tidak ada yang berkeinginan bergabung dalam pertikaian.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang sekarang kau sudah semakin hebat hingga bisa sampai sejauh ini. Ah, gadis kecil yang kutemui dulu pasti sekarang sehebat kau bila dia sudah besar," Sasori mengalunkan sarkasme-nya yang retoris dengan riang, yang mana jelas-jelas terdengar menusuk telinga Sakura yang peka.

"Mungkin dia sudah mati, Sasori-san," jawab Sakura, datar dan dingin, meladeni pernyataan yang mirip pertanyaan itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku ingin menjadikannya salah satu koleksiku. Dia hebat karena berhasil membunuhku. Kau tau aku bisa membuat boneka dari Kazekage? Membuat boneka dari gadis itu pasti gampang sekali."

Sakura membeku di tempat. Kenyataan bahwa Sasori ingin membalas dendam sudah dia perkirakan. Tetapi fakta bila Sasori ingin mengubahnya menjadi boneka tidak pernah dia duga. Diam-diam gadis berambut merah muda itu mengepalkan taganya kuat-kuat di bawah meja, berusaha mengendalikan rasa was-was yang terkumpul dalam dada. Semua mata yang sebelumnya hanya melirik kini tertuju ke arahnya. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat tetapi sorot-sorot itu seakan melubangi matanya yang telah buta.

"Ide...bagus Sasori-san, pasti dia menjadi boneka yang berguna untuk Anda."

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi dia tidak sehebat itu juga. Kurasa dia masih terlalu lemah dan sekarang dia pasti sedang lemah sekali."

Lemah. Meski Sakura sudah terlatih untuk tidak terpancing emosi dengan satu kata itu, tetapi tetap saja sesuatu seperti menikam egonya.

"Atau mungkin tidak? Bahkan seseorang yang seperti itu bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki," Sasori mendengus. "Pasti Akatsuki sudah mulai putus asa karena menampung orang yang tidak berguna."

Hening di pihak Sakura.

"Tetapi justru lebih mudah bagiku menjadikannya boneka saat ini. Kelemahannya akan mempermudahkanku untuk mengambil hatinya."

Tentu saja dua kata terakhir bermakna secara harafiah. Secara harafiah berarti Sasori akan merobek dadanya dan mengambil hatinya dari dalam situ. Sakura yang mulai menggigil karena tidak lagi mampu menahan emosi akhirnya memberanikan diri dan berkata:

"Aku ada di sini karena Pein-sama memintaku tinggal, Sasori-san. Aku tidak tahu apakah beliau mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu, keputusannya untuk menampungku, dengan kalian atau tidak. Tetapi bila iya, bukankah berarti Anda mempertanyakan kekuasaannya? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri hanya karena Pein-sama memintaku bergabung dengan organisasi ini."

Hening berbahasa dari pihak Akatsuki. Semua anggota tidak menyela karena tahu Sakura belum selesai bicara. "Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bila aku tidak berniat bergabung dan sejak awal aku juga tidak berniat untuk ditolong oleh Akatsuki. Aku juga sudah menyatakan untuk tidak bergabung dengan kalian bahkan setelah aku tahu bila aku buta, bukan? Lalu kenapa aku memilih untuk berada di sini? Kalian sudah menolongku, meski aku tidak memintanya, dan aku yakin sejak kalian menemukanku atau melihatku bertarung dengan ANBU Konoha, Pein-sama sudah mempertimbangkan sesuatu tentang diriku. Jadi, apa salahnya aku membalas budi karena kebaikan pimpinan kalian terhadapku? Ataukah kalian lebih memilih untukku bersikap congkak dan angkuh karena dengan tanpa izin kalian telah mencampuri urusanku?"

Hening berbahasa sekali lagi di pihak Akatsuki.

"Dan bila kau memang berkeinginan untuk menambah koleksi bonekamu yang baru, maka silakan saja. Aku justru berterimakasih karena kau telah membantuku mencapai tujuan."

Mati, adalah yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Bila Sasori memang ingin menjadikannya boneka, maka dia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada karena sejak awal Sakura tidak lagi memiliki motif untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Meski kini kalimat ibunya masih terus terngiang di telinga: _Berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik._

"Aku meminta maaf bila aku pernah membunuhmu," Sakura menelan ludah pahit, gugup karena telah sampai di intsari. "Aku hanya menjalankan misi. Sejauh yang aku tahu shinobi memiliki kode etik untuk menjalankan setiap perintah. Bahkan bila perintah itu untuk membunuh keluarga kita sendiri."

Punggung Sakura sedikit tegang dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Kalimat yang cukup sensitif untuk Itachi sebagai pelaku sekaligus _korban_ pembunuhan masal klan Uchiha. Akan tetapi kasus itu kini sudah jelas. Fakta tentang Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui yang berkerjasama untuk meredakan pemberontakan klan mereka, fakta tentang Danzo yang kemudian memanipulasi Itachi hingga akhirnya membantai keluarganya dan fakta bila seseorang yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara membantu Itachi dalam genosida tersebut. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi semua orang untuk merasa bahwa Itachi adalah otak kriminal dalam tragedi itu.

"Jadi, kupikir wajar saja untuk Anda merasa curiga padaku, Sasori-san. Menyimpan dendam adalah manusiawi."

Hening berbahasa untuk yang terakhir kali, seseorang yang tidak terduga memecah kesunyian di ruangan tersebut.

"Haruno-san benar."

Semua pasang mata memandang ke sumber suara, mengamati Itachi yang sedang melahap sushi-nya, mengunyahnya selama 30 detik, menelannya dengan perlahan, mengehla napas lalu mengulangi lagi hal yang sama. Sorot mata rekan-rekannya terbelalak takjub dengan pemandangan itu. Alis mereka menjulang setinggi-tingginya di kening masing-masing. Namun karena itu atmosfer ruang makan kini menjadi lebih santai.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Haruno-san, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati," Sasori menyeringai, sengaja mengatakan hal itu bukan untuk melarikan diri dari kesalahan, tetapi lebih kepada mengejek Sakura yang telah panjang lebar berpidato tentang kode etik shinobi pada orang-orang yang lebih senior darinya.

"Perasaan perempuan sangat sensitif, Sasori-danna," Deidara berpendapat. "Leluconmu aneh sekali."

Sasori tidak menggubris apa kata mantan rekan setimnya, dia justru menatap Sakura dengan mata yang seolah berkata 'tch'.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Mokuzai: Kayu

Ran: Anggrek

Zabuton: Bantal duduk khas Jepang


	5. Chapter 5

Cahaya matahari jatuh miring dari sisi timur, pertanda bila hari telah dimulai kembali. Angin tak lagi sedingin malam, karena kini rasanya mulai lebih sejuk, seiring dengan panasnya sinar yang makin memanggang. Musim panas tahun ini agak berbeda, Sakura menikmatinya tanpa perlu menggunakan mata.

Cuaca yang selalu cerah di markas Akatsuki itu menunjukkan bila mereka tidak sedang berada di markas Amegakure. Sakura mengetahui hal itu karena selama dia berada di sana, tidak terdengar sekalipun hujan turun, yang mana merupakan ciri utama Desa Hujan. Dan bagaimana Sakura mengetahui bila markas lain Akatsuki berada di Hujan? Adalah tentu saja karena dia mantan anggota ANBU. Salah satu yang akhirnya memberitahu bila mereka sedang berada di markas Akatsuki di Iwagakure adalah Deidara.

Di sanalah dia, duduk sendiri di salah satu log kayu di halaman belakang markas. Gadis bermata giok itu memutuskan untuk keluar dan mandi sinar matahari. Kulitnya mulai memucat dan, bila bisa, semakin transparan karena kehilangan pigmen akibat terlalu lama berada di dalam. Maka dengan segenap keinginan, Sakura akhirnya berhasil sampai dan di sanalah dia sedang duduk-duduk di taman.

"Hey, Blossom-chan?"

Gadis itu mengangkat alis. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya nama itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Lelaki itu melangkah dengan ringannya seolah hampir melayang. Dia memang selalu berjalan semi-meloncat. Pembawaannya ternyata mempengaruhi tingkah lakunya juga.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Blossom-chan? Tobi anak baik," katanya, langsung menginvasi ruang kosong di samping si gadis.

"Duduk," jawabnya, lirih dan sederhana. "Dan kau?"

Hening beberapa saat. Tidak ada respon. Tidak biasanya pria bertopeng itu tenang dan terdiam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lain terdengar di telinga Sakura. Suara bariton laki-laki yang sangat dalam. Awalnya dia merasa bila ada orang lain yang datang dan menyapa mereka. Tetapi gadis itu akhirnya menyakini hanya ada dia dan Tobi di sana.

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang...apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak mengerti apakah Tobi yang sebenarnya memang lebih maskulin, seperti pemilik suara di sampingnya, ataukah Tobi yang riang gembira seperti biasanya.

"Ah, aku menakutimu?" dia terkekeh.

"A...ku tidak apa-apa."

Kikuk, Sakura tidak terbiasa mendengar Tobi berbicara dengan nada yang jauh lebih dewasa. Bayangan lelaki yang riang gembira berjalan semi-meloncat pun mulai terhapus dari angan-angannya.

"Apa kau sudah mulai terbiasa berada di sini?"

"Ah, iya, terimakasih banyak sudah menampungku," sahut Sakura, sopan, dia mulai merasa sungkan.

"Tidak, Pein benar bila dia membawamu kesini."

Hening berbahasa, Sakura ragu-ragu sedang bersanding dengan siapa.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, kan?"

Gadis buta itu menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kali, berusaha menutupi ketidaknyamanan. Hatinya berteriak pada orang-orang yang dengan entengnya menanyakan hal itu, seakan-akan Sakura ditantang memakan buah simalakama. Yang mana bila dia menjawab 'ya' maka dia akan resmi menjadi salah satu dari Akatsuki. Namun bila dia menjawab 'tidak' maka Sakura menjadi orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya semalam, Tobi," mengingatkan kenangan makan malam yang hampir berantakan akibat pertikaiannya dengan Sasori.

"Jangan," sahut Tobi, bernada sedikit kecewa. "Jangan menganggapku meragukanmu seperti Sasori. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, karena aku memang ingin kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Sakura berkedip. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak masalah bila sekarang kau buta dan tidak memiliki chakra."

Respon yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengejutkan gadis itu, karena Tobi sejak awal telah bersikap ramah sebagai salah satu tuan rumah organisasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah chakraku dan pengelihatanku bisa kembali."

"Aku akan membantumu. Kubuat semua Akatsuki membantumu."

Kata-kata itu, entah hanya bualan atau fakta, yang jelas terdengar seperti sebuah komando mutlak. Sakura tahu pria di sampingnya adalah seseorang bertopeng spiral dari Bingo Book. Begitu pula anggota yang lain. Bahkan Pein sekalipun kini tercantum di dalamnya. Meski deskripsi dalam Bingo Book jelas mengatakan bila mereka semua adalah kriminal, namun bukan berarti hanya dengan membaca buku Sakura pun paham dengan sikap impulsif yang bisa orang-orang itu lakukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Sakura berkedip lagi. Lalu Tobi terdengar bersiul.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki berlari-lari dari kejauhan terdengar oleh telinga peka Sakura. Suara itu menunjukkan bila pemiliknya bukan spesies yang sama dengan dirinya dan Tobi. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu itu mendekat dan duduk di hadapan mereka, baru Sakura temukan bila suara napas sesuatu itu mirip dengan suara napas Pakkun dan Akamaru.

"Anjing?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu?" Tobi mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, ketika gadis itu tidak menjawab dia melanjutkan, "Hampir, tetapi lebih murni."

"Serigala?"

"Kau memberiku serigala?"

"Ya, mereka hewan jenius dan loyal. Kau bisa menjadikannya pemandu."

"Tapi serigala tidak bisa dilatih, Tobi."

"Kau akan lihat. Serigala ini berbeda. Mari."

Tangan laki-laki itu menarik lengan Sakura untuk dijulurkan ke arah hadiahnya. Ragu-ragu. Bukan hanya karena hadiah Tobi agak tak lazim, tetapi juga karena gadis itu tidak ingin diterkam.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membuatnya lebih bersahabat," Tobi terkekeh.

Sedikit demi sedikit Tobi membimbing tangan itu lalu menghentikannya persis di depan bola bulu di hadapan mereka. Tobi mengatakan bila Sakura harus mendapat kepercayaan hewan itu sebelum dia dan serigalanya bekerja sama.

Hening sejenak hingga Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ujung moncong binatang itu menyentuh telapak tangannya. Senyum antusias menggantung di bibir gadis itu.

"Benar, kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu kalau serigala...Aw."

Seolah ingin menerkam, serigala itu langsung mencondongkan kepalanya ke wajah Sakura dan mengendus gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah akrab. Baguslah. Ini," Tobi mengulurkan sesuatu ke tangan Sakura. "Dia menyukainya."

Selusin biskuit coklat kini ada di genggaman. Serigala yang mengendus wajah gadis itu kini berpindah ke tangan.

"Kau menyukainya, Bisuke."

"Bagus," kata Tobi. "Dengan menamainya, ikatan kalian akan lebih erat. Eh, Bisuke?"

Serigala dengan bulu seputih salju dan mata sehitam malam serta dengan seluruh intimidasinya, kini berakhir dengan nama selucu Bisuke.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sakura-chan, serigala, yeah!"

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bermata biru serulen berteriak dari depan pintu markas dan bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Ini pasti ulahmu Tobi idiot! Sudah kubilang beri dia Shiba Inu, un," sambil menampar kepala lelaki di sebelah Sakura.

"Deidara-senpai jahat sekali. Tobi minta maaf. Tobi pikir serigala lebih cocok untuk Blossom-chan."

Kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap. Kenyataan bahwa Tobi kini mengganti mode bicaranya kembali seperti anak-anak adalah sesuatu. Meskipun penasaran gadis itu merasa tidak perlu mengatakan apapun tentang Tobi yang mulai seperti Zetsu, bipolar. Lagipula setiap orang memiliki rahasia, dan rahasia adalah harta karun bagi pria.

Huru hara di halaman itu menarik beberapa anggota yang akhirnya mengerumuni mereka.

"Oh, wanita jalang sialan ini punya peliharaan rupanya."

Kisame mengerutkan kening. Matanya seolah bertanya.

"Untuk penuntun, yeah. Sudah kubilang pada Tobi untuk tidak memberinya serigala, un. Tapi idiot ini tetap memaksakan kehendak untuk memberikannya pada Sakura-chan."

"Serigala sialan ini lebih cerdas dari anjing idiot. Jadi apa masalahnya?" Hidan yang netral ingin tahu.

"Terlalu agresif, yeah. Dan kupikir konyol karena ini ide Tobi."

"Bukankah akan lebih tenang bagi kita, kalau pemandu Pinky hewan cerdas, agresif dan sebesar ini?" tinggi Bisuke yang hampir setengah dari tubuh Sakura membuat Kisame takjub.

"Benar," Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara, berusaha membela si pemberi hadiah. "Tobi sudah sangat baik membuat sikap Bisuke bersahabat denganku. Selebihnya biar aku yang kendalikan."

"Bisuke, un?"

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Bagus Pinky sekarang kau bisa pergi kemana pun kau mau."

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Bukankah itu melegakan, Itachi?" pria berpedang Samehada itu menyeringai, melirik rekannya yang tetap diam dengan sorotnya yang memaksa.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura, yang dengan bantuan Bisuke telah berhasil sampai di ruangan Pein, merasa bersyukur karena tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain atau membuat Pein menunggu terlalu lama, bila dia harus berjalan sendirian sambil merayapi dinding. Jadi, puaslah dia karena kini Bisuke mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengannya yang tunanetra. Fakta bahwa serigala jauh lebih pintar daripada anjing membuktikan bahwa Bisuke pelajar yang efektif dan efisien.

"Masuk!"

Sakura mendapati dirinya digiring oleh Bisuke ke arah sofa. Setelah gadis itu duduk, serigala itu berbaring di samping kakinya.

"Jadi ini Bisuke?" Konan bertanya. "Tobi dan Deidara manis sekali memberimu hadiah, ya."

Berdua gadis itu tertawa. Kenyataan bila serigala itu dipaksa oleh Tobi dan Deidara untuk menjadi penuntun orang buta, awalnya, tidak dapat Sakura pahami. Namun ternyata mereka bisa saja.

Perbincangan berlanjut. Sakura dan Konan lupa bila ada orang ketiga di ruangan itu.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Kedua gadis itu mendehem dan berpaling pada Pein yang masih sibuk membuka-buka dokumen dan gulungan.

"Aku ada misi untukmu Haruno-san," katanya langsung ke poin.

Mata beriris giok itu bekedip. Tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan pemimpin tertinggi Amegakure itu. Kenyataan bahwa seluruh misi yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki adalah misi S-Rank dan bahkan No-Rank, yang mana shinobi yang ditunjuk minimal harus memiliki kemampuan setingkat ANBU dan yang paling penting adalah tidak buta, membuat Sakura kehilangan intisari dari perintah pimpinan Akatsuki tersebut.

Ekspresi campur aduk di wajah gadis buta itu ternyata disadari oleh Pein dan Konan, hingga akhirnya Konan berkata:

"Santai, Sakura. Misi ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Ah, kupikir kalian lupa kalau aku masih buta," sahutnya, masih belum lega.

"Akan lebih baik bila segera kusampaikan saja misimu."

Suara sebuah gulungan kertas yang dibuka pertanda bila Pein akan segera memulai.

"Aku ingin kau membantu Itachi mengatasi masalah kesehatannya."

Sakura berkedip dua kali. Dia tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengan para pemilik mata klan Uchiha. Doujutsu mereka menyebabkan penurunan penglihatan dan kemungkinan kebutaan. Sharingan, khususnya Mangekyou, membuat syaraf mata pemiliknya berada di bawah tekanan karena jenis dan banyaknya chakra yang digunakan, sehingga penggunanya akan mengalami kebutaan bila pemakaian jurus itu tidak dikendalikan. Bagi pengguna Mangekyou yang telah buta, pengembalian penglihatan dapat dilakukan dengan transplantasi dari seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah, keluarga, atau dalam kasus Itachi adalah saudaranya, Sasuke.

Itachi sendiri, kenyataannya, hampir selalu mengaktifkan Sharingan. Bahkan saat pertempuran dia terkadang menggunakan Mangekyou-nya bila situasi dan kondisi memadai. Jurus lain yang menguras energi dan chakra-nya adalah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Semua Doujutsu legendaris yang mengerikan itu hanya milik satu orang saja, namun kompensasi dari semuanya adalah kerusakan mata Uchiha.

"Aku sudah terbiasa menangani mata yang mengalami kerusakan akibat penggunaan Sharingan," kata Sakura, mengingat bila selama dia menjadi medis di Konoha, Hatake Kakashi adalah satu-satunya pasien yang bermasalah dengan mata yang sama. "Jadi, kemungkinan aku bisa membantu, tetapi hanya bila segel chakraku sudah terlepas."

Masalah lain muncul, tentang chakra Sakura yang masih belum bisa dibebaskan dari segel. Pein sendiri telah memberikan misi pada Itachi untuk memecahkan cara pelepasan segel chakra gadis itu.

"Kerusakan organ akibat Doujutsu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan Ninjutsu medis, benar?" simpul Konan, disambut anggukan oleh gadis lain di hadapannya.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai cara pelepasan segel itu terpecahkan. Sementara itu, aku ingin kau menangani masalah kesehatan Itachi yang lain."

"Maaf?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menantang Pein. Sejauh yang gadis itu tahu tidak ada efek samping lain dari penggunaan Sharingan selain pada mata.

"Diagnosis awal adalah Itachi mengalami Bronkiektasis sehingga menyebabkan dia sering mengalami Hemoptisis."

Hening berbahasa. Sakura membeku di tempat. Tidak pernah dia tahu bila Itachi mengalami masalah kesehatan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Doujutsu kekkei genkai.

"Bronkiektasis," gumam Sakura, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bronkiektasis adalah penyakit akibat pelebaran pada satu atau lebih saluran udara dengan cara yang abnormal sehingga terjadi penumpukan lendir pada bagian tersebut. Penumpukan lendir itu mengakibatkan paru-paru lebih rentan terhadap infeksi. Salah satu gejala utama penderitanya adalah batuk disertai dengan dahak. Pada kasus Itachi, dia sudah mengalami hemoptisis atau batuk berdarah.

"Jadi, Haruno-san apakah kau bisa menjalankan misi ini?"

Pertanyaan Pein membuyarkan angan-angannya, lalu dengan suara tegas dia berkata:

"Ya, Pein-sama."

Sunyi senyap. Sakura masih tenggelam dalam gir otaknya yang masih berputar.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelumnya," perhatian seluruh ruangan kini kembali pada gadis bermata giok tersebut. "Karena kondisi kebutaanku, kemungkinan untukku mengetahui kondisi pasien secara detail sangatlah kecil, maka aku berharap kau memberiku waktu 3 hari untukku belajar Braille dan buku-buku kedokteran spesialis paru-paru. Lalu aku meminta waktu 2 hari selanjutnya untuk mempersiapkan obat dan peralatan. Jadi, mungkinkah bisa, Pein-sama?"

"Tentu saja, Dokter Haruno."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	6. Chapter 6

Tengah malam.

Halaman belakang markas telah sepi. Tobi dan Deidara yang sebelumnya berlatih di tempat itu kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Tanah lapang yang sebelumnya rapi sekarang berantakan akibat peledak yang Deidara luncurkan ke Tobi bertubi-tubi. Di dalam hati, gadis itu merasa iba pada Zetsu yang akan menemukan rumput manila-nya hancur bertebaran di seluruh halaman.

"Bisuke, kau sudah tidur?"

Dengkuran terngiang di telinga peka Sakura, pertanda bila bola bulu itu telah terlelap. Setelah menghabiskan biskuit yang gadis itu bawa sebagai cemilan, serigala peliharaannya kini meninggalkannya terjaga sendirian.

"Kau pengkhianat," sambil menggaruk bulu tengkuknya yang lembut.

Sudah hampir 3 malam penuh dia terjaga sampai larut. Belajar Braille dan buku kedokteran spesialis paru-paru untuk pemeriksaan Itachi. Pelajaran tentang huruf Braille adalah yang paling rumit karena dia dipaksa menghapal setiap sistem abjad yang terdiri dari banyak sel. Belajar menulis adalah mudah, terimakasih banyak kepada Braille Slate-Stylus, namun belajar membaca adalah tidak tidak tidak.

"Ah, sekarang baru kusadari bila misi ini sulit sekali."

Ya, misi utama Sakura adalah memulihkan kembali mata dan paru-paru Uchiha Itachi, sedangkan misi sampingannya adalah meyakinkan dia agar dia bersedia untuk ditolong. Sejujurnya, mengobati pasien dengan teknik Ninjutsu dan medis konvensional tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sakura. Bahkan sebelum dia disegel, dia mampu meregenerasi mitosisnya sendiri di bawah alam sadar dengan bantuan chakra dari berlian di keningnya. Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu yang menakjubkan ketika Sakura mampu secara otomatis mengembalikan organ tubuhnya yang hancur dimulai dari nol. Sayangnya kini Ninjutsu medis sudah di luar kendali. Namun tetap saja jam terbang operasinya sebagai dokter konvensional di Rumah Sakit Konoha telah cukup baginya untuk tidak mengandalkan Ninjutsu medis saja.

Jadi, kembali ke misi Sakura, di mana misi sampingannya lebih berat bila dibandingkan dengan misi utama. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha, lagi, meskipun tabiat anak-anak klan itu memang sudah dia hafal hampir di luar kepala sejak Akademi. Terimakasih banyak kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah hilang ditelan bumi. Pengetahuan itu yang membuat Sakura paham bila hampir semua Tuan Muda Uchiha memiliki stereotip dan kepribadian yang hampir semua orang tahu bagaimana.

"Pasti Itachi akan menganggapku 'menyebalkan' juga," gumam Sakura, mengingat Sasuke yang dulu selalu menyebutnya seperti itu.

Sunyi senyap, hingga seseorang berkata:

"Kau akan membutuhkan banyak sekali kopi untuk terjaga besok pagi, Pinky."

Gadis itu hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya di anak tangga. Suara bariton yang bersahabat dan panggilan nama itu cukup membuat Sakura paham siapa yang datang.

"Ini."

Secangkir kopi yang disodorkan di bawah hidung Sakura seperti sejuknya surga yang mengentaskannya dari panasnya neraka. Hiperbolis.

Kisame terdengar tidak akan segera pergi, namun dia juga tidak duduk dan menjajah di sekitar area privasi Sakura di sampingnya. Pria itu akhirnya hanya berdiri bersandar di tiang beranda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membaca, Kisame."

"Di kegelapan?"

"Sekarang itu bukan masalah lagi," kata Sakura menunjuk mata dan bukunya yang hanya berisi titik-titik aneh. "Sekarang aku membaca dengan jemari."

"Menarik. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini, Pinky?"

Semua orang selalu menanyakan hal itu, Sakura lega, dan dengan senang hati pun dia akan menjawab:

"Lebih baik, Kisame, terimakasih."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ketika Sakura tidak menjawab, Kisame melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa buta?"

Hening beberapa saat pertanda otak gadis itu sedang bekerja.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh dari ketinggian di akhir pertarunganku dengan ANBU. Waktu itu sepertinya chakraku sudah di segel."

"Kau tahu, aku yang membawamu sampai ke sini dan kondisimu sungguh-sungguh berantakan sekali."

"Kau?" ulangnya takjub, lalu dengan tulus berkata, "Terimakasih banyak, Kisame."

Kisame hanya memberi kode untuk melanjutkan, lalu Sakura mengikuti kemauannya dengan menjelaskan bagaimana dia jatuh dengan kepala terbentur membuat oksigen yang mengalir ke otaknya terputus dan pendarahan akibat benturan menyumbat pembuluh arteri di prosterior serebral hingga akhirnya mempengaruhi pengelihatan dan membuat matanya buta.

Tidak ada respon dari Kisame. Diam-diam Sakura pun termenung menyadari bila dia telah mengalami semua itu sampai akhirnya dia buta.

"Sepertinya sakit."

"Aku lupa," katanya tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau begitu pulihkan pengelihatanmu setelah chakramu kembali Pinky."

"Ya, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin terlalu optimis, Kisame. Kemungkinan pematahan segel chakraku terlalu kecil."

Bisuke yang menggeliat di sisi gadis itu membuat tangan Sakura otomatis langsung membelai kepala serigalanya agar tertidur kembali.

"Tenang saja Itachi sedang memecahkan caranya. Dia jenius."

Tawa muncul dari bibir gadis itu, takjub pada orang yang Kisame bicarakan, "Benarkah?"

"Dia tidak seburuk itu juga, Pinky. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya."

"Tidak," buru-buru, Sakura mengklarifikasi. "Maksudku adalah aku dan Uchiha Sasuke dulu pernah satu tim dan sejauh yang aku tahu Uchiha selalu menganggapku menyebalkan. Mungkin Uchiha yang ini sama saja."

"Ah, kemajuan yang drastis kalau begitu," Kisame berujar dengan antusias, "Maksudku Uchiha bisa merasa sebal juga ternyata."

Kini giliran Sakura yang berkata bila Uchiha juga manusia biasa sehingga wajar bila mereka bisa merasa, yang mana dibalas Kisame dengan kekehan yang menggema di angkasa. Obrolas sarkastik itu akhirnya disudahi.

"Jadi kau juga sedang dalam misi untuk menolong Itachi?"

Sakura tidak tahu sejauh mana pria bergigi gegaji itu mengetahui masalah kesehatan Itachi, namun kode etik shinobi mengatakan bila setiap misi tidak boleh dibocorkan dan kode etik dokter mengatakan bila rekam medis pasien adalah privasi, maka gadis itu berkata:

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

Yang mana dibalas Kisame dengan tawa yang lebih mengglegar.

* * *

Tak, tak, tak.

Selusin kunai terbang membelah udara pagi dengan kecepatan tinggi, menikam langsung badan boneka kayu log yang berdiri menancap di halaman sisi lain markas Akatsuki. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan seseorang pemilik pisau-pisau itu belum ingin mengakhiri latihannya.

Dia menyukai hari di waktu pagi. Ketika suasananya sepi, konsentrasinya berada pada titik tertinggi. Tidak ada huru hara yang membuat telinganya bising bila orang-orang abnormal yang menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki itu masih terjaga.

Tak, tak, tak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno-san?"

Gadis itu berkedip, merasa malu karena telah ketahuan mengitip, lalu dia pun berkata, "Permisi, Itachi-san, apakah kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Itachi mengumpulkan kunai-kunainya, yang tertancap semua di boneka, tanpa berkata-kata. Hening. Laki-laki itu masih sibuk membereskan peralatanya selama beberapa menit, baru kemudian berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan serigala setinggi separuh tubuhnya mengamati dirinya.

Haruno Sakura, mantan ninja Konoha seperti Itachi, kunoichi yang tidak lagi memiliki chakra dan buta, berdiri di tengah arena latihannya, menunggu dengan seksama kapanpun laki-laki itu akan berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf bila aku menggangu latihanmu. Aku sedang terjaga dan Kisame memberitahuku bila aku bisa menemukanmu di sini."

"..."

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"..."

"..."

"Bicaralah," kata pria itu, tanpa emosi.

Itachi yang berdiri bersandar di boneka latihannya, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apapun yang ingin mantan ninja medis itu sampaikan.

"Aku mengharapkanmu di klinik besok untuk..."

"Kenapa?" suara datar nan ketus menggema di angkasa.

"Aku diminta Pein-sama untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu."

"Pein- _sama_."

Bibir Sakura langsung terkatup. Gadis itu tahu Itachi tengah mempertanyakan akhiran yang dia gunakan untuk menyebut pimpinan organisasi mereka. Seakan-akan gadis itu kini bagian dari Akatsuki, hingga dia memanggl Pein dengan akhiran - _sama_. Bila Sakura bisa melihat, maka alis mata Itachi sedang berkerut tanda antusias.

"Maaf, Itachi-san, aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan."

Sekali lagi suara ketus menusuk telinga Sakura, "Kenapa?"

Diam-diam, di dalam hati gadis itu, mulai muncul emosi yang membuat kekesalannya meletup-letup. Laki-laki itu seorang Uchiha, Sakura mengingatnya. Seharusnya dia sudah hafal di luar kepala dengan imej mereka. Tetapi kenapa setelah mendengar respon pria bermata Sharingan itu Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang terasa seperti...kecewa dan sakit hati?

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan. Itu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan?" sahutnya, tidak sadar bila terlalu kasar. Jemari gadis itu meremas sisi bajunya, menahan kegusaran, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya ingin kau datang ke klinik besok pagi sehingga aku bisa melakukan _check-up_."

"..."

"Bisakah?"

"..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan _di sini_ , Haruno-san?"

Kalimat itu ambigu, tetapi Sakura paham bila yang dimaksud Itachi _di sini_ adalah Akatsuki, dan bukan tempat di mana dia sekarang berdiri.

"Balas budi?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan interogatif Itachi tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk menjawab. Seolah-olah sejak awal semua itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan asumsi Itachi yang dia sampaikan dengan kalimat tanya. Alias retoris. Setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria berambut panjang itu, langsung dijawabnya sendiri tanpa menunggu Sakura mengklarifikasi.

"Aku mengharapkanmu untuk datang ke klinik besok pagi!"

"Kenapa?"

Semua kalimat yang dikatakan Itachi diucapkan dengan nada bariton yang datar tanpa sedikitpun perubahan emosi. Terimakasih kepada klan Uchiha, latihan dari ANBU dan Akatsuki, kini laki-laki di hadapan Sakura itu tidak lagi manusiawi.

"Maaf, Itachi-san, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Pein-sama memintamu untuk datang ke klinik besok pagi," kata Sakura, menyerah dan memilih untuk mengulangi kalimat itu terus menerus hingga Itachi bosan, bila lelaki itu bisa.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin berada _di sini,_ Haruno-san?"

 _Di sini_ yang masih berarti Akatsuki.

"..." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

Kalimat-kalimat sopan yang Itachi sampaikan itu terasa menyakitkan. Sakura merasa kini hatinya seperti diiris sembilu, dan percayalah rasanya benar-benar seperti ditikam benda tajam itu. Nyeri. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menolong, kecuali Itachi memang tidak ingin ditolong. Tetapi kata-kata lembut yang mengalun perlahan ke telinganya itu justru menusuk nuraninya perlahan-lahan.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan?" mengingatkan insiden makan malam itu.

"..."

"Lalu mengapa dulu kalian masih saja menolongku?" suara itu bergetar, pertanda bila emosi yang kini didominasi kecewa dan sakit hati, mulai mencuat ke permukaan.

Sakura tidak lagi mampu bertahan. Entah mengapa, tetapi rasanya seperti ketika dulu Sasuke mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya di bangku taman itu. Bedanya bila dulu dia menghadapi Sasuke karena cinta, kini dia menghadapi Itachi karena Sakura peduli. Gadis itu ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan fakta bila kedua Uchiha bersaudara berhasil membuatnya emosional hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata.

Itachi, yang menyadari perubahan nada bicara itu, kini mengamati mata gadis yang sekarang bergerak-gerak seolah menahan sesuatu agar tidak meluap dari sana. Melihat reaksi yang terlalu dramatis, lelaki yang memiliki iris mata asli sehitam malam itu berdiri tegak di tempat, tidak lagi bersandar pada boneka kayu sasaran kunai-nya.

"Kalau memang keberadaanku di sini menggangumu..."

"Tentu tidak," sahut Itachi, masih saja tanpa emosi. "Kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk meminta maaf padaku atau pergi dari _sini_ , Haruno-san."

"Lalu..."

"Jangan terganggu dengan asumsiku. Bersikaplah seperti ketika kau tidak terganggu dengan asumsi Sasori-san. Sederhana."

Sakura terpejam. Cairan hangat yang mulai melembabkan mata terhalang oleh kelopaknya, untung saja. Di tengah upayanya mengembalikan ketenangan, dia tidak merasa bila laki-laki yang sebelumnya 5 meter jauhnya dari dia, kini berdiri persis di sisinya.

"Aku akan datang, Haruno-san. Jangan khawatir."

Itachi pergi.

Ketika sampai di pintu masuk, seseorang yang sejak lama berada di sana berkata, dengan senyum sinis bercampur takjub di wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pria brengsek, Itachi."

"Kenapa, terimakasih, Kisame."

Tidak ada sedikitpun semburat emosi di bola mata yang memerah darah itu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	7. Chapter 7

Sesosok tubuh mungil, dengan rambut eksotik yang tergerai, dengan badan terbalut jas putih yang memanjang hingga lutut, perlahan-lahan, menyusun peralatan di atas meja. Serigala yang terbiasa menemaninya kini tidak menyertai, sehingga semua gerakannya menjadi lebih lambat dan terbatas. Lagipula Sakura juga tidak mungkin mengizinkan Bisuke mengkontaminasi kliniknya yang kini telah steril.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari di mana Sakura berjanji pada Pein untuk memulai misinya. Seperti yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya, bila misi sampingan lebih berat bila dibandingan dengan misi utama. Bahkan ternyata respon Sakura justru tidak pernah dirinya sendiri perkirakan. Merasa kecewa dan sakit hati, seakan-akan baru pertama kali dia berurusan dengan Uchiha. Dia ingin menertawai diri sendiri. Lucu sekali.

Terdiam. Sakura bersandar di tepi meja. Menatap jendela yang tidak bisa dia amati. Lalu dengan sekali helaan napas, gadis itu menelan semua emosi, dan kembali ke mode medis profesional.

Masalah kesehatan pertama yang akan Sakura periksa dari Itachi adalah Bronkiektasis. Salah satu penyakit yang tidak memerlukan chakra dan hanya perlu dirawat dengan teknik medis konvensional, sementara ini. Ironis rasanya seorang Itachi mengalami sakit yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan profesinya sebagai shinobi. Tetapi, sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia yang tidak terduga.

Tok, tok, tok. Pintu klinik diketuk. Sakura, yang kini telah berlatih menggunakan panca inderanya yang tersisa untuk mengorientasi lingkungan, mendengar langkah kaki tenang, teratur dan yakin, yang menandakan bahwa pemiliknya memiliki pembawaan yang sama. Hidung Sakura, yang kini lebih sensitif beberapa kali lipat setelah mengalami kebutaan, mulai mencium aroma segarnya pohon pinus yang hanya dimiliki satu orang di seluruh markas Akatsuki.

"Silakan masuk, Itachi-san."

"..."

Sakura, yang duduk di bangkunya, berdiri untuk menghormati lalu segera mempersilakan Itachi untuk duduk di bangku di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kita akan segera mulai."

Bangku berderit pertanda Itachi telah duduk. Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas untuk mengingatkan bila, saat itu, dia adalah dokter dan bukan Haruno Sakura yang dicecar pertanyaan retoris oleh pasiennya kemarin malam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Itachi-san?" sambil meraih stetoskop dan mengalungkannya di leher.

"..."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Itachi benar-benar _merasakan_ sesuatu. Muak? Ya, muak. Dokter di hadapannya terus berbicara dan membuat telinga lelaki itu memerah. Dia tidak pernah tahu bila orang selain Tobi, Deidara dan Hidan memiliki kosa kata yang beraneka ragam untuk terus diucapkan. Ah, dalam hal itu justru bukan kosa kata beraneka ragam yang membuatnya muak, tetapi satu kalimat yang diulang terus menerus seperti kaset rusak dengan intonasi yang datar, hingga membuat Itachi gatal ingin membunkam mulut itu. Lagipula dia tidak mengerti mengapa sejak awal dia berada di tempat itu bersama Sakura. Pein selalu punya cara untuk membuat harga diri Uchiha-nya terluka. Berobat adalah buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Tetapi pimpinan bertindik Akatsuki itu selalu bisa membuatnya melakukan semua yang tidak dia suka. Salah satu alis mata Itachi berkerut mengingat Pein dengan segala sarkasmenya, berusaha untuk memojokkan dirinya agar mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan, lagi.

"Ya?" Sakura masih memaksa.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau lebih spesifik?"

"Percuma kunoichi."

"Tidak. Jadi apa yang kau rasakan, Itachi-san?"

"Tidak ada."

Hening di pihak Sakura. Itachi tidak melihat perubahan emosi dari profesionalisme ke emosi amarah setelah mendengar respon yang satupun tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ekspresinya yang datar mulai sedatar dirinya.

"Jadi," ulangnya, kembali. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Itachi-san?"

"Baik. Permisi?"

Gadis di hadapan Itachi itu menegakkan duduknya. Dia sudah memasang mode dokter dan tidak akan pernah menyerah hanya karena pasiennya menolak. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa memeriksa Itachi, demi misi.

Lelaki yang berpikir bila dia telah berhasil menyingkirkan dokter itu langsung beranjak. Bangku berderit. Namun dia tiba-tiba terpaku di tempat, ketika:

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa, Itachi-san? Aku mendapat misi untuk membantumu dan aku yakin Pein-sama sudah memberitahumu. Aku tahu semua rekaman medismu dan aku ditugaskan untuk menangani masalah kesehatanmu. Apakah hanya untuk duduk dan menjawab pertanyaanku saja sangat susah untukmu?"

Harga diri Uchiha benar-benar mulai tidak ada artinya.

Tanpa merubah raut muka, Sakura bertanya, untuk yang kesekian kali, "Jadi apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Itachi-san?"

"..."

"Baiklah," sahut gadis itu yang menangkap jawaban 'baik-baik saja' dari kediaman lelaki di hadapannya. "Sekarang aku akan menangani paru-parumu terlebih dahulu karena lebih mudah menyembuhkannya dengan pengobatan medis manual, untuk sementara. Sedangkan untuk matamu akan kutangani setelah, mungkin, chakraku kembali. Dan apabila mungkin ada kesulitan dalam penanganan masalah paru-parumu maka akan aku lanjutkan pengobatannya bila, mungkin, chakraku kembali, sekali lagi."

Pelan-pelan gadis itu menulis sesuatu di atas kertas menggunakan Braille Slate-Stylus dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menghadapi Itachi.

"Tolong buka bajumu!"

Kelopak mata Sharingan itu berkedip.

"Aku harus memeriksa kondisimu dengan meraba karena aku tidak bisa melihat gejalanya langsung. Lagipula itu prosedur untuk pemeriksaan fisik paru-paru," katanya, dengan intonasi murni seorang dokter.

Suara gesekan kain menandakan bila pasiennya mengikuti semua perintah dengan patuh. Sakura segera memasang stetoskop di telinga dan melekatkan diafragma alat itu ke dada Itachi. Pria, yang merasakan dinginnya alat kedokteran menyentuh kulitnya, itu hampir tersentak.

"Kau masih sering terbatuk dan muntah darah?" sembari menempelkan telapak tangan di dada si pasien.

"Sedikit."

"Seberapa sering?"

"Setelah aktivitas berat dan saat suhu dingin."

Pemeriksaan paru-paru fisik standar dilakukan dengan inspeksi, palpasi, perkusi dan auskultasi, dilakukan oleh Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tubuh Itachi. Hingga kesimpulannya memang benar-benar jatuh pada Bronkiektasis.

Pemeriksaan itu, meski antar sesama dokter dan pasien, membuat Itachi yang memiliki area privasi mutlak dalam radius 5 meter di sekelilingnya merasa terancam. Gerakan tangan Sakura pada dadanya, lehernya, punggungnya, lengannya dan lain-lainnya, mengirim hangat telapak tangan gadis itu ke kulitnya yang sedingin es. Kenyataan yang membuat Itachi _merasa_ terganggu.

Sakura sendiri sebagai dokter sebenarnya telah terbiasa melakukan _check-up_ segala jenis pasien. Laki-laki dan perempuan, berpakaian lengkap bahkan telanjang bulat. Profesionalisme-nya sebagai dokter tidak pernah membuatnya gentar. Meskipun kali itu sama saja, namun angannya justru melayang pada kejadian hari sebelumnya. Tentang reaksinya terhadap keangkuhan Uchiha yang membuatnya emosional, sekali lagi.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau mengalami semua gejala ini Itachi-san?"

Bila Itachi telah mengalami segala gejala Bronkiektasis sejak masih kecil maka kemungkinan penyakit itu terjadi akibat rendahnya imunitas penderita yang mana dipengaruhi oleh faktor keturunan. Namun bila tidak, maka kemungkinan yang menyebabkan masalah penyakit ini adalah banyak.

"Lama."

"Yang berarti sejak?"

"Kecil."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia ragu bila tanya jawab itu akan membantunya mendiagnosis kesehatan Itachi. Namun kembali lagi kepada kenyataan yang membawa Sakura ke sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan Sasuke menunjukkan gejala seperti itu sebelumnya. Sejauh yang aku tahu."

Itachi berkedip. Fakta bila Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu rekan setim adiknya telah lama dia ketahui. Hanya saja Itachi terlalu tidak mau tahu tentang latar belakang semua orang. Jadi baginya semua orang dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka adalah tidak penting. Namun informasi mengenai gadis berambut merah muda yang pernah berteman dengan adiknya itu cukup untuk membuat Itachi ingat dengan Sasuke.

"Pengobatannya agak sulit, Itachi-san, karena ini bukan disebabkan oleh bakteri. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah terapi fisiologis dan menjaga imunmu selalu dalam kondisi optimal."

"..."

"Yang mana sekali lagi aku membutuhkan chakraku."

Sebesit ekspresi kecewa akan hasil pemeriksaan laki-laki itu muncul di mata si dokter, yang kini sedikit berawan seolah akan turun hujan. Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak berguna dengan kondisinya sekarang. Kondisi yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Itachi menutup kelopak matanya, berusaha untuk menghapus sorot mata itu.

"Sejak kubilang percuma," Itachi berpakaian.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mencobanya. Aku berharap kau datang ke sini lagi setiap hari di jam ini blia tidak ada misi."

"Untuk?"

"Hari ini aku hanya mendiagnosis. Besok akan kupersiapkan pengobatannya."

"..." Bangku berderit,

"Sama-sama."

Krek. Pintu tertutup. Pemilik aroma pohon pinus di ruangan itu telah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang merasa tidak berguna.

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah berhasil menemukan solusinya?" tanya Pein dari balik meja.

"Ya, Pein-sama."

Pemilik sepasang mata Rinnegan menatap lurus pemilik mata Sharingan. Kedua orang itu sedang mendiskusikan jurus baru yang telah Itachi ciptakan sebagai jalan keluar pematahan segel chakra Sakura, yang mana segel itu benar-benar tidak dapat dipatahkan seluruhnya kecuali oleh Rokudaime Hokage.

Intinya adalah jurus Chakurashīru no Shōkyo no Jutsu berfungsi untuk melemahkan segel chakra dan bukan untuk menghilangkannya. Pelemahan segel tersebut juga hanya sebatas pada segel lingkaran terluar, di mana mereka semua tahu bila segel chakra Sakura terdiri dari 3 lapisan. Kejeniusan Itachi tidak sebading dengan kekuatan dan kecerdasan Jiraiya Sanin Legendaris ditambah dengan Ninja Kopi Kakashi. Karena bahkan seorang Uchiha pun memiliki kelemahan bila ditandingkan dengan 2 orang shinobi hebat Konoha. Namun setidaknya itulah yang dapat dia lakukan.

"Lalu bagaimana proses penerapannya?"

"Kita memerlukan banyak chakra."

Itachi menunjukkan langkah-langkah penerapan segelnya dari gulungan di atas meja. Pein memperhatikan dengan seksama. Gir dalam otaknya berputar, menimbang efek negatif segel tersebut pada Haruno Sakura.

"Apakah kau yakin segel ini tidak memiliki efek samping?"

Pein mendapati Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lama mengenal Uchiha, Pein paham setiap gerak-gerik lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu memiliki makna.

"Kau tidak yakin?"

"Ya, Pein-sama."

"Tetapi aku tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan Haruno Sakura dengan kekuatan sebesar itu bila terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Faktanya adalah sekarang dia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan dan buta, sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk kita memperjuangkannya, karena kita semua tahu persentase gadis itu untuk kembali seperti semula adalah kecil."

"Yang mana aku memintamu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini agar, minimal, dia bisa menggunakan chakranya lagi."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila dia mendapatkan lagi chakranya yang minimal itu, Pein-sama?"

Lelaki berambut orange di seberang meja itu berkedip. Pertanyaan Itachi mengandung kenyataan yang belum dia perkirakan. Sejatinya dia hanya ingin menolong gadis malang itu dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Baik dia memiliki kekuatan atau tidak. Lagipula Pein juga seorang manusia. Semua orang juga manusia biasa.

"Kita harus berusaha, Itachi. Dia harus bergabung dengan Akatsuki," paksanya, ambisius.

Akatsuki bukan berisikan orang-orang yang dilatih dan dibentuk menjadi hebat. Mereka semua ditemukan dan dipilih karena kekuatan mereka yang unik dan orisinil. Bila semua orang menyadari, seluruh anggota Akatsuki berlatar belakang ninja yang hanya memiliki satu-satunya kekuatan di dalam diri mereka sendiri tanpa ada yang menyamai. Pein dengan Rinnegan, Konan dengan origami, Kakuzu dengan lima hati, Hidan dengan keabadian, Kisame dengan Samehada, Itachi dengan Mangekyou, Sasori dengan boneka Kazekage, Deidara dengan C 1-2-3-4, Zetsu dengan kemampuan mimikri dan Tobi degan Tobi.

Bila memungkinkan dalam waktu dekat Pein akan memasukkan Sakura dengan kontrol cairan bio.

"Kita membutuhkannya."

Itachi yang menduga bila pimpinannya akan berkata seperti itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengamati gulungan. Meski tidak ingin mengakui, dia sebenarnya merasa bila Sakura memang seimbang dengan para anggota Akatsuki.

"Jadi bagaimana _check-up_ mu dengan dokter Haruno?"

Itachi berkedip lalu menghela napas.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Chakurashīru no Shōkyo no Jutsu: Jurus Penghapusan Segel Chakra


	8. Chapter 8

"Kita mau ke mana Bisuke?"

Serigala itu berjalan setengah berlari sambil menggiring majikannya. Antusiasmenya menunjukan bila dia menginginkan sesuatu. Kenyataan bila serigala itu menuju ke arah markas setelah berjalan-jalan adalah mungkin karena dia lapar.

"Pelan-pelan, Bisuke!"

Sakura dan serigalanya melintas di halaman dan menuju ke arah pintu markas, ketika:

"Tunggu!"

Aroma harum semerbak di udara tertangkap oleh penciuman Sakura. Aroma yang sangat familiar baginya. Aroma yang meningatkannya dengan ibu. Dia yang diingatkan tentang ibu oleh aroma itu.

"Oka-san?"

Sakura tertegun. Sudah lama sekali, semenjak sampai di markas Akatsuki, dia mulai melupakan kenangan tentang ibunya. Bahkan ketika dia bermimpi pun gadis itu akan langsung terlupa, saat kemudian dia terbangun. Kenapa? Apa karena kehidupannya mulai menyenangkan? Sakura tidak ingin menghapus kenangan tentang ibunya walau semenyenangkan apapun hidupnya.

"Ah, Bisuke!"

Serigala itu menarik-narik tali kekangnya, berusaha memanggil kembali tuannya ke dunia nyata.

"Tunggu! Antar aku ke sumber aroma vanila ini dulu, oke?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Bisuke langsung menarik Sakura ke Green House. Meskipun dia sudah tinggal cukup lama di markas Akatsuki, namun dia belum sempat menjelajahi semua tempat. Tentu saja karena dia terbatas. Salah satu tempat yang belum dia datangi adalah Rumah Kaca yang berada terpisah dan sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah utama.

"Vanila."

Aroma itu makin kuat di rongga hidungnya, ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kaca.

"Oh, ya, sudahlah," kata Sakura ketika tali kekang Bisuke terlepas, lalu terdengar langkah berlari serigalanya menuju kembali ke markas. "Temui Kisame bila kau ingin makan biskuit, oke?"

Green House itu sebenarnya adalah milik Zetsu. Semua anggota tahu bila manusia tanaman itu adalah botanis, hingga Pein sendiri menyiapkan rumah kaca pribadi untuk satu-satunya intel organisasinya. Zetsu yang bipolar jarang sekali berada di markas karena tugasnya sebagai mata-mata mengharuskan lelaki bermata keemasan itu untuk berada di semua tempat yang pimpinan organisasi inginkan. Jadi, kemungkinan bila selama ini Sakura tidak pernah tahu akan adanya tempat itu adalah karena Zetsu sibuk.

Gadis itu mengetuk. "Permisi?"

Hening. Namun aroma vanila yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya membuat Sakura tak gentar.

"Permisi Zetsu-san?"

Pintu Rumah Kaca yang terbuka seharusnya pertanda bila pemiliknya sedang berada.

"Halo..."

" **Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!** Haruno-san?"

Dua suara berbeda, yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah depan bawah gadis itu, membuatnya terlonjak di tempat. Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah, secara harafiah, tanpa mulut penangkap serangga di tubuhnya.

"Ah, ano..."

"Maafkan Zetsu dia tidak terbiasa kedatangan tamu **wanita yang rasanya lezat sekali**."

Sakura berkedip. Dia tidak pernah berbincang dengan Zetsu secara langsung, namun dia sudah cukup mendengar banyak hal mengenai pria bertubuh dua warna itu. Tentang dia yang sangat misterius, bipolar, seperti tanaman Venus, dapat menyatukan diri dengan benda-benda padat dan pemakan manusia. Alasan terakhir yang membuat hampir sebagian anggota Akatsuki yang peduli dengan Sakura menyarankannya untuk menjauhi laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, bolehkah aku singgah sebentar?"

Terdengar Zetsu menyatukan dua telapak tangannya di depan dada dengan antusias, "Oh, tentu saja. Kau menyukai tumbuhan **wanita jalang?** Tunggu sebentar."

Zetsu berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada dia yang lainnya tentang betapa tidak sopannya dia yang hitam berbicara dengan kasar pada tamu mereka. Lalu diskusi itu berlanjut dengan beberapa kalimat yang terdengar seperti 'gadis berambut merah muda', 'rasanya pasti lezat sekali' dan 'jangan berani-berani kau makan'. Sakura yang mendengar perbincangan tidak lazim itu hanya mengerutkan kening dan tersenyum antusias.

"Jadi," Zetsu berbalik dengan suaranya yang putih. " **Ada yang bisa kubantu** Haruno-san?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu berkata, "Aku mencium aroma vanila di sini. Apakah kau menanamnya?"

Lalu seolah seperti pustakawan yang telah hafal seluruh katalog perpustakaan, Zetsu mengangguk dan menawarkan tangannya.

"Mari kutunjukkan."

Awalnya gadis itu bimbang. Bila dia menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Sakura benar-benar akan diberi tahu tanaman apapun yang beraroma vanila, ataukah dia akan berakhir di atas meja makan? Berusaha menemukan keyakinan, Sakura akhirnya menerima tangan Zetsu putih.

Di sanalah mereka. Di dalam Green House pribadi milik salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Lucu sebenarnya bila tahu salah satu anggota organisasi kriminal internasional tersebut memiliki hobi berkebun. Rumah Kaca itu sangat sejuk. Seperti menemukan oasis di tengah padang. Seakan-akan kebun di dalam rumah itu memiliki iklimnya sendiri. Seperti hutan hujan tropis. Bila dibandingkan berada di luar dan terpapar sinar matahari hingga dehidrasi, Sakura tentu lebih memilih bersama Zetsu dan melakukan apapun seperti belajar menanam kaktus, misalnya, di dalam Rumah Kaca-nya.

"Nyaman sekali berada di sini, Zetsu-san."

" **Tentu saja**. **Kami menanam banyak sekali jenis tanaman di sini.** Dan, oh," katanya dengan dua suara bersamaan, lalu menahan Sakura di tempat. "Aroma vanila yang kau cium adalah dari tanaman _Vanilla planifolia_. Sejenis anggrek."

Sakura membeku di tempat. Anggrek? Apakah sebuah kebetulan bila bunga anggrek itu bisa beraroma vanila seperti ibunya?

" **Ada apa wanita** , uh, Haruno-san?" tanyanya, ketika Sakura terdiam.

"Anggrek?"

"Benar. Ini!" tangan Zetsu meraih tangan Sakura.

Mata giok itu berkedip ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelopak bunga yang terasa sangat lembut. Lalu perlahan dia mencondongkan badan untuk menghirup aromanya yang benar-benar vanila.

"Aku tidak tahu bila vanila berasal dari tanaman anggrek."

Pria bermata keemasan itu tertawa, " **Kau tahu perempuan** , tumbuhan yang orang-orang bilang sebagai pohon vanila itu memang berbunga anggrek."

"Benarkah?" mata Sakura yang terbelalak membuat Zetsu terhibur.

"Apa kau mau satu?"

Tawaran Zetsu yang menggiurkan membuat Sakura terlena. Anggrek yang beraroma vanila itu akan mengingatkan ibunya selalu.

"Bolehkah?" sahut gadis itu, senang.

" **Kalau begitu kuberi dua** ," katanya setelah melihat Sakura bersuka ria. "Mari kita taruh di dalam pot."

Berdua, bertiga bila Zetsu terhitung dua orang, mereka mulai memidahkan bibit dari polybag ke dalam pot-pot berukuran cukup besar berbentuk seperti keranjang buah. Karena tanaman itu merambat, jinjingan pot keranjang itu menjadi medianya. Baru pertama kali Sakura berkebun dalam kondisi seperti itu dan bersama salah satu anggota Akatsuki, hingga secara harafiah, ekspresi wajah Sakura yang antusias pasti berbinar.

"Kau menyukai aroma vanila, **Haruno-san?** "

"Ah, iya, vanila dan anggrek sama-sama mengingatkanku dengan seseorang," gadis yang berjongkok di samping Zetsu mengangguk. "Apakah kelihatannya aneh?"

Suara skop beradu dengan sekam terdengar dari arah laki-laki itu, "Karena jelas sekali **kau bernama Sakura** dan orang-orang pasti berpikir kau menyukai bunga ceri."

"Bukan berarti warna favoritku merah muda hanya karena rambutku berwarna sama, Zetsu-san."

Percakapan ringan mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka. Pertanyaan Zetsu akan alasan mengapa Sakura menyukai anggrek tentu saja adalah karena ibunya. Haruno Ran. Wanita bernama bunga anggrek yang memiliki aroma yang sama dengan bunga yang akan diberikan Zetsu padanya. Berharap bila tanaman itu akan mengingatkannya setiap saat dengan si ibu meski dia telah tiada.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ketika fakta bahwa ibunya dibunuh di depan mata kepala oleh Konoha terjadi padanya. Memang benar bila di dunia mereka kematian adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi, karena hampir setiap waktu shinobi dikirim untuk menjalankan misi dan mati. Namun melihat wanita yang memberinya hidup, selain Tuhan, meninggal karena dibunuh, membuat gadis buta itu tidak tahu apakah dia harus mendendam atau membiarkan kenyataan itu berlalu. Selain itu kini dirinya juga dibuat tidak mengerti, dengan orang-orang yang seluruh dunia anggap sebagai penjahat namun justru membuat Sakura merasa hidupnya yang tersisa harus dijalani. Seperti pesan ibunya yang masih terngiang:

 _Berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik._

Kini Sakura mulai belajar kembali untuk menghargai kehidupan yang tersisa untuknya.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terimakasih, Zetsu-san."

"Aku akan membantumu membawanya ke dalam, oke?"

Lalu perbincangan sebelum gadis itu kembali ke markas, terjadi lagi. Tawa yang muncul karena perkataan-perkataan Zetsu yang sebenarnya berkepribadian menyenangkan, berlanjut. Terutama Zetsu putih. Mereka berdua masih ada di sana. Di Rumah Kaca.

Sementara itu dua pasang mata beriris merah darah mengamati bayangan Sakura dan Zetsu dari arah markas. Tomoe di mata itu berputar liar, menunjukkan bila sesuatu yang emosional sedang dirasakan oleh pemiliknya. Ketika kedua orang yang sedang berbincang itu mulai berjalan menuj pintu keluar Green House, Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berkata:

"Tch."

Laki-laki pemilik Sharingan itu menghilang di udara dengan kepulan asap putih.

* * *

"Fang?"

Lelaki bertopeng beruang mengangguk.

"Bugs?"

Lelaki bertopeg elang meng-'aa'-kan.

"Kita akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Hai, Eyes."

Tiga orang berseragam pasukan ANBU pergi menjauh dari kompleks perumahan Daimyo Iwagakure. Misi pengintaian mereka berhasil dan kini saatnya kembali ke desa.

Sore itu matahari bersinar terik, persis di hadapan mereka yang kebetulan melakukan perjalanan ke arah barat. Namun silau di mata ketiga orang itu cukup teratasi dengan topeng-topeng yang menutupi wajah ketiganya.

"Semakin hari Rokudaime semakin mengerikan," Kiba, dengan kode Fang, membuka obrolan di tengah perjalanan mereka yang mulai membosankan.

Shino dalam kode Bugs, menyahut, "Kasus Haruno Sakura menambah satu lagi kegagalannya. Kenapa? Karena dia kini hilang dan sekaligus mantan rekan setim Kakashi."

Hampir semua orang tahu bila Kakashi memiliki memori yang kurang menyenangkan di masa lalu. Bunuh dirinya Taring Putih Konoha, kematian Tim Minato kecuali dirinya dan buronnya salah satu anggota Tim 7, Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu sekarang ditambah lagi dengan hilangnya Haruno Sakura.

"Dan karena dia juga tahu bila hilangnya Haruno berhubungan dengan munculnya Akatsuki," Eyes sebagai Kapten di tim itu, menambahkan.

"Tapi tidak mungkin bila Sakura bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Neji," Kiba kembali berujar. "Chakranya sudah tersegel permanen."

"Dan fakta bila segel itu dulu dibuat dengan melibatkan Haruno makin meningkatkan persentase kemungkinannya," Neji menjawab.

"Bila memang gadis itu masih hidup. Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan lain? Pasti ada," analisis si pemilik serangga, membayangkan kemungkinan bila Sakura telah terbunuh oleh organisasi berbahaya Akatsuki.

Sunyi senyap, mereka masih melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

"Kenapa sampai saat ini Rokudaime belum juga menurunkan misi pencarian Sakura?" Kiba terus menggali informasi. "Bukankah dulu ketika Sasuke pergi, Tim 7 mati-matian mencarinya."

"Bertempur dengan Akatsuki tidak setimpal dengan ditemukannya kembali Haruno, Fang. Kenapa? Karena Hokage harus mempertaruhkan seluruh desa untuk menghadapi organiasi tersebut."

"Sementara itu kasus Uchiha hanya melibatkan Orochimaru saja."

Fakta yang memang benar-benar dilematis bagi Hokage, yang menyebabkan Ninja Kopi itu tidak juga menurunkan misi pencarian mantan muridnya.

"Lagipula kita tidak tahu letak pasti markas Akatsuki. Mereka memiliki banyak sekali tempat hampir di seluruh negeri. Jadi, bila Haruno memang bersama mereka, masalah lainnya adalah bagaimana menemukan markas tersebut."

Pernyataan Neji menunjukkan kenyataan lainnya, bahwa bila terlalu banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapi hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Perjalanan kembali ke Daun kembali sepi. Terdiam mereka dalam keheningan kontemplatif hingga:

"Ada apa Akamaru?"

Anjing Inuzuka itu terhenti di tempat. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit untuk mencari sudut yang tepat bagi moncongnya untuk mencium aroma. Telinganya sedikit terangkat guna menangkap suara yang lebih jelas dari apapun sumber suara itu. Lalu sedetik kemudian anjing itu menggonggong dan berbalik arah. Semua tim mengikuti.

"Dia mencium sesuatu yang familiar di sekitar sini."

Informasi itu langsung membuat si Kapten memutuskan untuk mengubah tujuan timnya ke sumber perhatian anjing Kiba. Tidak ada salahnya memeriksa, lagipula misi mereka juga telah usai dan berhasil. Beberapa mil jauhnya hingga akhirnya Akamaru berhenti dengan moncong yang tertuju ke sebuah padang rumput.

"Itu..."

Pertama kali, pemandangan yang mereka tangkap adalah seorang gadis sedang bersandar pada tubuh anjing berbulu putih yang cukup besar, dan menghadap ke arah kedatangan tim Konoha. Mata gadis dan mata anjing itu terpejam seakan-akan tertidur sambil menikmati kehangatan sinar matahari sore. Tenang dan damai. Hingga sebuah fakta menampar telak diri mereka ketika warna rambut itu begitu familiar bagi mereka, merah muda.

"Haruno Sakura?" Neji memperjelas identitas gadis di padang rumput itu.

Seluruh mata itu berkedip. Seperti melihat orang mati hidup kembali, mereka terdiam di tempat. Gir dalam otak mereka masing-masing berputar mencari lampu terang tentang kenapa dan bagaimana mantan kunoichi Konoha itu muncul di tengah negeri antah berantah.

"Eyes apa kau yakin?" Bugs bertanya.

Neji menunjuk keningnya dan berkata, "Segel jurus Creation Rebirth."

"Dia bersama seekor serigala," Kiba mengemukakan pendapat setelah Akamaru memberi kode.

"Apa?" Neji dan Shino bersamaan.

"Dia bersama seekor serigala dan bukan dengan anjing."

"Apakah itu masalah?" Bugs mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak, bila itu bukan serigala _summons_."

"Yang sebenarnya?" kejar Shino, tidak sabar.

"Itu hanya serigala biasa."

Informasi yang hanya memberi sedikit nilai tambah itu membuat Shino menghela napas.

Neji kini mengamati gadis yang duduk di padang rumput itu dengan seksama. Sakura masih sama dan tidak ada sedikitpun pertanda bila dia baru pulih dari luka parah, mengingat terakhir kali mereka berjumpa dan terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit. Dan terakhir kali mereka berjumpa kurang lebih baru 2 minggu yang lalu. Kenyataan itu membuat Neji berasumsi bila kemungkinan seseorang dengan kekuatan tertentu membantunya pulih dari kondisinya yang hampir mati. Kemungkinan orang yang memiliki kekuatan cukup ajaib seperti pemilik Ninjutsu, misalnya.

"Tidak ada lambang Akatsuki di pakaiannya. Minimal, bila dia memang menjadi anggota organisasi tersebut, Sakura akan memakai cincin di jemarinya."

Mereka semua, kini, mengamati dan memeriksa gadis itu. Rambutnya disanggul tunggal, kaus panjang hitam polos tanpa simbol awan merah, celana pendek hitam tanpa simbol yang sama, jemarinya yang tidak memakai cincin organisasi dan tanpa cat kuku. Tidak ada satupun hal yang mencurigakan darinya yang menunjukkan bila dia adalah anggota Akatsuki.

"Aneh sekali."

Fakta bila terakhir kali Sakura ditolong oleh organisasi kriminal internasional tersebut, dan kini gadis itu seolah-olah hanya hidup sebagai penduduk Bumi biasa, membuat Neji tergelitik untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh.

"Apakah mungkin Akatsuki melepaskannya dengan percuma?" Bugs menyuarakan kebimbangan Kapten-nya.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka tahu Sakura adalah mantan Kapten ANBU yang bervisi membasmi Akatsuki. Kita semua ANBU, bervisi seperti itu bukan?" mata perak Hyuuga terpejam.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Fang mulai merasa gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu, seperti sedang menanti mangsa untuk diterkam.

Neji berpikir. Kapten ANBU jenius sedang mempertimbangkan.

"Kita tandai wilayah ini, kembali ke desa dan melaporkannya pada Hokage."

Kiba menatap kaptennya dengan sorot tanya, namun dia yakin betul bila mempertanyakan keputusan pemimpin kelompok bukan sikap yang patut.

"Bila kita menangkap Haruno sekarang kemungkinan Akatsuki akan muncul, bila memang dia benar-benar bergabung dengan mereka, sedangkan kita sudah pasti akan kalah jumlah dan kekuatan. Informasi yang paling penting sekarang adalah bila Haruno Sakura masih hidup dan dia berada di Iwagakure, yang mana harus segera kita laporkan pada Hokage."

Anggota tim itu mengangguk, paham dengan situasi dan kondisi.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Konoha."

Angin berhembus menerpa Eyes, Bugs, Fang dan Akamaru lalu dalam sepersekian detik mereka menghilang.

Sakura tidak menyadari bila dia telah ditemukan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	9. Chapter 9

"Apa kalian bilang?"

Hokage Keenam membeku di tempat.

Malam itu adalah malam yang seperti malam-malam biasa. Beberapa jam setelah malam itu berlalu maka tanggung jawabnya sebagai Hokage akan usai, untuk satu hari itu saja. Bahkan Rokudaime Hokage Konohagakure hanyalah manusia biasa, yang butuh tidur dan bermimpi. Meskipun mimpi-mimpi itu kini hanya diisi satu kilas balik memorinya yang menyakitkan. Namun tiba-tiba, kedatangan Tim ANBU dari Iwagakure membuat semuanya berubah.

Di sanalah mereka sampai tengah malam membicarakan apa yang Neji, Shino dan Kiba temukan.

"Jadi, Sakura ada di Bumi?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang tidak perlu dijawab karena sudah jelas sekali. Kakashi memijit pangkal batang hidungnya, berusaha menghilangkan pening di kepala yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan seakan-akan tidak mampu menahan perasaan camupur aduk di dalam dirinya, suaranya yang selalu tegas dan berwibawa, kini sedikit bergetar.

"Kami tidak yakin bila dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki seperti asumsi kita sebelumya, Hokage-sama."

"Dia terlhat seperti penduduk Iwa biasa," tambah Kiba.

Kakashi membuka matanya, yang sejak awal kedatangan tim itu, terpejam. Informasi bila Haruno Sakura ditemukan hidup-hidup di Iwagakure membuat pria berimplan mata Sharingan itu sangat lega. Mantan murid sekaligus saudarinya telah ditemukan sehat-sehat saja. Akan tetapi fakta bila Sakura masih hidup dan hanya menjadi penduduk Bumi biasa masih membuat pencipta jurus Chidori itu belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kakashi memang tidak lebih baik daripada sampah. Dia telah mengubah kunoichi hebat menjadi gadis belia biasa. Ya, Kakashi telah membuat usaha Sakura, yang sejak Akademi, untuk menjadi sekuat rekan-rekannya di Tim 7 menjadi sia-sia.

"Kami tidak bisa langsung membawanya pulang. Akan terlalu berisiko."

Bila Tim Konoha datang tiba-tiba tentu saja akan memancing perhatian Akatsuki, yang dicurigai berada di balik hilangnya Sakura. Meskipun tidak ada Akatsuki, mereka tetap harus waspada, karena Neji mencurigai kesembuhan Sakura yang begitu cepat hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu. Jadi, kemungkinan adanya ninja lain yang menolong gadis itu adalah besar. Dan mereka semua tidak akan megambil risiko untuk menghadapi siapapun orang yang menolong salah satu kunoichi buron dari desa mereka.

Empat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Mata Kakashi terpejam kembali. Sesuatu di dalam benaknya mencuat. Sebuah kilas balik. Kilas balik itu muncul seperti sebuah film yang dapat diulang-ulang. Kilas balik ketika sebuah samurai teracung langsung ke arah wajah Kakashi oleh seorang gadis yang patah hati akibat keputusan yang dia ambil. Mata beriris hijau itu terbakar api amarah yang berkobar dan sekaligus mampu membakar orang-orang yang menatapnya langsung. Air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata itu seperti tiada habisnya, meski tidak ada suara isak yang terdengar dari bibir gadis itu.

 _Kilas Balik_

 _"Kau sampah, Kakashi," ujarnya dengan suara berbisa.  
_

 _Suaranya yang lembut mengalun itu justru terdengar beracun._

 _"Sakura."_

 _"Diam!"_

 _Seisi ruangan membisu. Seluruh pasukan ANBU yang mengelilingi mereka terdiam, bahkan Hokage. Menjadi saksi bisu lepas kendalinya salah satu kunoichi terhebat di depan mata kepala mereka._

 _"Kau akan merasakannya, Kakashi. Penyesalanmu itu tidak akan pernah berujung. Kau akan mati perlahan-lahan dengan pisau yang tersimpan di dalam hatimu."_

 _Hatake Kakashi berkedip. Dia terkutuk.  
_

 _"Biarkan aku menolongmu."_

 _"Aku sudah mati."_

 _Poof. Gadis itu menghilang dalam kelopak-kelopak bunga ceri. Meninggalkan seorang Hokage Keenam diam di tempat. Air mata yang tak kasat mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya setelah semua pasukan ANBU menghilang untuk memburu Haruno Sakura._

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _Akhir Kilas Balik_

"Hokage-sama?"

Rokudaime mengerjap. Dia tidak menyadari bila dirinya sedang merenung. Ketiga pasukan ANBU di hadapannya terdiam. Lalu setelah mengumpulkan emosi kembali, sebagai yang paling bertanggung jawab, Hokage pun memutuskan:

"Kita akan merundingkan strategi untuk mengevakuasi Sakura dari Bumi. Besok. Pukul 8."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Para pasukan ANBU menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

* * *

Tim pengintaian Daimyo Iwagakure ditambah dengan ahli strategi Nara Shikamaru, kini berkumpul di menara Hokage dengan agenda pematangan rencana dan strategi penjemputan Sakura di Bumi. Keempat orang pasukan ANBU papan atas ditambah dengan Hokage sendiri, duduk mengelilingi meja di ruang diskusi.

"Akan sangat berisiko bila kita mengirim satu skuadron pasukan ANBU ke Iwa, Hokage-sama," kata Shikamaru. "Apabila memang Haruno Sakura bergabung dengan Akatsuki, maka kemungkinan dia berada dekat dengan markas mereka sangat besar. Terkumpulnya satu skuadron ANBU akan meningkatkan kecurigaan Akatsuki, karena anomali banyak chakra yang terkumpul dalam satu wilayah lebih mudah terdeteksi."

Hokage mendengarkan, mengangguk, lalu memberi kesempatan bagi pasukannya untuk menyampaikan ide-ide cemerlang mereka lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengatasi kemungkinan adanya serangan Akatsuki bila kita kalah jumlah?" Kiba membuka suara.

Ahli tak tik perang itu menyahut, "Mudah. Kita hindari saja kontak senjata dengan mereka."

Kini giliran Shino berpendapat, "Range pertempuran mereka terlalu lebar. Kenapa? Karena Akatsuki terdiri dari ninja dengan range pertempuran yang bermacam-macam."

Neji akhirnya paham dengan jalan pikiran Shikamaru dan berkata, "Kita menggunakan transfer jutsu untuk mengevakuasi Haruno dan ANBU dari tempat itu."

Hokage mengangguk dan meminta Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan detail teknis evakuasi Sakura.

"Karena kemungkinan markas Akatsuki berada di dekat di mana Haruno ditemukan, maka untuk menghindari terdeteksinya chakra ANBU, kita harus membawanya menjauhi tempat itu."

"Caranya?"

"Haruno sekarang tidak memiliki chakra, sehingga kemungkinan dia tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan ninja. Akan tetapi anggota Akatsuki tentu saja dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi kita. Kekurangan dan kelebihan itu akan kita gunakan untuk memancing dia keluar," jelas Shikamaru, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Kita bisa memanfaatkan warga sipil. Selain karena mereka tidak terdeteksi sebagai musuh oleh Akatsuki, Sakura juga tidak akan curiga."

Kiba menggeleng, "Terlalu berisiko, Shika."

"Percaya padaku, meski Haruno mantan Kapten ANBU, dia tetap tidak akan mencurigai warga sipil. Lagipula kita akan mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Itulah mengapa Neji dan Shino berada di Tim Evakuasi Haruno. Benar?"

Ide-ide cemerlang para jenius ANBU pun dikumpulkan dan kemudian diolah menjadi rencana matang untuk mengevakuasi Haruno Sakura dari Iwagakure dan Akatsuki.

Sejauh itu Kakashi puas dengan hasil perundingan mereka. Selain pengiriman Tim Evakuasi, Hokage akan menyiapkan platon ANBU sebagai antisipasi serangan Akatsuki sampai ke Konoha.

"Kalian, Tim Evakuasi akan berangkat besok pagi dan selesaikan misi kalian dengan efektif dan efisien."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Ini untukmu, **Haruno-san**."

Sebuah pot berbentuk keranjang buah dengan tumbuhan vanila di dalamnya, berada di sudut klinik Sakura. Seperti yang Zetsu bilang bila dia akan memberi gadis itu dua buah tanaman vanila. Satu kini telah sampai di klinik dan yang lain sudah berada di sudut kamar tidur gadis itu sejak kemarin.

"Terimakasih, Zetsu-san."

"Sama-sama. **Aku harus kembali ke Rumah Kaca**."

"Ya, sampai jumpa di Rumah Kaca, oke?"

Pria bermata keemasan itu mengiyakan dan menghilang di balik tembok, secara harafiah.

Sementara seseorang di balik pintu klinik terdiam sejenak. Zetsu baru saja berada di dalam klinik dan berbincang dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua ngobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Entah mengapa tomoe di iris mata itu lalu berputar dengan liar, ketika informasi tersebut terdengar oleh telinganya.

Krek. Pintu terbuka. Sakura sedang berada di sudut ruangan mengamati sesuatu. Wajah gadis itu tampak bahagia.

"Itachi-san silakan masuk," kata gadis itu berjalan menuju meja prakteknya, perlahan-lahan. "Silakan duduk...Aw."

Kakinya yang jenjang baru saja menabrak kaki ranjang pasien. Dengan jas putih sepanjang lutut yang tersangkut di sudut tempat tidur, gadis buta itu terlihat goyah, dan tanpa Sharingan pun, Itachi tahu bila dia akan terjatuh. Ketika tangan lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu terjulur dan hendak menangkap tubuhnya, sesuatu terjadi.

"Ah, hampir saja."

Sakura dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dengan tangan yang refleks berpegangan pada rangka besi ranjang pasien itu.

Itachi berkedip dua kali ketika melihat tangannya masih terjulur ke arah si gadis buta. Angan-angannya melayang kepada motivasi apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin menolong Sakura. Iba, kah? Mungkin. Laki-laki itu segera menarik tangannya kembali seolah-olah kulitnya akan terbakar bila tetap terjulur ke arahnya.

"Silakan duduk Itachi-san."

Dokter dan pasien itu duduk dalam posisi mereka sebelumnya, saling berhadapan. Lalu tanpa diminta Itachi langsung membuka baju.

"Apa kabarmu?" gadis itu menaruh tangannya di dada Itachi.

"Baik," katanya, sedikit terkejut dengan aksi dokter di hadapan.

Sakura tahu bila Itachi baru saja pulang dari misi, jadi kemungkingan baik-baik saja adalah kecil.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak sebaik yang kau katakan sekarang. Misi apa? Di mana?"

Itachi pikir urusannya dengan Akatsuki bukanlah urusan Sakura, jadi laki-laki itu tidak perlu menjawab sama sekali.

"Pasti bukan misi pengintaian. Mungkin di Amegakure atau Kirigakure."

Mata beriris Sharingan itu berkedip. Faktanya adalah bahwa Itachi memang baru saja kembali dari misi eksekusi seorang ninja buron di Kirigakure.

"Staminamu terkuras dan alergi dingin membuat paru-parumu dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Apa kau mengalami batuk berdarah selama misi?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau ingin terbatuk sekarang? Kalau iya, jangan ditahan."

Sakura yang merasakan getaran di dada Itachi mengetahui bila laki-laki itu menahan batuknya. Napasnya yang terasa dan terdengar sangat cepat meyakinkan gadis itu bila dia memang sedang bertahan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san," kata gadis itu, menggangguk untuk memberi dukungan.

Perlahan-lahan tangan itu mengusap dada Itachi berkali-kali, berusaha untuk menyalurkan panas tubuh agar pasiennya merasa lega. Tidak gadis itu sadari bila aksinya memancing sesuatu dari dalam diri lelaki itu.

Itachi yang merasakan sepasang tangan di atas tubuhnya, mengusap dadanya, menyalurkan panas dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya, mulai kehilangan kendali. Baik kontrol batuknya dan kontrol sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami. Konsentrasinya kini buyar, ketika harus mengikuti suara perintah dokternya atau mengikuti matanya yang menatap lurus ke iris giok yang berwarna sangat dalam. Seakan-akan menariknya untuk tenggelam. Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu sedang mengalami apa.

Dukungan ucapan dan usapan Sakura membuat energi yang terkumpul di dalam dadanya meledak. Itachi pun terbatuk.

"Ya, bagus," kata dokter itu sambil menggenggam tangan Itachi yang menutup mulutnya dengan kain kasa.

Suara batuk itu terdengar menyakitkan. Tubuh Itachi terguncang tak terkontrol, napasnya terengah, suaranya serak. Sakura merasakan pria yang hebat itu kini begitu lemah di hadapannya karena sakit.

Satu menit berlalu dan dia pun akhirnya berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis itu mengambil kain kasa yang lembab dari mulut Itachi lalu menaruhnya di basin.

Segelas air hangat kini berpindah dari meja ke tangan Sakura. Gadis itu menyodorkannya pada laki-laki itu dan memintanya untuk minum. Itachi yang kini merasa lebih baik, menerima gelas itu dan meneguk isinya perlahan-lahan. Hangat. Sekaligus lega karena dia bisa menunjukkan hemoptisis-nya tanpa harus menutup-nutupi.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya lega. Tangan Sakura yang berada di dadanya yang telanjang kini tiada lagi.

"Terimakasih."

Sakura tersenyum. Satu ucapan yang membuatnya sangat puas.

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengan Zetsu."

Satu ucapan yang lain kini membuatnya sangat bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Dia berbahaya."

"Kami hanya menanam anggrek bersama."

Tidak pernah gadis itu duga bila Itachi memperingatkannya akan sesuatu atau dalam hal ini adalah rekannya sendiri, Zetsu. Sakura pikir, biarpun dia buta dan tidak lagi menjadi kunoichi, pria Uchiha di hadapannya tidak akan pernah peduli.

"Jauhi saja."

Sakura yang tahu bila Itachi hanya ingin mengingatkan akan semua hal negatif tentang Zetsu, sekaligus merasa bila lelaki di hadapannya hanya ingin memperingatkan, maka Sakura pun mengangguk dan berkata:

"Terimakasih, Itachi-san."

Tetapi seakan-akan ditampar oleh kenyataan, laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Uchiha Itachi. Memperdulikan orang lain.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	10. Chapter 10

"Kau yakin?" Pein bertanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Gadis buta itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" kini Konan. "Selama ini kau menolak untuk melepaskan segel itu, bukan? Kenapa sekarang?"

Meski semua orang di ruangan itu, Pein, Konan, Itachi dan Sakura sendiri, tahu bila dia tidak pernah menolak maupun menerima bantuan Akatsuki untuk membuka segelnya, namun mereka kini yakin bila Sakura telah berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan kondisiku yang buta dan tanpa chakra."

Itachi berkedip. Pein dan Konan langsung menatap pemilik mata Sharingan yang kini memejamkan kelopaknya. Kesehatan Itachi memang tidak mengalami kemajuan yang pesat tanpa penanganan Ninjutsu medis. Bahkan masalah mata akibat Sharingan saja belum ditangani.

"Itachi-san ternyata tidak dapat kutangani tanpa Ninjutsu medis setelah aku mendiagnosa. Lain halnya bila aku bisa melihat, maka kemungkinan aku tidak perlu menggunakan chakra. Aku bisa melakukan fisioterapi bahkan operasi. Tetapi dengan kondisiku yang buta seperti ini maka semua itu mustahil."

Logis.

"Tetapi chakramu baru bisa terlepas bila kau disegel kembali dengan jurus Itachi."

"Ya, Pein-sama."

"Dan kami belum tahu bagaimana reaksi segel Itachi bila berhubungan dengan segel Hokage."

"Sejauh chakraku dapat kembali, maka tidak apa-apa."

Pein dan Konan saling pandang dan mengangguk. Sementara Itachi masih tidak bergeming. Sesuatu sedang berperang di dalam dirinya.

Jelasnya, Itachi merasa bila ketiga orang itu, selain dia, memutuskan apapun sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing. Pein dan Konan beruntung bila segel chakra Sakura terlepas, sedangkan Sakura merasa lega karena dia bisa melanjutkan pengobatannya terhadap Itachi. Tidak ada yang bertanya pada laki-laki itu bila dia tidak perlu disembuhkan oleh Sakura, sehingga Itachi tidak perlu berhutang budi pada gadis itu.

Diskusi mereka usai dengan keputusan bahwa Sakura bersedia untuk melakukan ritual pembebasan chakranya demi misi.

Di lorong markas Akatsuki.

"Apa maumu?"

Tangan Sakura, yang hampir saja membuka pintu ruangannya, terhenti. Sebuah suara yang teramat sangat ketus menusuk telinganya. Dia merasakan bila sorot sepasang mata seseorang membakar punggungnya dari sudut selasar.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-san?" tanyanya, tanpa menghadapi lawan bicara.

"Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan?"

Saat gadis itu paham maksud laki-laki itu dia langsung menjawab:

"Aku? Tidak."

"Kau ingin chakramu kembali demi misi. Dan misimu melibatkanku."

"Aku tidak butuh, Haruno-san."

Gadis itu berkedip dan kemudian membeku di tempat. Benar bila kini dia ingin melepaskan segel chakra Hokage agar dia bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu medis kembali untuk pengobatan Itachi. Alasannya? Tidak tahu. Sakura hanya ingin Itachi sembuh. Bukan intuisi dokter yang membuatnya begitu. Hanya suatu energi yang entah muncul dari mana, yang membuatnya ingin melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Uchiha Itachi.

Tangan Sakura menggenggam grendel pintu sekuat-kuatnya, sebagai pegangan agar dia tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Pisau yang sangat tajam sedang menikamnya, sedalam-dalamnya, hingga secara harafiah hatinya terasa nyeri. Cairan bening membuat matanya yang sudah buta itu mulai menghangat. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan napas untuk mengontrol semua emosi, gadis itu berkata:

"Ya, Itachi-san. Baiklah."

Pintu tertutup setelah gadis buta dan serigala pemandunya itu masuk. Di sudut selasar, laki-laki dengan mata istimewa Uchiha, terpejam. Lalu dengan sedikit kegusaran di dalam dadanya dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri:

"Bagus, Itachi, bagus."

* * *

Sebuah ruang remang-remang berisikan semua anggota Akatsuki. Cahaya lilin yang disulut nampak menggoyang-goyangkan bayangan mereka, yang kini berdiri mengelilingi sebuah segel yang tergambar di lantai. Segel yang berisikan mantra-mantra tertentu untuk melemahkan segel chakra Hokage yang ada di punggung Sakura.

Gadis yang menjadi objek kini telah duduk di tengah lingkaran mantra, dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya yang terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya tertegun di atas lutut itu dengan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam.

Kenyataan bila segel itu berada di punggung, memaksa Sakura untuk melepas semua pakaian dari badannya, yang kini hanya terbalut selimut. Mantra segel yang membentuk tiga lingkaran berlapis itu nampak mengelilingi tiga buah tomoe yang berada di tengah-tengah. Segel chakra Rokudaime itu persis berada di punggung di bawah tengkuk dan terlihat sangat intimidatif dengan warnanya yang sehitam malam.

"Jadi, itu segelnya, yeah."

"Wanita jalang itu merepotkan! Kenapa kita harus membantu ritual sialan ini?"

"Lakukan saja," Pein memperingatkan dengan tenang.

" **Hmmm, daging dan kulit Haruno-san pasti lezat sekali** ," Zetsu hitam berkomentar. "Kau tidak sopan Zetsu," Zetsu putih tertawa, kikuk. "Ah, maaf rekan-rekan."

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki memandangi Zetsu yang masih berbincang dengan dirinya yang lain. Berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu yang terdengar tidak wajar, tentang memakan bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura.

Setelah itu, mata seluruh organisasi beralih ke arah gadis yang duduk di lantai di tengah-tengah segel dengan hanya selimut membalut tubuhnya yang telanjang. Rambut merah muda sepinggang itu tergerai ke arah depan dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang terbuka. Mata giok yang kosong itu sekali lagi tampak tak berdasar seolah-olah menarik semua yang ada di ruangan untuk tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Ya, sepertinya enak _memakan w_ anita jalang sialan itu," Hidan mengerlingkan mata, seringai di bibirnya tampak licik. "Nyam!"

"Kasar sekali, yeah."

"Apa maksudmu _memakan_ Blossom-chan, Hidan? Tobi, uh, anak baik?"

Beberapa rekan yang mendengar obrolan laki-laki hormonal itu, langsung memalingkan mata dari Sakura, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengerutkan kening. Itachi lah yang satu-satunya menutup mata.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan, Pein-sama?"

Suara gadis di tengah ruangan itu bergetar dan memecah keheningan. Semua orang menyadari bila suara itu seperti suara gadis yang hampir menangis.

Ya, Sakura memang hampir menangis, meski bukan karena perbincangan mereka yang membuatnya begitu, namun karena _hal_ lain.

Gadis itu, yang paham bila mereka semua mendengarnya, langsung mengendalikan emosi, lalu berkata:

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan, Pein-sama?"

Sakura tidak ingin memamerkan kulitnya lebih lama lagi kepada semua anggota Akatsuki, dan dia tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama juga untuk mendapatkan chakranya kembali.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki membuat tanda di tangan mereka, lalu sedetik kemudian aliran chakra mengalir menuju tulisan mantra di lantai ruangan itu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, segel Hokage di punggung Sakura berubah warna dari kehitaman lalu menyala merah.

Reaksi gadis itu tampak tak kasat mata bagi semua orang, untuk sementara, namun bagi Sakura sendiri kulitnya serasa dibakar oleh bara api.

Dia memejamkan mata, meremas selimut di dadanya, berkeringat dingin, bergemeretak giginya beradu, sambil menahan rasa nyeri tiada tara yang mulai menjalar di permukaan kulit. Tubuhnya menggigil, mengguncang badanya yang mungil, namun ritual itu tetap harus diselesaikan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Sakura?" Konan bertanya, berusaha mengontrol kondisi gadis itu.

"..."

"Apa kau ingin berhenti?"

"..."

Kini tubuh Sakura tidak lagi bisa duduk dengan tegak. Tangan yang masih berada di selimut di dadanya, tetap di tempat. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di lantai, menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap terduduk. Rambutnya yang panjang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat gambaran raut itu.

Lingkaran segel chakra Kakashi bagian terluar mulai bersinar, pertanda bila segel itu menunjukkan reaksi terhadap segel Itachi. Perlahan-lahan sebuah lingkaran mantra lain, mantra Itachi, terbentuk dan meliputi seluruh segel chakra Hokage.

"Itachi?" Pein mempertanyakan.

"Berhasil, Pein-sama."

Pria ber-Rinnegan itu memejamkan mata, "Jadi ini efek sampingnya?"

"Benar."

Kulit tubuh Sakura yang mulai memucat kontras dengan segel Itachi yang berwarna kemerahan. Segel itu bundar melingkar mengelilingi segel Hokage. Lalu sesuatu yang bercahaya kehijauan muncul dari salah satu tomoe segel chakra milik Rokudaime.

"Chakra Haruno-san," Pein berkata.

"Ya, Pein-sama."

"Jadi tiga tomoe itu masing-masing berisi chakra Pinky yang tersegel," Kisame berpendapat, merasa takjub.

"Aa."

Sinar kehijauan dari salah satu tomoe itu merembet dari dalam lingkaran mantra Rokudaime dan mantra Itachi, lalu meliputi seluruh tubuh Sakura dan kemudian menghilang seolah terserap kembali ke dalam tubuh gadis itu. Namun proses itua belum berakhir.

Gadis itu menggigit sisi bibirnya hingga beradarah, berusaha menelan tangisnya yang hampir mencuat dari sana, ketika semua itu terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar karena sakit dan tangis yang dia tahan bersamaan.

"Blossom-chan?" Tobi menyaksikan gadis buta itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai sekarat.

"Haruskah kita hentikan, Itachi?"

"Tanya Haruno-san."

Kisame menggeleng. Heran dengan rekan setimnya yang tetap sedingin gunung es.

"Haruskah kita hentikan, yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"..." Sakura menggeleng.

"Ritual ini lebih mirip ekstraksi Biju, un."

"Sakura?" Konan bertanya.

"..." dia tetap menggeleng.

Ritual itu seharusnya selesai ketika segel Itachi tergambar jelas mengelilingi segel Rokudaime. Namun, sebelum segel Itachi selesai diterapkan, sebuah suara erangan terlepas dari bibir Sakura dibarengi dengan kuku jemarinya yang mulai menggali kulit dan daging bahunya sendiri. Setelah itu tidak ada erangan lagi yang muncul, namun jemarinya makin dalam menggali bahu itu hingga darah mengalir dari sayatannya.

"Kita hentikan, Pein-sama," kode Itachi.

Lalu semua anggota Akatsuki pun berhenti mengalirkan chakra mereka.

"Blossom-chan?" Tobi meloncat dan menghampiri gadis yang masih terduduk di tengah ruangan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

Tobi tidak menyadari bila gadis di hadapannya mulai kehilangan kesadaran, hingga tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh di lantai di hadapan laki-laki bertopeng itu dan pingsan.

"Ehhh...?!"

* * *

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berkedip beberapa kali lalu menarik ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut yang hitam sekelam malam yang panjang sepunggung itu terurai. Jemarinya terampil menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, lalu setelah merasa rapi, dia mengikatnya kembali.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Itachi telah terprogram dan selalu bangun di waktu yang sama. Jam biologisnya sudah ter-set dan akan berdering bila jarumnya telah sampai di angka 3. Pagi-pagi buta yang aman dan tentram. Tidak ada suara ledakan apapun yang tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan paling ujung lorong milik Deidara, atau suara teriakan dan rintihan mengerikan dari ruangan Hidan, bahkan suara Tobi yang riang gembira dan agak menyebalkan pun tidak terdengar. Itachi seperti berada di surga.

Pria Uchiha itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, melakukan urusannya di kamar mandi, lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kaus fishnet, kaus hitam lengan pendek dan celana latihan reguler warna senada. Suara besi saling beradu dari kantong kunainya terdengar ketika Itachi menyahut tas itu dari atas meja. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia telah berjalan menuju pintu.

Klik. Suara kunci pintu kamarnya telah terkait.

Itachi berjalan perlahan menuju pintu di ujung lorong. Pintu yang mengantarnya langsung ke halaman belakang. Saat pria itu melepas kunci dan menarik grendelnya untuk membuka, sesuatu dari luar mendorong daun pintu dan langsung menerobos masuk melewatinya.

"Bisuke?"

Serigala berbulu putih itu tidak menghiraukan. Dia terus berjalan dan ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu tertentu, hewan buas yang kini menjadi peliharaan seseorang itu membukanya dan masuk, tanpa menutup kembali.

Melihat pintu ruangan yang terbuka membuat Itachi, yang prefeksionis, merasa gatal ingin menutupnya.

"Tch," katanya, meraih grendel pintu, ketika sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka itu.

Mata Sharingan-nya berkedip ketika mendapati ruangan di hadapannya gelap gulita. Seperti tidak berpenghuni, yang mana laki-laki itu tidak yakin karena Bisuke baru saja masuk ke dalamnya, dan memungkinkan bila ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur Sakura.

Klik. Itachi meraih tombol lampu di samping pintu.

Dia berkedip sekali lagi ketika mandapati pemilik ruangan tergeletak di atas ranjang. Bahunya naik dan turun, perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan bila dia bernapas dengan teratur, pertanda bila gadis itu tidur.

"Haruno Sakura."

Serigala yang sebelumnya masuk kini melingkar di samping tubuh majikannya, yang mana mendapat respon melingkarnya tangan si tuan pada leher hewan karnivora itu.

Itachi yang tertarik dengan tingkah laku keduanya, beranjak dari ambang pintu, menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjang dan duduk. Mata Sharingan-nya mengamati gadis dan serigalanya yang terlelap.

Pelemahan segel chakra Hokage dengan penerapan segel baru Itachi di punggung Sakura, telah berhasil. Kemungkinan bila gadis itu dapat memiliki chakra kembali sangatlah besar, meski kuantitas dan kualitasnya tidak sebanyak dan sekuat sebelum penyegelan oleh jurus Rokudaime. Fakta itu melegakan Itachi karena segel ciptaannya terbukti bekerja dengan baik.

Persentase chakra yang dapat gadis itu gunakan dapat mencapai 33,33% dari seluruh chakra yang dia miliki, sedangkan sisanya masih tersegel di dalam tomoe dan tidak dapat digunakan karena terkunci permanen. Namun apabila gadis itu menginginkan semua chakra miliknya terbebas, maka sangat bisa sekali. Hanya saja, Sakura tentu harus melalui ritual sebelumnya dengan rasa sakit yang lebih berkali-kali lipat.

Itachi tersentak dari angan-angan ketika gadis di hadapannya menghirup udara panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Tersendat-sendat, akibat sisa isak tangis semalam ketika dia kesakitan di tengah ritual berlangsung.

Sakura membuat satu gerakan kecil yang tidak merubah posisi tidurnya yang menghadap ke dinding. Gerakan kecil dari kepalanya yang begeser untuk menemukan posisi bantal yang lebih nyaman, membuat rambutnya tergerai jatuh dan memperlihatkan segel di bawah tengkuknya. Segel yang tampak karena krah kaus longgar yang dia pakai terlalu rendah dan menunjukkan hampir sebagian besar segel itu di atas kulitnya. Segel yang menodai kulitnya yang pucat.

"Sakit, bukan?"

Sebuah jari telunjuk menjiplak bentuk segel di permukaan kulit itu. Itachi, dibawah dorongan impuls, kini mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sakura dan menyentuh segel itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Dia menyentuh segel ciptaannya, yakni mantra berwarna hitam yang berbentuk lingkaran di atas 3 lingkaran lain yang mengelilingi 3 tomoe.

"Kau ingin menolongku?"

Itachi terus mendekat dan mendekat hingga wajahnya seinchi dari gadis itu. Aroma harum rambut berwarna merah muda itu memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Kau gadis bodoh, Haruno-san."

Suara Itachi turun 1 oktaf kala membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga si gadis. Jemarinya yang menjiplak segel ciptaannya, kini tergantikan dengan seluruh tangan.

"Bodoh."

Senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan. Tangannya mengusap perlahan punggung itu, lalu sedetik kemudian sosoknya mulai transparan. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik kepulan asap, sebuah nama mengalir dari bibirnya, berkata:

"Sakura."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	11. Chapter 11

Tangan Sakura bergetar. Seakan-akan suatu energi kharismatik seseorang yang sangat dingin sedang memeluknya dan berusaha membuatnya membeku. Namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sepasang sorot mata yang beriris intimidatif juga tidak luput membakar dirinya dengan api yang membara.

"Aku akan mulai dengan Sharingan-mu, Itachi-san."

Kedua tangan Sakura yang terjulur ke arah wajah Itachi untuk menyentuh kelopak matanya, terhenti di tempat, ketika:

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, bukan?"

Sakura bekedip. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia menarik kembali tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Kau keras kepala," tambah Itachi, lagi.

Gadis itu tahu bila dia akan kembali diserang dengan kata-kata berbisa Uchiha. Kenyataan itu pun akhirnya membuat dia mengerti bila, meskipun mereka kini telah sampai sejauh itu, Itachi tetap tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

"Maaf, Itachi-san, aku harus menyelesaikan misiku."

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu."

"..."

"Bisakah kau tidak menghiraukanku?"

Hening berbahasa. Sudut mata Sakura kini mulai menghangat karena cairan bening yang tak kasat mata. Dia lalu menelan ludah pahitnya dalam-dalam, sambil berpikir kapan sakit hati itu akan berakhir. Ya, Sakura merasa sakit hati. Setiap ucapan pria bermata Sharingan di hadapannya itu membuat hatinya, secara harafiah, terasa sangat nyeri.

Di bawah alam sadar, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dada, berharap dapat mengurangi perih hatinya di sana, "Kau benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku, bukan, Itachi-san?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Itachi duga. Meski pria itu tidak tahu apa yang dirinya sendiri inginkan, tetapi menyingkirkan Sakura tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Itachi hanya bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya semenjak gadis itu peduli. Itachi tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain. Tentu saja karena orang lain menganggapnya kriminal. Terakhir kali orang-orang peduli padanya adalah ketika dia menjadi Kapten ANBU di usia 13 tahun dan saat dia diagung-agungkan sebagai pewaris tahta Uchiha Fugaku. Kini Itachi lupa bagaimana rasanya diperdulikan, sampai akhirnya gadis itu datang dan memperkenalkannya kembali.

Lalu apakah dia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan Sakura? Tidak. Itachi hanya merasa bila berada di sekitar gadis itu membuatnya terlalu lengkap. Seperti dua tomoe Yin dan Yang. Warna rambut yang merah muda, mata yang beriris giok, bibir yang memerah delima, kulit putih yang pucat pasi, semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi yang hanya diliputi kegelapan. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Yakni karena Itachi adalah kegelapan.

"Jadi benar."

Suara parau gadis itu membuatnya terhenyak dari lamunan. Gadis itu mengantungkan tangannya di tempat di mana hatinya berada. Seakan-akan menjaganya agar tidak terlepas dari tempatnya dan jatuh tercerai berai di lantai.

Hening berbahasa, Itachi kehilangan kata-kata di kepalanya.

"Maksudku adalah..."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sakura, menahan kontrol emosi apapun di dalam hatinya. "Bisakah kita segera menyelesaikan saja tugasku dan setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sesi pengobatanmu akan berakhir segera bila aku menggunakan seluruh chakra yang tersisa untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

Sunyi senyap, Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ekspresi wajah yang sekilas Itachi lihat meredup, kini tetap tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta alasan, Itachi-san?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan balik, laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Kenapa sebelumnya kau berusaha untuk bunuh diri?"

Benar. Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun bila dia memang berencana untuk terbunuh, ketika terakhir kali dia bertarung dengan ANBU Konoha. Bahwa dia menyimpan duka atas kematian ibunya hingga dia pasrah, menyerah dan rasanya ingin mati saja. Tetapi bukan, bukan karena semua itu tidak berarti. Bukan karena dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk berbagi, karena mungkin Kisame, Tobi dan Deidara akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya. Hanya saja apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya, bagi Sakura, hanyalah secuil tragedi tidak berharga di dunia shinobi. Terutama bila dibandingkan dengan tragedi pria di hadapannya.

"Bukan masalah, Itachi-san."

"Kau kehilangan seseorang."

"..."

"Ibumu."

Kelopak mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Berusaha menyembunyikan kejutan dan sekaligus cairan yang perlahan-lahan mulai melembabkan bola matanya yang buta.

Itachi membaca dirinya seperti buku. Lembar per lembar halaman buku itu dibuka, dan tanpa kesusahan yang berarti laki-laki itu membaca isinya. Itachi bahkan tahu bila orang yang meninggalkanya adalah ibu. Mungkinkah Sakura terlihat begitu menyedihkan setelah kematian Haruno Ran, sehingga semua orang mengetahui bila dirinya sedang berduka karena ibunya baru saja meninggal? Kenyataan itu membuat gadis di hadapan Itachi tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, yang menunjukkan seluruh isi hatinya kala itu.

"Kita semua pernah mengalaminya, bukan?" katanya dengan berbisik, mengingatkan Itachi tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha. "Jadi, bukan masalah, karena mereka hanya manusia dan manusia memang berakhir untuk mati."

"Dan kau menghancurkan dirimu karena semua itu," Itachi berpendapat, seakan-akan kematian seseorang yang telah memberi mereka hidup, selain Tuhan, hanyalah seperti kehilangan kucing peliharaan yang mati terjatuh ke kolam.

"Ya, Itachi-san, aku memang sudah hancur. Pembunuhan ibuku oleh ANBU atas perintah Hokage persis di depan mataku membuatku ingin mati."

"..."

"Katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau ucapkan tentang aku yang naif. Aku tidak akan mengelak karena memang apa yang kau sampaikan adalah kenyataan."

Sakura menyembunyikan sedikit tetesan air di sudut matanya dengan berpura-pura menyelipkan anak rambutnya, yang merah muda, dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Dia tidak tahu apakah laki-laki itu memergokinya atau tidak, karena yang jelas, Sakura tidak akan menangis di hadapan Itachi.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin mencoba terbunuh malam itu. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menolongku, karena sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"..."

"Tetapi setidaknya kini aku buta."

Itachi menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sorot takjub. Takjub, karena ternyata Sakura menerima kondisi pengelihatannya dengan lapang dada.

"Buta membuatku tak berdaya, dan bila suatu hari keinginanku untuk terbunuh muncul kembali, maka aku dapat dengan mudah melakukannya."

Kelopak mata Itachi terpejam beberapa saat. Sorot takjub di matanya berubah sebaliknya. Meski dia tahu Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya, namun pria itu tetap saja terpejam, lalu terbuka kembali ketika dia berkata:

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?"

Gadis bermata giok yang kembali mendapati pertanyaan 'kenapa' itu tersenyum, lalu berkata:

"Anggap saja aku lelah, Itachi-san. Aku hanya ingin...," ucapnya terhenti. "Lupakan saja."

Tangan Sakura terjulur kembali ke wajah Itachi sebagai tanda bila dia telah siap untuk memulai sesi penyembuhan, sekaligus untuk mengakhiri perbincangan dengan sensitivitas cukup tinggi di antara mereka. Terutama bagi Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, sepasang jemari menekan lembut kelopak mata Itachi yang terpejam, sebagai media mengalirkan chakra milik Sakura ke kedua mata Uchiha yang terluka. Jemari yang terasa dingin dan sedikit bergetar itu membuat laki-laki itu tahu bila gadis di hadapannya masih berusaha menahan sesuatu.

"Sesinya kurang lebih akan memakan waktu selama 1 sampai 2 jam."

Suara setengah parau gadis itu mengiang berbisik di telinga Itachi.

Salah, bila gadis berambut merah muda itu pikir, bila Itachi menganggap kehilangan keluarga merupakan sesuatu hal yang tidak perlu belasungkawa. Itachi juga hanyalah manusia biasa. Bukan berarti Uchiha tidak memiliki hati nurani seperti anggapan hampir seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi. Meskipun terkadang dia lupa bagaimana cara menjadi lazimnya manusia.

Dan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura di hadapannya, telah melalui masa kritis yang kini membuatnya ingin berhenti. Berhenti menjadi mesin pembunuh bernama kunoichi, dan sekaligus berhenti untuk tidak membuat semua orang yang dikasihinya terbunuh karena aksinya sebagai ninja.

Itachi pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika seluruh klan-nya habis terbantai oleh tangannya. Perasaan ingin menyerah dan menyudahi tragedi kehidupannya, sempat terpikirkan. Beban mengemban nama Uchiha terlalu berat ketika semua orang tahu bila Itachi lah dalang dari genosida itu. Dan bila amarah bisa membunuh tanpa kontak fisik, kemungkinan Itachi telah lama mati karena dibenci. Namun tidak pernah dia berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tetapi Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak terlatih untuk tidak merasakan emosi apapun seperti Itachi. Terimakasih banyak kepada kenyataan bahwa Itachi telah menjadi ANBU sejak usia 13 tahun, sehingga kini dia sangat ahli dalam membendung segala emosi di manapun dan kapanpun. Dan imej klan Uchiha yang tidak berhati nurani telah ada dalam darahnya sejak lahir, yang mana mendukung dengan kuat tentang fakta bahwa Itachi tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun. Namun tampaknya, bagi Sakura, emosi dan hati nuraninya tidak semudah itu terbendung, bahkan, dengan pelatihan ANBU sekalipun.

Fakta bila sekarang Itachi mulai terpengaruh dengan gadis di hadapannya, yang akhirnya membuat laki-laki itu mulai bisa merasakan emosi kembali, membuat dia yang jenius tidak dapat memahami masalah untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah.

Ya, kini Itachi dapat kembali mengingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia biasa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang ambigu memanggil Itachi kembali ke bumi.

"Rasa _sakitnya_ mulai berkurang."

Jawaban, yang juga terdengar memiliki lebih dari satu arti itu, mengingatkan Itachi kembali tentang isi angan-angannya. Jawaban yang meliputi jawaban untuk kondisi fisik dan psikisnya sekaligus.

Satu jam berlalu namun tidak ada tanda bila mereka akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Itachi yang tidak tahu bila chakra Sakura dapat bertahan lama, langsung berasumsi kalau gadis buta itu mulai memaksakan diri. Maka tanpa basa-basi, Itachi meraih kedua tangan Sakura dari wajahnya lalu membuka matanya segera, hanya untuk menemukan wajah Sakura yang kini pucat pasi.

"Ada apa Itachi-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah dengan garis lembut yang membingkai mata, hidung dan bibir itu kini tidak lagi merona. Seperti selembar kertas putih tak ternoda, kulitnya memutih, secara harafiah. Lalu diikuti dengan pipi dan bibirnya yang kehilangan warna. Kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata beriris hijau itu berubah warna menjadi semakin gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menarik salah satu tangannya yang masih tergenggam oleh tangan Itachi, dan langsung menggunakan punggung tangan itu untuk menutup hidungnya.

Chakra Sakura, untuk hari itu, telah habis. Dia sengaja menggunakan semuanya hanya untuk mengobati mata Itachi. Sakura sendiri mulai merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Sesuatu yang berbau dan terasa seperti Ferrum. Lalu dia pun menyadari bila dia mulai mengalami pendarahan. Mimisan.

"Ah, Itachi-san," sambil menarik tangannya yang lain dari genggaman laki-laki di hadapan. "Kurasa kita lanjutkan besok lagi."

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari kursi, terhuyung, tangannya yang lain meraba sisi meja untuk berpeganggan. Lalu ketika dirinya sudah berdiri dengan stabil, gadis itu mulai berjalan dengan tangan merayap, menuju wastafel.

Kepalanya pusing. Kegelapan disekitarnya terasa menelannya semakin dalam hingga tenggelam. Meski dia merasa energinya telah habis, bahkan untuk berdiri pun, dia tetap memaksakan diri karena dia tidak ingin dilihat oleh Itachi.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Itachi-san."

Kata-kata Sakura hampir saja tak terdengar karena terhalang tangannya yang menutup setengah wajah. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih mencari panduan menuju tempat yang dia inginkan. Ketika tangan itu meraih tumpukan dokumen, map-map di atas meja itu bergoyang dan jatuh bertebaran di lantai. Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana terkejut, terhuyung dan mulai hilang keseimbangan.

"Ah."

"Hati-hati."

Sepasang tangan menangkapnya dari belakang. Satu tangan melingkar di pinggang, sedangkan tangan yang lain menggantikan tangan di wajah gadis itu dengan kain kasa steril. Sedikit darah menetes dari hidung Sakura ke tangan Itachi.

"Kau berdarah," kata Itachi, tenang.

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Perasaan berada di pelukan Uchiha Itachi terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat tubuh lemah gadis itu semakin melemas.

Radiasi suhu tubuh pria itu terasa di punggungnya. Suhu tubuh yang sebelumnya sedingin pagi hari, kini terasa sehangat sore hari. Kedua tangan yang terbentuk sempurna dengan seluruh latihan dan misi berbahaya ninja, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melingkari tubuh Sakura yang jauh lebih mungil darinya. Gadis itu terlalu terlena di dalam pelukan Itachi, hingga tidak mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik di telinganya, yang berkata:

"Jangan begini, Sakura."

Perlahan-lahan mata itu tertutup dan kesadarannya menghilang. Satu hal yang dia tahu sebelum dirinya pingsan adalah ketika kedua tangan itu menariknya semakin dekat ke tubuhnya yang hangat. Erat.

"Jangan seperti ini," ulang Itachi, mengeratkan tubuh gadis itu di dalam dekapan.

Lembut, pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu dan rambut merah muda gadis dalam pelukannya. Menghirup seluruh aroma bunga ceri dari tubuh Sakura.

* * *

Sepasang mata berkedip beberapa kali setelah terbuka. Meski warna hitam tidak ada bedanya ketika dia tertidur maupun saat dia terjaga, namun kegelapan di sekitarnya tidak sama. Di dalam tidur, kegelapan lebih terasa majis karena dihiasi khayal mimpi. Sedangkan di dunia nyata, kegelapan lebih terasa realistis tanpa adanya mimpi-mimpi imaji. Namun kini Sakura mulai tidak dapat membedakannya.

Ya, Itachi lah yang membuatnya berbeda.

Sakura terduduk, mengkontemplasi kejadian yang membuatnya kini tidur di ruangannya dan bukan mengobati mata Itachi di klinik.

Kulit yang sebelumnya tersentuh oleh laki-laki itu masih terasa hangat. Terbakar, lebih jelasnya. Sakura menyentuh pinggang dan sisi wajah, berusaha merasakan tangan yang sebelumnya melingkar di sana. Lalu tanpa aba-aba rona merah merayap di pipinya. Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika mengingat memori terakhir yang masih membekas di dalam kepala.

 _Uchiha Itachi?_ Pikirnya dalam-dalam. _Tidak mungkin._

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Ferrum: Zat besi (Fe)


	12. Chapter 12

Dalam tiga hari, musim panas telah berganti. Suhu udara dan angin turun drastis di bawah 15 derajad. Udara menjadi lebih lembab dan berair. Dedaunan yang berubah menjadi kuning, oranye, merah dan coklat, lalu jatuh di tanah menjadi gunungan serasah.

Markas Akatsuki tampak lebih malas dari biasanya. Tidak ada latihan yang selalu dilakukan oleh para anggotanya. Semua makhluk berdarah panas memilih untuk tetap di sarangnya musim ini, termasuk Akatsuki.

"Brrr, dingin, yeah."

"Bagaimana kalau Tobi buatkan cokelat panas, Deidara-senpai? Tobi anak baik."

"Kau cuma baik dengan Deidara sialan ya idiot?" Hidan yang meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah mengumandangkan keluhan.

Tobi cemberut. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia membuat 10 cangkir cokelat panas sekaligus. Aroma kokoa melayang di udara mengundang setiap orang yang tidak hadir di ruang tengah. Satu per satu anggota organisasi kriminal internasional itu berkumpul.

Seluruh anggota berada di ruangan, termasuk Pein. Namun dua orang lainnya ternyata absen. Dan dua orang itu adalah Sakura dan Itachi.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Pein.

Hidan menjawab dengan seringai licik, "Bermain dokter hewan bersama musang sialan itu, mungkin."

Seluruh mata menatap Hidan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulut pria berambut perak itu tidak pernah ditali kekang.

"Aku melihat Sakura di halaman bersama Bisuke, yeah."

"Di halaman?" Kakuzu menggeleng. "Bagus. Aku tidak harus memberinya pemanas ruangan kalau dia bisa tahan dingin begini."

Sekali lagi, seluruh ruangan menggerutu dengan tingkah rekan setim Hidan yang sama buruknya.

"Biar Tobi yang antar cokelat panasnya ke Blossom-chan dan Itachi-san. Tobi anak baik."

Tanpa berkata-kata, lelaki bertopeng itu berlalu dengan 2 gelas cokelat panas di tangan.

Di beranda halaman belakang markas Akatsuki.

"Blossom-chan, cokelat panas?" katanya, berjongkok di samping gadis itu, tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah udara di sini dingin sekali?"

"Terimakasih, Tobi," sahutnya, menerima mug hangat di tangan. "Ah, Bisuke ingin bermain dan aku menemaninya."

Perbincangan di antara mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena pria berambut jabrik itu ingin bergegas masuk ke dalam.

"Tobi ingin mengantar cokelat panas kepada Itachi-san. Dia tidak keluar dari ruangannya sejak pagi."

Mendengar nama dan informasi itu, Sakura segera menguping dengan antusias. Namun seolah tahu ketertarikan Sakura, Tobi tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya dan segera beranjak.

"Jangan lama-lama di luar, Blossom-chan. Nanti kau sakit. Tobi masuk dulu."

Dan dia pun berlalu.

Sakura terdiam di tempat, mengkontemplasi apakah dia perlu menemui Itachi, karena sudah hampir 3 hari gadis itu tidak melakukan sesi penyembuhan apapun baik mata maupun paru-parunya. Tentu saja karena Itachi menolak akibat insiden pingsannya Sakura yang terlalu memaksakan chakra.

Lagipula, insiden lain juga membuat Sakura tidak dapat berada di sekitar pria itu dalam radius satu meter. Ingatan akan pingsannya dirinya kembali terputar dalam memori seperti film yang dapat diulang-ulang. Membuat Sakura merasa campur aduk.

Di satu sisi dia bersyukur karena tertolong, di sisi lain dia kaget dengan aksi laki-laki itu. Di sisi lainnya lagi dia malu setengah mati dan grogi, di sisi-sisi yang lainnya lagi...terlalu banyak sisi yang membuat gadis bermata giok itu tidak mengerti.

Sakura tidak paham ketika suara berbisik di telinganya mempertanyakan apa yang dia lakukan hingga pingsan. Tidak mengerti ketika tangan dan lengan itu semakin erat memeluknya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat terbenam dalam batang leher, bahu dan rambutnya.

Sambil membelai leher dan bahu yang masih terasa hangat oleh kulit Itachi meski sudah 3 hari berlalu, dia berkata dengan rona merah merayap di pipinya:

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Itachi-san?"

Tiba-tiba.

"Blossom-chan!"

Sebuah teriakan dari dalam markas memanggilnya dari lamunan. Membuatnya hampir meloncat dari anak tangga tempatnya duduk. Tobi, kembali berjongkok di posisi sebelumnya di samping Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang salah dengan Itachi-san. Dia tidak mau membuka pintu dan aku mendengar batuk-batuk dari dalam ruangan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tobi cemas."

Gir dalam otak Sakura langsung bekerja. Dia bangkit dan meminta Tobi mengantarnya ke ruangan Itachi. Kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah paru-paru Itachi dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Sudah 3 hari laki-laki itu tidak mendapat pemeriksaan yang memadai. Selain itu, Sakura juga ingat bila kini musim telah berganti. Musim gugur dengan suhu dingin dan udara yang terlalu lembab, akan mengakibatkan penurunan kesehatan paru-paru Itachi yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan.

"Kita sampai, Blossom-chan," kata Tobi, antusias. "Bagaimana? Haruskah kita buka paksa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Merasa bila tidak ada pilihan lain, Tobi melipat lengan suiter-nya dan langsung mendorong pintu ruangan Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf, Itachi-san!"

Pintu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang tidak berpenghuni. Namun batuk Itachi masih terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Terimakasih, Tobi. Kurasa aku bisa menanganinya dari sini sendiri. Aku harus memeriksanya sebagai dokter dan pasien, yang mana memerlukan privasi. Bisakah?" dengan suara murni seorang medis.

"Tentu, Blossom-chan. Kau bisa memanggil kami kalau butuh bantuan. Kami ada di ruang tengah, oke?" laki-laki itu melambai dan berlalu.

Sejenak, Sakura cemas. Berpikir bila Tobi akan menolak untuk pergi. Sementara gadis itu sangat paham sekali bila Itachi tidak akan mungkin nyaman melakukan pemeriksaan di depan orang lain selain dokter.

Suara batuk terdengar kembali dari kamar mandi, dan hal itu cukup membuat Sakura lupa bila dirinya buta, yang mana membuatnya langsung berlari menuju kesana. Beruntung bila ruangan Itachi memiliki tata letak standar yang mirip dengan kamarnya, sehingga Sakura tidak perlu takut terjatuh karena menghantam sesuatu.

Pintu toilet diketuk.

"Itachi-san buka pintunya!"

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Biarkan aku masuk!"

Hening. Sakura tidak yakin bila setelah semua yang terjadi pada mereka, Itachi akan membuka pintu dan menerimanaya dengan suka rela. Maka gadis itu pun berkata:

"Buka atau aku minta bantuan Tobi untuk mendobrak pintumu lagi, Itachi-san."

Seketika pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Itachi yang berdiri di depan wastafel meja, telanjang dada dengan bercak darah yang memenuhi basin di hadapannya. Beruntung Sakura buta sehingga dia melewatkan pemandangan itu semua. Lagipula tujuannya datang juga bukan untuk mengamati tubuh atletisnya.

"Kau hemoptisis lagi."

Gadis itu bergegas menghampiri Itachi, dan dalam sepersekian detik telapak tangannya merona kehijauan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, santai.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Sakura, hanya sekedar menjawab tanpa ingin menuruti perintah terselubung laki-laki itu, untuk tidak menghiraukan.

Tanpa berkata lagi Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di depan dada dan punggung Itachi. Mentransfer chakra medis untuk melegakan paru-parunya.

"Musim gugur membuat paru-parumu bermasalah dan kau tidak menemuiku di klinik akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, aku ada misi," katanya, bohong.

"Baiklah," gadis itu menjawab, karena tidak ingin berdebat.

Posisi merka berdua tertangkap mata Itachi dari kaca wastfel. Itachi dengan kondisi tanpa baju, rambutnya tidak terikat berantakan, dan sedikit darah tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura dengan suiter krah kura-kura berwarna hitam, celana ketat senada dan dengan rambut yang tersanggul tunggal.

Dia berada di antara lengan dan dada Itachi. Begitu jauhnya perbedaan tinggi mereka hingga membuat Sakura dapat tegak berdiri di bawah ketiak laki-laki itu. Satu tangannya berada di dada dan yang lain di punggungnya untuk mentransfer chakra medis. Sedangkan ekspresi wajah gadis itu 100% wajah dokter yang menangani pasien. Lagipula Itachi juga tidak mengharapkan ekspresi lain muncul.

Lalu mendadak batuk Itachi muncul kembali. Namun kini tidak lagi berdarah.

Dada laki-laki itu bergetar. Getaran itu bahkan sampai di tubuh Sakura yang berdiri di sisinya. Gadis, yang merasakan hal itu, segera memaksimalkan konsentrasi chakranya di telapak tangan pada dada dan punggung Itachi.

"Tarik napas, Itachi-san."

Pria itu mengikuti. Peralahan-lahan hingga getaran di dadanya mulai berkurang.

"Kau harus minum."

Segelas air tap kini telah berada di tangan Sakura dan dalam sepersekian detik Itachi telah meminum isinya.

"Aku harus melakukannya lebih lama," yang gadis itu maksud adalah transfer chakra. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?"

"Tidak."

Begitulah, masih berdiri berdampingan, Sakura mulai bergeser untuk berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Salah satu tangannya yang menempel di punggung, kini telah berpindah semua di dada pria itu. Sinar kehijauan semakin terlihat nyata seiring dengan konsentrasi chakranya yang semakin seksama.

"Cukup," Itachi mundur selangkah. "Kau bisa kehabisan chakra."

"Tidak," entah keberanian dari mana, Sakura meraih tangan Itachi dan menariknya ke arah dirinya. "Aku tahu kapan harus berhenti, Itachi-san."

"Kau tidak."

Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. Itachi mengikuti tangan itu kembali ke pemiliknya, lalu tanpa sadar dia menyentuh tempat di mana tangan gadis itu sebelumnya berada.

"Aku janji tidak akan pingsan lagi. Mohon maaf bila aku merepotkanmu," pintanya, tidak memelas namun terdengar seperti bujukan yang akhirnya meluluhkan pria itu.

Tanpa menjawab Itachi maju selangkah, dan gadis buta yang tahu bila orang di hadapannya telah kembali ke posisinya semula, mulai meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu.

"Katakan saja bila kau ingin menyudahi, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Sepuluh menit, duapuluh menit, tigapuluh menit, mereka masih ada di sana. Di depan wastafel meja di kamar mandi ruangan Itachi. Aneh rasanya berada di tempat di mana privasi paling banyak dibutuhkan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ruangan itu milik Uchiha. Sakura kembali takjub. Bahkan Sasuke yang pernah menjadi rekan setim beberapa tahun dengannya, Sakura yakini, tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya masuk ke area privat seperti kamar tidur. Coret kamar tidur dan ganti dengan apartemen. Seolah-olah apartemen adik dari pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya akan meledak bila dikunjungi orang lain.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengalirkan chakranya menuju ke dada Itachi. Selain untuk memperbaiki sel yang rusak, gadis itu juga mampu mengetahui kondisi apa yang dialami paru-paru itu kini. Dan untuk sementara organ itu berkali-kali lipat lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Meski Itachi masih sering mengalami batuk berdarah, namun kualitas dan kuantitas tidak seburuk dan sebanyak sebelum ditangai dengan Ninjutsu medis.

Hening di antara mereka. Sakura fokus pada pekerjaannya, sedangkan Itachi kedapatan mengamati gadis itu beberapa kali.

Di sanalah Sakura, gadis yang sebelumnya Itachi sakiti dengan ucapan-ucapan ketus dan kasar. Bukan untuk menyinggungnya, namun lebih kepada agar gadis berambut merah muda, yang kini di sanggul longgar tunggal itu, sedikit menjauh. Itachi tidak suka area privat-nya, yang memiliki raidus 5 meter di sekelilingnya, diinvasi. Apalagi oleh perempuan. Itachi tidak pernah berhubungan dengan makhluk rumit itu kecuali dengan Konan dan target misi.

Dan kini barier area pribadinya itu dapat dibobol dengan mudah oleh gadis di hadapannya, dengan alasan medis. Ya, memang gadis di hadapannya selalu dalam mode profesional. Hanya Itachi sendiri yang mulai hilang kendali. Tetapi tetap saja caranya menyentuh tubuh laki-laki itu, caranya berekspresi, caranya peduli padanya, sekarang telah membawa pria bermata Sharingan dari klan Uchiha itu mulai kehilangan komposisi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Lima menit. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang harus aku betulkan sekarang."

Sakura kembali memejamkan mata. Mata yang bulat dengan warna iris yang begitu aneh bagi Itachi. Bagaimana seseorang dapat memiliki warna mata hijau? Benar-benar hijau dan bukan kehijauan, karena itu berbeda.

Lalu rambut itu berwarna merah muda. Dan dari sudutnya berdiri, Itachi benar-benar yakin bila rambut Sakura adalah asli. Bahkan alis mata dan bulu mata itu berwarna kemerahmudaan. Aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Dan nama gadis itu adalah Sakura. Mungkinkah karena rambutnya? Kenapa orang tuanya menamainya sesuatu yang sangat terduga? Nama Sakura terlalu mewakili gadis itu. Bila dia ditemukan oleh Bounty Hunter, maka harga kepala gadis itu akan lebih cepat ditemukan dalam Bingo Book, karena namanya terlalu gamblang.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" gadis itu menyadari bila bola mata Itachi seakan melubagi dirinya.

"Tidak."

Pengobatan berlanjut. Tetapi Itachi tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makhluk aneh di hadapannya. Gadis dengan mata hijau, rambut merah muda dan bernama Sakura, salah satu kunoichi Konohagakure yang hebat. Tidak pernah orang duga bila gadis yang terlihat rapuh dan bahkan terlihat tidak sampai hati hanya untuk menginjak rumput sekalipun, adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Itachi takjub dengan segala keanehan itu. Tanpa pria itu sadari, dia maju selangkah dan hampir menjebak Sakura di sudutnya. Mata beriris hitam sekelam malam itu bersembunyi di kelopaknya yang setengah terbuka, dan dalam sekejap memerah darah dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar liar di kedua bola matanya. Sorot mata hostil itu melembut dan lurus mengamati setiap sudut wajah rupawan dihadapannya. Membuat napas pria itu terasa lebih berat dan cepat, di luar masalah paru-parunya yang sedang terluka. Napas yang terdengar putus asa karena pemiliknya mulai kehilangan kontrol atas candu yang ditawarkan gadis di hadapannya.

Itachi telah tenggelam dalam malapetaka yang memabukkan. Perlahan-lahan.

"Itachi-san..."

Suara gadis itu tak terdengar seolah terbawa angin ketika tangan Itachi, yang terbebas di sisi badannya, meraih pinggang Sakura dan tanpa kesusahan yang berarti, mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu ke atas wastafel meja. Wajah Itachi yang kini setara dengan gadis itu mulai menjajah jarak antar keduanya.

Tiga inchi, dua inchi dan satu inchi, hingga dapat Itachi rasakan hangat napas gadis itu menyentuh kulitnya. Lalu dalam detik yang sangat cepat, bibir pria itu terbenam di bibir Sakura. Kasar, seakan-akan memaksa gadis itu untuk memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Lembutnya bibir gadis di hadapanya akhirnya membuat Itachi gelap mata. Dia menjajaki permukaan bibir Sakura yang terasa manis dan nikmat. Lalu dengan sapuan lidah di permukaan bibir bawah gadis itu, Itachi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bibir Sakura terbelah, memberikan jalan bagi lidah pria di hadapan untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Mengecap setiap rasa yang gadis itu sediakan untuknya. Mengulum lidah Sakura yang terasa lembut di sana. Mencekat napas gadis itu dengan ciumannya yang memaksa. Lalu ketika Itachi tidak lagi mampu menahan kenikmatan, sebuah leguhan lembut muncul dari dalam dadanya. Menggema di kedua rongga mulut mereka.

Itachi yang sedang kecanduan mengerjapkan matanya yang terpejam, hingga dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

Sama halnya secepat saat dia mencuri ciuman gadis di hadapannya, dalam sepersekian detik, Itachi bergegas memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar, bibirnya yang kini memerah akibat ciuman itu masih terbelah, kedua tangan yang berada di depan dadanya masih menggantung di udara dengan posisi transfer chakra. Dan yang terpenting adalah bahwa napas gadis itu hampir terputus.

"Ita...chi-sa...n."

"Maaf."

Di sana, di wastafel meja kamar mandi ruangan pribadi Uchiha Itachi, Sakura ditinggalkan membeku di tempat. Syok.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	13. Chapter 13

_Uchiha Itachi pasti sudah gila._ Batin Sakura.

Itulah kalimat yang terus terulang dalam benaknya setelah sebelumnya mendapati dirinya diserang oleh pria itu. Ya, Sakura diserang dan ditinggalkan sekarat dalam kebingungan atas aksi si pemilik mata Sharingan yang impulsif.

 _Uchiha Itachi pasti sudah gila_. Ulangnya, lagi.

Kepala Sakura kini hanya berisi kenangan di wastafel meja di kamar mandi ruang pribadi laki-laki itu. Kala bibir pria yang bergaris tegas dengan bibir berisi penuh miliknya bersatu di sana. Bersatu menjadi ciuman yang tidak lembut namun tidak terlalu kasar, yang cukup untuk mengaduk-aduk suatu energi di dalam dirinya, yang membuat Sakura ingin melakukannya lagi.

 _Haruno Sakura pasti sudah gila_. Simpulnya, mengaku.

Gadis yang masih berguling-guling memeluk bantalnya di atas tempat tidur itu,tiba-tiba bangkit ketika pintu kamarnya terketuk oleh seseorang. Renungannya buyar ketika pintu itu diketuk sekali lagi.

"Sebentar," setengah hati dia beranjak dan menuju pintu dan segera membukanya dengan kata, "Ya?"

Satu-satunya wanita selain Sakura di markas itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian rapi seperti ingin pergi. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menarik Sakura sambil berkata:

"Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!"

"Ehhh...?!"

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat ke festival sialan itu brengsek? Lama sekali wanita-wanita jalang itu!" Hidan yang kini dalam tubuh lelaki berambut pendek hitam bermata coklat, mulai mengeluh.

"Kenapa kita harus ikut serta juga? Buang-buang uang!" Kakuzu dengan penampakan pria dewasa berambut coklat bermata senada, mengikuti gerutuan rekan timnya.

Sasori dengan tubuh lelaki berambut hitam bermata hitam mengikuti, "Aku sedang mengerjakan boneka terakhirku. Kenapa kita semua harus pergi ke Tsukimi?"

Ya, Tsukimi. Mereka akan pergi ke kota untuk festival Melihat Bulan yang hanya digelar di musim gugur. Lucu bila dipikir-pikir. Akatsuki berbondong-bondong keluar markas, pergi ke kota untuk melihat bulan purnama di langit. Adalah bukan gaya mereka karena, astaga, mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran! Satu-satunya yang mereka pikir menyenangkan bila mereka telah sampai di kota adalah minum sake sampai mabuk.

"Tobi senang sekali Akatsuki bisa berkumpul!" dia yang mengganti topeng spiralnya menjadi topeng kelinci, meloncat-loncat di kaki.

Kelinci merupakan salah satu motif mengapa Tsukimi di selenggarakan. Adalah karena adanya legenda kelinci membuat kue beras yang konon katanya tergambar jelas di permukaan bulan.

"Mereka perempuan, un. Makanya lama, yeah," Deidara sebagai Deidara dengan rambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru, berpendapat.

Kisame mengubah warna badannya yang berkulit biru menjadi seperti lazimnya manusia. Itachi kini menjadi lelaki biasa yang cenderung mengingatkan kita seperti sosok Uchiha Shisui. Pein menghilangkan semua tindiknya dan merubah matanya menjadi normal serta rambutnya menjadi kecoklatan. Zetsu meghilangkan perangkap tanaman Venus-nya dan berubah menjadi pria biasa tanpa dua warna meski masih dengan dua kepribadian.

Hampir semua Akatsuki yang ikut serta dalam acara itu menggunakan henge yang serupa. Standar manusia berambut dan bermata gelap, kecuali Deidara yang bersikeras tetap menggunakan warna rambut aslinya. Alasannya, pertama karena mereka tidak ingin tampak mencolok di keramaian. Kedua, karena mereka terlalu malas untuk berkreativitas. Namun yang jelas, semua orang itu menggunakan pakaian biasa dengan mantel polos untuk mengganti mantel hitam berawan merah mereka yang intimidatif.

"Maaf menunggu terlalu lama," suara Konan memecah keheningan.

Semua orang berbalik, dan mendapati dua-duanya wanita di antara mereka semua, berdiri di ambang pintu. Tidak seperti dugaan mereka bila keduanya akan memakai Yukata atau Kimono, memakai Kanzashi seperti Maiko, lalu memakai Tabi dan Geta. Karena Sakura dan Konan ditemukan dalam pakaian biasa. Hanya, Sakura kini memakai mantel dengan tudung kepala yang cukup lebar.

"Kalian pikir kami akan berdandan seperti Geiko?" Konan mendengus, seolah tahu jalan pikiran para lelaki itu. "Demi Tuhan sekarang musim gugur dan kita bukan ingin pergi melihat Hanabi."

Konan dan Sakura bergabung, setelah hampir bersamaan, beberapa orang yang peduli dengan pernyataan Konan, meng-'tch'-kannya seolah kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan henge terlalu lama, jadi Konan menyuruhku memakai mantel ini," jelas gadis yang kini tersembunyi di balik tudung. "Kalau aku memaksakan menggunakan henge, penduduk akan curiga bila aku tiba-tiba berubah di tengah keramaian."

Logis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Tobi memimpin.

Di pusat kota Iwagakure.

Setiap sudut kota tergantung lampion-lampion yang membuat malam itu menjadi lebih majis. Orang-orang memenuhi jalan, sebelum mereka akhirnya menepi guna membebaskan jalan yang mereka lalui itu untuk parade festival. Lalu suara perkusi tradisonal Jepang terdengar membumbung tinggi ke angkasa ketika arak-arakan itu dimulai.

Tetapi, karena alasan utama seluruh anggota Akatsuki adalah untuk minum sake sampai mabuk, maka mereka tidak mengiraukan keramaian itu. Kesebelas orang termasuk Sakura kini menuju Rumah Teh yang paling nyaman.

"Sini, jangan sampai tersesat Blossom-chan!" Tobi mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Sakura.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam berkedip namun tidak ada yang mengetahui makna ekspresi itu. Lalu kelopaknya terpejam sejenak ketika Tobi menggeser si gadis berambut merah muda mendekat ke arahnya, arah lelaki yang kini bertopeng kelinci.

"Terimakasih, Tobi."

Entah mengapa pemilik mata yang diam-diam mengamati mereka, baru menyadari bila Sakura tidak pernah terganggu dengan tingkah laku antik salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang misterius itu. Justru, dia seakan menerima apapun yang lelaki bertopeng itu berikan. Pertama Bisuke, lalu cokelat panas, kemudian dobrakan pintu kamar Itachi dan kini pelukannya? Bagus.

Mata hitam itu berkedip lagi. Lalu muncul keganjilan dalam dirinya, seakan-akan ingin mengejek dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas dia adalah shinobi tanpa emosi. Lalu kenapa ada kegusaran yang muncul di dalam dadanya ketika melihat gadis itu begitu akarb dengan Tobi. Apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Itachi?

Pria yang kini menyamar sebagai mendiang sepupunya itu mendengus geli.

"Kenapa, kau sepertinya kesal sekali," Kisame menyeringai pada Itachi, kini tanpa gigi-gigi gergaji.

"Kenapa, bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa, kau akhir-akhir ini tidak fokus."

"Kenapa, jangan campuri urusanku."

Manusia hiu yang kini menjadi manusia normal itu mengacungkan jari ke muka rekan setimnya, "Ah, aku tahu."

"Apa?" ketus.

"Aku tahu saja," kini Kisame terkekeh, takjub dengan sikap rekannya yang beberapa hari terakhir terlihat berbeda. "Tidak perlu mengelak. Kau sedang beranjak dewasa."

"Ya, Tuhan."

Kisame menggoda lagi, "Aku bercanda. Aku tahu Itachi. Memang kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita setim."

Benar. Benar bila Itachi dan Kisame sudah terlalu lama menjadi rekan setim hingga manusia berkulit biru, sebelum henge, itu mulai dapat mengidentifikasi ekspresinya meski hanya sebatas satu sudut alis mata yang berkerut. Kenyataan itu membuat Itachi semakin gusar. Keahliannya memenej emosi mulai berantakan.

Tidak ingin terbaca dengan jelas seperti lembaran halaman buku oleh rekan setimnya, Itachi kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam angan-angan. Hingga tanpa sengaja memori itu terputar kembali.

Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, lidahnya, rasanya, aromanya dan segalanya. Tanpa Itachi sadari dia menunjukkan campuran emosi antara sesal dan kesal, dengan mengerutkan kening dan memejamkan mata.

"Kita sampai!" Tobi mengumumkan.

Rumah Teh yang mereka kunjungi berada di paling ujung keramaian kota. Tempatnya nyaman dan tenang, terutama bagi para pembunuh bayaran yang berencana ingin mabuk.

Tanpa menunggu apapun mereka masuk, disambut oleh pelayan, lalu menuju ruangan eksklusif yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman.

Hidan duduk di Zabuton dan berkata, "Tempat sialan ini lumayan juga."

"Jadi, malam ini rencananya kita akan mabuk bersama Geiko," Pein mengumumkan.

"Ah, Pein-sama yang traktir, un?"

Pimpinan organisasi itu mengangguk, yang mana disambut oleh kepalan tangan ke udara oleh beberapa anggotanya.

Begitulah, Akatsuki sedang plesir. Sake, dango, kacang kastanye, soba, udon dan makanan khas festival Tsukimi, hingga akhirya pertunjukan utama muncul. Lima Geiko dan Maiko dengan segala atributnya masuk dan menyapa para lelaki, yang akhirnya diketahui bila mereka semua hanyalah manusia biasa, dengan manis dan manja. Akatsuki ditemukan sedang terlena dalam hiburan mereka di Rumah Teh bersama dengan para wanita.

Suara gelak tawa, obrolan, denting cawan sake beradu, rayuan para lelaki Akatsuki, desahan manja para Geiko, petikan Shamimasen, langkah kaki ritmis tarian Maiko, dan lain-lain, semua masuk ke gendang telinga Sakura dengan gamblang.

Waktu itu adalah waktu lainnya dimana dia mensyukuri bila dirinya masih buta. Tidak ingin dia menyaksikan pemandangan yang bahkan tidak ingin dia bayangkan. Membuat Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk meneggelamkan diri dalam secawan sake di sudut ruangan. Apalagi rekan-rekannya sedang berbahagia, jadi dia tidak mungkin menyela. Lagipula mereka semua membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan hiburan para wanita, tentu saja.

"Kau minum sedikit, un, Sakura-chan," Deidara mencondongkan badannya dan aroma alkohol segera memenuhi rongga hidungnya. "Kau mantan murid Tusnade, yeah, bukankah seharusnya toleransi alkoholmu sepertinya, un?"

Deidara terkekeh. Sakura menyeringai. Merasa tidak ada gunanya merespon pernyataan lelaki setengah mabuk di sampingnya.

Ya, Sakura sedang tidak ingin minum. Minum membuatnya mabuk. Mabuk membuatnya pusing. Dan Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan rasanya sakit kepala saat buta. Lagipula dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jadi, Itachi menyukai dango seperti dia menyukai profesinya."

Gelak tawa melambung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Benarkah, Itachi-san?" suara Maiko yang lembut dan lemah gemulai terdengar menggoda. "Kau pria yang menarik."

Maiko itu ditemukan sedang menggelayut manja di lengan Uchiha. Namun anehnya laki-laki itu membiarkannya saja. Adegan itu pun menjadi salah satu momen lain yang Sakura syukuri bila dirinya buta.

"Hn."

"Apa maksudnya?" Maiko itu pura-pura. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Kisame berbisik di telinga si wanita, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu sendiri, Nona?"

"Oh, tentu saja," Maiko itu berkata dengan suara manja. "Bolehkah Itachi-san?"

"Aa."

Sesuatu yang tajam langsung menikam Sakura dalam-dalam. Terluka, namun dia justru tertawa setelahnya. Tertawa, karena kini dia mulai mengerti bila Itachi hanyalah pria biasa saja. Tertawa, karena kemarin dirinya terjebak tipu muslihatnya, yang kini tidak lagi istimewa. Tertawa, karena Sakura merasa pria itu berhasil mempermainkannya. Atau mungkin kejeniusan Sakura kalah jauh dengan intelejensi Itachi. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu tidak sempat mengantisipasi apapun yang telah terjadi.

Lagipula Sakura tidak berhak merasakan apa-apa karena Itachi bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

 _Aku benar-benar sudah gila_. Pikirnya.

Sakura mendengar Maiko itu berbisik lagi pada Uchiha, yang mana mendapat respon baik 'hn' maupun 'aa'. Ajaibnya lelaki itu sesekali mengajak bicara pasangannya.

Alasan utama yang mendasari Itachi menikmati hiburannya bersama dengan Maiko itu adalah, untuk menyembunyikan bimbang hati akan aksinya pada Sakura kemarin hari. Yang mana tidak semua orang tahu, bila Itachi sangat berniat untuk menampik perhatian gadis berlebihan yang masih menggelayut manja di lengannya. Akan tetapi dia merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, karena dia lebih baik merasa kesal pada Maiko-nya daripada hilang kendali emosi di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau pria menarik, Itachi-san."

"Aa."

Sakura bangkit dari Zabuton, meninggalkan mantelnya dan berjalan menuju beranda. Bukan bermaksud bersamaan dengan senda gurau Itachi dan si Maiko, hanya saja memang kebetulan aksi Sakura dan dialog mereka terjadi secara bersamaan, sehingga membuat Sakura seperti menghidari mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya adalah iya.

Dia berusaha membuat kepergiannya tidak disadari oleh rekan-rekan Akatsuki. Akan tetapi ternyata dua pasang mata telah berhasil mengekori.

Salah satu dari dua pemilik pasang mata itu berwarna hitam kelam dan yang lainnya, bila tanpa henge, berwarna keemasan.

Beranda.

Di sanalah Sakura, duduk di beranda, bersadar pada tiang dengan matanya yang buta memandang tinggi ke angkasa.

Rencana awal untuk menikmati festival Tsukimi ternyata berakhir seperti dugaannya. Satupun anggota Akatsuki tidak ada yang peduli dengan pagelaran budaya mereka. Kenyataan bahwa kini mereka semua sedang minum-minum sampai mabuk di pelukan para Geisha, membuat Sakura diam-diam tertawa.

Satu hal yang membuatnya hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk adalah ketika:

" **Haruno** -san?"

Dua suara yang terdengar sekaligus itu pun menunjukkan siapa pemiliknya.

"Zetsu-san."

Suara gesekan kain, langkah kaki dan lantai kayu berderit menandakan bila pemilik suara itu telah berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? **Di sini dingin sekali** ," tanpa terduga, mantel yang Sakura tinggalkan kini telah memeluk tubuhnya, berkat Zetsu.

"Terimakasih. Aku sedang melihat bulan?" guraunya, bermaksud melucu tentang tujuan awal mereka yang akhirnya terbengkalai dan sekaligus kondisi kebutaannya. "Kau tidak di dalam?"

" **Tidak** ," sambil menggeleng, yang mana percuma. "Aku lebih suka berada di Rumah Kaca sebenarnya."

"Ya, di sini ramai sekali," Sakura masih memandang hampa langit di atas kepala.

Merasa mulai membosankan, Zetsu berkata, "Jadi apa kabar **tanaman vanilanya?** "

Sinar di wajah Sakura kembali seterang bulan purnama di atas kepala mereka. Meski tidak dapat gadis itu lihat, namun kenangan rembulan yang membulat di musim gugur sebelum dia buta, masih dapat dia ingat. Meski terkadang dia merindukan warna-warni dunia, namun dia masih merasa ingin berada di posisinya yang buta. Berada di sekeliling kegelapan yang kini membuatnya lebih nyaman. Karena terkadang mata justru akan lebih mudah membuat Sakura terluka.

Setidaknya kini Zetsu dapat mendeskripsikan tempat yang mereka kunjungi, dan betapa bulan di atas mereka masih menjadi tempat para kelinci-kelinci Tsukimi.

Tawanya bersama Zetsu ternyata disadari oleh seseorang yang kini tak lagi menggubris Maiko di sampingnya.

Sementara para Akatsuki menikmati plesir mereka.

"Dan dia baru Haruno Sakura."

Empat orang lelaki, yang dengan sangat kebetulan sekali, memasuki Rumah Teh di tengah negara antah berantah, lalu menemukan target misi No-Rank mereka, merasa menjadi pasukan ANBU paling beruntung di dunia.

Nara Shikamaru, kini berdiri di ambang gerbang Rumah Teh dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku celana. Matanya tertuju kepada sesosok kunoichi tertentu.

"Bagus. Yang penting kita semakin yakin bila dia benar-benar ada di Bumi," tambahnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan di sini," kata Kiba, lalu menunjuk lelaki di sebelah mantan rekannya. "Bersama orang itu."

Shino menyela obrolan tidak penting mereka, "Apa kita perlu melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kita akan tetap sesuai dengan rencana sebelumya," Kapten tim itu menambahkan.

"Benar. Lagipula kita perlu tahu Haruno sedang bersama siapa."

Fakta bila henge para Akatsuki dan cara mereka menyembunyikan chakra sangat ampuh, ternyata membuat Tim ANBU Konoha itu tak menyadarinya. Ironisnya, para penjahat kriminal internasional yang sedang mabuk di sana, juga tidak menyadari bila mereka berada di satu Rumah Teh bersama dengan ninja Konoha.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Tsukimi: Festival musim gugur

Kimono/Yukata: Pakaian tradisional khas Jepang

Geiko/Maiko: Seniman

Kanzashi: Hiasan rambut Geiko/Maiko

Tabi: Kaus kaki untuk kimono

Geta: Sadal kayu untuk kimono

Hanabi: Kembang api

Zabuton: Bantal duduk khas Jepang

Shamimasen: Alat musik petik


	14. Chapter 14

Masih di Rumah Teh. Di kota Iwagakure di malam festival Tsukimi.

Obrolan Sakura bersama Zetsu cukup menyenangkan, hingga mampu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian gadis itu dari huru-hara yang dibuat oleh Akatsuki di dalam ruangan. Minimal malam itu dia tidak perlu mendegar goda rayu manis manja rekan-rekannya dengan kawan-kawan minum mereka.

Para Geiko memang masih berada di sana, menghibur para tamunya yang kebanyakan adalah pria. Sakura pikir betapa beruntung para seniman itu, kini melayani anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang terbilang tidak buruk rupa. Pekerjaan mereka tidak merugikan juga, tetapi bukan berarti gadis itu menyukai cara mereka. Meski mereka tidak melayani pelayanan yang lebih privat, tetap saja, Sakura pikir apa yang mereka lakukan tidak sesuai sebagai wanita.

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak ingin kembali ke ruangan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Bila semua orang di sekelilingnya berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan ditemani perempuan yang mau melayani apapun yang mereka inginkan. Terutama karena Sakura tidak ingin kembali menjadi saksi pria itu bersama dengan Maiko-nya.

Sayang, suhu udara malam itu tidak mendukung. Satu jam dia berada di beranda hingga kini setengah beku, dan kondisi itu telah cukup untuk membuat dia akhirnya kembali masuk.

"Hey, Pinky!" Kisame yang mabuk, mengangkat cawan sake-nya tinggi-tinggi dan lalu bertanya dengan ambigu, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Dingin," jawabnya, asal.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian seisi ruangan, karena cara Kisame berbicara dengannya bernada setengah berteriak. Maka semakin ketus dia menjawab, semakin pria itu mengerti bila Sakura tidak ingin bergabung dalam obrolan apapun, seharusnya. Sayangnya Kisame tidak memahami kode itu dan tetap memaksa dengan berkata:

"Ah, Pinky tidak seru!"

"Kenaaapaaa, yeaaah?"

"Mari minum dengan Tobi, Blossom-chan. Tobi bukan anak baik lagi," katanya, terkekeh.

Tanpa menjawab orang-orang itu, Sakura kembali ke Zabuton-nya. Duduk di antara pria berambut pirang Deidara dan tembok. Menikmati suasana di tempat itu bersama segelas air putih. Kini sake bukan sesuatu yang sedang ingin dia telan.

"Kau mabuk Uchiha," Sasori berpendapat.

"Bahkan Itachi juga manusia biasa, Sasori-danna."

Kisame yang selalu bersemangat untuk mencampuri urusan rekannya, langsung berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk, "Dia sedang dalam masalah."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya, un."

Kisame bermaksud menunjuk masalah yang Itachi bawa dari markas, namun yang Deidara pahami sebagai masalah Itachi adalah mengenai fakta bahwa kini ada Maiko yang dengan manjanya menempel pada lengan lelaki Sharingan itu. Tetap saja mereka semua tertawa. Paham atau tidak yang penting adalah mereka semua senang dan mabuk.

"Jadi, 'Tachi- _chan_ , kau memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Maiko. Kau manis sekali," manusia ikan itu terus menggoda, entah paham atau tidak bila topik itu cukup sensitif bagi orang tertentu yang kini sedang memojokkan diri. "Aku tidak tahu bila sekarang kau mulai menyukai perempuan."

"Karena aku sejak dulu memang," sahutnya, mengelak tuduhan. "Lagipula kau bilang aku sedang beranjak dewasa."

Deidara menyimpulkan, seolah penting, "Dewasa atau remaja, lelaki tetap membutuhkan perempuan, yeah."

"Hey, pirang sialan, kau masih anak ingusan!"

"Dan fakta itu juga tidak menahan Itachi untuk bisa mesra dengan wanita, un," Deidara terkekeh, secara tidak langsung mengejek senpai-nya di Akatsuki sebagai anak ingusan.

"Mesra itu relatif," sahut Itachi lalu meneguk secawan sake.

Hidan yang muak berkata, "Blah blah blah, Jenius."

Topik pembicaraan berganti. Yang mana kenyataan akan intisari perbincangan mereka sebelumnya menyentil perhatian Sakura. Tentang betapa Itachi memang hanyalah pria biasa.

Lalu perbincangan yang mereka semua katakan mesra, terjadi lagi.

"Oh, ya?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

"Aa."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Suara Itachi, kemudian, terdengar menjelaskan apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Sakura tidak mau tahu. Egonya terlalu sibuk menahan gejolak _sesuatu_ di dalam dirinya. Suara pria dan Maiko-nya, yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, membuat gadis itu mulai kehilangan kontrol emosi, perlahan-lahan.

Itachi bersikap seakan-akan ingin menyingkirkan Sakura dengan melakukan itu semua.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Tudung mantel, yang masih memeluk tubuhnya, kini tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya hingga menutupi setengah wajah. Terimakasih banyak pada Konan yang memberinya mantel serbaguna itu. Tubuhnya yang bersadar di tembok menambah kesan letih yang tak terkira. Faktanya adalah, kini Sakura memang sedang benar-benar lelah.

"Lucu sekali, Itachi-san."

"Tentu saja."

"Ceritakan hal lucu lain."

"Baiklah."

Gadis itu hanya ingin pulang, memeluk Bisuke lalu tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tetapi kekurangan pada matanya memaksa dia terkunci di tempat.

"Nona, mari minum," seorang Geiko menyela lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain permainan?"

Di dalam hati, Sakura mendengus. Merasa bila hidupnya telah cukup dipermainkan dan, untuk sementara, tidak ingin menambah permainan lagi. Mengapa mereka tidak meninggalkan dia sendiri dan bermain dengan anggota Akatsuki lain yang jelas-jelas lebih menarik. Setidaknya mereka laki-laki dan bukan perempuan seperti dirinya.

"Jangan...jangan...jangan...ganggu dia, yeah," Deidara menggacungkan telunjuknya dan mengibaskankannya di hadapan si Geiko. "Mari ke sini, temani aku!"

Wanita berkimono itu pun beralih ke pria pirang di samping Sakura. Terimakasih banyak pada lelaki ahli peledak itu karena telah membantunya lepas dari perhatian orang.

"Mari tetap bermain permainan Kebenaran dan Kebohongan."

"Boleh."

Lalu seniman di samping ninja buron asal Iwagakure itu menjelaskan peraturan. Permainan akan dimulai dari orang tertentu yang akan mengatakan dua pernyataan. Satu pernyataan adalah kebenaran dan yang lain adalah kebohongan. Bila orang lain menjawab dengan benar, maka orang yang menyatakan harus minum dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sederhana.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin Akatsuki dan dirinya bisa memainkan permainan itu bila kehidupan mereka semua berisi macam-macam kebenaran dan kebohongan yang tidak mungkin para Geiko itu bayangkan. Tidak tahu. Yang jelas permainan konyol itu dimulai dari Pein.

Semua permainan mereka terlewatkan oleh Sakura, ketika pasangan Itachi dan Maiko-nya kembali tertawa-tawa geli. Sakura kini mendapati gaya mabuk Itachi. Uchiha yang bila normal tidak peduli dengan apapun dan jarang bicara, saat mabuk akan bersikap sebaliknya. Bahkan dia yang tidak suka wilayahnya dijajah, kini justru membiarkan Maiko itu berada di sana. Menakjubkan.

"Ah, ah, ah, giliranku," Tobi mengangkat tangan antusias. "Tobi suka dengan Blossom-chan atau Blossom-chan suka dengan Tobi."

Semua orang meng-'idiot'-kan pernyataan Tobi, lalu meninggalkan pria bertopeng itu bersungut-sungut di sudut.

"Itachi-san, giliranmu," si Maiko menyodok lengan lelaki itu dengan lembut. "Kau akan ikut bermain, bukan?"

Pria yang dimaksud berpikir sejenak, "Hm, aku lebih menyukai profesiku atau aku lebih menyukai dango."

"Dango!" jawab semua orang, terlalu gamblang dengan pernyataan yang hanya mengutip.

Yang mana akhirnya memaksa Itachi minum dari cawan sake-nya sekali lagi sambil tertawa.

Hingga sampailah giliran gadis berambut merah muda itu bermain, yang mana dia langsung berkata:

"Aku ingin tetap buta atau tetap buta lah yang aku inginkan."

Hening sejenak. Pernyataan gadis itu bermakna sama namun benar-benar terdengar serius. Tidak seperti rekan-rekannya yang berbicara dengan selingan gelak tawa dan hanya bualan belaka. Hanya segaris senyum di bibir Sakura yang meyakinkan semua orang agar pernyataan seriusnya itu dijawab. Dan kenyataan bila Akatsuki tahu tentang dirinya yang memang tidak ingin sembuh, membuat pernyataan yang Sakura ajukan sebenarnya cukup mudah, namun tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Sama saja."

Suara seseorang yang berwajah Shisui, memecah keheningan. Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya tanda mengkonfirmasi, lalu tanpa aba-aba meneguk hampir 5 cawan sake berturut-turut tanpa menunjukkan tanda akan kolaps.

"Bingo," kata Sakura, datar, menaruh cawan di atas meja dengan suara 'tak'.

"Kau lucu, Blossom-chan," Tobi mencoba memecah keheningan sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah muka Sakura.

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin buta selamanya."

"Aku. Dan menjadi buta bukanlah hal buruk, Kisame, karena terkadang orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat _sesuatu_ atau mereka akan menyesal kemudian."

Sebuah suara sungkan santun seorang wanita terdengar dari arah Itachi.

"Maaf, Nona, kami tidak tahu bila Anda tunanetra."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah semakin ahli berarti," kata Sakura bangga.

"Maaf, kami tidak memperhatikan."

Dengus mengalun dari hidung Sakura, lalu di berkata dengan tak kalah lembutnya, "Tidak masalah. Aku tahu kalian semua sedang sibuk bekerja."

Akatsuki yang menyadari bila perkataan Sakura hanyalah sarkas, langsung menatap dengan sorot takjub, namun tetap berusaha untuk tidak mendebat gadis itu.

"Sudah, jangan hiraukan aku. Kalian punya pekerjaan yang harus kalian lakukan," mata buta Sakura berusaha menatap lurus mata Itachi dan berhasil, lalu beralih ke arah Deidara dan Geiko-nya.

Saat-saat seperti itu adalah saat dimana dia menginginkan pengalih perhatian seperti yang Tobi lakukan sebelumnya. Dan benar, Kisame mengangkat cawan sake-nya tinggi-tinggi, sekali lagi, untuk Kanpai. Lalu semua orang sibuk untuk mabuk.

Sakura kembali ke sudut. Emosinya semakin tak terbendung ketika dia mendengar perbincangan lain dari arah Itachi.

"Jangan, Itachi-san!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Kami seniman."

"Lalu?"

"Kami tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Oh, sayang sekali."

Kepalan tangan Sakura semakin erat, ketika dia merasa kalimat-kalimat itu menusuk nuraninya terlalu kuat. Lalu luka tikam itu segera ditaburi garam. Kemudian di tusuk kembali dan ditaburi garam lagi. Berkali-kali.

Kenyataan bila Itachi hanya membicarakan kesenian menjadi Geiko, ternyata diterima Sakura dengan hiperbolis. Bagaimana tidak, dia telah dicium paksa oleh seorang lelaki dan lelaki itu kini sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain di depan mata kepalanya yang buta, tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tanpa menganggapnya ada!

Mata gadis itu mulai terasa hangat.

 _Kenapa aku harus merasa begini?_ Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Itachi. _Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku._

Sakura kembali mengharapkan siapapun untuk menolongnya dari situasi itu.

"Akan kusebut sekarang larut," Sasori, yang masih sadar betul, memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tuhan pasti sedang ada di pihaknya. Mendapat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, Sakura memberanikan diri, dan berkata:

"Bisakah aku pulang bersamamu Sasori-san?"

Seperti bukan shinobi yang pernah terbunuh oleh Sakura sebelumnya, pria pemilik banyak boneka itu beranjak dari Zabuton, menghampiri gadis bermata giok itu lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Mari!"

Seketika, setelah Sakura menerima tangan itu, Sasori menarik gadis mungil di hadapannya, berdiri. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia membimbingnya ke pintu, yang mana Sakura juga hanya melambaikan tangannya, sebelum menghilang di balik ruangan.

Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Tobi harap mereka tidak bertengkar di jalan," katanya, memecah kesunyian sekaligus mengingatkan insiden makan malam yang lalu.

"Kita harus bersyukur bila sampai detik ini mereka tidak saling bunuh," Kisame menambahkan.

"Sasori-danna tidak sejahat itu, yeah. Dan Sakura-chan manis sekali, un."

Apapun yang orang-orang itu katakan tentang kepergian Sakura dan Sasori bersama-sama, tidak membuat kegusaran salah satu orang di antara mereka semua, mereda. Justru, ditemukannya fakta bila mantan musuh di masa lalu itu pergi bersama, membuatnya murka.

Itachi tidak tahu apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan hingga dia bimbang. Sebelumnya, dia merasa baik-baik saja. Namun kini kian lama semua makin tampak kacau. Itachi tidak terbiasa emosional, sehingga ketika dia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan itu, pria hebat itu tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Petama kali di dalam hidupnya Uchiha Itachi merasa tidak berguna.

 _Kau brengsek, Itachi_. Gumam pria itu tatkala sadar bila seharian dia bertingkah kurangajar.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Geiko/Maiko: Seniman

Kanpai: Bersulang


	15. Chapter 15

"Terimakasih, Sasori-san."

Mereka telah sampai di beranda depan markas Akatsuki. Sakura menarik tangannya, yang sebelumnya menggantung di lengan pria seniman boneka itu sebagai pegangan, sesegera. Bermaksud agar tidak menjajah wilayah privasinya dan memperburuk hubungannya dengan Sasori dikemudian hari.

Perjalanan kembali ke markas bersama ninja buron Sunagakure itu cukup menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu baru saja pulang dari kota dengan ditemani seseorang, yang dulu pernah dibunuhnya sekaligus seseorang yang pernah ingin menjadikannya boneka. Dan mungkin niat Sasori yang terakhir sampai saat ini masih berlaku. Sakura tidak tahu. Karena sejujurnya, Sakura masih memendam rasa tidak nyaman bila bersama dengan lelaki itu tatkala mereka harus terlibat dalam suatu percakapan, misalnya. Dan kini, kenyataan bila mereka hanya berdua saja semakin memperburuk ketidaknyamanannya. Namun berkatnya juga, Sakura bisa keluar dari situasi yang menyedihkan, sekali lagi. Terimakasih banyak kepada mantan musuhnya di masa lalu itu dan rekan-rekan Akatsuki yang selalu datang di waktu yang Sakura inginkan.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanyanya, saat menemukan Sakura masih berdiri di beranda.

"Tidak, Sasori-san. Aku ingin duduk-duduk di sini sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu respon si pria, Sakura duduk di anak tangga, menyamankan dirinya, lalu memandang langit malam yang tak nampak oleh matanya.

Rencana pergi ke festival Tsukimi yang berantakan sebelumnya, cukup membuat Sakura kecewa. Apalagi akhir dari rencana plesir itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Ah, Sakura tidak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi memori yang kini semakin menyesakkan hati. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin dan tidak perlu, karena rasanya percuma saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derit lantai kayu di beranda. Gesekan kain yang cukup jelas di telinga, menjadi pertanda bila ada seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasori-san?" tanyanya, mengkonfirmasi.

"Aku rasa aku juga ingin duduk-duduk."

Sakura menelan ludah. Gugup. Mungkinkah Sasori masih ingin menghujaninya dengan hujatan-hujatan kisah dari masa lalu mereka? Entahlah. Namun apapun yang akan terjadi Sakura harus tetap mempersiapkan diri.

"Ya, tentu."

Hening berbahasa, kemudian, mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian masing-masing. Satu pun tidak berkeinginan untuk membuka suara guna melibatkan diri mereka dalam perbincangan, yang sebenarnya, justru dapat meluluhkan situasi kikuk keduanya.

Lagipula Sakura sedang tidak ingin berbicara. Maka dengan memasang sikap acuh tak acuh, dia menaruh keningnya di lutut yang kini terlipat di depan dada. Matanya terpejam merasakan dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Telinganya awas terpasang akan bunyi-bunyian di tengah malam. Hidungnya mencium aroma dedaunan Mapel dan Oak yang mengering di halaman. Lidahnya masih mengecap rasa sake yang sebelumnya dia telan. Kulitnya merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang menyegarkan.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang kesal," Sasori berpendapat.

Sakura, yang sedikitpun tidak berkeinginan untuk mengangkat kepala, berkata, "Seharusnya kita melihat bulan dan bukan mabuk-mabukan."

"Bila kita pergi melihat bulan pun kau tidak akan bisa mengamatinya," Sasori mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Bahu gadis yang sedang murung itu bergetar, lalu suara tawa darinya, yang masih menundukkan kepala, pun terdengar.

"Kau lucu Sasori-san," kata Sakura, terkekeh, meski dirinya tidak terlalu paham untuk apa.

"Ya, aku yakin bila kau sudah lama tahu _selucu_ apa diriku."

Sasori kembali menyentil masa lalu mereka. Sesuatu yang sudah Sakura duga sebelumnya. Maka dari itu dia, yang masih dalam posisi semula, bertanya:

"Apa insiden makan malam sebelumnya belum membuat kita sepakat, kah, Sasori-san?"

"Apa katamu saja."

Gadis itu menggigil karena tawanya kembali.

"Kau tidak mabuk, bukan?"

Dia pun menggeleng lalu berkata, "Kau lucu, Sasori-san."

"Kalau begitu tertawalah sepuasmu."

Beberapa jam, mereka masih di sana dan kini mulai terlibat dalam perbincangan yang hanya berisi ejekan dan sindiran ringan, yang mana tidak lagi menyinggung topik tentang bagaimana-mungkin-Sakura-dulu-bisa-membunuhnya dan bagaimana-cara-Sasori-menjadikannya-boneka-karena-itu.

Fakta itu melegakan Sakura, karena dia sedang tidak berselera untuk terlibat kembali dalam debat. Hingga dari kejauhan sebuah keramaian behasil membuat Sakura menegakkan kepala. Lalu Sasori yang masih duduk di sampingnya pun berkata:

"Mereka kembali."

Ya, rombongan para pemabuk Akatsuki telah kembali. Waktu itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

"BLOSSOM-CHAN?!" sebuah teriakan menusuk telinga dan Sakura tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Fakta itu langsung membuat Sakura bersiaga, karena sedetik setelah julukan itu membumbung ke angkasa, suara langkah kaki berlari terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bisuke rindu padamu."

Dia, pria itu, langsung menghamburkan diri dan memeluk si gadis buta hingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di punggungnya. Pemilik topeng spiral itu segera membenamkan wajah ke rambut merah mudanya, sambil menggumam sesuatu yang menyatakan bila dirinya adalah serigala berbulu salju bernama Bisuke.

Kini histeria Sakura yang membumbung tinggi di langit markas Akatsuki.

"KAU BUKAN BISUKE. PERGI TOBI!"

"Aku Bisuke, Blossom-chan," kini memeluk gadis itu dengan pelukan meremukkan.

"TOLONG!"

Pria yang kini berada paling dekat dengan gadis itu pun menghela napas, menarik Tobi persis di krah baju seperti memungut kucing, melemparnya ke halaman, lalu meraih lengan dan bahu Sakura untuk membantunya duduk kembali.

"TOBI IDIOT!" gerutunya, sambil menyisir rambut yang kusut dengan jemarinya. "Terimakasih, Sasori-san."

"Tingga minggu hampir berlalu dan Sakura-chan baru menyadari bila Tobi idiot, yeah."

Tidak memperdulikan Deidara, dia berkata sambil mengusap kepala, "Sakit, Tobi. Jangan lakukan lagi, ya."

Sebuah tangan, yang tidak pernah semua orang di halaman itu kira, meraih kepala berambut merah muda itu lalu membelainya. Semua mata hampir melesat dari liangnya ketika pemilik tangan itu berkata:

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasori, melakukan semua itu di hadapan rekan-rekannya dengan dorongan impuls yang bahkan tidak semua Akatsuki tahu keberadaannya.

"Sasori-san sudah baikan dengan Blossom-chan. Aw, manis sekali," simpul Tobi sepihak, yang mana mendapat balasan pukulan langsung di kepala oleh Deidara.

"Tobi idiot!"

Dan perdebatan di antara Akatsuki tentang mengapa Tobi bodoh sekali masih berlangsung, namun tidak bagi satu orang.

Satu orang yang sedang memproses semua hal yang baru saja terjadi di sana. Tentang dua orang yang ditemukan duduk bersama di beranda, tentang Tobi yang hampir saja melecehkan si gadisi buta, tentang aksi pria berambut merah yang mengusap kepala berambut merah muda. Lalu kejadian itu dia gabungkan dengan insiden-insiden sebelumnya. Ketika dia mengetahui bila Tobi memberikan serigala pada Sakura, ketika Sakura bersama Zetsu melakukan berbagai hal bersama dan, yang terakhir adalah, ketika dia menyaksikan aksi Sasori yang mengulurkan tangan dengan suka rela untuk pulang bersama Sakura.

Uchiha Itachi, menunggu momen lain yang mampu menarik pelatuk amarahnya yang kini hampir berada diujung tanduk. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kapan mengakhiri atau memulai babak baru dengan gadis itu.

Matanya, yang kini telah kembali bermata Sharingan, berkedip. Betapa dirinya kini telah menjadi shinobi yang tidak lagi sempurna, yang mana hanya disebabkan oleh seorang gadis buta.

 _Kau menghancurkanku perlahan-lahan, Sakura._

* * *

Itachi sedang menatap lurus wajah gadis, yang terbingkai dengan anak rambut berwarna merah muda itu, secara terang-terangan. Belahan rambutnya yang terarah ke samping membuat anak-anak rambut itu menutup segel jurus Creation: Rebirth dan setengah dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Bola mata bulat dengan iris hijau gelap terbungkus kelopak berbulu mata dan beralis senada dengan rambutnya. Hidungnya membingkai rupa itu dengan sudut garis yang sempurna. Bibir merah di satu sisi bagian bawahnya itu kadang tergigit, ketika si pemilik menemukan sesuatu yang susah dipecahkan atau ketika dia sedang dalam konsentrasi tinggi.

Pemilik wajah itu, Sakura, kini sedang fokus menggunakan sumpitnya untuk memakan udon yang berada di atas meja.

"Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah," Kisame meletakkan keningnya di meja. "Sudah lama aku tidak mabuk seperti semalam."

Tobi mengikuti gerakan manusia berkulit eksotik itu, lalu mengaku, "Tobi muntah-muntah pagi ini sampai hampir pingsan."

"Ew, jangan bicara jorok di meja makan, yeah!"

Hidan melempar sumpitnya ke arah pria bertopeng spiral itu dengan wajah memerah, marah.

"Kau ulangi sekali lagi brengsek, maka kau akan segera mati, dasar idiot sialan!"

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki sedang makan malam di markas, setelah seharian tertidur karena kadar alkohol dalam darah mereka meningkat drastis hingga akhirnya kolaps.

Ya, mereka semua pulang ketika hari mulai menjelang pagi dan langsung menuju sarang masing-masing untuk berhibernasi. Ketika petang menjelang mereka baru bangkit dari pembaringan dan langsung menemukan udon hangat di meja makan. Akibatnya, seharian organisasi itu meliburkan diri, karena Pein juga termasuk dalam rombongan pemabuk Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki harus sering-sering berkumpul seperti semalam, Pein-sama," Kisame mengangkat wajahnya, menyeringai simpul pada pimpinannya.

"Ya, dan gajimu akan dipotong untuk membayar biayanya," Kakuzu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Akatsuki tidak perlu plesir lagi."

"Kakuzu sialan jangan munafik brengsek."

Perdebatan tentang mengapa-mereka-bisa-mabuk-berat dan bagaimana-mereka-bisa-melakukannya-lagi masih berlangsung. Sementara orang-orang yang tidak peduli masih berusaha menikmati makan malam mereka sendiri. Adalah Sakura, Itachi, Sasori, Pein dan Konan, yang kini memasukkan makanan ke mulut, mengunyah dan menelannya dengan perlahan.

Salah satu sudut mata seseorang, melirik orang tertentu yang kini duduk bersanding dengan si gadis buta. Pria seniman boneka itu sedang berbincang-bincang. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditemukan oleh Akatsuki sebagai kebiasaannya, sebelum gadis berambut merah muda itu datang.

Itachi sudah melihat sikap Sasori seharian setelah kemarin malam. Memang ada yang berbeda. Dia mulai melunak terhadap Sakura. Tidak ada lagi sorot balas dendam yang tampak di matanya, seperti yang dia tunjukkan saat insiden makan malam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkinkah itu pertanda baik atau buruk bagi Itachi?

Lalu apa yang membedakan Sasori yang menemani Sakura pulang, dengan Zetsu yang memberi Sakura tanaman vanila dan Tobi yang memberi Sakura serigala bernama Bisuke? Entahlah, mungkin karena Zetsu dan Tobi tidak pernah mendadak berubah sikap seperti Sasori sekarang. Sejak awal Zetsu dan Tobi telah menerima kehadiran gadis itu di markas Akatsuki, dan sampai sekarang mereka masih melakukannya. Sedangkan Sasori, pria yang pernah terbunuh oleh kunoichi itu pada awalnya begitu hostil, namun kini mendadak dia telah berubah 360 derajad.

Apakah mungkin kini Itachi harus memiliki saingan? Dia mendengus. Dunia yang hanya berisikan kepicikan dan kelicikan yakni dunia shinobi, tentu saja akan penuh dengan kompetisi. Dan Itachi, sebagai Uchiha, tentu telah diketahui oleh khalayak bila mereka begitu terobsesi dengan ambisinya. Maka Itachi pun termasuk di dalamnya.

 _Uchiha Itachi benar-benar sudah gila_. Pikirnya sendiri.

"Baiklah," kata Pein merespon rengekan anggota organisasinya. "Kita akan pergi berlibur ke Onsen."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Onsen: Pemandian air panas


	16. Chapter 16

Suara jemari mengetuk meja, di suatu kedai di tengah jam makan siang, menggema di gendang telinga penempatnya. Adalah Tim ANBU Konoha yang kini sedang berada di sana.

Kiba mengela napas, menghentikan ketukannya dan berkata:

"Dua minggu dan yang kita dapatkan hanyalah informasi bahwa Haruno Sakura memang benar-benar berada di Iwa?"

Mendengar itu, pemilik serangga di sebelahnya memberikan jestur tubuh yang bertanya 'lalu?' kepada semua orang.

"Kita juga sudah tahu bila orang-orang yang bersama Sakura adalah ninja, Fang. Mereka memakai henge. Bukankah itu satu langkah maju yang lebih dari cukup?" Shikamaru membela.

"Mereka berjumlah 10 orang dan 11 bila Haruno termasuk di dalamnya," kata Neji. "Apakah kita tidak teringat akan sesuatu dari Bingo Book?"

"Akatsuki?" Kiba menebak.

"Ya, mereka satu-satunya tersangka yang kita tahu. Bukankah mereka memang berjumlah kurang lebih selusin?" Shikamaru menyela.

"Dan selusin orang itu semuanya menggunakan henge. Bukankah hal itu mencurigakan?" Shino mengikuti.

"Seharusnya bila memang mereka hanya ninja biasa, mereka tidak perlu menyembunyika diri, begitu?" Kiba kembali masuk dalam perdebatan.

Pasukan ANBU, yang sedang tidak mengenakan seragam tugas itu, saling melempar pertanyaan satu sama lain guna menggali ilmu pengetahuan mereka mengenai kelompok radikal pemburu Biju tertentu berdasarkan informasi dari Bingo Book. Meski belum dapat dipastikan, namun kenyataan bila seluruh bukti yang sementara terkumpul menunjukkan tersangka yang telah mereka duga sebelumnya, maka mereka mengambil keputusan paling buruk. Bahwa anggapan bila Haruno Sakura bersama Akatsuki adalah fakta.

"Jadi kita akan memancingnya keluar dengan bantuan warga sipil."

Kiba membuka diskusi baru dengan pendapatnya, yang juga sekaligus kesimpulan rencana evakuasi Haruno Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Shad?" katanya, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirkan pria berkode Shadow, si jenius ANBU ahli tak-tik.

Shikamaru, yang melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menghela napas lalu berkata, "Hanya anak kecil yang kita minta untuk membawa Haruno menjauh dari padang menuju ke perbatasan kota dan bukannya untuk membunuh Sakura di tempat, Fang."

"Dan warga sipil ini anak kecil?" Kiba terbelalak. "Kepala kita dipertaruhkan bila rencana ini gagal, kalau begitu."

Anggota pasukan ANBU berambut hitam jabrik itu mengehela napas lagi lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Jadi kita hanya meminta anak ini untuk meminta Haruno ke perbatasan kota. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan henge untuk memancingnya menjauh dari sana, karena kemungkinan chakra kita tetap akan terdeteksi oleh musuh. Apalagi bila mereka benar-benar Akatsuki. Percaya saja padaku. Merepotkan."

"Dan kau memintaku pura-pura terluka sebagai alasan agar Haruno mau mengikuti anak itu. Begitu?" Shino yang melipat lengan di depan dadanya, mengulang detail, seolah tidak setuju dengan rencana.

"Kita tidak mungkin meminta anak itu berbohong, kan?" sahut pemilik jurus manipulasi bayangan. "Lagipula Neji tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia bertugas mengawasi lingkungan dengan Byakuugan. Dan Kiba bertugas sebagai pertahanan bersama Akamaru."

Logis. Shino akhirnya membisu.

Kiba yang masih tidak setuju, bertanya, "Kenapa harus anak kecil?"

"Karena aku tahu betul bila Haruno tidak akan pernah menolak anak kecil yang meminta tolong. Demi Tuhan, dia medis. Intuisinya tidak akan bisa mengelak. Dan bila kita memaksakan diri menggunakan orang dewasa, maka dia akan lebih dulu curiga."

Para ANBU itu mengangguk. Paham betul dengan maksud Shikamaru.

"Trerkadang rencana-rencanamu murahan sekali, Shad," Shino heran dengan cara pikir Shikamaru yang keluar dari kotak cara ninja.

"Tapi kenyataanya akulah ahli strategi di sini, Bugs."

Keangkuhan yang direspon dengan dengusan oleh Shino dan 'tch'-an oleh Kiba.

Neji mengakhiri. "Sore ini kita akan mengeksekusi rencana."

* * *

Padang ilalang.

Kondisinya cukup berbeda dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika pertama kali Tim ANBU yang melintas, tanpa segaja menemukan Haruno Sakura. Rerumputan yang sebelumnya hijau kini didominasi warna kuning, orange, merah dan coklat. Pepohonan di sekeliling padang juga telah menunjukkan semburat warna yang sama.

Eyes, Shad dan Fang berdiri di balik dedaunan. Seragam mereka yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehigga berkamuflase dengan baik, telah berhasil menyembunyikan ketiganya dari mata normal manusia biasa, namun tidak bagi sesama ninja.

"Itu dia."

Sosok seorang gadis bermantel senda dengan warna rerumputan, duduk di atas padang, bersama dengan serigala berbulu salju. Tudung mantel yang menutup kepala, tidak cukup mampu untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Yang mana menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai Haruno Sakura.

"Bagaimana situasi Bugs?" Eyes bertanya pada Fang.

"Siap di posisi."

"Dan anak itu?" Neji mengkonfirmasi warga sipil yang akan membantu mereka dalam rencana.

"Dia sedang bersama Bugs dan sudah siap. Apakah kita yakin akan melakukannya?" Kiba sekali lagi, meragukan. "Rencana ini terlalu gila."

Shad menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali tanpa berusaha mendebat.

Sakura masih di sana. Masih bermain dengan peliharaannya. Hingga Neji melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres pada gadis itu. Mata Byakuugan-nya menemukan aliran chakra di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Kapten?" Shad bertanya, dengan santai.

"Aku melihat chakra Haruno."

Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya menatap Neji, sebagai dukungan mereka untuk pria bermata perak itu, agar segera menjelaskan maksudnya lebih lanjut.

"Aku melihat chakra di dalam tubuhnya, yang mana seharusnya tersegel oleh jurus Hokage."

"Jadi seseorang telah berhasil mematahkan segelnya. Bagus," Kiba menyela.

"Tidak semua orang bisa membuka segelnya, Fang. Jurus segel chakra Rokudaime hanya akan aktif bila chakra Hokage sendiri yang melepaskannya."

"Jadi kemungkinan seseorang atau sekelompok orang ninja yang kuat berhasil membukanya," pasukan ANBU bertopeng beruang, Kiba, menyimpulkan.

"Aku semakin curiga bila Haruno memang bersama Akatsuki."

Detik waktu berharga mulai berlalu. Para pasukan ANBU itu masih menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sambil menanti anak yang Shikamaru maksud untuk beraksi.

"Tetapi aliran chakranya terlalu sedikit," lanjut si Kapten, masih mengaktifkan Byakuugan. "Sepertinya mereka tidak melepas segel Hokage."

Neji memeriksa keberadaan segel di punggung Sakura dengan Mata Putih-nya. Lalu menemukan anomali chakra dari tempat segel Hokage berada.

"Ada segel lain di atas segel Hokage."

"Pencipta segelnya pasti hebat karena mampu melemahkan segel Rokudaime," Kiba mengulang kenyataan. "Kapten, kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum anak itu..."

Namun diskusi mereka terhenti ketika dua sosok lain muncul di padang. Dua orang pria dengan mantel hitam polos, dan bukan mantel awan merah seperti yang ketiga ANBU itu perkirakan. Salah satu di antaranya terlihat seperti orang biasa dengan mata aneh yang berwarna keemasan dan kulit yang memucat, serta tudung mantel yang menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna gelap. Sedangkan yang lain memakai tudung mantelnya juga, meski dengan sesuatu yang pasukan ANBU itu lihat seperti sebuah topeng dibaliknya. Mereka berjalan ke arah Sakura sambil berbincang satu sama lain.

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah pria yang bersama Haruno di Rumah Teh," Kiba mengingat-ingat. "Pria yang lain..."

Tatkala Shikamaru melihat topeng berwarna orange dengan spiral di sana, sekilas, lelaki berkode Shad itu langsung berkata:

"Brengsek! Ayo segera pergi dari sini!"

Eyes, sebagai Kapten yang kemudian tersadar, akhirnya mengkode timnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat. Kepulan asap mengantar ketiganya menghilang dari posisi mereka sebelumnya berada.

Sementara di padang ilalang.

"Blossom-chan sedang bermain dengan Bisuke," Tobi yang duduk berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, mengamati gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan berpura-pura menjadi Bisuke lagi, kan, Tobi?" tanyanya, harap-harap cemas.

"Oh, Tobi tidak bisa menjamin!"

Lalu pria itu langsung melakukan apa yang dilakukannya dini hari lalu. Menghambur ke arah Sakura dan menjatuhkan gadis itu di atas punggungnya. Beruntung bila Sakura kini justru terjatuh di atas badan Bisuke yang lembut, dan bukannya langsung di atas tanah lapang.

"Tobi kau menghancurkanku," Sakura mencengkram mantel pria itu, berharap Tobi akan merenggangkan belitannya, sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kini pria bertopeng itu membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Sakura lagi, "Blossom-chan manis sekali. Aromamu seperti nektar."

"Hahaha. Tobi lepaskan!"

Namun pelukan Tobi justru semakin mencekat. Sakura yang mulai merasa geli, tidak mampu menahan kekehannya lagi. Bagi Sakura, meski kelakuan mereka tidak lazim, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan seringnya dia berkontak fisik dengan pria berambut hitam itu. Tobi terlalu manis seperti anak-anak bila dia tidak berbicara dengan suaranya yang maskulin, yang biasanya hanya dia tunjukkan saat mereka berdua sedang bersama tanpa orang ketiga.

"Zetsu-san tolong!" ketika Sakura tak lagi mampu mengendalikan pria yang kini seperti anak kucing di pangkuannya.

" **Tobi-san** , Haruno-san bisa pingsan."

Sebelum Zetsu sempat menyelesaikan nasihat, pria periang itu segera mengendurkan belitan. Lalu, dengan tidak biasa, dia melepas Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya yang bertopeng segera tertuju ke arah tertentu. Memandang ke arah itu beberapa saat, lalu kembali pada gadis di hadapannya untuk menatap.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu bangkit dari Bisuke, merapihkan mantelnya lalu berkata, "Ada apa lagi? Sekarang, kau tidak akan berpura-pura menjadi serangga juga, kan, Tobi?"

Tawa riang gembira mendadak muncul dari pria di hadapan Sakura. Tawa yang tidak semua orang tahu bila terselip kelicikan di sana.

"Sepertinya Blossom-chan memang beraroma nektar, kan, Zetsu?"

Pria, yang sebenarnya sedang menggunakan henge hingga tidak terlihat dua warna di tubuhnya itu, memandang ke tempat tertentu yang rekannya tadi amati, lalu berkata:

"Ah, tentu saja. **Aroma nektar yang lezat sekali**."

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis yang masih terduduk di tanah padang.

"Karena kau telah menarik lebih banyak sekali _serangga_ , Blossom-chan," Tobi berkata sambil membelai kepala Sakura, namun dengan mata masih tertuju ke suatu tempat tertentu.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mengusirnya, kan, Tobi?" kini dia telah bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Membasmi, lebih tepatnya."

Senyum licik masih menggantung di bibir Tobi yang tersembunyi. Makin lebar hingga hampir menyentuh sudut mata, tatkala dia tahu bila sebelumnya pernah ada _serangga_ di sana.

* * *

"Kita ada masalah."

Ketika rombongan Tim ANBU sampai di lokasi di mana Shino berada bersama anak sipil itu, Kiba lalu berkata:

"Hey, Bocah, Oji-san di sini," Kiba menunjuk Shino. "Akan kami tolong. Jadi kau sudah tidak perlu mencari bantuan lagi, oke?"

"Hai, Nii-chan. Sampai jumpa."

Bocah lelaki yang mereka rencanakan sebagai kunci transporter Haruno Sakura, kini kembali ke tengah keramaian di perbatasan kota. Kiba bersiul, pertanda lega bila tidak ada lagi anak kecil yang akan terlibat dalam misi No-Rank evakuasi Haruno Sakura dari Akatsuki oleh pasukan ANBU Konoha. Sementara Shino melirik Kiba dengan sudut matanya, ketika dia sadar bila dirinya disebut Oji-san oleh si pria Inuzuka.

"Ada masalah apa, Kapten?" Shino memengingatkan Neji untuk melanjutkan, tidak peduli lagi dengan Kiba.

"Haruno positif bersama Akatsuki."

Shino menghela napas panjang sepanjang-panjangnya, tidak terlalu terkejut, namun Shikamaru tetap saja berkata:

"Mereka datang ke padang ilalang. Identifikasi sementara hanya tertuju pada pria bertopeng..."

"Tobi," Neji melanjutkan. "Tidak ada yang tahu identitas lainnya selain dia adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki."

"Kita harus melaporkannya ke Hokage sesegera," Kiba mengingatkan. "Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan kita atau belum. Meskipun kita menyembunyikan chakra dan berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari keberadaan mereka, tetapi Eyes sempat menggunakan Byakuugan."

Fakta bila apa yang dikatakan Kiba adalah kemungkinan bisa saja, telah menampar Kapten ANBU itu keras-keras persis di egonya. Kutukan yang jarang terucap dari bibir Tuan Muda Hyuuga itu muncul dengan kata-kata:

"Sialan!"

"Kita harus segera melapor, Kapten," Shikamaru acuh tak acuh, lalu mulai membuka gulungan kosong dan menulis sesuatu.

Semua pasukan ANBU, yang akhirnya tahu bila Haruno Sakura selama ini memang bersama Akatsuki, bersamaan men-'tch'-kan fakta itu. Mungkinkah ada hal lain yang lebih buruk lagi yang akan mengacaukan misi mereka? Pertanyaan itu muncul bersamaan di kepala masing-masing dari mereka.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Oji-san: Paman

Nii-chan: Kakak


	17. Chapter 17

Ryoukan berjajar di sepanjang kompleks sebuah Onsen kuno di Iwagakure. Onsen yang terdapat di pegunungan negara Bumi itu, menyajikan pemandangan tradisional khas Zaman Edo. Taman pasir Zen, kolam teratai, ruangan berlantai Tatami, Futon sebagai tempat untuk tidur dan para tamu yang harus memakai Yukata dan Geta. Belum lagi kombinasi warna musim gugur yang begitu hangat di mata, meskipun sekaligus sangat dingin terasa.

Akatsuki akhirnya merasa bila kini mereka berada di surga. Yang mana setelah mati, mungkin, tidak akan mereka nikmati karena dosa-dosa yang telah mereka lakukan di dunia.

"Ah, nyaman sekali."

Wanita berambut biru yang kini tidak lagi berjepit kertas origami, bersandar di tepian kolam mandi. Uap panas yang membumbung dari permukaan air membuat sosok wanita itu kabur. Gerakannya mengayunkan cawan sake tidak terlihat karena terhalang asap.

"Kita berada di kolam mandi wanita, kan, Konan?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah dilantunkan oleh Sakura hampir tujuh kali, dan benar-benar tujuh kali karena Konan memang menghitung, sejak mereka mulai berendam di sana.

"Ya, Sakura," setelah lelah menjawab, Konan bertanya. "Kenapa kau khawatir sekali? Mereka tidak akan muncul."

Mereka yang dimaksud adalah anggota Akatsuki berjenis kelamin jantan yang berjumlah 9 orang. Bukan bermaksud untuk berlebihan, tetapi mereka sedang membicarakan Akatsuki. Sekali lagi Akatsuki. Yang hampir semuanya memiliki karakteristik antik yang impulsif.

Lagipula Sakura kini berendam dalam kondisi telanjang. Peraturan tidak tertulis bagi para pengunjung Onsen, yakni bila mencelupkan handuk atau Yukata ke dalam air panas di dalam kolam, merupakan kebiasaan yang tidak sopan.

"Tidak, Konan, aku merasa kurang nyaman bila mandi di kolam air panas ketika aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri."

Logis. Bila Sakura tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri, maka gadis itu juga tidak akan bisa melihat orang lain yang mungkin akan melihat tubuhnya. Lebih parahnya, Sakura tidak akan melihat bagian tubuh mana dari dirinya yang kemungkinan akan dilihat oleh orang lain. Rumit.

"Santai, Sakura-chan. Mereka tidak akan datang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai bila kau sendiri sedang mabuk?" kini gadis itu semakin cemas, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menangis. "Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku keluar dari kolam ini, Konan."

Tentu saja, karena Konan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kini bersamanya di kolam mandi air panas yang sangat luas itu.

Pertama kali Sakura sampai di sana, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Konan memilih kolam mandi yang bahkan cukup untuk duapuluhan orang, padahal mereka hanya berdua. Bukan bermaksud mencurigai, tetapi Konan memang bersikap mencurigakan.

"Dengar! Meskipun mereka berendam bersama kita di sini, orang-orang itu tidak akan menyadari bila kita perempuan, Sakura. Astaga, bahkan mereka tidak menganggap kita perempuan."

Tatkala kecurigaan Sakura hampir terbukti, suara pintu geser kolam mandi berbunyi, lalu tiba-tiba:

"Mari kita berendam, yeah!"

"Yey, Tobi senang sekali."

"Diam kalian semua idiot. Jangan banyak omong!"

"Di sebelah mana Konan dan Pinky berada?"

"Benarkah ada **Haruno-san yang lezat** di sini?"

"Konan!"

Tanpa perlu gadis buta itu duga, suara sahutan terdengar dari sisi Sakura, sebagai pertanda di mana lokasi kedua gadis itu berada.

"Kami di sini!" Konan melambaikan cawannya yang telah kosong ke arah kawan-kawan lelakinya.

Kini Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis. Panik membuat energi panas di dalam tubuhnya naik ke kepala. Benar apa yang dia pikirkan bila Akatsuki, termasuk Konan tentu saja, bisa sangat impulsif. Sakura diserang syok yang teramat sangat hingga dia merengek di samping wanita origami itu. Benar-benar merengek.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan, Konan?" Sakura menarik-narik lengan wanita itu. "Kenapa kau tega sekali?"

"Santai saja Sakura. Bersembunyilah di belakangku."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, gadis itu langsung menyelipkan diri di antara Konan dan tepian kolam mandi, ketika terdengarlah suara-suara langkah kaki.

"Kalian di sini ternyata," suara Pein adalah suara yang mendekat pertama kali.

Lalu disusul suara setengah kaget di belakangnya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, yeah?!"

"Ehhh...?!" Tobi menuding.

Tidak dapat dipercaya. Mereka melihat Konan dan Sakura berpelukan. Menempel. Tubuh berkulit pucat milik Sakura dan tubuh berkulit coklat milik Konan, kini menjadi satu membentuk gradasi baru bila dikombinasikan dengan warna rambut merah muda milik Sakura dan biru milik Konan. Dan yang terpenting adalah fakta bila gadis-gadis itu sedang telanjang, meski yang tampak hanyalah bagian bahu ke atas. Namun tetap saja tidak berpakaian.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang disanggul tunggal longgar itu membelit Konan dari belakang. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik rambut biru yang sedang tanpa bunga origami, dan ekspresi wajahnya, astaga, ekspresi wajah Sakura lah yang membuat hampir seluruh mulut pria Akatsuki menganga. Hampir. Mereka membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya.

Sakura ditemukan dalam kondisi panik dan syok hingga mata bulat beriris hijau yang besar itu berkaca-kaca. Mengiba namun dengan cara yang manis sekali, tatkala alis mata itu bertaut hingga membuat sorot _puppy-eyes_ Sakura semakin sempurna. Kelopak mata itu berkedip-kedip seakan ingin menghapus cairan yang menghangat di dalamnya. Semakin gumaman pria-pria itu terdengar membicarakannya, semakin gadis buta itu menyembunyikan diri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher wanita dalam pelukan. Dan sorot mata itu masih saja, Demi Tuhan, tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kalian semua orang sakit?!"

Konan menngucapkan kalimat beracun itu dengan suara berbisa. Menghancurkan momen para lelaki, yang akhirnya mengangkat bahu, lalu berpaling dari keduanya sambil meng-'tch'-kan mereka.

Pria-pria kecewa yang kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke air panas di dalam kolam, membuat kelopak sepasang mata beriris merah terpejam. Dia yang hanya melihat keramaian itu dari ruang ganti, akhirnya menyahut satu handuk besar di tangan lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Konan.

"Itachi?"

Nama yang terucap oleh Konan itu langsung menegangkan tubuh si gadis bermata giok di belakangnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari jemarinya meremas lengan Konan keras-keras.

"Kau menyakitiku, Sakura."

Namun bukan kebebasan yang Konan dapatkan, justru cengkraman tangan gadis itu yang semakin erat dan menyakitkan.

"Itachi hanya mengantarkan handuk untukmu."

Pernyataan itu segera melegakan si gadis buta, namun justru menyentil keingintahuan Itachi atas apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menyakiti Konan hanya karena keberadaan dirinya di sana. Pria Uchiha itu merasa tertarik dengan kenyataan yang ada, hingga muncul lah kerutan di salah satu sudut alisnya. Meskipun entah itu pertanda baik ataukah buruk, namun tetap saja reaksi Sakura itu bermakna baginya.

"Terimakasih, Itachi, Sakura menghargai bantuanmu," kata Konan, ketika Sakura, yang menerima handuk itu, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hening berbahasa, setelahnya. Gadis bermata giok itu hanya memeluk handuk yang kini berada di depan dadanya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, karena kini angannya justru melambung jauh akan apa yang terjadi baru saja. Sakura ditolong oleh Itachi, setelah selama ini mereka menjaga jarak karena insiden ciuman mereka, yang sampai saat itu tidak ada yang tahu ciuman itu berarti apa.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit sisi bawah sudut bibirnya, yang mana dibalas Itachi dengan menautkan kedua alisnya, takjub.

"Apa kita sudah selesai di sini?" tanya Konan, mulai bosan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura segera melilitkan handuk itu ke dadanya, berusaha agar aksinya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. "Bukankah kau akan menemaniku di sini, Konan. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku harus pergi ke Pein, Sakura. Dan dia hanya lima meter jauhnya dari sini."

Gadis yang kembali panik itu menarik Konan lagi, "Tolong, jangan! Temani aku di sini!"

Konan menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari situasi di antara Sakura, dirinya dan Itachi, bila dia tidak segera mencari solusi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong Uchiha Itachi untuk menemanimu di sini, Sakura?"

Ide buruk. Konan mengusulkan ide yang sangat buruk. Karena hal yang kemudian terjadi adalah ekspresi Sakura yang syok menghiasi wajah itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya melebar, mulutnya hampir mengganga dan dia membeku di tempat tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ah, pemandangan yang membuat Itachi mengingat momennya bersama Sakura.

Syok di wajahnya bukan disebabkan karena Sakura membenci Itachi. Hanya saja, bila bersama dengan pria itu, Sakura hanya akan kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian yang berujung menyakitkan hati. Sampai saat itu bahkan si pria Sharingan tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai alasannya mencium Sakura tiba-tiba. Dan kenyataan itu justru membuat si gadis menganggap bila Itachi tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Ehhh...?!" kata Konan yang melihat Itachi berlalu.

Pria Uchiha itu, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri di tepi kolam air hangat dan bergabung dengan gerombolan Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Ekspresi wajah Sakura telah cukup jelas menunjukkan bila Itachi bukanlah orang yang gadis itu inginkan berada di sekelilingnya. Dan Itachi sangat sadar akan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Konan. Kau bisa pergi ke Pein-sama."

Sakura akhirnya ditinggal sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia menahan Konan bersamanya telalu lama. Lagipula Pein juga pasti menunggu Malaikat-nya.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura yang duduk sendiri di tempatnya berada, meremas keras-keras handuk yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sementara Itachi menemukan gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengawasi gadis itu dari sudut mata, ketika tiba-tiba:

"Blossom-chan?!"

Itachi melihat Tobi dan Zetsu menghampiri gadis yang kini menegangkan punggungnya, lagi.

"A...apa?" dia menyahut, gugup bercampur takut.

"Eh, Tobi dan Zetsu hanya ingin ngobrol."

Benar bila kedua orang anggota Akatsuki paling misterius itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang insiden padang ilalang kemarin dengannya.

"Bisakah kita ngobrol lain waktu?"

"Ah **Haruno-san yang lezat** menolak."

Sakura semakin dibuat ciut nyali, "Zetsu-san jangan bicara begitu!"

Lalu Tobi dan Zetsu tertawa hingga suara mereka membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Ide berdiskusi mengenai urusan penting mereka pun urung, dan justru membuat kedua pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggoda Sakura. Hanya sebatas untuk mempermainkannya saja. Goda rayu manis manja mereka yang bertubi-tubi pun memancing perhatian Sasori.

Pria seniman boneka itu bergabung dan hanya berada di sana, tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang bertopeng dan berwarna dua itu pergi. Justru, Sasori kini menunjukkan minatnya untuk menggoda Sakura bersama kawan-kawannya.

Fakta bila para pria itu sedang berendam sambil minum sake adalah apa yang paling Sakura khawatirkan. Selain kenyataan bila mereka sedang telanjang juga, tentu saja. Astaga, bahkan Sasori yang pada malam Tsukimi tidak mabuk, justru memutuskan untuk melakukannya saat mereka kini berada di Onsen.

"Kenapa Blossom-chan? Sini dekat-dekat Tobi sini!" pria bertopeng itu menginvasi wilayah privasi dengan duduk di sisi Sakura dekat sekali.

"Tobi bisakah kau geser sedikit?" gadis itu mendorong pergi pria di sampingnya sekaligus menggeser dirinya untuk menjauh. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Namun bukannya wilayah privasinya terselamatkan, yang ada justru wilayah Sakura terjajah oleh pria bermata keemasan yang duduk di sisinya yang lain.

"Zetsu-san apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Kau tahu, **kau benar-benar beraroma nektar,** Haruno-san," Zetsu mengendus, benar-benar mengendus!

Sakura terperangkap. Dia duduk di antara Tobi dan Zetsu dengan Sasori yang duduk di hadapannya begitu dekat. Adrenalin dalam otak gadis itu langsung terpompa cepat. Menyebabkan energi panas naik ke kepalanya kembali. Membayangkan mungkinkah dia bisa terlibat dalam situasi dan kondisi buruk yang lebih memojokkan lagi? Sakura mulai hilang kendali.

"Duduk saja dan jangan melakukan apapun!" gadis itu memerintah.

"Kenapa tidak, Blossom-chan?" Tobi berbisik dengan suaranya yang maskulin.

Bulu kudu meremang di tengkuk si gadis buta. Bila Tobi sudah menggunakan suara bass-nya yang dalam, maka tidak ada lagi pria menyenangkan yang membuat Sakura nyaman di sekitarnya dengan suaranya yang riang.

"Santai, Haruno, aku di sini juga bukan untuk mengambil hatimu," Sasori terkekeh, megatakan sesuatu yang ambigu.

Gadis itu hampir hilang akal, ketika Sasori mengikuti permainan rekan-rekannya juga. Bila saat itu bisa, Sakura lebih memilih untuk diancam dijadikan boneka daripada diperlakukan Sasori dengan manis dan manja.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian," suara gadis itu mulai parau, menahan kegugupan dalam tenggorokan.

"Kami hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu, Blossom-chan."

Lalu Zetsu, dengan kepribadian entah putih atau hitam atau bahkan mungkin keduanya, membelai punggung Sakura manja. Sementara Tobi, atau entah siapapun orang lain yang berada di balik topeng spiral itu bila bukan Tobi, menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk meniti tulang berkilat Sakura dari kiri ke kanan, perlahan-lahan, sambil berkata:

"Sekarang, Blossom-chan, sampai mana kita tadi?" bisikan itu langsung mengirim suatu getaran ke alam sadar si gadis buta.

"Sampai mengambil hati, Tobi," Sasori menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengutip dagu gadis di hadapannya.

Ekspresi yang sebelumnya Sakura tunjukkan, ketika pria-pria itu menemukannya bersama Konan, muncul kembali dengan konsentrasi yang lebih tinggi. Di dalam hati dia meminta tolong kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya, karena dia tidak mungkin berteriak histeris di sana. Karena hanya dengan bantuan orang lain lah, dirinya yang lemah saat itu, pasti mampu terlepas dari keadaan yang membelitnya.

 _Tolong!_ Ibanya dalam hati, hingga tiba-tiba:

"Mari ikut aku!"

Suara pria keempat memecah kepanikan Sakura. Lalu sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan menariknya keluar dari kepungan Tobi, Zetsu dan Sasori. Mendapat tanda bila akan diselamatkan, gadis itu bukannya meraih tangan si penyelamat, namun justru langsung memeluk lengan pria penolong itu. Mencengkramnya erat-erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis di balik bahu si pria yang bidang.

"Kau menggangu permainan kami Uchiha!"

"..."

"Itachi-san menyebalkan. Tobi tidak suka."

"..."

"Ah, padahal aroma Haruno-san manis sekali."

Keluh kesah mereka berlalu terbawa angin dan tidak pernah sampai di telinga pria pemilik lambang Uchiwa.

Ya, Uchiha Itachi lah penyelamat gadis itu. Gadis yang kini bersembunyi di balik bahu dan menggali kulit dan daging di lengannya dengan kuku.

Dia tidak perlu alasan untuk menolong Sakura dari perlakuan kurangajar lelaki lain, karena yang jelas, tomoe mata Sharingan Itachi berputar liar ketika rekan-rekannya menjamah tubuh itu.

Itachi membimbing Sakura menuju suatu sudut yang jauh dari jangkauan kawan-kawannya yang mabuk. Namun ketika sampai, Sakura tidak kunjung melepaskan belitan tangannya dari lengan Itachi.

Lelaki pemilik mata Sharingan itu menunggu hingga gadis di belakang tubuhnya bergerak untuk mengakhiri posisi mereka. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, limabelas menit, gadis buta itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Hanya suara napas dan isak singkat dari suara parau, yang membuat Itachi yakin bila Sakura masih berada di sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn," jawab Sakura, mengutip kebiasaan Itachi.

"Kau ingin kembali atau masih ingin di sini?"

Keheningan menjadi tanda bila Itachi tidak akan kembali menanyakan apapun keinginan Sakura. Biarkan gadis itu menyampaikan kemauannya, dan Itachi akan memberikan apapun yang Sakura minta.

"Pakai ini!"

Itachi berbalik, terlepas dari pelukan Sakura sejenak, untuk mengalungkan handuk lain di bahu telanjang gadis itu. Itachi tidak ingin tubuh itu kembali diamati oleh lelaki lain. Setelah itu si gadis segera bersembunyi di balik Itachi kembali.

"Aa," kutip Sakura, lagi.

Begitulah, mereka berendam dalam kolam air panas dengan posisi yang sama. Sakura bersembunyi di balik badan Itachi yang kini duduk di anak tangga dalam kolam, dengan tangan kecil itu masih melingkari lengannya dengan kekuatan yang konstan.

Keheningan di antara mereka berakhir ketika Konan datang menghampiri untuk mengajak Sakura kembali.

"Terimakasih, atas bantuanmu, Itachi," kata Konan, menyiku Sakura yang diam saja, seperti ibu yang menghukum anaknya yang tidak tahu terimakasih.

Tetapi gadis buta itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Aa."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Onsen: Pemandian air panas

Ryoukan: Motel

Tatami: Lantai jerami rumah tradisional Jepang

Futon: Kasur lantai khas Jepang

Yukata: Pakaian tradisional Jepang

Geta: Sandal kayu untuk Yukata.

Uchiwa: Kipas tradisional Jepang


	18. Chapter 18

**REWRITE**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ya?"

Serigala putih mengendus tangan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di tengah rerumputan. Setiap sore adalah waktunya mengajak Bisuke bermain. Dan kesukaan serigala bermata hitam kelam itu adalah berlarian di tengah padang.

"Ya?"

Bisuke kini menyundul tangan Sakura yang kembali mengacuhkanya, lagi.

Gadis bermata giok itu mengusap lembut bulu tengkuk pemandunya, lalu berkata, "Ya, Bisuke? Bermainlah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Setelah menyundul kembali tangan majikannya, serigala berbulu salju itu kembali berlarian mengelilingi padang. Sakura yang terbiasa mengikutinya bermain, kini sedang tidak berkeinginan.

Angin dingin musim gugur menelusup masuk menembus mantelnya. Tangan gadis itu melingkar sesegera untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

"Ah," gumamnya.

Bayangan sepasang tangan terbentuk sempurna karena latihan dan misi shinobi, muncul kembali dalam ingatan gadis itu. Tangan yang mendekapnya, membelainya, menggenggamnya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas seiring dengan wajahnya yang memerah darah. Perlahan-lahan tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri itu meremas tubuhnya ketika ingat bila Itachi telah mengklaim hak miliknya atas Sakura.

"Itachi-san."

Uchiha Itachi telah mengklaim tubuh Haruno Sakura menjadi miliknya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah gadis itu duga akan mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki di dalam dirinya.

Tetapi apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan, katakan dan tunjukkan pada Sakura kemarin, telah cukup membuktikan bila Itachi hanyalah manusia biasa.

 _Dia juga ingin dicintai, bukan?_ Kata hati gadis itu. _Aku akan memberikannya, kalau begitu._

"Ya?"

"Eh?"

Sepasang lengan benar-benar memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Sakura terlonjak di tempatnya. Pelukan itu adalah pelukan yang sama seperti pelukan dalam angan-angan si gadis buta. Lalu pemeluk itu segera membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut dan leher Sakura, untuk menghirup seluruh aroma manis gadis di dalam dekapannya. Dan siapapun orang itu, tetap di posisi yang sama beberapa lama.

Energi panas di dalam diri Sakura semakin membara. Kini wajahnya bahkan memerah lebih dari darah, ketika aroma pohon Pinus menelusup masuk ke hidungnya.

"Itachi-san?" gadis itu megkonfirmasi.

"Itachi."

"Itachi."

Entah mengapa nama itu langsung menggetarkan hati.

"Sakura."

Lalu caranya memanggil namanya pun membuat hatinya bergetar lagi.

Dekapan Itachi semakin erat. Sakura bahkan mampu merasakan debar jantung pria itu menembus punggungnya. Langsung menuju jantungnya sendiri yang berdenyut dalam ritme yang sama dengan si pria Uchiha.

Sementara Itachi, kini begitu menikmati keberadaannya di sana. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadis di dalam pelukan yang sedikit demi sedikit merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Hm?"

Senyum tergambar sederhana di bibir si pria ketika Itachi merasa bila gadis di dalam pelukannya bersiaga. Berpikir bila Sakura sedang khawatir.

"Ke Amegakure. Misi ke markas lama Akatsuki."

"Oh," kata Sakura, mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

"Aa."

"Ah, dan jangan sampai kedinginan, Itachi. Bronkiektasis-mu."

"Hn."

Pria Uchiha itu melepaskan pelukannya. Hening berbahasa sejenak, ketika Sakura pikir bila dia telah pergi. Namun tiba-tiba, tanpa gadis bermata giok itu duga, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh keningnya.

"Ah."

Itachi mengecup segel Creation: Rebirth Sakura lalu menghilang sekejap dalam kepulan asap.

Senyum gadis itu kini tergambar sampai ke sudut mata. Haruno Sakura mengakui bila dirinya telah jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Itachi.

Lalu euforia itu terganggu dengan endusan lembab di telapak tangannya serta sundulan lembut di tempat yang sama.

"Ya, Bisuke?" gadis itu berjongkok, membelai serigalanya. "Mau berlomba sampai ke markas?"

Bisuke menunjukkan jestur-nya yang berarti setuju. Serigala itu berlari mendahului si tuan dengan riang. Namun ketika Sakura hendak mengikuti, mendadak, sesuatu membuat gadis itu segera membeku di tempatnya berada. Sebuah anomali chakra yang cukup besar muncul tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya. Menekan Sakura dengan energinya yang tak terkira. Lalu sebuah suara yang gadis itu kenal betul pun berkata:

"Haruno Sakura."

Dia mengedipkan matanya yang buta. Jantungnya berdetak sekencang-kencangnya. Napasnya mulai menyesak di dalam dada.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Ya, dalam sepersekian detik setelah Bisuke berlari mendahului gadis itu, Tim ANBU Konoha muncul di sekelilingnya. Sayang, Sakura tidak tahu apa urusan mereka.

Gadis itu segera memejamkan mata untuk menyembunyikan bila dirinya kini telah buta, setelah itu dia pun berkata:

"Apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?"

"Hokage memerintahkan kami untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha," Shikamaru berkata.

Dengusan terdengar mengalun dari rongga hidung, ketika nama Hokage disebut kembali setelah sekian lama Sakura pergi. Si pecundang Kakashi masih menginginkannya kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Konohagakure. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada alasan untukku menuruti permintaan kalian," ujar Sakura, datar.

"Tidak bila kau juga anggota Akatsuki," ucap Neji, sama datarnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Kapten!"

Kiba dan Akamaru mulai mendengar suara lolongan Bisuke, yang kemungkinan mencium sesuatu yang asing mengelilingi majikannya. Serigala itu kini memang sedang berlari menuju tempat mereka berada.

"Bugs, siapkan segel jutsu transfer!" perintah Neji.

Beberapa detik dan semuanya telah siap. Lalu anomali chakra yang lebih besar daripada chakra milik Tim ANBU Konoha itu, kini bergerak dari suatu tempat menuju ke arah mereka.

"Akatsuki!" Kiba memperingatkan, sebelum mereka benar-benar muncul.

Neji berbalik ke arah target misi mereka dan berkata, "Maafkan kami, Sakura- _chan_."

"Persetan dengan kalian semua dan Konoha, Neji- _kun_ ," sahut gadis itu, tetap datar.

Shikamaru segera memotong jalan napas Sakura di bagian tengkuk, hingga gadis itu pingsan, lalu menempatkannya persis di tengah segel jutsu transfer. Kapten mengkode semua anggota tim dan mereka bergegas mengambil posisi di sekeliling segel sambil membuat tanda di tangan mereka masing-masing. Di saat yang sama hampir sebagian Akatsuki, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu muncul, namun mereka kalah cepat dengan asap yang kini menghilangkan pasukan ANBU dan gadis buta yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan.

"Brengsek!" Hidan menyumpah.

"ANBU Konoha, yeah. Mereka ternyata masih mengejar Sakura-chan, un."

Tobi yang sejak awal telah memprediksi, akhirnya berkata, "Ya, sepertinya mereka sudah lama mengintai Blossom-chan. Aku merasakan kehadiran mereka di sini beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Zetsu."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama idiotnya, yeah!" Deidara hanya menampar kepala Tobi dan tidak kepala Zetsu, karena manusia bipolar itu terlalu mengerikan. Minimal Tobi tidak akan memakan Deidara hidup-hidup bila lelaki itu kesal. "Kenapa tidak memperingatkan kami dari awal, un?!"

"Aw, Deidara-senpai jahat sekali. Tobi pikir mereka tidak akan berani menyerang Blossom-chan karena Blossom-chan salah satu dari kita."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita katakan pada Pein kalau wanita jalang itu diculik? Merepotkan sekali. Sialan!"

"Kita katakan yang sejujurnya," Zetsu menyarankan dengan bijak. " **Lagipula aroma Haruno-san enak sekali.** "

"Setelah itu, un? Kita akan menyerang Konoha hanya untuk menjemput Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara tidak memperdulikan apa kata Zetsu Hitam.

Tobi meloncat riang di atas kakinya, "Ide bagus!"

"Terlalu berisiko bodoh!" Deidara kembali menampar kepala Tobi. "Kau ingin memulai perang, yeah!"

"Hentikan, Deidara-senpai! Sakit sekali!" Tobi yang pasti sedang cemberut mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri. "Apapun yang terjadi kita harus menjemput Blossom-chan. Walaupun kita harus menyerang Konoha dan berperang dengan mereka. Lagipula kita sudah terlalu lama bermalas-malasan di markas dan mulai jarang membuat onar di dunia. Tobi sekali-kali ingin berolahraga."

Para anggota Akatsuki mulai meninggalkan padang ilalang dan kembali ke markas tanpa memperdulikan ocehan pria bertopeng yang mulai terjangkit penyakit Sister Complex tersebut.

Pria bertopeng spiral yang tersadar bila diacuhkan dan telah ditinggal pergi, lalu bergegas mengikuti rekan-rekannya sambil berkata dengan riang gembira:

"Hey, kita bisa sekalian singgah ke Otafuku Gai. Kudengar di sana menyenangkan. Kya, Tobi senang sekali!"

* * *

Markas Akatsuki.

Anggota-anggota yang tidak hadir di tempat muncul dengan bayangan hologram. Adalah Itachi, Kisame dan Sasori. Ketiga anggota tersebut sedang menjalankan misi sehingga absen dalam rapat Akatsuki, yang hanya diselenggarakan bila masalah cukup rumit muncul.

"Hormat, Pein-sama," Kisame menyapa dengan seringai. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi hingga seluruh anggota harus hadir dalam rapat?"

Mata pemilik Samehada itu meneliti satu per satu rekan-rekannya yang bebas tugas. Pria berkulit biru itu cukup dibuat tidak berkenan karena misinya mengambil gulungan jurus terlarang di markas lama Akatsuki di Hujan kini tertunda.

"Haruno Sakura ditangkap oleh ANBU Konoha sore ini," Pein mengumumkan.

Gumaman setiap orang di ruangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari reaksi Itachi. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria Uchiha itu menatap lurus pimpinannya dan membelalakkan mata.

"Bagaimana?" katanya, akhirnya menarik perhatian, namun Itachi tidak peduli.

"ANBU menangkapnya di padang dan menggunakan jutsu transfer untuk membawanya langsung ke Konoha. Kita tidak sempat menahan karena mereka berhasil lolos lebih dulu."

Fakta itu cukup untuk membuat Itachi berpaling dari Pein sambil menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat. Egonya terluka. Janjinya pada Sakura tidak dapat dia tepati karena kini gadis itu telah ditangkap oleh ANBU.

"Sialan," gumam Itachi, namun didengar oleh semua orang yang kini sedang melotot dengan bibir mengganga ke arah si Uchiha.

Sumpah serapah tidak ada di dalam kamus Uchiha Itachi. Dan bilapun kini ada, maka pertanda bagi Konoha bila mereka telah siap tersiksa dalam Tsukuyomi setelah menantang satu-satunya master genjutsu yang masih eksis di muka bumi itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Itachi, semakin mengundang ekspresi tak karuan dari rekan-rekan. "Kita tidak akan membiarkannya ditahan oleh Konoha, kan?"

Pein tampak sedang berpikir. Bukan karena dia tidak setuju untuk menjemput Sakura kembali, namun risiko perang dengan Konoha yang mungkin terjadi lah yang membuatnya bimbang. Apakah Sakura setimpal dengan semua risiko yang mungkin harus mereka lalui?

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura-chan begitu saja, yeah, Pein-sama."

"Benar. Lagipula **wanita jalang beraroma lezat itu** bukankah sudah menjadi bagian dari kita? Mungkin?"

"Ya, dan dia medis. Seperti alasanmu dulu menampungnya," Sasori mengingatkan Pein.

"Dia juga tidak menghabiskan banyak uang, lagipula," Kakuzu berpendapat sambil memainkan kuku jarinya.

"Walaupun wanita jalang itu terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi dia lumayan juga. Minimal aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk membunuhnya sebagai tumbal Jashin."

"Dan dia adalah satu-satunya wanita selain diriku di sini," malaikat Pein, Konan, menambahkan dengan bumbu yang belebihan.

"Menurutku Pinky ya Pinky."

Pein memandang satu per satu setiap orang, yang telah mengemukakan pendapat, untuk meyakinkan dirinya mengambil keputusan. Setelah semua orang kini tinggal Tobi. Dia menunggu pria itu untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan. Namun laki-laki yang kini duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada itu hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali dengan nada tenor-nya dia berkata:

"Ya, siapa yang akan memelihara Bisuke bila bukan Blossom-chan?"

Pein menutup mata samsara-nya, mengerti apa yang pria bertopeng itu maksud. Baik Tobi maupun pria yang berada di balik Tobi. Karena memang keputusan pria misterius itu adalah yang paling utama.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat menjemput Haruno Sakura dari Konoha. Yang berarti bahwa kita semua setuju bila dia menjadi anggota Akatsuki yang kesebelas, bukan?"

Seisi ruangan mengangguk. Pertanda bila Akatsuki akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk penjemputan kembali gadis buta itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana, yeah? Kita tidak mungkin menantang satu negara untuk berperang melawan kita, un."

"Tobi punya ide!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	20. Chapter 20

Konohagakure.

Segel jutsu transfer yang tergambar di balkon teratas Tower Hokage mulai bersinar. Cahayanya semakin jelas lalu diikuti kepulan asap sebagai pengantar kedatangan pasukan ANBU bersama target misi mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Sosok Eyes, Shad, Bugs, Fang dan Akamaru muncul bersama tahanan desa Konoha.

"Hokage-sama," Neji membuka salam hormat mereka.

"Kalian berhasil. Selamat," Kakashi, masih dengan nada yang tidak berubah semenjak Sakura buron, menyambut kedatangan pasukan elitnya.

Selain Hokage, seluruh pasukan ANBU yang sedang bebas tugas kini berkumpul di balkon untuk mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi. Hatake Kakashi telah mengambil risiko menantang Akatsuki untuk menjemput saudarinya kembali. Meskipun ancamannya adalah perang, namun mantan mentor Tim 7 itu tetap melakukannya karena banyak alasan.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?"

"Beres, Hokage-sama."

"Kalian bertemu Akatsuki, bukan?"

"Hai, Hatake-sama."

Sudah Kakashi duga. Jutsu transfer akan memancing kehadiran Akatsuki, karena jurus itu memakan banyak chakra dan energi sehingga penggunaannya akan menyebabkan anomali. Selain itu keberadaan Tim Evakuasi sendiri telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat organisasi itu menyadari keberadaan mereka. Namun semua risiko itu setimpal, karena kini target misi ANBU No-Rank Konoha telah berhasil diamankan.

Bukan karena alasan pribadi saja bila Kakashi mempertaruhkan seluruh desa demi menjemput Sakura kembali. Kenyataan bila segel chakra yang diciptakannya kini dapat dilemahkan oleh Akatsuki, memungkinkan organisasi itu untuk membebaskan chakra Sakura sepenuhnya. Dan hal itu akan membuat mantan murid Kakashi dapat menggunakan Suiton Baio Ryutai Seigyo no Jutsu-nya kembali. Jurus pengendalian cairan tubuh itu sangat berbahaya bagi Konoha bila digunakan oleh musuh negara. Dan Kakashi menganggap bila Sakura, yang kini menyimpan dendam terhadap Konoha, tidak lagi dapat dipercaya. Apalagi sekarang gadis mantan Kapten ANBU itu menjadi salah satu anggota organisasi musuh utama mereka.

Berat bagi Kakashi menganggap saudarinya, Haruno Sakura, sebagai kriminal seperti dia menganggap saudaranya, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai ninja buron. Namun tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya sebagai Hokage Keenam memaksa nuraninya untuk mengutamakan kepentingan desa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tim Evakuasi itu menyingkir dari hadapan pimpinan mereka, untuk memperlihatkan Sakura.

Dia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sana. Memandang Sakura membuat Kakashi teriris tatkala dia tahu bila gadis itu kini tidak lebih dari kunoichi tingkat Akademi. Chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya begitu lemah, seakan hanya cukup untuk Ninjutsu medis dan minus jutsu standar shinobi tingkat Genin.

Betapa Kakashi telah mengubur impian gadis itu untuk menjadi kunoichi yang tidak lemah, seperti yang sejak dulu dia inginkan.

"Bawa dia ke klinik markas ANBU! Kita akan memeriksa kondisi fisiknya sebelum melakukan interogasi untuk informasi apapun yang bisa kita dapatkan."

Beberapa ANBU yang sebelumnya telah ditugaskan segera memungut Sakura.

"Siapkan pasukan ANBU untuk patroli sampai instruksiku selanjutnya, Eyes!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Bubar!"

Berpuluh-puluh bayangan hitam menghilang bersamaan dari balkon, tersebar menuju ke seluruh penjuru Konoha untuk tugas patroli yang Hokage maksud. Fungsi mereka adalah untuk mengantisipasi kemunculan Akatsuki, yang Hokage yakini akan datang tidak lama lagi.

"Mari kita bawa dia sekarang."

Hokage berbalik kembali ke dalam gedung diikuti dengan beberapa ANBU yang membawa tubuh Sakura menuju markas ANBU di bawah tanah Tower Hokage.

Klinik markas ANBU.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi Sakura, Yamanaka?" Hokage bertanya.

Ya, Yamanaka Ino sedang menginspeksi mantan rekan ANBU-nya yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri. Mata gadis beriris biru serulen itu mengerjap haru, ketika memeriksa sahabatnya yang kini justru dicap sebagai kriminal oleh desanya sendiri.

"Stabil, Hokage-sama. Dia hanya pingsan dan tidak membutuhkan penanganan medis lebih lanjut."

"Jadi tidak ada bekas kekerasan atau apapun di tubuhnya?"

"Tidak. Secara umum dia baik-baik saja."

Konfirmasi akan keberadaan Sakura bersama Akatsuki sebagai salah satu aset mereka, kini terbukti. Organisasi itu sengaja memungutnya untuk dimanfaatkan atau yang lebih ekstrim, direktrut menjadi anggota organisasi mereka.

Namun Kakashi masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura tidak mengenakan jubah kebesaran organisasi itu, bila dirinya memang telah menjadi anggota. Selain itu cincin Akatsuki yang berfungsi sebagai tanda posisi di patung Gedo Mazo untuk ekstraksi Biju, juga tidak dia ditemukan.

"Akatsuki seperti menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura," ujar Kakashi, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Fakta perihal keberadaan Sakura yang disembunyikan oleh Akatsuki memang suatu kebenaran. Kondisi kebutaan gadis itu tidak akan menguntungkan Sakura bila dirinya tertangkap tangan menggunakan mantel dan cincin organisasi kriminal internasional itu. Terlalu banyak musuh Akatsuki di dunia shinobi, dan mereka tidak ingin mengambil risiko membahayakan si gadis buta hanya karena hal sepele.

"Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang mencurigakan yang kau temukan, Yamanaka?" Kakashi terus menggali informasi.

Lalu Ino teringat akan sesuatu yang aneh yang dia temukan di kepala Sakura. Meski tidak yakin, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu pun berkata:

"Sejujurnya ada gumpalan darah di dalam otak Sakura, Hokage-sama. Persisnya pada arteri prosterior serebral. Sepertinya dari hasil benturan yang cukup keras."

Kakashi menelan ludah pertanda bahwa fakta itu sangat mengganggunya, "Apakah kemungkinan hasil dari benturan baru?"

"Sepertinya tidak, karena meskipun terdapat gumpalan, kondisi otaknya sekarang berfungsi dengan normal. Jadi kemungkinan setelah terluka Sakura segera ditangani secara medis."

"Lalu apa akibatnya bila dia mengalami kondisi seperti itu?"

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Banyak kelainan yang dapat diakibatkan oleh pendarahan di otak, Hokage-sama. Tergantung posisi pendarahan tersebut berada. Yang jelas untuk memastikannya kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan fisik setelah Sakura tersadar kembali."

Percuma saja bila kini Kakashi memprediksi apapun yang sedang saudarinya alami. Lagipula yang pasti, kenyataan itu semakin menenggelamkannya dalam penyesalan yang berkepanjangan. Dia berpikir apa lagi yang harus dialami gadis itu sebagai akibat dari keputusannya dulu? Bisakah lebih buruk dari gumpalan darah di otak? Kakashi menyadari bila dirinya benar-benar manusia terkutuk.

"Yamanaka, bisakah kau tunjukkan segel chakra yang dulu Hyuuga terapkan di punggung Sakura."

Ino pun segera merobek baju di bagian punggung pasiennya untuk menunjukkan segel yang Hokage minta. Dan di sana, persis di punggung bawah tengkuk Sakura, mereka menemukan segel chakra Hokage yang ternyata dikelilingi oleh segel lainnya.

Telunjuk Kakashi meniti lingkaran mantra di luar lingkaran segelnya, "Jadi segel ini yang melemahkan segel chakraku hingga Sakura mendapatkan chakranya kembali."

Kakashi menarik jemarinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gir dalam otaknya sedang berputar. Berpikir tentang siapa jenius Akatsuki yang dapat menciptakan segel sehebat itu.

Beberapa lama, mata Kakashi yang terpejam, akhirnya mengerjap. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikir dan dirasa sekaligus. Lalu matanya yang berbeda iris itu kembali mengamati gadis pingsan di atas ranjang. Sorot mata yang sama, ketika semua orang terkasih meninggalkannya satu per satu, pun muncul tanpa disadari oleh para ANBU di sekitarnya. Lalu ketika pria itu mulai bingung harus berpikir dan merasa apa, dia segera berkata:

"Beritahu aku bila Sakura telah sadar. Lalu panggil Morino Ibiki untuk membantumu melakukan interogasi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hokage meninggalkan tempat sambil berusaha mengingat kembali sesuatu dari masa lalu. Langkahnya di lorong markas ANBU di basemen Tower Hokage segera terhenti ketika dia ingat bila dirinya, Hatake Kakashi, telah gagal memegang teguh prinsip yang dulu rekan setimnya, Uchiha Obito, selalu utarakan hingga akhirnya kini Haruno Sakura menjadi korban.

 _Dia yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tetapi dia yang menelantarkan rekan lebih rendah daripada sampah._

Faktanya Hatake Kakashi kini telah menjadi sampah terendah di antara sampah-sampah yang paling rendah.

* * *

Kegelapan yang dia rasakan di sekelilingnya kini berbeda. Bukan seperti saat dirinya tidur dan bermimpi ataupun saat dirinya terjaga dan buta. Kegelapan itu kini lebih kepada atmosfer yang berasal dari banyaknya energi dan chakra yang menekan diri Sakura, yang kini telah duduk di ruangan interogasi utama markas ANBU Konoha.

Ruangan yang cukup besar itu berisikan satu skuadron pasukan ANBU yang bersiaga, tim interogasi yang bertugas untuk menggali informasi apapun dari Haruno Sakura, serta Rokudaime Hokage yang kini duduk persis di hadapannya.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan pimpinan seluruh pasukan elit itu belum juga melakukan apapun maunya, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara memecah kesunyian di ruangan.

"Kenapa, Hokage-sama Anda diam saja," Sakura dengan suara datar, membuka sesi interogasinya sendiri.

Pria berambut perak itu hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan sorot yang tidak dapat diindentifikasi.

"Kenapa Anda tidak meminta Ibiki-san yang melakukan interogasi? Sepertinya dia lebih ahli," Sakura terus berbicara dengan nada sarkas-nya yang dingin.

Pemilik mata implan Sharingan itu masih saja duduk diam memandang gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Atau Yamanaka Ino. Dia pintar mencampuri pikiran orang. Benar, kan, Pig?" ucapnya bukan bermaksud mengejek, namun hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan kawan lama dan masih dengan nada biasa saja.

Ninja Kopi itu masih terdiam dan tak bergeming. Sementara si pemilik julukan mulai berpaling dari sahabatnya yang kini berstatus sebagai tahanan negara. Entah mengapa melihat Sakura dalam kondisi buta membuat Ino patah hati.

"Ayolah, kalian semua sibuk, bukan? Jangan buang-buang waktu denganku."

Hingga akhirnya Sakura mendengar suara deheman di hadapannya, pertanda bila Hokage telah mengakhiri kebisuannya.

"Kau buta, Sakura."

"Haruno," mengoreksi.

Kakashi menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan pengelihatanmu?" tanyanya, ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Konoha dan Akatsuki. Jadi, tolong pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Apakah karena kepalamu terbentur ketika kau bertarung dengan ANBU dulu?"

"Tolong, pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan pengelihatanmu itu?"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Apakah kebutaanmu bisa disembuhkan dengan jurus ninja medis?"

"Demi Tuhan Kakashi bisakah kau memberi pertanyaan lain?!" bentak gadis itu dengan emosi yang terkendali.

"Haruno Sakura," peringat Ibiki dengan suaranya yang tak kalah menggema.

Namun si gadis, yang kini diketahui telah buta, hanya berpaling ke arah suara interogator paling intimidatif di seluruh Konoha itu, lalu kembali menatap Kakashi.

Dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin, Sakura berkata, "Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Hokage-sama Yang Mulia."

Kakashi sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat manis yang justru diucapkannya dengan suara yang penuh bisa.

"Sakura..."

"Haruno."

"Haruno-san," ulang Kakashi. "Apakah kau anggota Akatsuki?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya jujur, karena memang Akatsuki tidak pernah menerima maupun menolaknya secara resmi.

"Tetapi selama ini kau bersama mereka, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yang mana membuatmu menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki."

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan bersama mereka?"

"Melanjutkan hidup lalu pergi ke festival Tsukimi dan Onsen di Iwa," Sakura mengatakan perihal yang sejujurnya dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Jadi kau tidak bergabung dengan Akatsuki dalam perburuan Biju?" Kakashi tetap tidak menyerah meski pertanyaannya selalu dijawab dengan jawaban yang terkesan bercanda.

"Hokage-sama, bagaimana mungkin orang buta bisa bertarung dengan Jinchuriki dan mengekstraksi Biju?" sahutnya hampir tertawa, takjub.

Fakta itu membuat si pria bermasker terdiam sejenak, lalu setelah menghela napas dia segera melanjutkan, "Aku mendapat laporan bila chakramu telah kembali. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Siapa yang menciptakan jurus itu?"

Sakura berkedip.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Kesunyian segera melingkupi seisi ruangan. Kenyataan bila Akatsuki benar-benar menggunakan aset paling jenius mereka untuk memecahkan kerumitan segel milik Rokudaime, telah menunjukkan bila organisasi itu benar-benar berminat dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa malam itu kau meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Karena aku ingin pergi."

"Kenapa?" desaknya terus.

"Karena aku tidak ingin di sini."

"Kenapa?" paksanya lagi.

"Bisakah Anda bertanya selain 'kenapa'?"

Interogasi itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil, Kakashi tahu. Namun dia juga tidak akan menyerah agar bisa tetap berbicara dengan saudarinya dan mengetahui apapun yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kecewa karena Konoha telah membunuh ibumu."

Sakura berkedip. Dia merasa bila pria dihadapannya sedang membuat lelucon. Lelucon konyol menyedihkan yang akhirnya membuat Sakura berkata:

"Seperti Anda kecewa saat Hatake Sakumo bunuh diri."

Suara berbisa itu berhasil meracuni Kakashi. Mata sayunya terpejam beberapa saat. Setelah menghela panjang untuk yang kesekian kali sebagai penghilang beban dalam dada, dia pun berkata:

"Misi itu turun dari Anggota Dewan, Haruno-san."

"Aku tahu dan informasi itu tidak penting lagi bagiku, karena yang penting untukku sekarang adalah fakta bila Anda yang mengeksekusi misi tersebut."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk memintaku melanggar peraturan dan kode etik shinobi, bukan?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng lalu dengan enteng dia berkata, "Anda memang benar bila shinobi tidak bisa melanggar peraturan. Karena bila mereka melanggar berarti mereka sampah, bukan? Aku pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu tapi bagiku kini dia sudah mati."

Kata-kata itu menampar Kakashi telak.

Pimpinan Desa Daun itu beranjak dari kursinya sebagai tanda bila dia telah selesai menginterogasi Sakura. Namun sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan, gadis buta itu berkata:

"Oh, dan Hokage-sama, aku mengingat bagian yang terakhir. Tentang siapapun dia yang menelantarkan rekan jauh lebih rendah daripada sampah."

Hatake Kakashi memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, berusaha mencerna pernyataan Sakura yang begitu begitu menikam.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	21. Chapter 21

Itachi berlari, melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya, bergerak menuju ke arah timur dari Hujan menuju ke perbatasan Daun, dengan tergesa-gesa. Lelahnya setelah berhasil mengambil gulungan jurus terlarang di markas lama Akatsuki di Hujan, tidak dia hiraukan. Bahakan Kisame yang terus mengeluh mengapa Itachi akhir-akhir itu tampak tidak fokus, juga tidak pria Uchiha itu dengarkan.

Pikirannya kini tersita pada Sakura, tentu saja. Gadis buta itu kini menjadi tahanan Konoha, dan meskipun Itachi yakin bila mereka tidak akan menyakitinya, namun insting melindungi gadis yang dikasihi membuat Sharingan Itachi terus berputar liar tak kunjung berhenti.

Beberapa jam kemudian dan mereka pun bertemu dengan Akatsuki di titik yang telah disepakati.

"Pein-sama," Itachi memberi hormat.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Kisame bertanya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Hokage, minum teh bersama dan berbincang-bincang tentang Blossom-chan."

Begitulah, dan Akatsuki segera melesat menuju ke Daun melewati pepohonan. Mantel awan merah kebanggaan mereka berkelebat tertiup angin musim gugur, yang belum juga akan berakhir dalam beberapa bulan kemudian.

Rencana evakuasi Sakura, yang digagas Tobi, sebenarnya memang persuasif. Akatsuki akan datang dengan damai ke Konoha dan berdiskusi mengenai pelepasan Haruno Sakura. Cara itu lebih mudah daripada menantang perang seluruh Konoha dan sekutunya. Namun bila kemungkinan negosiasi mereka gagal, Rencana B, yang mana tidak berbeda jauh dari perang, telah Akatsuki siapkan.

Gerbang Konohagakure muncul di hadapan Akatsuki. Hiragana tertulis megah di pintu masuk desa Daun itu berbunyi 'an' dalam romanji. Akan tetapi, rombongan kriminal itu tidak akan melalui pintu utama, melainkan akan melewati atas benteng untuk langsung menemui Hatake Kakashi. Chakra mereka yang tak terkira telah disembunyikan agar siapapun yang ada tidak mampu mendeteksi.

"Jadi, di mana biasanya tahanan dikurung, Itachi?" Pein bertanya.

Pria Nuke-nin Konoha itu berkedip.

"Kau tidak berpikir bila Sakura menjadi tahanan rumah, bukan?"

"Markas ANBU berada di basemen Tower Hokage," jawabnya segera. "Lewat sini!"

Tower Hokage mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai di balkon teratas gedung itu, tidak ada satupun pasukan elit ANBU yang muncul dan menggertak. Persis seperti apa yang mereka inginkan, yang mana tidak berkehendak untuk memancing keributan.

Sepuluh orang penjahat kriminal itu terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Sambil melihat ke sekeliling yang mana suasananya begitu hening. Hingga hanya suara hembusan angin yang mereka dengarkan tanpa ada bunyi-bunyi lain. Sampai akhirnya otak rencana misi evakuasi itu pun segera berkata:

"Sepertinya Tobi harus memanggil Hokage secara pribadi."

Seperti di rumah sendiri, pria itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju ke, tentu saja, ruangan Hatake Kakashi.

Ruangan Hokage.

Bunyi pintu diketuk menyentakkan Kakashi yang sedang duduk melamun menatap panorama di luar jendela. Tatkala pria berambut perak itu telah terjaga dari angan-angannya, dengan datarnya dia segera meminta:

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan sebuah suara yang begitu dalam segera berkata, "Hatake Kakashi, sudah lama sekali."

Hokage berkedip lalu memutar kursinya untuk menghadapi siapapun yang telah menarik seluruh perhatian pria bermata kiri Sharingan itu.

"Hokage-sama," hormat Tobi, membungkuk.

Kakashi berkedip kembali lalu membeku di tempat. Lambang awan merah pada mantel yang sangat familiar di matanya itu, segera menunjukkan apa identitas organisasi yang melibatkan pemiliknya. Dan ketika otak jenius Kakashi telah berhasil mencernanya, pria bermasker itu pun berkata:

"Akatsuki," Hokage langsung tegak berdiri. "Bagaimana..."

"Tunggu, Hokage-sama," tahan Tobi, mengangkat satu tangan. "Ya, kami Akatsuki, datang malam ini ke Konoha untuk berunding dengan Anda. Jadi, kami harap Anda tidak akan memanggil ANBU untuk menyerang dan menangkap kami."

Peringatan itu membuat Kakashi melonggarkan pertahanan, ketika pria bertopeng spiral itu cukup meyakinkan. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Akatsuki datang dengan gamblang bila memang berniat menyerang.

"Kami akan menunggu Anda di balkon, Hokage-sama," ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk langit-langit. "Jangan sekali-kali memerintahkan ANBU untuk menyerang dan menangkap kami atau Anda akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. Oh, serta jangan lupa mengajak Haruno Sakura."

Tobi membuat segel di tangan lalu dalam kepulan asap dia menghilang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kakashi membuat segel berbeda di masing-masing tangan lalu dua buah kepulan asap pun muncul di dalam ruangan.

"Hokage-sama."

"Eyes, Shad, perketat penjagaan Sakura dan tunggu perintahku selanjutnya! Bubar!"

"Hai," kedua ANBU itu menghilang sesegera.

Balkon atas Tower Hokage.

Seluruh Akatsuki melihat kepulan asap dan mendapati Rokudaime Hokage muncul. Sesuai dengan permintaan Tobi, Ninja Kopi itu datang sendiri.

"Hormat, Hokage-sama," Pein memberi salam dengan melepas topi jerami khas Akatsuki.

Kakashi menunduk sebagai tanda balasan, "Ada urusan apa Akatsuki datang ke Konoha?"

Pria bermata samsara itu, tanpa basa-basi, langsung berkata, "Kami ingin menjemput Haruno Sakura kembali ke Akatsuki."

Seperti yang sudah lama Hokage duga, Akatsuki benar-benar menginginkan mantan rekan setimnya. Namun yang tidak pernah dia sangka, organisasi itu akan menggunakan cara baik-baik untuk kembali mendapatkannya.

"Dan alasan mengapa aku harus melakukannya adalah?"

Pein menyeringai ketika dia benar bila telah memprediksi situasi tersebut.

"Kenapa Anda tidak menyerahkannya saja, Hokage-sama," sahut seseorang, tiba-tiba.

Perhatian Kakashi teralih pada sepasang mata Sharingan yang tersembunyi di balik rumbai topi jerami, "Maaf, Uchiha-san, tetapi Sakura adalah tahanan desa kami."

"Anda sudah menganggap Sakura kriminal seperti kami, kalau begitu. Baguslah," Itachi menyerang bagian lain dari Hokage yang lebih lemah daripada kemampuannya sebagai Ninja Kopi.

Rokudaime menelan ludah. Serangan Itachi, yang tidak dia sadari, persis menenai sasaran. Mengingatkan kembali bila dirinya memang benar-benar telah memvonis Sakura sebagai tahanan, yang mana sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lakukan.

"Kami benar-benar tidak bisa menyerahkan Haruno Sakura kepada kalian," pria itu berkata sambil berusaha mengontrol konflik di dalam dada.

Itachi yang masih belum berhenti, lalu berujar kembali, "Anda menganggapnya berbahaya karena jurusnya. Kenapa, karena jurusnya mengancam Konoha."

Hokage memjamkan mata, dan kalau bisa, menutup kedua telinga.

"Percayalah, Sakura bahkan tidak dapat mengunakan Kage Bunshin karena Anda telah menyegel chakranya. Gadis yang malang. Jadi, serahkan saja dia pada kami."

Seluruh organisasi kini menatap satu-satunya anggota jenius mereka yang tidak pernah, sejauh yang mereka tahu, bernegosiasi. Lalu ketika mereka menyadari tak-tik Itachi, satu per satu mulai berpaling ke arah Kakashi yang mulai bereaksi.

"Tidak bisa."

"Anda ingin membuatnya membusuk di ruang tahanan."

"Tidak akan."

"Karena bila gadis itu mati maka jurus terlarangnya juga akan menghilang."

"Tidak benar."

"Anda akan membunuh gadis buta itu perlahan-lahan."

Nyeri. Kalimat terakhir Itachi membuat perang batin Kakashi dimulai kembali. Keyakinan yang mendasari keteguhannya untuk mempertahankan Sakura mulai terkikis lagi.

"Haruno Sakura adalah tahanan Konoha dan dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun dengan siapapun!" tegas Hokage, terdengar lebih egois.

"Anda memaksakan kehendak, Hokage-sama," kekehan melantun licik dari bibir si pria Uchiha.

Tomoe Sharingan kedua mata pria itu pun bereaksi. Laki-laki yang tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginannya itu mulai terpancing emosi. Dan Hokage yang terperangkap dalam Tsukuyomi atau terbakar Amaterasu, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin disebabkan oleh Akatsuki, kecuali mereka benar-benar ingin menantang perang seluruh Konoha dan sekutunya. Maka dengan segera, Tobi menggantungkan tangannya di bahu Itachi dan menawarkan solusi.

"Bagaimana bila kita tanyakan langsung pada Blossom-chan saja mengenai di manakah sebenarnya dia ingin berada."

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan begitu Hokage-sama. Blossom-chan sudah dewasa dan dia tentu bisa memutuskan sendiri. Kita sudah terlalu lancang dengan mewakilinya berdebat di sini. Benar?"

Kakashi sebenarnya mengerti. Namun bila dia mengikuti saran mereka, jawaban Sakura pasti sama saja. Gadis itu akan memilih pergi bersama Akatsuki dibandingkan tetap tinggal di Konoha. Namun bila pria berimplan Sharingan itu memaksakan diri untuk tetap menahannya, Kakashi justru akan kehilangan saudarinya selama-lamanya.

Kakashi menghela napas, membuat segel di tangannya, lalu memunculkan sesosok ANBU bertopeng anjing di antara mereka di sana.

"Bawa Sakura ke sini, Eyes!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin Sakura bergabung dengan Akatsuki, menggunakan jurus terlarangnya dan pergi dari Konoha begitu saja. Dia ingin Sakura kembali menjadi kunoichi. Namun Kakashi juga tidak dapat membuatnya lebih menderita lagi bila dia harus menahan Sakura terlalu lama. Apalagi bila dia harus melihat gadis itu tanpa chakra dan dalam kondisi buta. Kakashi tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Mata Hokage, yang tampak, segera terpejam ketika suara dua pasang langkah kaki terdengar dari bawah tangga. Langkah kaki itu konstan dan bersamaan, seakan-akan hanya satu orang lah pemilik kedua pasang kaki tersebut. Hingga akhirnya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda muncul dari arah di mana tangga berada.

Sakura, dengan seragam ANBU tanpa pelindung, diikuti oleh satu pasukan ANBU lain yang memakai topeng berwajah monyet. Mereka berdua bergerak dengan bahasa tubuh yang sama persis. Ya, Nara Shikamaru menggunakan jurus manipulasi bayangannya untuk mengontrol tahanan mereka.

Kini Sakura berdiri di antara mereka semua.

"Hey, Blossom-chan, apa kabarmu?"

Gadis bermata giok itu berkedip sekali.

"Haruno-san," sebut Kakashi, berusaha mengalihkan Sakura kepadanya. "Kau memilih untuk tinggal di Konoha atau kembali ke Akatsuki?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berkedip kembali. Jawaban yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya tidak dapat dia ucapkan. Kenyataan bila dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha lagi, kini telah buyar karena Kakashi.

"Jawab saja. Apapun pilihanmu akan aku kabulkan."

Ya, Kakashi memilih untuk menelan ego-nya dalam-dalam demi Sakura. Lagipula bahagia baginya sudah terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Mengingat kenyataan hidupnya yang kini telah hancur berantakan. Dan dia tidak akan membuat kehidupan orang lain lebih berantakan hanya karena idealisme-nya.

Sakura berkedip kembali untuk yang kesekian kali, ketika Hokage mempertanyakan hal yang sama, sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, suaranya bergetar kecewa. "Anda sedang bercanda."

Hokage terhenyak, tidak pernah menduga respon gadis itu, "Tidak, Haruno-san. Aku memberimu pilihan."

Entah mengapa semua yang Hokage katakan begitu menyakitkan, seolah-olah Sakura benar-benar telah ditelantarkan. Namun bukannya kemarahan yang muncul dalam dadanya, tetapi justru kekecewaan yang berada di sana.

Sejujurnya, Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu tetentang Kakashi. Tentang dia yang hanya mengikuti peraturan dan kode etik shinobi. Tentang dia yang hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ninja. Lagipula dia adalah Rokudaime Hokage. Yang mana, posisi itu memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mengutamakan kepentingan desa dan bukan kepentingan pribadi. Dan yang paling penting dari semua fakta itu adalah, kenyataan bahwa Kakashi hanya manusia biasa tidak sempurna seperti yang lainnya.

Sakura telah dibutakan oleh emosi.

Betapa dirinya bahkan tidak pantas menyadang predikat Kapten ANBU, hanya karena kegagalannya memisahkan rasa dan kewajibanya sebagai ninja. Betapa dia seperti pengecut yang telah melarikan diri dari kenyataan, akibat pembunuhan mata-mata Orochimaru oleh Konoha, hanya karena mata-mata itu adalah ibunya. Betapa dirinya tidak pernah maju dari posisi lemah, meskipun dia telah berusaha, hanya karena emosi labilnya yang selalu mengekori kemanapun dia pergi.

"Haruno-san?"

Mata Sakura yang buta mengerjap ketika dia mulai merasakan cairan menghangatkannya.

"Haruno-san?"

"Hentikan, Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melepaskanku?"

Senyum menggantung di bibir Kakashi. Betapa dia merindukan saudarinya memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi, dan kini akhirnya angan-angan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Karena kau berhak memilih, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Sakura memejamka matanya yang mulai berair, "Kenapa kau menyerahkanku begitu saja?"

"Dengar, Sakura-chan. Tidak ada gunanya aku menahanmu di sini bila kau memang tidak ingin disini. Jadi bila kau memang ingin pergi maka pergilah."

Kata-kata itu menyakiti Sakura lagi. Nyeri rasanya bila diabaikan oleh Kakashi. Namun gadis itu yakin betul, bila saudaranya hanya ingin dirinya memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghadapi Sakura. Tangannya menggantung di kepala gadis muda di hadapannya, lalu dia berkata:

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanya. Andai saja aku bukan Rokudaime Hokage."

Akatsuki, yang masih menjadi saksi, kini memperhatikan dengan takjub sisi lain dari kepribadian Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu tetapi aku tidak akan melepaskan segelmu, Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku."

"Ya," gadis itu mengangguk yakin, karena dengan chakranya kembali, masalah lain pasti akan datang lagi. "Tapi tolong biarkan aku memiliki sedikit chakra ini, Kakashi-sensei."

"Tentu saja," katanya. "Apa kau ingin kami menyembuhkan matamu sebelum kau pergi?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum siap. Maafkan aku."

Tangan Kakashi mengusap rambut itu dengan lembut.

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak saling meminta maaf. Semua ini tidak akan berakhir kalau kau tidak segera pergi," ujarnya, bijak seperti dia yang biasanya. "Lagipula kita masih akan bertemu lagi, jadi jangan bicara seolah-olah ini perpisahan, baik?"

Senyum kini menggantung ceria di bibir Sakura.

"Ya, suatu saat kau akan memburuku karena aku mungkin akan menjadi pemburu Biju, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku sangat yakin Naruto pasti akan kesal sekali karena dia diburu oleh Sakura-chan," guraunya, berusaha mencairkan suasana, lalu Kakashi segera mundur dan berkata, "Pergilah!"

Shad yang telah mendapatkan kode, segera melepas jurus manipulasi bayangannya dari Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura berlalu ke sisi Akatsuki. Seseorang segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutnya.

"Itachi," sebut gadis itu, lega.

Konan segera mengalungkan mantel awan merah simbol organisasi mereka ke bahu Sakura. Gadis yang kini menjadi salah satu dari mereka itu pun tersenyum kepada rekannya.

Pein yang merasa bila urusan mereka telah selesai, segera mengangguk dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Hokage-sama. Permisi."

Namun sebelum mereka pergi Tobi mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda menunda mereka, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kakashi.

Ketika dua orang itu telah berhadapan, Tobi berbicara dengan suaranya yang sebenarnya, "Nah, Kakashi, kini kau telah belajar bila melanggar peraturan lebih baik daripada menelantarkan rekan, bukan?"

Hokage berkedip. Ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya, pria bertopeng itu telah kembali ke sisi Akatsuki.

"Sampai jumpa, Hokage-sama."

Hokage menunduk tanda hormat, lalu dalam sekejap, angin segera membawa Akatsuki menghilang dari Konoha.

"Ya, Obito, terimakasih."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	22. Chapter 22

Mata buta Sakura nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut. Hidungnya mencium aroma pohon Pinus di mana-mana dan sesuatu yang lembab seperti air. Lidahnya hambar tak mengecap rasa apapun. Telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu, yang seperti air itu, sedang mengalir deras di suatu tempat di sana. Kulitnya menyetuh permukaan selimut yang lembut, yang mana dia yakini bukan miliknya.

Ya, Sakura tertidur di suatu tempat, yang bukan kamarnya, dan dia yakin bila dirinya sedang tidak berada di markas Akatsuki di Bumi.

"Ah!"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba bangkit sesegera dari tempat yang dia yakini sebagai Futon. Lalu dalam sepersekian detik, satu-satunya nama yang muncul di dalam kepalanya pertama kali, kini telah berada di ujung lidah.

"Itachi?"

Hening.

"Itachi?"

Hening.

"Itachi?" Sakura mulai panik.

Perasaan yang dulu pernah dia alami ketika bangun di antah berantah, yang ternyata adalah markas Akatsuki, kembali dia rasakan. Siapa yang akan menjamin bila gadis itu tidak akan berada di antah berantah lagi, setelah terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ketika dirinya tertidur di pelukan Uchiha Itachi, yang membawanya melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk pulang ke markas Akatsuki.

"Itachi?!" panggilnya, mulai histeris.

"Ya, Sakura," akhirnya suara familiar dari pemilik nama itu menyahut. "Aku di sini."

Syok yang membuat Sakura hampir menangis akhirnya reda, ketika sepasang tangan meremas kedua tangannya. Napas tersegal si gadis buta mulai teratur kembali, ketika sebuah tangan membelai sisi wajahnya. Sakura yang dilanda kepanikan justru semakin panik, saat bibir yang lembut dan hangat memyentuh punggung tangan dan mengecupnya.

"Santai, Sakura."

"Ma...maaf," gadis itu justru menggigil di bawah sentuhan Itachi.

Tentu saja Sakura menggiggil, cara pria itu menenangkan kejutannya adalah dengan membuat dirinya jatuh hati dengan kelembutan sosoknya. Yang mana merubah syok yang muncul karena takut berada di tempat asing, menjadi syok yang muncul karena tak kuasa menahan godaannya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Laki-laki itu duduk menyilangkan kaki di samping gadis yang masih duduk di bawah selimut di atas Futon.

"Maaf, setelah buta aku lebih mudah panik bila berada di tempat asing," akunya, sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang telah terlepas dari Itachi untuk menghilangkan getaran yang tersisa.

"Kau kedinginan. Sini!"

Tanpa kesusahan yang berarti Itachi meraih pinggang Sakura lalu menaruhnya di atas pangkuan. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh segera melingkar mesra di pinggang si gadis buta.

"Itachi, aku tidak apa-apa," ketika gadis itu merasakan wajah si pria terbenam di lehernya.

Suaranya terdengar menggumam karena kini bibirnya melekat di permukaan kulit gadisnya, ketika Itachi berkata, "Aku khawatir padamu."

Itachi merubah maksudnya dari masalah kedinginan ke insiden penculikan Sakura oleh Konoha.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula mereka tidak akan menyakitiku," katanya, sambil menggantungkan tangan di lengan Itachi yang melingkari.

Hening. Hanya suara tarik dan hela napas sebagai pertanda, yang membuat Sakura yakin bila Itachi masih di sana.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Kamarku."

"Jangan bercanda," gadis itu panik kembali.

"Kita memang sedang berada di kamarku, Sakura. Di markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi," ujarnya, menggelitik gadis buta itu dengan napasnya yang hangat menyentuh telinga.

Itachi merasakan gadis di pangkuannya terlonjak, "Kalian punya markas di sini?"

"Kita. Kau sekarang bagian dari Akatsuki."

Fakta itu memancing sebesit kemurungan di wajahnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura, tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa?" suara Itachi, entah mengapa turun satu oktaf.

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

Gelengan hanya menjadi respon pendapat pria, yang kini semakin mengeratkan belitannya di pinggang.

"Katakan padaku," kini Itachi benar-benar berbisik.

Bukan jawaban yang pria, yang kini bermata Sharingan aktif karena telah bertemu kembali dengan Sakura yang dia kasihi, itu dapatkan. Melainkan lonjakan lembut gadis yang Itachi ketahui mulai merinding di bawah hembusan napasnya. Senyum tergambar angkuh di sudut bibir Itachi, ketika dia sadar bila dirinya telah berhasil menjerat Sakura dalam godaan.

"Ita...chi."

Sakura merasakan tangan pria itu mulai meraba tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaus oversize beraromakan pohon Pinus. Menunjukkan identitas pemilik bajunya dengan jelas.

"Ita...chi apa yang...kau lakukan?"

"Hn."

"Eh," Sakura berpaling hingga hidung keduanya bersinggungan.

Hembusan napas gadis dalam pelukan Itachi menyentuh wajahnya dengan aroma stroberi yang lembut. Mengirim getar ke dalam dada pria yang kini telah mengatupkan setengah matanya. Itachi segera lupa tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, karena mata itu kini lurus menatap bibir merah di hadapannya yang ranum juga seperti stroberi. Buah yang siap dilumat dan dikecap rasanya hingga Itachi puas dan akan dia ulangi kembali, berkali-kali. Tidak ada lagi kecemasan bila bibir itu akan disetuh oleh orang lain, karena kini seluruh tubuh Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bisikan Itachi membuat gadis di hadapannya berkedip, dan ketika kelopak mata beriris giok itu terbuka, pria itu telah membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Perlahan dia menyapukan bibrnya yang lembab dengan lembut. Merasakan kenyalnya bibir penuh Sakura yang menggetarkan. Desahan seakan baru saja melepas dahaga yang tak terkira dengan segelas air, mengalun dari dalam dada Itachi dan masuk ke bibir gadis yang kini telah terbelah untuknya. Membuka akses untuk dia yang katanya ingin mencicipi stroberi di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Ngh."

Rintihan Sakura, ketika pria itu menggigit lembut bibir bagian bawahnya, menjadi akhir dari pertahanan Uchiha, sebelum:

"Itachi-san, ajak Blossom-chan ke ruang tengah bila dia sudah bangun!" Tobi menggedor seakan-akan ingin membuat pintu itu lepas dari engselnya. "TOBI BUKAN ANAK BAIK LAGI!"

Mereka segera melepas tautan bibir masing-masing. Gadis di pangkuan Itachi segera menggeser jauh pria, yang masih saja mencondongkan badan ke arah Sakura.

"Itachi, ada Tobi."

Wajah Sakura yang merona, bibir merah delimanya yang penuh, rambutnya yang tercerai berai, bajunya yang tersingkap, tingkahnya yang serba salah, justru membuat Itachi tersenyum angkuh kembali tanpa peduli apapun yang dilakukan Tobi. Membuatnya semakin berniat untuk menikmati stroberi-nya itu lain waktu. Lagi.

"BLOSSOM-CHAN?!"

"Ya?"

"KAU HARUS KELUAR!"

"Ya!"

Lalu terdengar gerutuan tentang mengapa-Blossom-chan-harus-tidur-di-ruangan-Itachi dan mengapa-markas-Akatsuki-negara-api-tidak-memiliki-kamar-tamu itu mengiringi kepergian pria bertopeng spiral yang sedang kesal.

"Apakah dia tahu?"

"Siapa peduli. Ayo!" Itachi bangkit dari Futon lalu meraih kedua tangan gadisnya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sakura menurut saja. Lagipula hanya Itachi yang dia percayai di sana, setelah Tobi, Zetsu dan Sasori yang dulunya baik, pernah menyerangnya. Meskipun Sakura sudah memaafkan mereka, dan sejauh ini mereka tetap baik padanya, namun entah mengapa gadis itu ingin menjaga jarak dari pria-pria lain di organisasi. Terlebih setelah Itachi _marah_ dan _menyerangnya_ malam itu di Onsen.

Ruang tengah markas Akatsuki.

Berbeda dari markas di Iwa yang lebih modern, markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi lebih bergaya tradisional Zen. Jadi wajar bila kini mereka sedang berkumpul di Washitu dan duduk di atas Zabuton.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura," Pein menyambutnya dengan resmi.

Gadis yang baru saja duduk di antara Itachi dan Kisame itu pun menunduk hormat dan berterimakasih lazimnya seseorang yang hidupnya telah tertolong.

"Terimakasih, Pein-sama. Aku menghargainya. Tetapi bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Antusiasme seluruh ruangan kini tertuju pada si gadis anggota Akatsuki kesebelas yang telah resmi bergabung.

"Aku tidak bisa berkontribusi apapun untuk organisasi ini karena, seperti kalian semua tahu, aku tidak memiliki kualifikasi sebagai kunoichi. Selain itu aku masih bimbang dengan visi misi Akatsuki tentang perburuan Biju," jelas Sakura sejujurnya. "Maafkan aku."

Dalam-dalam, Sakura menundukkan kepala, berharap bila seluruh anggota Akatsuki memahaminya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Blossom-chan. Tobi juga anggota pasif organisasi," ucap pria itu menyemangati.

Pein mengangguk menyetujui, "Lagipula kekuatan kami sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memburu kesembilan Biju. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Haruno-san."

Gadis itu menelan ludah pahit. Memburu seluruh Biju berarti memburu seluruh Jinchuriki dan berarti memburu Naruto Uzumaki. Fakta itulah yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Jika kau merasa tidak sesuai dengan visi misi kami karena Jinchuriki Kyuubi, maka jangan khawatir. Sampai saat ini kami masih berusaha memburu Jinchuriki Rokubi. Jadi sebelum Biju ekor satu sampai delapan terkumpul, kami tidak akan memburu Uzumaki."

Seketika setelah pernyataan Pein, Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya, menggeleng lalu berkata:

"Tidak. Bukan maksudku begitu, Pein-sama. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima visi misi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan tujuanku sebelumya. Karena, kalian tahu, visi misiku sebagai ANBU dulu adalah untuk, uh, membasmi Akatsuki."

Tawa seluruh anggota organisasi itu justru menggema di angkasa. Bukan untuk menertawakan visi misi ANBU, melainkan lebih kepada reaksi Sakura sebagai anggota Akatsuki baru.

Sakura menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepala, "Benar. Visi misi ANBU memang untuk membasmi kalian. Aku sudah terlalu lama di sudut pandang itu, jadi untuk merubahnya sebanyak 360 derajad aku membutuhkan banyak waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Pergunakan waktu semaumu, yeah."

"Tobi akan membantu!"

Peresmian Sakura sebagai anggota Akatsuki berlangsung singkat. Rapat pun kembali serius ketika Sasori bergabung dalam diskusi dengan isu yang lebih penting.

"Pein-sama, masalah markas Akatsuki yang berada di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi ini, aku rasa akan lebih baik bila kita memeriksa lingkungan sekitar sekali lagi."

Benar. Ketiadaan Sasori saat penculikan Sakura adalah untuk memeriksa markas Akatsuki yang kini sedang mereka tempati.

Fakta mengenai keberadaan ANBU yang Tobi dan Zetsu rasakan sebelum mereka berlibur ke Onsen, sebenarnya telah didiskusikan bersama Pein waktu itu. Yang mana akhirnya menjadi salah satu motif kepindahan konsentrasi kegiatan Akatsuki ke perbatasan Api dan Bunyi. Dan alasan mengapa mereka memilih markas yang cukup berbahaya tersebut, adalah karena presepsi bila semakin tidak aman lokasi markas mereka maka semakin tidak akan ada shinobi yang berani mengusik pusat kegiatan Akatsuki.

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka kini berada di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan negara Api di tepi sungai tidak jauh dari air terjun Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama berada.

"Apa yang kau temukan di Bunyi, Sasori-san?"

"Hanya beberapa anomali chakra yang berada di sekitar bekas markas Orochimaru."

Orochimaru, ular itu, memang dikabarkan telah mati meski tidak ada bukti yang membenarkannya. Kepemimpinannya sebagai Otokage dihancurkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang kini dikabarkan masih mencoba memburu kakaknya untuk membalas dendam atas tragedi klan Uchiha.

Bersama dengan hancurnya kepemimpinan desa Bunyi, kini wilayah itu terbengkalai. Tidak ada kehidupan shinobi di sana selain desa dengan penduduk biasa. Namun isu mengenai munculnya Yasushi Kabuto sebagai penerus kegilaan salah satu dari tiga Sanin legendaris itu, kini terdengar sebagai kabar burung ke seluruh pelosok dunia ninja. Akibatnya desa-desa dibawah pimpinan Kage kini bersiaga untuk mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi bila kabar itu dibenarkan adanya.

"Apakah Orochimaru masih hidup?"

Bukan karena Sakura merasa ngeri dengan kenyataan bila Sanin itu masih hidup ataupun sudah mati. Hanya saja, fakta apapun mengenai ilmuwan kriminal itu, kini erat kaitannya dengan alasan kematian Haruno Ran.

"Jangan cemas, Pinky."

"Tidak, Kisame. Sebenarnya," gadis itu mematikan kobaran ketertarikannya sesegera hingga menyentil kecurigaan Akatsuki. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Haruno-san," pimpinan organisasi itu mendesak.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal penting, Pein-sama."

Sakura tidak tahu perlukah dia membagi cerita mengenai pembunuhan ibunya yang diduga mata-mata Orochimaru oleh Konoha, atau tidak. Namun orang-orang di sekeliling Sakura yang sudah terlanjur curiga dan seakan menekannya untuk terus berbicara, membuat gadis itu akhirnya jujur berkata.

"Sebenarnya ibuku dibunuh oleh Konoha karena dicurigai sebagai mata-mata Orochimaru oleh Anggota Dewan ketika kalian menemukanku. Mereka bilang bahwa ibuku, Haruno Ran, bertukar informasi dengan tangan kiri Orochimaru, Haruno Mokuzai, sejak ibuku pergi dari Bunyi ketika aku belum lahir."

Mengulang kembali penjelasan yang Hokage ceritakan di malam Sakura mengamuk karena kematian ibunya, membuat gadis itu merenung.

Ayah dan ibunya memang ninja Bunyi dan pernah menjadi bawahan Orochimaru. Setidaknya itu yang dia tahu, karena ibunya adalah mata-mata yang tidak akan mungkin pernah membuka kedoknya, sementara ayahnya adalah shinobi Bunyi yang tidak pernah dia ketahui. Kenyataan itu membuat Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kedua orangtuanya.

"Jadi kau pergi dari Konoha karena ini, un?"

"Ah, iya," akunya, malu karena secara tidak langsung mengakui bila dirinya naif. "Mereka membunuhnya di hadapanku malam itu di bawah komando Hokage."

Ucapannya terakhir adalah kode untuk mengakhiri pembahasan mengenai masa lalunya. Beruntung mayoritas dari mereka paham dan tidak menyinggungnya lagi. Bahkan Itachi, dengan impuls entah dari mana, meraih tangan Sakura di bawah meja dan meremasnya.

"Fakta ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki," lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak, Blossom-chan," potong Tobi menahan kesimpulan sepihak gadis itu. "Pengakuanmu membuat kami dapat menyimpulkan bila kemungkinan aktivitas apapun di Bunyi masih berlanjut sampai sebelum ibumu dibunuh. Benar?"

"Bila ibu Sakura-chan memang mata-mata, yeah."

"Karena dia memang mata-mata, Deidara," sahut Sakura, tiba-tiba tersadar akan sebuah fakta. "Konoha tidak akan menurunkan misi pembunuhan bila informasi itu tidak benar."

"Kasus apapun yang tidak dapat dikonfirmasi tidak akan pernah sampai ke telinga Anggota Dewan," tambah Itachi, sebagai mantan ANBU Konoha yang sama-sama mengetahui kenyataan itu. "Dan misi eksekusi Haruno Ran berasal dari Anggota Dewan, bukan?"

Ya, Haruno Ran adalah mata-mata. Sebagai Kapten ANBU, seharusnya Sakura menyadarinya sejak dulu. Namun fakta bila mata-mata itu adalah ibunya, menepis kejelian Sakura sebagai pasukan elit Konoha.

Di satu sisi, hati gadis itu terasa nyeri setelah menyadari bila ibunya selama ini memang bekerja di bawah tangan Orochimaru. Di sisi lain, dia merelakannya karena yakin bila ibunya kini bahagia telah mengakhiri penderitaanya sebagai mata-mata.

"Sepertinya kita juga perlu mewaspadai aktifitas apapun di Bunyi," Kisame menyimpulkan.

"Kemungkinan bila Orochimaru masih hidup pun cukup besar," Sasori menambahkan.

"Mereka sinting, un."

"Terutama tangan kanannya," Kisame menyinggung Kabuto.

"Orochimaru dan Kabuto mengerikan. Tobi tidak suka."

Bincang-bincang mengenai dua ilmuwan kriminal gila oleh para kriminal lainnya, yang tidak menyadari bahwa mereka segila Orochimaru dan Kabuto, itu berakhir ketika Pein memutuskan:

"Baiklah. Kita akan memeriksa apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi di Bunyi. Dan selama mereka tidak mengganggu aktifitas Akatsuki, maka kita tidak akan mengambil tindakan apapun."

"Kau tidak seru, Pein-sama. Tobi kesal."

Si pemilik mata samsara memejamkan kelopaknya, bosan menjelaskan, "Kita tidak akan mengambil risiko untuk ikut campur urusan mereka, Tobi. Akatsuki memiliki tujuannya sendiri. Kau tahu itu."

Pria misterius yang duduk di samping pimpinan organisasi itu, langsung menaruh dagunya di meja dan berkata 'tch', seakan-akan kecewa karena Akatsuki melewatkan lagi keseruan untuk membuat onar di dunia ninja.

"Kita cukupkan sampai di sini."

Diskusi Akatsuki pun usai, dengan diiringi Tobi yang menunjuk kedua mata Sharingan Itachi dengan kedua jarinya, setelah kedua jari itu menunjuk dua matanya sendiri. Bahasa tubuh yang berarti 'aku mengawasimu' itu dibalas dengan dengusan oleh si pria Uchiha dan senyum angkuhnya. Sakura yang tidak bisa melihat bahasa tubuh mereka, tidak menyadari bila para pria itu sedang berdebat tentangnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Washitu: Ruangan beralaskan Tatami dan berpintukan Shoji


	23. Chapter 23

"Jadi bagaimana, Itachi?"

Pemilik Sharingan yang bersadar di tiang beranda itu mengerjap. Matanya yang sejak lama mengamati ikan Koi di kolam segera berpaling kepada pemberi pertanyaan. Pertanyaan dari pria bertindik yang kini bersandar di tembok dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju ke fokus yang sama.

"Asumsi kita benar."

Pria bertopeng spiral yang berdiri tegak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada di antara mereka pun berkata:

"Orochimaru masih hidup?"

Itachi menggeleng, "Yasushi Kabuto."

"Ah, jadi tangan kanan Orochimaru sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ya. Lalu di mana majikannya berada?"

Di mana tepatnya Orochimaru berada adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk Itachi katakan. Fakta bila kini ular itu menginvasi hampir separuh tubuh Kabuto, membuat Itachi yang jenius pun cukup kesusahan untuk menjelaskan.

Intinya, Kabuto yang terobsesi dengan Orochimaru kemudian mentransplant bagian tubuh majikannya ke tubuhnya sendiri setelah dikalahkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Orochimaru dengan segala kemampuannya di luar nalar sebagai Sanin, mampu menjajah tubuh Kabuto sedikit demi sedikit. Namun kembali lagi, mereka tinggal di dunia shinobi yang memang tidak masuk akal. Apapun dapat terjadi.

Tobi mendengus di balik topengnya, "Orang sakit."

"Jadi, secara teknis Orochimaru masih hidup?" Pein menyimpulkan.

Singkat Itachi menjawab, "Kurang lebih."

"Berarti dia mengancam organisasi kita, bukan, Pein-sama?" Tobi bertanya dengan antusias, seakan menuntut jawaban 'ya' meski sebenarnya adalah 'tidak'.

Pein terdiam sejenak. Dia sedang mengkalkulasi risiko yang kemungkinan Akatsuki terima bila mereka ikut campur urusan Bunyi dan desa lain. Organisasi pemburu Biju itu memiliki programnya sendiri. Dia justru berpikir dengan adanya Bunyi yang membuat gara-gara di semua desa, perburuan Jinchuriki tentu akan lebih mudah tanpa adanya perhatian dari mereka semua.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali membasmi mereka, Tobi?"

Kekehan bernada alto mengalun licik dari pemilik rambut sehitam malam yang sama warna dengan rambut si Uchiha, lalu dengan riangnya dia berkata:

"Tidak. Tobi hanya ingin mencari kegiatan baru, Pein-sama. Pein-sama jahat sekali berburuk sangka."

Pemilik jurus Six Path of Pain itu menghela napas dan berpaling pada Itachi.

"Jadi apa yang dia lakukan?" Pein melanjutkan pembahasan masalah Bunyi.

Seperti yang Itachi dan Kisame lihat di Bunyi, di bekas markas Orochimaru, benteng itu sebenarnya hanya tinggal puing-puing. Tidak ada aktifitas yang terlihat di sana secara kasat mata, tentu saja. Namun pengintaian yang dilakukan selama hampir seminggu menunjukkan fakta tentang keterlibatan Kabuto dan apa yang pria berkacamata itu lakukan di bekas benteng majikannya.

Berpuluh dan hampir berratus-ratus penduduk sipil dikumpulkan dari hasil penculikan maupun perampasan. Mereka digiring masuk ke benteng bawah tanah itu, seakan-akan menanti proses apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh siapapun.

Fakta segera terkuak ketika suara bising yang nyaring menggema dari dalam bawah tanah. Suara teriakan manusia yang bahkan membuat Itachi meremangkan bulu kudu. Antusiasme pun segera memancingnya menggunakan gagak summon untuk mengintai bagian dalam markas bawah tanah itu. Ruangan yang begitu banyak dan lorong yang begitu panjang akhirnya mengantarkan mata-matanya sampai ke tujuan.

Laboratorium dengan berbagai peralatan medis lah yang menyambut gagak pengintai Itachi. Situasi dan kondisi normal-normal saja pada awalnya, namun ketika orang-orang yang dipaksa masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk diinjeksi oleh seseorang berambut keperakan dan berkacamata pun terlihat, Itachi segera menyadari bila Kabuto sedang melakukan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itulah yang menjadikan manusia-manusia, yang sebelumnya biasa saja, menjadi monster dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan kekuatan.

"Kabuto membuat pasukan," simpul Itachi.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya," Tobi mendengus.

Bahkan Tobi pun tidak habis pikir. Meskipun Akatsuki terbiasa menggorok leher lawannya di medan pertempuran, namun mengubah manusia menjadi mesin perang dengan cara tak berperikemanusiaan, bahkan membuat Tobi sendiri merasa ingin menarik otak Orochimaru dan Kabuto dari tempurung kepala mereka.

"Dan alasan mengapa hanya ada anomali sedikit chakra adalah?"

Itachi menjawab Pein sesingkatnya, "Adalah karena Kabuto tidak menggunakan jutsu untuk merubah mereka menjadi senjata, melainkan manipulasi medis."

"Untuk apa pasukan itu sebenarnya?"

Namun Itachi hanya mengedipkan mata pada pimpinannya. Pertanda bila dirinya juga masih meragu.

"Satu lagi alasan mengapa kita harus mencari kegiatan lain, Pein-sama," Tobi menyeringai sarkas di balik topengnya.

Perbincangan mengenai masalah Bunyi tertunda ketika suara di tengah taman mengganggu mereka. Kini mata ketiganya teralih pada sesosok gadis buta yang sedang bersama seekor serigala berbulu salju di halaman. Gadis itu sedang melatih bahasa tubuh Bisuke, yang memang menggunakan cara itu untuk berkomunikasi.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura, Itachi?" Tobi bertanya dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Mungkinkah dia bisa kita bebaskan?"

"Segelku tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus segel Hokage," Itachi mengaku.

Sambil memandangi langit menuntut jawab, Tobi berkata, "Sayang sekali, dia memiliki potensi. Mungkinkah kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memaksa Hokage melepas segelnya?"

"Perang," Pein menjawab.

"Tidak," tolak pria yang masih melipat tangannya di depan dada itu. "Menantang Konoha berarti mati. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak sekutu."

"Kau terobsesi dengannya, bukan?" pria bermata Sharingan itu bertanya dengan nada datar tanpa emosi, yang tidak bermaksud menyinggung soal hati.

Ya, lagipula Tobi memang tidak pernah terlibat romansa apapun terhadap siapapun. Pria itu terlalu ambisius dengan visi misinya.

"Tuhan, dia kunoichi hebat," pujinya masih dengan nada bicaranya yang dalam. "Dan dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik perempuanku."

Itachi mendegus. Tebakannya benar. Meski kalimat terakhir tidak terduga.

"Kakashi sejak dulu memang brengsek!"

Sejenak, obrolan kini membahas bagaimana mereka bisa membangkitkan kembali kekuatan kunoichi anggota terbaru Akatsuki. Hingga Itachi, yang sejak Sakura bermain di halaman, mengamati gadisnya dengan Sharingan, lalu mengatakan:

"Sepertinya aku punya ide."

* * *

Konohagakure.

Hokage membaca gulungan di tangannya dengan sorot mata nanar. Jemarinya meremas sisi gulungan itu hingga tangannya memutih. Peluh yang tak tampak oleh mata pun mulai terbentuk di keningnya dan jatuh mengalir menuju sisi wajah. Lalu semenit kemudian dia mengatupkan kedua matanya yang berbeda iris, sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan pening di kepala.

"Jadi, semua ini informasi yang kau dapatkan dari Bunyi, Whisk?"

Seorang ANBU dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan topeng rubah, mengangguk. Kapten pasukan elit itu baru saja sampai di Daun setelah misi pengintaiannya di Bunyi selama setahun. Misi yang awalnya untuk mencari bukti kematian Orochimaru, kini berakhir dengan penemuan yang lebih mencengangkan.

"Ya, Tuhan," Kakashi bergumam di bawah napasnya.

"Hanya informasi itulah yang dapat kami kumpulkan, Hokage-sama. Sayangnya kami tidak mengetahui sasaran rencana Kabuto," jawab si pria bertubuh tegap.

Rokudaime menghela napas, "Tentu saja sasaran pertamanya sudah jelas, bukan."

Kapten ANBU itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris pimpinannya, karena dia sendiri pun sudah menduga.

"Dan kita sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan kekuatan. Hanya pasukan ANBU Rookie 11, minus yang telah gugur, yang bisa kita andalkan."

Perkataan Hokage ternyata memancing si Kapten ANBU untuk menyinggung topik tertentu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Dia sedang dalam misi, Naruto."

Ya, Kapten ANBU dengan kode nama Whisk itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu bila kini Sakura telah menjadi Nuke-nin.

Informasi mengenai penjemputan gadis itu oleh Akatsuki pun hanya diketahui oleh Kakashi dan dua Kapten ANBU yang membantu pelepasannya malam itu. Selebihnya, Kakashi membangun kebohongan di atas kebohongan lainnya hingga dirinya sendiri tidak dapat membedakan kembali fakta yang sesungguhnya. Hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan bila kini Haruno Sakura adalah Akatsuki.

Bahkan kenyataan bila ibu Sakura dibunuh oleh Konoha pun tidak diinformasikan kepada Naruto. Karena Kakashi yakin, bila rekan setim 7 itu tahu, kekacauan tidak hanya akan terjadi di hadapannya saja, melainkan akan sampai di telinga Anggota Dewan yang menggagas misi eksekusi tersebut.

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan mode suara profesional seorang pasukan.

Tabiatnya yang ceria seperti sinar matahari kini lebih terkendali semenjak tanggungjawab sebagai pasukan elit dibebankan kepadanya. Uzumaki Naruto kini sudah dewasa.

"Entahlah, Naruto, dia menjalankan misi jangka panjang."

Pria bermata biru serulen di balik topeng itu berkedip, ketika dia mendapati Hokage mulai kehilangan kemampuan wajah poker-nya.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, dia ada misi pengintaian di Iwa."

Naruto mulai curiga tatkala Kakashi tidak menatap matanya ketika berbicara.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Dengan masih mengabaikan tatapan si Jinchuriki, "Ya, Naruto?"

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto juga tidak menggali informasi lebih lanjut. Jelas bila Hokage sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Satu-satunya asumsi yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah kemungkinan Rokudaime terganggu dengan laporan misi dari Bunyi yang baru saja dia baca.

"Apakah masih ada yang ingin didiskusikan, Hokage-sama?" ketika satu jam telah berlalu, Naruto mengingatkan.

Tidak pernah Hokage menahan pasukannya selama itu hanya untuk pelaporan misi. Seakan-akan dia ingin mengungkakan sesuatu namun masih menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya. Akan tetapi karena Naruto mulai merasa jenuh menunggu dan berdiri di atas kakinya, dan ketika Kakashi tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun juga, pria Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ya, kau bisa pergi, Whisk. Terimakasih."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kepulan asap mengantar kepergian shinobi terkuat Konoha. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang diliputi rasa bersalah karena telah berbohong pada saudaranya sendiri.

Lelah dan semua rasa yang tidak baik, mengantar Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Seperti kesukaannya bila sedang penat, dia akan berbalik dari meja untuk menghadapi jendela besar yang menuju langsung ke panorama desa yang selalu membuatnya lebih baik.

Begitulah pria berambut perak itu kini memandang jauh apapun yang tak terlihat, hingga sesuatu di kusen jendela bersuara dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Gagak," gumam pria itu lalu bangkit dari kursi.

Sesuatu di kaki burung itu segera menarik perhatian matanya. Sebuah botol kaca berisi gulungan kecil yang Kakashi ketahui sebagai secarik surat. Berisi sesuatu yang kemudian membuatnya membeku di tempat.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	24. Chapter 24

_Rokudaime Hokage Konohagakure_

 _Kami, Akatsuki, menyampaikan kepada Konohagakure sebagai sekutu, perihal penting mengenai munculnya Yasushi Kabuto di Otogakure._

 _Berdasarkan fakta yang kami temukan, bahwasanya Bunyi sedang membentuk pasukan untuk menyerang desa di bawah pimpinan para Kage. Kami meyakini bila hanya soal waktu Bunyi akan menyerang Daun, dan jumlah pasukan yang telah Bunyi siapkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyulut peperangan._

 _Maka dari itu kami, Akatsuki, menawarkan kesepakatan sebagai sekutu sementara. Syarat yang kami ajukan sebagai kompensasi meliputi pembebasan segel chakra Haruno Sakura, penundaan perburuan Biju selama persekutuan ini berlangsung dan jaminan bila Konohagakure tidak akan membelot dan menahan Akatsuki._

 _Bila Hokage berkenan, jawaban akan segera diketahui oleh Akatsuki, setelah Anda menulisnya di gulungan ini._

 _Tertanda_

 _Pein_

* * *

Musim gugur bulan ketiga.

Dedaunan di pepohonan, yang menyembunyikan sebuah desa ninja, telah rontok dari tangkainya dan meninggalkan cabang-cabang yang meranggas. Lantai hutan dipenuhi serasah dedaunan dan rerumputan kering, yang tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan tembok benteng kokoh yang mengelilingi Desa Tersembunyi di Balik Daun. Angin yang kian mendingin menerbangkan serasah itu ke angkasa seolah menyambut kedatanganan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bawahnya.

Sebelas orang dengan mantel berwarna hitam berlambang awan merah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Konohagakure. Sosok mereka semakin kabur dengan topi jerami berumbai yang menutup kepala masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mengetahui seperti apa wajah sebenarnya organisasi itu kecuali dari Bingo Book. Buku yang bahkan hanya berisikan gambar orang-orang bermantel hitam dan bertopi jerami tanpa sosok wajah sebagai identitas mereka. Namun tetap saja, lambang yang dengan gagahnya tergambar di mantel telah cukup jelas menunjukkan organisasi itu adalah Akatsuki.

"Apakah kalian bersenjata?" tanya seorang ANBU di pos penjagaan gerbang.

"Apa si brengsek ini bercanda?" Hidan memulai kesepakatan persekutuan itu dengan kesan yang benar-benar jauh dari kata sopan. "Jangan tersinggung, ANBU idiot ini bertanya kepada para ninja Akatsuki keparat seperti kita, apakah kita bersenjata atau tidak. Sialan!"

Gumaman dan seringai muncul dari balik kamuflase Akatsuki, mendengar fakta yang Hidan sampaikan sekaligus konyolnya ANBU yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Ya, kami bersenjata," jawab Pein, tidak peduli dengan para bawahan. "Dan kami yakin kami tidak akan membuat keributan hanya karena kami membawa senjata. Bukankah kita sekarang sedang gencatan?"

Segulung kertas Pein tunjukkan pada pasukan ANBU yang memang sepatutnya protektif terhadap desanya, terlebih bila mereka berurusan dengan Akatsuki. Namun tanpa berusaha melihat isi gulungan tersebut, pasukan ANBU berjumlah 5 orang itu pun segera membuka gerbang desa dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Kami akan mengawal kalian sampai Tower Hokage. Seluruh pasukan ANBU dan ninja telah menunggu di balkon teratas gedung tersebut."

Para ANBU mengiring kesebelas orang kriminal itu melewati jalanan umum. Tidak akan ada yang disembunyikan dari semua penduduk desa mengenai fakta bila Daun kini bersekutu dengan Akatsuki, meskipun hanya sementara. Dengan begitu, maka orang-orang akan tahu bila keberadaan para penjahat itu di sana adalah untuk menolong Konoha dan bukan menyerangnya.

Tangan Sakura erat menggenggam jemari Itachi, yang membimbingnya berjalan setelah mereka meninggalkan Bisuke di markas. Bayangan akan jalanan umum, pertokoan, taman, kedai dan lain-lain muncul di benak gadis buta itu. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia mengalami kebutaan dan semua memori tentang kampung halamannya masih lekat dalam ingatan. Terkadang, Sakura merindukan betapa dia ingin melihat warna dunia kembali. Dan Akatsuki telah memberinya kesempatan dengan memgorbankan diri dalam persekutuan mereka dengan Konoha.

Pertama kali mereka menyampaikan kompensasi kerjasama tersebut, Sakura sangat terkejut. Demi melepaskan segel chakra di tubuhnya, Akatsuki mengadakan kesepakatan dengan Daun untuk membantu peperangan yang kemungkinan akan segera terjadi berdasarkan informasi dari Bunyi. Sebelum dia mendengar perihal tersebut, Sakura menolak ide mereka. Namun setelah memahaminya, kobaran dalam dadanya mulai tersulut. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tumbuh di Konoha, dan fakta bila kekacauan tersebut mungkin terjadi akibat ibunya yang merangkap sebagai mata-mata, niat untuk membayar hutang pun muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau gugup?" Itachi meremas jemari gadisnya.

Di balik topi jerami yang menyembunyikan surainya yang merah muda, Sakura berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka tahu bila kini aku Akatsuki."

"Jangan dihiraukan. Kita di sini untuk membantu. Aku di sini untukmu."

Kelembutan sosok Itachi mulai menghangatkan dirinya. Sebagai jawaban bila gadis itu menghargai, jemari Sakura meremas balik telapak tangan kokoh itu.

Balkon teratas Tower Hokage.

Seluruh pasukan ANBU dan ninja biasa telah berkumpul di tempat itu untuk menyambut sekutu mereka, Akatsuki. Kelebat mantel berlambang intimidatif tampak dari kejauhan yang menadakan bahwasanya bala bantuan perang mereka telah datang.

Satu per satu sosok itu muncul dari anak tangga, tanpa terlepas dari tatapan mata-mata takjub akan munculnya Akatsuki di hadapan mereka oleh para ninja Konoha. Tatkala semua anggota telah berdiri persis di barisan terdepan kerumunan itu, Hokage segera mengambil alih perhatian dengan berkata:

"Hari ini kita akan resmi bersekutu dengan Akatsuki untuk sementara waktu. Tidak akan ada pembelotan satu sama lain sampai perang berakhir."

Pimpinan Akatsuki maju satu langkah lalu membuka topi jerami. Memperlihatkan pria berwajah penuh tindikan dan mata samsara yang menghiasi. Memancing kesiap para shinobi Konoha akan kemunculannya di depan mereka untuk yang pertama kali.

"Sepakat," Pein mengulurkan tangan.

"Sepakat," Kakashi menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Akatsuki dan Konoha kini beraliansi.

"Bolehkah aku mengajukan sedikit permintaan?" kata Kakashi, berbicara secara pribadi. "Kami tidak ingin penduduk mengetahui bila Akatsuki berada di Konoha, meski kami tidak menutupinya. Mereka sudah cukup tahu bila desa berkerjasama dengan kalian namun tidak perlu tahu bila kalian berada di antara mereka dengan bebasnya."

"Tentu saja."

Tindak lanjut dari permintaan itu adalah dibukanya mantel Akatsuki yang membalut tubuh pimpinan organisasi. Menunjukkan sosok Pein lebih jelas dengan kaus lengan panjang hitam kombinasi fishnet di dalamnya, celana baggy yang penuh dengan kantong senjata dan sandal ninja standar. Memancing perhatian lebih dari para shinobi di tempat itu dengan diperlihatkannya lebih banyak besi yang tertanam di tubuh si pemimpin Akatsuki.

Pein berbalik ke anggota-anggotanya dan mengangguk sebagai kode agar mereka mengikuti hal yang sama.

Satu per satu sosok mereka terbongkar. Konan dengan tubuh yang terdiri dari kertas seolah terkelupas lembar per lembar. Sasori cukup mengejutkan dengan kembalinya dia hidup setelah mati di Sungai. Deidara mengangkat satu tangannya yang bermulut dan menjulurkan lidah. Tobi dengan riangnya melambaikan tangan dengan kekanak-kanakkan. Zetsu dengan dua warna tubuhnya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. Kakuzu telah cukup menakutkan dengan tubuh voodoo-nya yang penuh jahitan. Hidan menaruh Sycthe dari bahunya ke lantai dengan wajahnya yang angkuh. Kisame dengan kulit biru, insang, gigi gergaji menyandarkan dirinya di Samehada dan menyeringai. Sementara Itachi, sebagai Nuke-nin dari Konoha, hanya perlu membuka matanya untuk dikenal oleh mereka semua sebagai pemilik Sharingan.

Anggota terakhir masih terdiam di tempat. Hening beberapa detik hingga anggota Akatsuki itu mulai membuka topi jeraminya perlahan. Memperlihatkan rambut merah muda, mata beriris giok dan raut wajah yang semua shinobi di tempat itu begitu kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!" ANBU bertopeng rubah beranjak dari tempatnya. "KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

Naruto melompat di kakinya dan hendak meraih saudarinya, sebelum Hokage menahan bahunya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI KAU...?!"

"Whisk."

"KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

"Whisk."

"KAU?!"

Remasan tangan Hokage di bahu Naruto mengirim sinyal peringatan akan apa yang akan pria berambut pirang itu lakukan. Dalam sekejap, Naruto berhenti di tempat. Kakashi tidak perlu menggunakan hal lain untuk mengendalikan saudaranya, karena kini Naruto lebih mudah mentolerir situasi dan kondisi di sekitarnya. Meski dengan didihan amarah yang dia tujukan langsung kepada Kakashi, si Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu segera menghentikan pemberontakan ketika akalnya telah kembali.

Sakura mendengar Naruto. Dia mendengar saudaranya memanggil namanya. Tetapi kini dirinya bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi. Dia kini Akatsuki, bukan kunoichi dan buta. Menjelaskan semuanya saat itu tidak akan membuat Naruto mengerti. Dia tidak tahu bila Naruto telah kembali dari misi. Meski tentu saja Sakura percaya, lambat laun rekan setimnya itu akan mengetahui kabar apapun tentang dirinya. Berusaha untuk meredam cairan di matanya yang mulai menghangat, untuk sementara Sakura menepis perasaannya. Meski kini dadanya tertikam pisau yang dia simpan sendiri di dalam hati.

Seluruh mata kini meneliti satu per satu anggota Akatsuki. Betapa mereka jauh dari kata normal. Seolah-olah bukan manusia, penampakan mereka tanpa mantel awan merah justru semakin mengerikan. Tidak pernah semua shinobi Konoha bayangkan, bila orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka adalah para pemburu Biju. Pemburu monster-monster legendaris dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Yang mana sekaligus menunjukkan betapa ahlinya Akatsuki menipu daya buruannya.

"Mari kita diskusikan kompensasi dan strategi perang di ruanganku," Kakashi mempersilakan tamunya untuk berjalan lebih dulu menuju tujuan.

Pein mengkode rekan-rekannya untuk mengikuti. Kerumunan Akatsuki yang kini hanya dalam balutan seragam hitam seperti milik pimpinannya berjalan santai di belakang Hokage. Lalu pasukan ANBU dan ninja biasa pun mengekori, dengan menjaga sedikit jarak mereka dari Akatsuki.

Ruangan Hokage.

Akatsuki duduk dengan dikelilingi para ANBU dan ninja Konoha. Hokage kini telah kembali ke singgasananya.

"Selamat datang, Akatsuki. Kini kita akan membahas kompensasi dan strategi perang yang nantinya akan kita gunakan."

Kesebelas orang itu menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui.

"Kompensasi pertama adalah pembebasan segel chakra Haruno Sakura," kata Kakashi, memulai.

Kapten ANBU yang sebelumnya menyela Hokage karena terkejut dengan kemunculan Sakura yang kini adalah anggota Akatsuki, kembali beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun tatapan mata Hokage dan tarikan sebuah tangan di bahu oleh Kapten ANBU lain yang bertopeng monyet, menahan pria itu di sana. Tangannya yang kokoh mengepal ketika dia tahu fakta mengenai penyegelan chakra saudarinya oleh pimpinan desanya.

"Aku akan melepaskan segel tersebut dengan dua syarat. Haruno-san harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menggunakan jurus terlarangnya dan," Kakashi masih menahan perkataannya, sambil memandang Kapten ANBU bertopeng rubah itu dia berkata penuh sesal, "Menyembuhkan kebutaannya setelah chakranya kembali."

Naruto sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri.

"SAKURA-CHAN, DIA BUTA, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

Hokage kini tidak menahannya untuk diam maupun berhenti. Kakashi tahu bila Naruto kini telah hancur berkeping-keping seperti dirinya setelah mengetahui bila Sakura buta.

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!"

"Cukup, Naruto!"

"Tapi, Sakura-chan?!"

"Kubilang, cukup!" kata Sakura, tenang, sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang telah basah agar tak ada yang menyadari bila dirinya telah menangis.

Ekspresi penyesalan bercampur kecemasan di wajah gadis buta itu segera meredam amarah Naruto. Amarah yang akan dia simpan sampai diskusi mereka selesai.

"Jadi, apakah kalian setuju?" Hokage mengulangi.

Rekan-rekan Sakura menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang bersangkutan. Setelah terkonfirmasi dengan anggukan, Pein segera berkata:

"Setuju, Hokage-sama."

"Yay, menyenangkan bukan, Blossom-chan. Ah, Tobi ingin kau melihat kami semua."

Deidara mendengus dan berkata, "Kau pura-pura senang, yeah, agar Sakura-chan melihatmu pertama kali setelah dia bisa melihat kembali, un. Idiot!"

"Tidak, Deidara-senpai jahat sekali. Tobi bersyukur karena Hokage-sama ternyata baik hati. Benar, bukan, Hokage-sama Yang Mulia?" Tobi berpaling ke arah Kakashi, di balik topengnya dia menyeringai.

Suara riang gembiranya masuk ke telinga Hokage dengan sarkas dan licik. Sejenak Kakashi hampir terhenyak, lalu kemudian dia hanya mengedipkan matanya sebagai balasan.

"Sekarang, kita bisa lihat wanita jalang sialan itu memecah kepala si Kabuto brengsek. Jashin pasti bangga."

"Aku menunggu momen itu, Pinky," Kisame menyeringai, sambil menjentikkan jari.

" **Wanita beraroma lezat** , Haruno-san pasti hebat sekali," malu-malu Zetsu Putih berkata, ketika Zetsu Hitam menyela.

Bisik-bisik di sekeliling Akatsuki dimulai kembali, tentang betapa anggota organisasi itu bahkan tidak sesuai dengan imej mereka sebagai pemburu Biju. Tabiat mereka yang bahkan tidak lebih dari anak remaja memberi remangan bulu kudu di tengkuk para shinobi. Akan tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka, kini justru mencecar Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang dulu dibangga-banggakan sebagai kunoichi hebat Konoha, akhirnya menjadi anggota organisasi kriminal internasional, hanya karena terlalu lemah untuk mengendalikan emosi.

Sakura meremas jemarinya untuk menghilangkan sakit hati akibat kata-kata mantan rekan-rekannya. Dia merasa kehadirannya kembali di Konoha tidak berarti.

"Jangan didengarkan," bisik Itachi, begitu dekat hingga menyentuh daun telinga Sakura.

Gadis buta itu terhenyak di tempat duduknya. Kini obrolan di sekitar Akatsuki berganti topik menjadi bagaimana-mungkin-Itachi-dan-Sakura-menjadi-pasangan-mesra. Semua orang bahkan baru tahu bila Uchiha dapat berbisik di teliga perempuan, mengalungkan tangannya di bahu lawan jenis, dan sesekali tertawa lirih ketika dirinya dan si gadis terlibat perbincangan. Pemandangan itu telah menepis stereotip tentang pria dari klan Uchiha sebagai manusia berhati batu.

"Lebih baik?" Itachi bermaksud menunjuk topik orang-orang nyinyir di sekitar mereka.

Sakura meremas jemari Itachi dan mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Itachi."

Itachi dan gadisnya kembali bergabung dalam diskusi yang masih berlangsung.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu," Kakashi menutup syarat pertama. "Dan untuk syarat kedua, aku harap kalian akan memenuhinya."

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama," Pein menjawab, namun seringai licik juga tergambar di wajahnya. "Kami tidak akan menyerang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, karena persekutuan ini sekaligus karena kami kini sedang berencana memburu Jinchuriki Rokubi terlebih dahulu."

Kakashi berkedip. Bagaimanapun juga Akatsuki adalah Akatsuki dan mereka tidak akan lepas dari tujuan mereka untuk mengumpulkan Biju.

"Ya," Kakashi menjawab seadanya. "Dan kami pastikan bila kami tidak akan menyerang kalian selama persekutuan ini. Namun aku harus meminta ANBU untuk mengawal kalian selama berada di Konoha, bila kalian tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama."

Diskusi berlanjut dan strategi tersusun. Akatsuki dan ANBU sebagai tombak utama perang mulai mendapatkan kesepakatan dan titik terang mengenai tak tik yang akan mereka gunakan ketika Kabuto menyerang.

Inti dari penyusunan strategi itu adalah bahwa Konoha akan berdiri di garis depan dan Akatsuki akan menjadi pertahanan di belakang bila perang mulai tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Berjam-jam berlalu hingga akhirnya Hokage membubarkan pasukan. Akatsuki, dengan kawalan beberapa ANBU terbaik, menuju kediaman sementara mereka di Konoha. Tidak termasuk Sakura yang kini tinggal untuk mendengarkan Naruto berteriak, secara harafiah, di depan muka pemimpin desa.

"Kau bohong padaku, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto dengan lugas menunjuk wajah mantan mentornya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Sakura-chan?!"

"..."

"Kau!" tegasnya, menunjuk. "Kau menghancurkannya, Kakashi-sensei!"

"..."

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Wajah Naruto, yang tidak lagi bertopeng, mulai memerah. Energi dari dalam dadanya yang penuh amarah segera memancing chakra Kyuubi muncul ke permukaan. Kakashi, yang tidak ingin membuat persekutuannya dengan Akatsuki hancur di hari pertama karena kemunculan Rubah Ekor Sembilan, berusaha mengumpulkan nyali lalu berkata:

"Aku membunuh ibunya, menyegel chakranya, membuatnya buta dan memaksanya bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Kakashi tidak ingin berbohong lagi.

"Kau apa?! Apa kau...," kata Naruto, lirih.

"Ya, Naruto, aku adalah sampah, bahkan lebih rendah."

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH RAN-OBASAN?! KAU BRENGSEK!"

Teriakan Naruto nyaring menembus telinga Sakura dan langsung menusuk hatinya.

"Karena selama ini Haruno Ran adalah mata-mata dari Bunyi."

Bibir pria bermata biru serulen yang mulai memerah itu, segera terkatup ketika dia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, hampir tak terdengar oleh Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Ibuku mata-mata, Naruto. Dia yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini terjadi," gadis, yang kini Naruto ketahui telah buta, itu berkata.

"Tidak, Saku..."

"YA, NARUTO!" potong Sakura, hampir menangis.

Bukan ketenangan yang Naruto rasakan, justru emosinya tak lagi terbendung. Kapten ANBU itu hampir menyerang Hokage, sebelum:

"Lakukan apa maumu padaku, Naruto," Kakashi bahkan tidak menghindar dari kepalan tangan mantan murid Genin-nya.

Tetapi justru kepalan tangan itu membeku di udara. Lalu perlahan pemiliknya kembali menarik serangannya.

"Tentu saja, Kakashi-sensei, kau menelantarkan kami. Kau...," Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, suaranya mulai bergetar. "Bisa-bisanya kau..."

Sakura memejamkan mata mendengar suara Naruto yang parau karena patah hati. Dengan dorongan impuls dari hatinya yang tulus, Sakura meraih tubuh saudaranya dan memeluknya sambil berkata:

"Ne, Naruto-kun jangan marah-marah."

Naruto membalas dekapan saudarinya, "Sakura-chan, kau buta, bagaimana mungkin."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salah Kakashi-sensei. Ini balasanku karena telah mengkhianati kalian lebih dulu."

Kakashi menyela, lalu berkata, "Tidak, Sakura-chan, ini salahku. Andai..."

"Cukup, Kakashi-sensei," potong gadis itu tidak ingin berdebat lagi. "Sini!"

Melepas semua atribut Hokage, Kapten ANBU dan Akatsuki, ketiga bersaudara itu memeluk satu sama lain untuk saling menguatkan. Betapa pelukan itu meringankan beban yang menggelayut di dalam dada mereka.

"Bisakah kita lupakan saja masalah ini. Semakin kalian mengungkitnya, semakin kalian membuatku sakit hati. Tolong."

Kedua pria yang mendekapnya, mengangguk. Betapa hangatnya persaudaraan telah megalahkan segalanya bahkan kerasnya pengkhianatan. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah gurauan mengakhiri momen mereka:

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati sekarang, Naruto, karena tidak lama lagi aku akan memburumu."

"Tch, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapku, Sakura-chan. Aku bisa meminta tolong Kakashi-sensei untuk menghajar pantat kalian semua."

"Nah, jangan mulai lagi."

Tawa melepas pelukan mereka. Tim 7 yang tersisa berkumpul kembali dalam formasi yang berbeda. Kini, mereka bahagia dengan diri mereka apa adanya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Obasan: Bibi


	25. Chapter 25

Aula Tower Hokage.

Sebuah lingkaran, yang terbuat dari tulisan-tulisan mantra yang tergambar rumit di lantai, berfungsi sebagai medium untuk pelepasan energi dari sebuah segel pengunci chakra. Segel di lantai itu telah digunakan oleh Hokage untuk memenuhi kompensasi Akatsuki yang telah bersedia menjadi bala bantuan perang bagi Konoha, yang mana kompensasi itu mengenai pembebasan seluruh chakra milik saudarinya, Haruno Sakura.

Ya, Hokage telah membuka segel chakra Sakura. Namun kompensasi bukanlah alasan utama bagi Kakashi, karena sebenarnya apapun yang pria pejabat Hokage itu lakukan kini, hanyalah demi kepentingan saudarinya. Terlalu banyak hutangnya pada gadis itu hingga melibatkan nyawa, dan pelepasan segel chakra sebenarnya tidak setimpal dengan apapun yang sudah Kakashi lakukan hingga Sakura menderita.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan Kapten ANBU pun berkumpul di ruangan sebagai saksi terbukanya segel chakra mantan kunoichi Konoha.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tobi penasaran."

Gadis di tengah ruangan itu terdiam di tempatnya bersimpuh, memejamkan mata dan merenung. Chakranya kini telah kembali dan dia bisa merasakan energi itu dalam di aliran darahnya. Energi dahsyat yang membuat tubuhnya kini terasa begitu ringan seakan dapat melayang hingga ke awan. Ya, begitu lamanya Sakura tanpa kekuatan, yang tak pernah dia sangka kini akan kembali, membuatnya begitu hiperbolis.

"Sakura-chan sekarang waktunya kau memenuhi janjimu, bukan?"

Hokage mengingatkan tentang pemulihan pengelihatan matanya.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura menghirup dan mengehela napas untuk mempersiapkan fisik dan mental. Tangannya segera membentuk segel jurus Creation: Rebirth. Jurus pelepasan Yin itu bereaksi dengan pertanda munculnya sinar kehijauan dari dalam tubuh Sakura. Perlahan-lahan cahaya chakranya semakin terang, lalu segel berbentuk berlian di keningnya mulai bersinar.

"Astaga, jadi ini jurus Sozo Saisei?"

Baru pertama kali Akatsuki menjadi saksi jurus regenerasi mitosis yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Godaime Hokage Tsunade dan Haruno Sakura. Dan sejujurnya, Akatsuki semakin bangga dengan keputusan mereka malam itu, tatkala memungut Sakura yang hampir mati setelah berkelahi dengan ANBU, karena kini hebatnya kekuatan gadis itu yang sebenarnya telah terbukti.

Berlian di kening Sakura memancarkan cahaya yang semakin terang. Lalu dalam sekejap segel keunguan itu menghilang, dan segera digantikan dengan kemunculan sulur-sulur hitam seperti tato yang kini merambat di wajahnya.

"Apakah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, yeah?"

"Sialan! Sekarang wanita jalang itu kujamin bisa menyaingi keabadianku dan si keparat Kakuzu."

Proses penyembuhan kini sedang berlangsung. Gumpalan darah di arteri prosterior serebral Sakura mulai berkurang. Syaraf-syaraf yang rusak pun mulai memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kerusakan apapun di tingkat sel tubuh gadis itu kini mulai kembali seperti semula.

Cahaya dari tubuh Sakura bersinar cukup terang hingga akhirnya redup dan menghilang. Semua orang yang berkedip karena silau, tidak ada yang menyadari bila kini kelopak mata Sakura telah terbuka.

Sakura, yang duduk menghadapi Akatsuki, terdiam dan berkedip. Semua orang yang merasa bila mereka ditatap olehnya mulai mengerutkan kening, bingung apakah gadis yang duduk ditengah lingkaran mantra tersebut benar-benar bisa melihat mereka atau tidak.

"Blossom-chan, bagaimana?"

Kelopak mata itu bekedip sekali lagi. Lalu seperti sinar matahari, senyum tergambar dan mencerahkan wajahnya seketika.

"Kya, Blossom-chan bisa melihat lagi!" Tobi, yang akhirnya Sakura yakini benar-benar pria bertopeng, langsung meghambur dan memeluknya.

Diikuti seluruh Akatsuki yang mengekori. Sakura, yang dikerumuni, bahkan tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan tatkala dia memandang mereka semua, yang secara umum, merupakan manusia-manusia di luar batas normal. Seolah-olah gadis itu begitu familiar dengan sosok rekan-rekan Akatsuki-nya, yang secara teknis, baru dia lihat saat itu.

"Bagus, yeah, Sakura-chan," antusias, Deidara duduk di hadapannya dengan mata biru indahnya yang cemerlang.

"Pinky," Kisame menyentuh kepala gadis itu dengan tangan birunya yang berotot, mengacak-acak rambut eksotiknya dengan kasih sayang.

"Selamat," Konan yang cantik memeluk satu-satunya teman gadisnya di Akatsuki dengan senang.

Reaksi mereka semua cukup mengejutkan. Belaian di kepala, kata-kata semangat, jabatan tangan dan lain-lain. Seolah-olah seluruh anggota Akatsuki menyambut gadis bermata giok itu sebagai saudari kecil mereka. Yang mana memang begitu, karena Sakura kini adalah saudari kecil mereka. Kecuali untuk satu orang.

Seseorang yang dari kejauhan mengamati tingkah rekan-rekannya dengan sikap biasa saja. Tidak ada kegusaran yang muncul dari dalam dirinya, ketika hampir seluruh anggota Akatsuki menjajah wilayah pribadi Sakura. Hingga kedua bola mata beriris giok itu beralih ke arahnya, dan menenggelamkan pria itu dalam tatapannya yang tak berdasar. Yang mana dibalas dengan kedipan mata Sharingan dan segaris senyum dari si pria Uchiha.

"Ayo bangun, Sakura-chan!" Deidara meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya berdiri.

Sakura, yang menemukan Deidara sebagai pria muda yang mempesona, hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum simpul. Lalu gadis itu berpaling kepada saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Tunggu di sini, ya, kalian."

Kakashi dan Naruto, menyambut Sakura yang kini datang menghampiri mereka.

Sambil membelai kepala, Kakashi berkata, "Selamat, Imouto."

"Kau bisa melihat lagi, Aneki," kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gandengan kedua tangan Sakura, bangga.

"Terimakasih, Aniki. Lihat, kau tidak perlu marah-marah, Outoto!"

Tawa pun kembali membumbung dari mereka bertiga. Panggilan yang jarang mereka gunakan meski ketiganya telah resmi bersaudara sejak lama, kini terdengar sempurna.

"Terimakasih banyak," Sakura meraih keduanya dalam pelukan kembali. "Sekarang aku jadi rindu kembali ke Konoha karena kalian."

"Bukan berarti setelah kau memiliki keluarga baru lalu kau tidak akan mengunjungi kami, bukan?" Hokage berkata sambil menepuk bahu saudarinya.

"Hey, kita belum akan berpisah. Kenapa kalian melankolis sekali," Naruto mendorong pelukan Sakura menjauh, hanya ingin terbebas dari suasana yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba meluluh. "Kita masih harus menghajar Kabuto."

"Iya, iya," Sakura memisahkan diri. "Kalau begitu kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk mengalahkannya, oke? Aku harus kembali."

Lambaian tangan memisahkan mereka, agar Sakura bisa segera kembali ke sisi Akatsuki. Sambil berjalan menghampiri, gadis yang kini telah menjadi kunoichi kembali itu mengamati rekan-rekannya dengan teliti.

Ya, Akatsuki kini keluarganya. Dan Sakura tidak menyesalinya.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin menemaniku berolahraga?" tanyanya, berdiri persis di hadapan Itachi.

Pertanyaan itu disambut dengan kepalan tangan ke udara oleh para anggota Akatsuki.

* * *

Lapangan latihan 7.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah."

Akatsuki telah sampai di tempat di mana mereka akan mengolah kembali raga Sakura yang sudah terlalu lama dalam kondisi istirahat.

"Ini tempat latihan Tim 7 saat kami masih Genin."

"Ah, bagus. Nostalgia, kalau begitu," Kisame berkomentar.

Yang mana dibalas dengan senyum simpul gadis, yang kini dapat melihat si pria kekar berkulit biru, yang justru paling bersahabat itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan latihan, Blossom-chan? Kami tidak ingin menyakitimu," Tobi berkata sungguh-sungguh, tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri.

"Ah, kau meremehanku, Tobi," namun Sakura yang mendengarnya sebagai sindiran, kini sedang berdiri persis menantang Tobi di depan topengnya.

Latihan mereka adalah kombinasi setiap Ninjutsu, Taijustu dan Genjutsu. Sebagai pembuka Sakura kini dihadapkan dengan Tobi sendiri, karena hanya pria itulah yang hampir menguasai semuanya, setelah Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak pernah menumpahkan darah setelah tragedi klan Uchiha terjadi, bahkan bila hanya untuk latihan sekalipun.

Keduanya telah siap dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Mari, Sakura," suara Tobi segera berubah menjadi lebih maskulin. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu."

Sakura tahu bila pernyataan itu bukan hanya sindiran belaka, maka setelah kalimat itu usai, keduanya segera menyerang satu sama lain. Pukulan, tendangan, elakan, lemparan kunai dan shuriken, gadis itu latih bersama Tobi yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar kekuatan jurusnya. Sakura yang telah kehilangan efektifitas dan efisiensi bertarungnya, kini mendapat berbagai luka gores dan patah tulang akibat serangan pria misterius itu.

Setelah latihan Taijustu usai, kini Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu pun dikeluarkan. Pukulan chakra, skalpel chakra, jurus elemen air dan bumi serta standar jurus seorang Kapten ANBU, telah menyerang Tobi, yang kini menerima semua jurus itu dengan cukup banyak goresan dan luka. Membuat pria bertopeng spiral itu salut dengan keahlian gadis, yang kenyataannya hampir berbulan-bulan tidak pernah berkelahi, namun tetap dapat membuatnya terluka.

Pertarungan mereka yang telah lewat berjam-jam mulai membuat anggota lain merasa bosan.

"Ledakkan saja kepala Tobi dengan cairan otaknya, yeah, Sakura-chan," Deidara bersorak dari tepi lapangan.

"Ya, atau buat darah di jantungnya behenti mengalir," kini Kisame yang memberi ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kau keringkan saja air dalam tubuhnya dan buat dia dehidrasi?" Konan bergabung juga.

"Atau buat si brengsek itu tersedak cairan sper..."

Mulut Hidan segera ditutup oleh Kakuzu demi kebaikan semua orang.

"Senpai, jangan memotivasinya untuk membunuhku! Tobi kesal pada kalian semua!" sambil mengelak dari serangan chakra skalpel.

Pertarungan berlanjut tanpa Sakura dengarkan ribut-ribut. Hingga tiba-tiba ketika Tobi sedang mengkombinasikan Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu-nya, Sakura berhenti bergerak dan segera terjatuh dari kakinya.

"Eh, Blossom-chan ada apa denganmu? Tobi bahkan belum menyerang."

Sambil tersegal, Sakura berkata, "Kakiku kram."

"Apa?" Tobi yang terkejut melompat di tempatnya.

"Kram, Tobi. Saat ototmu mengalami kontraksi menyakitkan dan tidak dapat kau kontrol."

"Ya, aku tahu," Tobi bersungut-sungut. "Dan kau bisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh kram?"

"Astaga, aku sudah lama tidak berlatih dan kram adalah hal yang wajar terjadi, Tobi. Ada apa denganmu?" Sakura mengkode pria itu untuk mendekat. "Biar kusembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak," rengeknya kembali, seperti anak kecil yang mengelak. "Bertarung denganmu menyenangkan sekali, Blossom-chan," sambil menghampiri gadis yang masih mengusap kakinya dengan cahaya kehijauan dari tangan. "Dan kau tidak perlu mengobatiku karena aku baik-baik saja."

Rekan-rekan Akatsuki lain yang justru melihat duel Sakura dan Tobi berakhir dengan obrolan, segera menghampiri kedua orang itu yang makin seru berbincang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Blossom-chan kram, Itachi-san. Ada apa denganmu? Panik sekali. Tobi heran."

Pernyataan Tobi menjadi akhir latihan Sakura hari itu. Akatsuki kini duduk mengelilingi keduanya sambil mengevaluasi latihan mereka. Yang mana sebagian besar berisikan salut dengan kemampuan bertarung Sakura, yang telah lama tidak digunakan karena dirinya yang buta dan tanpa chakra.

* * *

Kediaman Akatsuki di Konoha.

Suara pintu diketuk menggugah pria berambut panjang berwarna sehitam malam untuk bangkit dari bangku. Buku bacaan di tangannya terbengkalai begitu saja di atas meja.

Pintu terbuka dan dia bertanya, "Ya?"

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda, bermata hijau giok, berpakaian suiter leher kura-kura berwarna hitam dengan celana legging panjang senada, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Itachi.

Pria pemilik mata Sharingan, yang kini sedang tidak aktif itu, berkedip. Lalu sebuah senyum ragu-ragu muncul di bibir Sakura yang cantik.

"Sini!" Itachi menarik tangan gadisnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Pintu tertutup dan pria itu masih saja membimbing si gadis, yang tidak lagi buta, untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Itachi duduk di bangku yang kini menghadap langsung ke arahnya.

"Ya, Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya, lembut.

Tetapi pemandangan yang jarang Itachi lihat selama gadis di hadapannya buta, mendadak muncul dan membuat pria itu justru dibuat takjub. Wajah Sakura merona merah dengan sikapnya yang salah tingkah, hanya dengan mendengar Itachi berbicara.

"Ah, aku...aku ingin berterimakasih...telah membantuku bisa...bisa melihat kembali," katanya, berusaha mengalihkan padangannya ke sesuatu yang lain selain Itachi.

Senyum Itachi yang lembut muncul di sudut, "Kau sudah bisa melihat tetapi sekarang kau justru mengacuhkanku."

"Tidak...tidak. Hanya," Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya, sambil menatap pria di hadapannya sesegera.

Tidak ingin membuat gadis di hadapannya meledak karena semakin memerah, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan justru menyusul Sakura duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Itachi, mencairkan suasana. "Karena chakramu telah kembali, maka kupikir kau sekarang lebih mudah untuk menyembuhkan mata dan paru-paruku. Akhir-akhir ini keduanya terasa nyeri."

"Ya, tentu saja," intuisi medis Sakura yang bercampur dengan salah tingkahnya kembali membuat Itachi takjub.

"Mulailah dengan Sharingan-ku."

Sakura gugup. Tangannya bergetar. Tidak pernah dia duga bila Uchiha Itachi adalah pria yang kini duduk menyilangkan kaki di hadapannya. Lalu memori tentang kebersamaan mereka mulai membanjiri ingatan Sakura. Memori yang membuat pipi gadis itu semakin memerah darah hanya dengan mengingatnya saja. Betapa Tuhan selama ini tidak adil telah membuatnya buta, ketika dia kembali mengamati pria rupawan di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai merenung?"

Sakura mengedipkan mata dan segera memfokuskan chakra ke kedua ibu jarinya. Perlahan, sambil mengontrol emosi, Sakura melekatkan jemarinya ke kelopak mata Itachi yang terpejam.

Sepuluh menit. Duapuluh menit. Tigapuluh menit. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya dan membuka ternyata godaan itu justru memenangkan dirinya.

Uchiha Itachi. Seperti para Uchiha pada umumnya, memiliki imej yang hampir serupa satu sama lainnya. Bukan bermaksud menganggapnya familiar, hanya saja siapa yang pernah menemukan Uchiha dengan rambut dan mata, bila tanpa Sharingan, berwarna selain sehitam malam?

Ya, seperti itulah Itachi. Dengan rambut panjang hitam, mata beriris hitam, garis hidung yang bersudut tegas, garis rahang yang kokoh, kulitnya yang hanya berbeda tiga tingkat lebih gelap dari Sakura, semua terkombinasi dengan sempurna.

Tanpa sadar ibu jari gadis itu meniti bentuk wajah pria di hadapannya. Dan tanpa terduga pula kelopak mata pemilik raut itu terbuka, dan menatap gadisnya dengan mata hitamnya yang seksama.

"Eh?!"

Sakura bermaksud menarik kembali tangannya yang telah lancang menyentuh wajah rupawan itu.

"Jangan!"

Namun tangan Itachi justru menahannya di sana. Tangan pria itu meremas jemari Sakura, dan memaksa tangan itu tetap berada di pipinya. Seolah ingin membuktikannya bila tidak apa-apa, pria itu mencondongkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Sakura yang menggantung mesra, meminta tangan lembut itu untuk sekali lagi membelainya.

"Itachi?"

"Kau hangat sekali, Sakura," gumamnya, mulai mengusap telapak tangan gadis itu dengan pipinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu memantapkan belaiannya di pipi si pria Uchiha.

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura. "Karenamu Akatsuki rela berkorban demi menyelamatkanku."

"Kami semua menyayangimu."

"Terimakasih," ulangnya, menarik tangannya dari pipi Itachi tiba-tiba.

Itachi yang terkejut tidak menyadari bila kemudian sepasang tangan ramping melingkari bahunya yang bidang. Lalu kedua tangan itu erat mendekapnya hingga mengirim lebih banyak kehangatan daripada sebatas telapak tangan semata.

"Sama-sama, Sakura."

Belitan tangan gadis itu mengerat. Kini gilirannya yang membenamkan wajah ke leher Itachi, untuk menghirup aroma pohon Pinus, yang kini menjadi favoritnya. Hingga begitu mabuknya gadis itu dengan aroma si pria, membuat Sakura lupa bila dirinya telah memeluk Itachi hingga hari menjelang pagi.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Aniki: Kakak laki-laki

Aneki: Kakak perempuan

Outoto: Adik laki-laki

Imouto: Adik perempuan


	26. Chapter 26

"Sudah dimulai."

Hokage berdiri di atas gunung batu berukir wajah para pemimpin desa Konohagakure terdahulu. Penutup mata kirinya yang telah terbuka, memperlihatkan Sharingan-nya yang selalu menyala sejak lama. Ninja Kopi, sebagai komando tertinggi, turun langsung ke medan perang untuk mengawasi pertempuran yang akhirnya terjadi antara Daun dan Bunyi.

Satu batalion berjumlah 1000 orang shinobi gabungan ANBU dan reguler telah siap di garis depan persis 10 kilometer dari gerbang utama Daun. Informasi dari intelejen Konoha dan Akatsuki, mengatakan bila Yasushi Kabuto membawa pasukan berjumlah 1700. Angka yang sangat jauh mengalahkan jumlah ninja Daun dan sekutu. Dan lagi kenyataanya, pasukan Bunyi bukanlah manusia biasa seperti mereka, melainkan binatang bertubuh manusia ciptaan para ilmuwan gila Nuke-nin Konoha.

Fakta ironis yang cukup miris.

"Bagaimana posisi Akatsuki?"

Kakashi berdiskusi dengan pimpinan sekutu, Pein, yang kini berada persis di sampingnya sebelum serangan Bunyi datang.

"Siap dan sudah berada di gerbang desa."

"Berapa estimasi jumlah pasukan Bunyi?"

"1700," jawab Pein, yakin tanpa mengira.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sementara.

"Pasukan apa yang sebenarnya Kabuto bawa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak secerdas ninja."

"Jadi, menurutmu kita lebih cerdik dari mereka?"

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama."

"Baiklah," Kakashi yang puas merenung, berkata. "Kau dapat bergabung dengan pasukanmu."

Pein menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan segera bergabung dengan Akatsuki, yang kini menjadi pertahanan terakhir Konoha, yang sudah bersiaga di gerbang desa.

Posisi ujung tombak peperangan ditangani oleh ANBU. Sedangkan barisan pasukan selanjutnya didukung oleh Jounin dan Chunin. Sementara pertahanan terakhir, tentu saja, diatasi oleh para sekutu.

Strategi mereka cukup sederhana. Bila lapisan pertama mundur, maka akan didukung lapisan selanjutnya, begitu pula pertahanan terakhir akan mendukung pasukan yang tersisa bila perang mulai tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Pein muncul persis di atas tembok benteng di mana Akatsuki sedang berjaga. Kesebelas orang itu berjajar di atas benteng pintu gerbang, untuk mendapatkan sudut pandang yang lebih jelas ke medan perang.

Sosok mereka kini hanya mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna hitam. Halter hitam lengan panjang, rompi hitam dengan kantong senjata, celana baggy dengan kantong yang berfungsi sama dan sandal ninja standar. Tidak ada tameng di pakaian perang mereka, karena mereka yakin bila Akatsuki tidak akan pernah memerlukannya.

"Bagaimana situasi dan kondisi pasukan Bunyi, Zetsu?"

Pria, yang kini telah memakai mulut tanaman Venus-nya, muncul di tembok benteng, secara harafiah, dan bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya di sana.

" **Banyak sekali monster Bunyi yang datang. Tetapi aku ragu bila rasa mereka cukup lezat dan nikmat,** " Zetsu Hitam terkekeh. Lalu Zetsu Putih pun berkata, "Meskipun mereka bukan ninja tetapi aku yakin mereka cukup kuat, Pein-sama."

"Itulah mengapa Kabuto membawa pasukan yang lebih banyak dari jumlah kita," Itachi menerangkan hasil pengintaian Zetsu.

"Karena mereka bertempur menggunakan otot dan bukan menggunakan otak," Kisame melanjutkan kesimpulan Itachi.

"Jadi, kita hanya perlu mencabut kepala mereka dari tempatnya saja," Kakuzu menambahkan.

"Ah, baguslah, sudah lama aku tidak menghajar pantat orang-orang sialan!"

Mata biru serulen Deidara mengerjap, "Bunyi benar-benar menyebalkan, yeah."

"Makanya Tobi kesal sekali. Kita harus membasmi mereka!"

Sakura, yang semenjak obrolan rekan-rekannya tengah pergi mengontrol paramedis yang kini membuat tenda darurat persis dibalik benteng gerbang desa, kini telah kembali ke barisan rekan-rekannya.

"Kau tidak harus ikut maju ke medan perang, Blossom-chan. Tobi tidak ingin kau terluka."

Bola mata hijau giok itu terbelalak, lalu tegas dia bertanya, "APA?!"

Nada setengah kaget dan marah hampir membuat rekan-rekan Sakura terlonjak dari kaki mereka. Kode itu telah cukup mampu membuat Tobi akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai pertahanan, bilamana sebuah tinju chakra melayang langsung ke wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir bila Pinky tidak bisa menghajar mereka, bukan, Tobi?" Kisame menyeringai, sengaja mengeruhkan situasi dengan provokasi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tobi minta maaf."

"Kau jelas-jelas meremehkan Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Tobi bukan bermaksud begitu, Deidara-senpai."

Sakura hanya memejamkan mata, berusaha tidak menggubris ribut-ribut di sekelilingnya, yang kini mencecar Tobi dengan kata-kata yang memancing emosi.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Sakura."

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menemukan Itachi menggantungkan tangannya di bahu.

"Kau petarung jarak dekat," tambah pria itu lagi.

Benar, Sakura harus menjaga jangkauan jaraknya dengan musuh, dan baru dapat menggunakan jurus-jurusnya untuk meneyerang dan bertahan, bila mereka hanya berjarak minimal selengan.

"Akan kupastikan bila aku baik-baik saja, Itachi," katanya, sambil meremas gagang samurai yang menggantung di samping badan.

Lalu sebuah tangan kokoh membelai pipinya yang memerah akibat suhu dingin karena angin.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Gemuruh suara berbagai jenis binatang yang mengerikan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Raungan binatang buas yang siap mencabik-cabik daging mangsanya, seolah kelaparan dan ingin melahap apapun di hadapan mereka yang beraroma darah.

Mereka adalah manusia, awalnya, namun kini telah dimodifikasi secara biologis menjadi mesin perang. Berbeda dari shinobi yang memiliki segel Orochimaru di tubuh mereka, makhluk ciptaan Kabuto lebih tak terkendali. Mereka tidak memiliki akal pikiran karena secara teknis otak mereka telah dikendalikan. Para manusia malang itu, kini adalah binatang yang dikorbankan untuk memenuhi nafsu balas dendam.

Ujung tombak medan pertempuran.

"Kurangajar!" Naruto mengumpat dengan suara penuh bisa.

"Astaga," Kiba mengeluh di bawah napasnya. "Makhluk apa mereka?"

"Bukan manusia. Dan jangan lupa kita hanya perlu mengincar jantungnya," Neji mengingatkan kembali informasi yang telah dia bagi kepada para shinobi.

"Ah, merepotkan sekali," tentu saja Shikamaru yang berkata. "Intelejen Akatsuki menginformasikan bila mereka kurang lebih berjumlah 1700."

"Mereka monster biasa dan bukan petarung berotak seperti kita, Shad," Shino mencoba membakar semangat rekan-rekannya. "Jadi, kurasa lebih mudah untuk menumbangkannya."

"Masalahnya stamina, Bugs, stamina. Kita kalah jumlah," Kiba berapi-api.

Seluruh Kapten ANBU, yang berada di garis terdepan, kini mulai dapat melihat sekerumun apapun yang muncul di garis cakrawala. Sekerumunan yang dengan cepat berlari dan menuju lurus ke arah mereka. Dalam sepersekian menit kemudian pasukan monster itu telah berjarak begitu dekat dengan pasukan Konoha, hingga para ninja bahkan dapat melihat bentuk musuh yang akan mereka hadapi sesegera.

Monster itu berbentuk seperti binatang, berbagai jenis binatang buas lebih tepatnya. Tubuh raksasa, bercakar, bertaring dan seluruh identitas hewan karnivor itu, tampak di seluruh mata para shinobi Konoha yang mulai cemas ketika menemukan jumlah mereka yang tak terkira. Kekhawatiran itu lebih kepada stamina yang mereka miliki dan bukannya keahlian mereka sebagai shinobi, karena perbandingan lawan 1 : 2 bukan sesuatu yang cukup menguntungkan daya tahan ninja Konoha.

Sebuah suara siulan yang memekakkan telinga menghentikan gerak pasukan Bunyi di tempat mereka berada. Lalu dua kepulan asap terlihat di tanah lapang di antara kedua pasukan yang berseberangan. Kepulan asap itu segera memunculkan komandan kedua belah desa yang akan segera berperang.

"Selamat siang, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi."

"Yasushi Kabuto. Atau bisakah aku memanggilmu Orochimaru?"

Pria bermantel hitam itu segera menegakkan kepala, dan seringai picik muncul di bibirnya begitu saja. Terlihat di sana, wajah pria berkacamata itu mulai bersisik seperti ular, yang mana menjadi sebuah pertanda bila Orochimaru kini hampir menginvasi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Urusan apa yang membawamu ke Konoha, Orochimaru?"

"Bagaimana bila perayaan kebangkitanku? Atau mungkin bisa saja balas dendam?" Kekehan Kabuto yang licik terdengar mengalun sarkastik. "Apapun alasanya, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan Konoha, Hokage-sama."

Kabuto menyeringai, lalu lidah menjulur dari mulutnya yang behiaskan taring berbisa. Mata keemasannya yang berpupil ular mengerjap dan berkilat dengan kepicikan.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengakhiri semua ini dengan perundingan, bukan?" Hokage masih berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Kami sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Bunyi. Tidak mungkin bila perang ini batal begitu saja, Hokage-sama," Kabuto mulai meniup sebuah peluit di tangannya, lalu dengan segera monster-monster Bunyi bersiaga.

"Dan pasukanmu adalah manusia biasa yang kau ubah menjadi binatang," Hokage berpendapat.

Kabuto tergelak, "Kurang lebih."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Hokage berbalik, menatap para Kapten pasukan elitnya dan mengangguk. Lalu ketika raungan para monster Bunyi itu semakin nyaring, Ninja Kopi menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan muncul di baris kedua pertahanan Daun bersama para Jounin dan Chunin.

"Mari kita mulai!"

Beratus-ratus manusia setengah binatang itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan mulai menyerbu para pasukan ANBU. Ninja-ninja Konoha yang telah siap sedia itu segera mengeluarkan senjata andalan masing-masing untuk menyambut serangan musuh mereka.

"OROCHIMARU SIALAN!"

Naruto berlari menyambut serangan monster-monster itu dengan ratusan Kage Bunshin, berusaha menyaingi jumlah mereka yang tentu saja tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Lalu disusul Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan seluruh pasukan ANBU yang kini telah mengunci sasaran senjata mereka masing-masing.

Medan perang begitu kacau balau. Raungan para monster yang marah, terluka dan mati bercampur dengan suara para ninja yang perlahan-lahan mulai kehabisan tenaga. Strategi perang Kabuto cukup membuat shinobi Konoha kewalahan, meskipun ninja-ninja Daun memiliki stamina yang terlatih untuk pertempuran. Namun jumlah pasukan Bunyi yang sejak awal tidak seimbang, segera membenarkan minimnya daya tahan tubuh yang sebelumnya telah mereka perkirakan.

"Sialan! Mereka banyak sekali!" Kiba dan Akamaru menerkam monster itu satu per satu.

"Kita harus menggunakan Ninjutsu untuk mengurangi jumlah mereka," Shikamaru sibuk mengayunkan samurai-nya, dan masih saja tidak sempat mewujudkan idenya sendiri, karena musuh mulai mengeroyok dan tak memberi kesempatan untuknya mengeluarkan jurus apapun.

Pasukan ANBU yang berjumlah 500 orang, hampir separuhnya, telah terpukul mundur. Stamina dan chakra mereka telah habis, dan bila dipaksakan maka matilah taruhannya.

"Kita kehilangan banyak pasukan," Neji melihat satu per satu rekannya mulai berjatuhan.

Sedikit korban gugur di pihak Konoha, karena kehabisan chakra lalu diserbu oleh makhluk buas itu tanpa padang bulu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, monster itu dapat merobek badan lawannya seolah mereka hanyalah seonggok daging. Menambah kesan ngeri di arena pertumpahan darah, ketika para binatang itu mencabik-cabik mangsanya hingga tercerai berai.

"BRENGSEK!"

Lengkingan suara Naruto menusuk setiap telinga, baik kawan maupun lawan. Energi chakra Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dirinya, tatkala Jinchuriki itu menyaksikan satu kawannya gugur dan dihancurkan oleh lawan mereka.

"KAU AKAN MATI OROCHIMARU!" serunya, sambil menuju garis terdepan.

"Bagus," Kiba mengeluh, untuk yang kesekian kali. "Setelah Bunyi tamat kita masih harus membereskan Kyuubi."

Neji menyahut sambil menghunus pedangnya ke dada lawan, "Setidaknya hanya dia yang memiliki stamina paling kuat di antara kita, Fang. Kita beruntung."

Mudurnya separuh ANBU akhirnya menggerakkan 500 pasukan Jounin dan Chunin untuk maju.

"Wah, kacau sekali, un," Deidara yang tak lagi sabar berdiri di kakinya, mulai gelisah. "Kapan giliran kita, yeah? Aku ingin sekali meledakkan mereka!"

Akatsuki yang mengamati perang dari kejauhan, masih tetap berada di tempatnya dengan tenang. Mereka sedang menyusun strategi sendiri bila akhirnya mereka harus turun tangan.

"Sasaran kita, para petarung jarak dekat, adalah jantung," Pein berkata. "Sedangkan petarung jarak jauh harus melindungi kami, para penyerang."

Petarung jarak jauh Akatsuki adalah Itachi, Konan, Sasori dan Deidara, sedangkan petarung jarak dekat mereka adalah Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sakura. Sementara Zetsu, dia akan menyerang monster-monster itu dari arah sebaliknya, yakni arah kedatangan mereka.

Hiruk pikuk peperangan masih terdengar, namun mayoritas suara itu adalah raungan para monster Bunyi. Kenyataannya, jumlah 1700 monster telah berkurang sebanyak 1000 hingga menyisakan 700. Dan para shinobi Konoha yang berjumlah 1000 orang, kini hanya menyisakan 300 ninja saja, dengan 700 lainnya, sebagian besar, kembali karena kehabisan energi dan chakra.

"Bagaimana kondisi di bawah, Pig?" teriakan Sakura memancing perhatian rekan-rekannya.

Sakura mengamati setiap pasukan yang mundur dari atas gerbang masuk desa, dan mulai cemas ketika sebagian besar dari mereka penuh dengan luka-luka terbuka.

"Diam, Forehead! Turunlah kalau kau ingin membantu!" gadis ANBU berambut pirang dan bermata biru serulen muncul dari balik tenda.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki berkedip. Sakura yang mendapat perintah segera turun dari atas benteng untuk sekedar membantu paramedis. Lalu ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu menghilang di balik tenda, bisik-bisik di antara rekan-rekan Akatsuki mengenai betapa gadis 'pig' itu mirip dengan Deidara pun dimulai sesegera.

"Deidara-senpai punya adik perempuan? Bahkan gaya rambut mereka pun sama! Kya!"

"Tch. Diam Tobi idiot!"

Hanya Akatsuki yang menganggap perang itu tidak serius, atau mereka memang terlalu hebat karena dapat menyelesaikan perang di garis depan dalam sekejap, ninja medis yang mendengar obrolan itu tidak mengerti. Yang jelas Akatsuki tampak tidak terlalu terintimidasi dengan huru hara pertempuran di medan perang. Dan beruntung bagi mereka, karena sekutu Konoha akan sangat membantu bila mereka memang hebat adanya.

Satu per satu pasukan ANBU dan ninja reguler kembali ke desa untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka. Dan informasi mengenai berapa estimasi jumlah pasukan Daun dan Bunyi yang tersisa, muncul dari bibir Sakura yang kini telah kembali ke barisan rekan-rekannya.

"Sekarang mereka telah 1 : 3. Kenapa Hokage tidak muncul juga untuk memberi kita perintah?!"

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengatupkan mulutnya, kepulan asap muncul di antara mereka dan Hokage segera mengangguk sebagai tanda aba-aba untuk Akatsuki segera beraksi.

"Ayo!"

"Hai, Pein-sama!"

Asap menghilangkan kesebelas prajurit Akatsuki yang kini meluncur ke medan pertempuran.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	27. Chapter 27

Akatsuki telah turun ke medan pertempuran.

"BANG, UN!"

Peperangan yang kacau balau semakin menegangkan, ketika Deidara menjatuhkan C2-nya ke kerumunan monster, untuk membuka tempat pendaratan Akatsuki. Ledakan yang sempat menghentikan pertempuran karena cukup memakan banyak korban musuh itu, memberi kesempatan bagi para ninja untuk menyaksikan kesebelas orang sekutu Konoha muncul di atas kepala mereka. Situasi dan kondisi peperangan yang menegangkan telah berubah menjadi lebih menenangkan, dengan kedatangan bala bantuan mereka yang luar biasa.

"Akatsuki!"

Tebasan pedang para samurai yang langsung ke detak hidup musuh, segera mengiringi kedatangan para ninja buron, dengan ayunan mereka yang secepat kilat. Strategi peperangan sekutu yang lebih mengandalkan Taijutsu, membuat masing-masing dari anggota Akatsuki kini mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan katana. Penggunaan Ninjutsu dalam peperangan mereka melawan Bunyi justru mengurangi efektifitas dan efisiensi, karena sasaran mereka adalah jantung musuh yang berada di dalam rongga dada. Itulah mengapa chakra di dalam tubuh mereka, kini lebih berfungsi sebagai pengendali stamina dan bukan sebagai sumber serangan utama.

"Di mana mereka?"

Para shinobi, yang mendapati pertarungan Akatsuki yang tak kasat mata, kini hanya menemukan mayat-mayat lawan yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di medan perang tanpa pembunuhnya. Kecepatan mereka yang luar biasa tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata pasukan Konoha, yang telah kehabisan stamina.

Sekutu, yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata utama untuk menikam jantung lawan, adalah Pein, Tobi dan Sakura. Sedangkan Hidan, tentu saja, menggunakan Scythe sebagai alat pencabik-cabik mangsa. Petarung jarak dekat lainnya, Kakuzu dan Kisame, memilih untuk mencabut kepala lawan mereka dari lehernya seketika, karena cadangan stamina mereka yang tak terkira serta tubuh mereka yang tak kalah kuatnya.

Para petarung jarak jauh Akatsuki, yang kini berada di tengah lingkaran para penyerang, menggunakan kesempatan mereka untuk mengurangi jumlah musuh dengan Ninjutsu andalan.

Api hitam Amaterasu berkobar membakar sasarannya, dan akan tetap menyala hingga mereka habis terlahap tak tersisa. Beribu laba-laba tanah liat peledak bertipe C berjatuhan dari makhluk putih yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya di angkasa. Burung-burung bangau kertas melayang-layang di udara, dan berubah menjadi kunai-kunai tajam yang menyerang jantung sasaran empuknya. Boneka-boneka ninja bersenjatakan pedang yang terkendali oleh jemari, behasil menikam lawan-lawannya dengan seksama.

Akatsuki kini merajai pertempuran mereka dengan Bunyi.

"Minggir sialan!" Hidan mengayunkan sabit besarnya sambil terkekeh bangga. "Kalian makhluk jelek brengsek jangan menghalangi jalan!"

Kakuzu memisahkan kepala dari leher lawannya dengan kawatnya, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita melakukan semua ini, ketika kita tidak mendapatkan uang sepeser pun sebagai ganti rugi."

"Kita ini sedang liburan, Kakuzu," Kisame meremukkan tulang leher musuh dengan tangannya yang berotot.

"Tobi jadi ingat sesuatu," seseorang menyahut dari suatu sudut. "Bukankah kita belum sempat ke Otafuku Gai? Tobi ingin sekali pergi ke sana."

"Kau masih kanak-kanak, yeah, Tobi. Jadi jangan harap bisa masuk, un!" Deidara berteriak dari atas tunggangannya di angkasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita serius berperang sedikit?" Konan menyela, berkata sama tenangnya. "Beribu-ribu monster sedang menyerang kita, tetapi kalian justru ngobrol dan berencana untuk berfoya-foya."

Sakura tidak memperdulikan mereka, yang sedang meremehkan pertempuran di sekitarnya, dengan berbincang-bincang jenaka. Gadis bermata giok itu terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan ritme pertarungan dengan lawannya, karena jauhnya perbedaan postur tubuh musuh dan tubuh yang dimilikinya.

"Blossom-chan?" undang Tobi dalam obrolan.

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

"Kau galak sekali, yeah, Sakura-chan."

"Diam kalian semua!"

"Santai, Pinky."

Sakura meloncat mundur untuk menghindari ayunan cakar yang tertuju ke wajahnya. Sedikit rambutnya, yang kini terikat ekor kuda, tersayat dan melayang di udara.

Hampir 300 dari 700 pasukan Bunyi habis dalam waktu sejam hanya oleh kesebelas anggota Akatsuki. Angka yang begitu fantastis.

"Astaga, mereka sinting atau apa?" Kiba yang baru tahu gaya peperangan para kriminal itu, terheran-heran melihat sekutu.

Fakta bila lawan perang Akatsuki hanyalah binatang dan bukan ninja, tentu saja membuat bala bantuan perang Konoha menganggap enteng lawan mereka.

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan dari Akatsuki, karena mereka memang ninja buron kelas S," Shino menjawab pertanyaan retoris kawannya.

"Pasukan Bunyi juga mulai berkurang drastis setelah kedatangan mereka," Neji bahkan memuji.

Kini peperangan mulai dapat dikendalikan. Jumlah pasukan Bunyi dan Daun pun hampir bisa diseimbangkan. Terimakasih kepada sekutu Konoha sementara yang berperang sambil bercanda ria. Meskipun terlihat tidak profesional, namun selama pasukan Bunyi dapat dipukul mundur, Daun tidak akan apa-apa.

Namun meskipun begitu 400 pihak Bunyi dan 300 pihak Daun adalah angka yang hampir seimbang. Meskipun perbandingan mereka sebelumnya 1 : 2 dan kini hampir 1 : 1, tetap saja Konoha dibuat kuwalahan dengan masalah stamina mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul di tengah keramaian dan berkata pada pimpinannya dengan cukup lantang.

"Pein-sama, Bunyi menambah pasukannya sebanyak 200 personel lagi."

"Apa?"

Neji, yang merasa bila intelejen Akatsuki membawa kabar perang tertentu, segera menghampiri pimpinan sekutu.

Pein berkata tanpa ditanya, "Jumlah musuh bertambah 200 pasukan lagi."

"Dan Hokage-sama..."

"Sudah kuinformasikan. Kabuto membawa dua gelombang serangan yang berjarak cukup jauh, sehingga aku tidak dapat mengestimasi keberadaan mereka sebelumnya."

"Brengsek," umpat Neji di bawah napasnya.

Pria Hyuuga bertopeng anjing itu kembali ke rekan-rekannya untuk membagi informasi, bila jumlah lawannya bertambah lagi dan kini menjadi 600 pasukan Bunyi.

Pein kini berpikir sambil mengayunkan samurainya. Satu-satunya cara, yang dapat digunakan untuk mengurangi jumlah pasukan Bunyi, adalah dengan memanfaatkan jurus yang efektif dan efisien milik seorang ninja.

Sisi lain medan perang.

Sakura masih memusatkan konsentrasinya ke setiap monster, yang kini menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Namun entah mengapa, diam-diam dan secara istimewa, dirinya mencari seseorang di tengah peperangan itu. Itachi. Tentu lucu bila dia mengkhawatirkan seorang Uchiha, namun ketika dia menemukan pria itu sedang bertarung dengan kunai-kunainya, Sakura merasa lebih lega.

"SAKURA-CHAN AWAS, UN!"

Sekerumun manusia setengah binatang, yang berukuran dua kali lipat darinya, kini mengepung Sakura, segera setelah peringatan Deidara. Refleks yang terlambat akibat lamunannya sebelumnya, membuat gadis itu kini terperangkap di dalam sana.

"Gawat," gumam Sakura ketika yakin bila dirinya akan tamat di tempat.

Pemilik mata Sharingan, yang segera bereaksi setelah nama gadisnya disebut, dalam sekejap menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Namun ketika Itachi muncul di hadapan Sakura dan berhasil menghalangi cakaran musuh dengan punggungnya sendiri, serangan yang sama muncul dari belakang gadisnya, dan berhasil melukai Sakura juga. Meninggalkan bekas sayatan yang sama, yang memanjang di punggung mereka.

"Sialan," Itachi meraih samurai Sakura dan menghunuskannya ke dada musuh yang melukai gadisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Luka sayatan mereka mulai mengucurkan darah segar. Dan kerumunan musuh, yang kian beringas itu, semakin mengeroyok keduanya, ketika aroma darah mereka membumbung ke angkasa. Itachi yang mendekap Sakura dalam dadanya, hanya mampu menggunakan satu tangan untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam gadis itu dalam pelukan si pria. "Aku harus melakukan sesesuatu."

"Tidak. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku!"

Namun serangan Itachi terhadap lawan-lawannya tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Posisi mereka tetap terkunci di tempat, dengan musuh yang semakin garang memojokkan.

"Kita harus saling melindungi, Itachi."

Paham dengan maksud Sakura, Itachi segera melepaskan dekapannya dan berdiri memunggungi satu sama lain. Luka dari goresan di punggung mereka saling berhimpitan, hingga darah mereka yang mengalir dari sana mulai menyatu.

Secepatnya, gadis ninja medis itu membuat segel di tangan, dan jurus Creation: Rebirth pun kembali digunakan. Sambil menyahut katana milik Itachi yang menggantung tak digunakan, tato jurus pelepasan Yin itu mulai menghiasi wajah Sakura, yang sedang menahan kesakitan. Lalu segera setelah segelnya terbuka, luka yang berada di punggungnya kini mulai pulih perlahan-lahan.

"Mendekatlah padaku!"

Dengan sentuhan punggung mereka satu sama lain, Sakura segera mentransfer chakranya untuk menyembuhkan sel-sel tubuh si pria Uchiha yang rusak karena sayatan. Secara ajaib, goresan cakar binatang buas itu pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

"Lebih baik," kata Itachi, lega.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sharingan-mu, Itachi?" impulsif, Sakura bertanya.

Itachi berkedip, namun menjawab, "Terlalu banyak menggunakan Amaterasu."

"Kalau begitu hanya aku yang bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi jumlah mereka."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu di sini!"

"Tapi..."

Dengan niat mengurangi jumlah lawan mereka, yang bertambah karena kedatangan gelombang kedua, gadis itu mulai membuat segel jurus elemen bumi. Sesegera, pilar-pilar batu membumbung tinggi, dan Sakura menjadikannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat ke angkasa. Dan ketika gadis itu telah melayang di udara, dia membuat satu lagi segel sebuah jurus, lalu berteriak sekerasnya:

"Suiton Baio Ryutai Seigyo no Jutsu."

Sekali ayunan tangan, yang gadis itu sasarkan ke jantung monster-monster lawan, segera meningkatkan volume darah mereka hingga meledaklah seluruh organ.

"Wanita jalang sialan, jangan menghabisi sasaran orang sembarangan!"

"Blossom-chan menyerobot!"

"Apa gunanya kita disini kalau Pinky bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri!"

Keluhan rekan-rekan Akatsuki dibalasnya dengan raut wajah yang kelelahan, setelah dirinya mendarat di atas tumpukan mayat musuh mereka. Jumlah pasukan lawan kini telah berkurang 50 personel sekaligus, karena jurusnya.

"Maafkan aku," sahut Sakura, terlalu mengambil hati.

"Tobi hanya bercanda, Blossom-chan."

Sakura tidak peduli. Dengan jurusnya lagi, gadis itu kembali mengayunkan tangannya ke arah lawan. Chakranya yang hanya terpakai untuk jurus Creation: Rebirth dan Biofluid, masih cukup tersisa untuk membunuh lebih banyak musuh.

Jumlah pasukan Bunyi kini seimbang dengan 1 : 1 dengan Konoha, yang mana berjumlah 400 personel. Sakura yang kelelahan, segera jatuh dari kakinya, lega.

"Sakura," Itachi muncul, segera mengusap kepalanya. "Beristirahatlah di sini."

"Bagus, Haruno. Inilah yang kumaksud jurus yang efektif dan efisien," Pein mengikuti. "Sekarang biarkan kami yang membereskan sisanya."

Mengambil sesuatu dari kantong rompinya, gadis berambut merah muda ekor kuda itu segera menelan pil untuk mengembalikan chakranya yang terkuras.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, berdiri kembali.

"Kau keras kepala, bukan?" Itachi terheran-heran.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana jumlah pasukan musuh, Pein-sama?"

"Setelah kau menghabisi mereka, jumlahnya berkurang drastis. Selain itu tidak ada lagi gelombang serangan ketiga yang muncul."

"Apakah aku harus menggunakan jurusku lagi untuk..."

Tobi yang bergabung, segera berkata, "Blossom-chan, kau harus berbagi dengan yang lain. Ada apa denganmu? Tch."

Namun sunggingan senyum hanya menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Astaga!" suara-suara shinobi memecah perhatian.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan besar energi chakra yang sengit dirasakan hampir oleh setiap orang, yang masih berada di garis terdepan pertempuran. Ledakan energi dari Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Kabuto yang kini tengah bertarung mempertahankan ego.

"Naruto."

Kerumunan kecil Akatsuki yang masih berkumpul di sekitar anggota perempuannya, kini mengamati sosok pria dengan chakra kemerahan membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Chakra yang membentuk sosok Kurama dengan telinga dan ekornya.

"Ekornya."

"Kenapa, Blossom-chan?"

"Bila ekor keempat muncul, Naruto tidak dapat lagi mengendalikan diri. Dia akan terus mengamuk di bawah alam sadarnya."

Sakura mengingat kembali penjelasan Jiraiya.

"Baguslah, berarti Orochimaru akan lebih mudah dimusnahkan," Pein menarik kesimpulannya sepihak.

"Dan membiarkan Kyuubi mengamuk tak terkendali? Kurasa tidak, Pein-sama. Dia bisa membunuh semua orang."

Lalu Sakura teringat, akan satu-satunya solusi untuk menghentikan amukan Jinchuriki.

"Kakashi-sensei memiliki segel penekan chakra Kyuubi. Segel yang dia modifikasi untuk menyegel chakraku sebelumya."

Pertarungan Naruto dan Kabuto makin sengit. Dari kejauhan, tampak bila komandan pasukan Bunyi itu mulai kewalahan. Mungkin Orochimaru pernah melawan Kyuubi ketika tim pencarian Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di jembatan Tenchi di Rumput, tetapi dulu ular itu sedang berada dalam tubuhnya yang utuh, dan bukan berada di setengah tubuh orang lain.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sekali lagi, Sakura membuat segel jurus di tangannya. Creation Rebirth Strength of Hundred Technique terbuka dan mengembangkan tato di wajahnya hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Kini Sakura tidak akan khawatir bila tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh musuh, karena dengan jurus itu, seketika, dia dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus, Blossom-chan, lanjutkan!"

"Kau bisa terbunuh, Sakura," Itachi menahan gadis itu dengan kecemasannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Sakura menghadapi Itachi, sambil menatap mata Sharingan itu dengan yakin.

Dia pun segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap, langsung menuju ke sumber ledakan chakra Kyuubi, ketika pria Uchiha itu mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Aku akan mengikutinya," Itachi menghilang dalam kepulan asap juga.

Pein dan Tobi saling pandang.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tobi menghilang, mengikuti Itachi.

Menuruti kemauan pimpinan Akatsuki lainnya, Pein akhirnya mengikuti mereka. Medan pertempuran Jinchuriki dan Orochimaru lebih kacau balau dibandingkan medan perang Akatsuki dan pasukan Bunyi, tentu saja.

"Wow, menakjubkan," Tobi terlonjak di kakinya, ketika menemukan pemandangan di hadapan yang begitu mencekam.

"Wah, wah, wah, ada urusan apa Akatsuki muncul di peperangan kami?" kata si pria berkacamata, terengah.

Kabuto akhirnya menyadari keberadaan para anggota organisasi lama Orochimaru, yang tidak pernah dia duga akan ikut campur sebelumnya.

"Kami sekarang bersekutu dengan Konoha, kau tahu? Meski hanya sementara," jawab Tobi, santai, seolah mereka sedang berbincang tentang cuaca hari itu. "Sebenarnya kami membantu mereka untuk membunuhmu."

"Kalian ingin membunuhku juga?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau cukup menyebalkan. Tobi kesal sekali. Makanya sebaiknya kau mati saja."

Naruto meraung ke arah Kabuto, seakan menyetujui Tobi, dan segera melancarkan serangannya ke sosok bermantel itu, tiba-tiba. Susah payah, Nuke-nin Konoha yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan angkuh, kini berusaha menghindari Kyuubi yang menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, seperti yang monster-monster ciptaannya lakukan kepada lawannya.

Sakura menganalisis pertarungan mereka, dan jelas sekali bila kini Kabuto kalah jauh dari saudranya. Sosok bersisik ular itu kini hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar dari serangan, yang mana justru membuat si Jinchuriki semakin marah.

"Kau sudah terdesak, Kabuto," Sakura menyadarkan pria kriminal itu, yang masih saja mengelak dari serangan Naruto. "Menyerahlah."

"Ah, Haruno-san, sudah lama aku tidak melihat rambut merah muda dan mata beriris hijau itu."

Sudah lama? Tentu saja. Sakura langsung paham bila orangtuanya kini telah tiada. Termasuk Haruno Mokuzai, ayahnya, yang merupakan tangan kiri Orochimaru. Lagipula Sakura tidak menaruh harapan terlalu banyak pada mereka, bila ayahnya akan dibiarkan hidup begitu saja. Bahkan Orochimaru hampir membunuh Uchiha Sasuke yang telah lama menjadi muridnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan membunuh bawahannya?

"Dan kau memintaku untuk menyerah? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja," geram gadis itu.

Rekan-rekan Sakura tidak mengetahui bila dalam sepersekian detik, gadis berambut merah muda itu telah menuju persis ke arah Kabuto bersamaan dengan Jinchuriki yang menyerang dari arah berlawanan. Secepat kilat dia membuat segel di tangannya, dan ketika telah selesai dia berkata.

"Ranshinsho no Jutsu."

Kabuto, yang menyadari bila kini dia diserang dari kedua arah, menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyambut kedatangan puteri mantan rekannya. Dan Sakura, yang hanya terfokus kepada bagian tubuh Kabuto, yang berfungsi sebagai pengendali motorik-nya, tidak memperdulikan mata pedang yang kini menembus perutnya.

Tepukan telapak tangan Sakura di belakang kepala, persis di bagian otak kecil Kabuto, mengirim sinyal elektrik dari chakranya untuk mengganggu impuls syaraf motorik, dan membuat si ninja medis Bunyi itu lumpuh seketika di tempatnya.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Sekuat tenaga, Sakura berkata, "HABISI DIA, NARUTO!"

Sesegera, gadis itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, untuk menghindari dampak serangan Jinchuriki.

Mengerti, Naruto memahami permintaan si saudari. Cakar Kyuubi segera menemukan targetnya, ketika Kabuto kini tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Dengan raungan yang membumbung ke angkasa, Kyuubi menembus dada lawannya dengan sengit dan mencengkram detak hidup pria berambut perak itu untuk yang terakhir kali.

"MATI!" raung Jinchuriki Kyuubi penuh bisa.

Kabuto menyeringai dan akhirnya tumbang tanpa berkata-kata. Kini ular berbisa itu benar-benar telah tamat dari hidupnya.

Di kejauhan, Akatsuki membeku di tempatnya.

"Hebat, Blossom-chan."

Tobi dan Pein kini merasa yakin bila mereka benar-benar telah menerima anggota Akatsuki yang tiada duanya. Namun Itachi yang melihat gadisnya sempat tertusuk pedang, lalu bertanya:

"Di mana Sakura?"

"Di sini," kata gadis itu, muncul di antara mereka bertiga dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

"Kau terluka."

Tangan yang masih menggantung di perut itu kini terlepas, memperlihatkan luka tikam dalam yang masih mengucurkan darah segar kepada Itachi. Namun dalam sepersekian menit kemudian, luka itu bersinar kehijauan lalu menutup dan menghilang tanpa berbekas.

"Sozo Saisei lainnya," Pein menyatakan. "Fantastis."

"Bagus," Itachi memeluk Sakura dengan impuls.

Seringai kecil tergambar di bibir gadis, yang masih terduduk di tanah itu, "Apa kalian sekarang sudah yakin bila aku pantas menjadi anggota organisasi?"

"Gadis bodoh," Tobi membalas sarkasme itu dengan ejekan.

Namun kekacauan belum reda, karena Kyuubi masih menggila jauh di tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan?" sebuah suara terdengar dari kepulan asap yang muncul di antara mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto?"

Hokage, yang muncul bersama beberapa Kapten ANBU, mengafirmasi.

"Biar kami yang tangani," katanya, lalu mengangguk pada anggota Akatsuki lainnya. "Kalian bisa kembali ke Konoha."

Lalu dengan segala kemampuannya sebagai pimpinan Konoha, Kakashi dibantu oleh para Kapten ANBU, meredam amukan Naruto hingga Jinchuriki itu tenang kembali. Namun sebelum Sakura menemui mereka, Kakashi mengangguk padanya pertanda bila saudara mereka baik-baik saja, lalu menghilang bersama kepulan asap begitu saja.

"Akhirnya," gumam Sakura, sambil berusaha bernapas.

Kehabisan energi dan chakra, membuat Sakura masih tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang takjub muncul di sekelilingnya, gadis itu masih terduduk di sana.

"Kau benar-benar wanita jalang sialan, Haruno!" Hidan akhirnya mampu memanggil namanya dengan benar, setelah semua kekacauan yang harus Sakura lalui.

"Bertambah satu lagi anggota Akatsuki yang susah mati, un."

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa," Kisame menyatakan.

"Kau baru saja berkata-kata, Kisame," Konan mengingatkan.

Sasori, yang selalu tidak suka berbasa-basi pun berkata, "Kapan momen ini berakhir? Cepatlah!"

Kode Sasori membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri istirahat. Lalu sepasang tangan kokoh pun segera melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping, dan tanpa kesusahan yang berarti, membantunya berdiri dan membimbingnya mengikuti rekan-rekannya kembali.

"Terimakasih, Itachi."

Sakura menyeka luka gores di pipi si pria Uchiha, yang mana memancing senyum simpul yang begitu jarang terlihat di bibirnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sozo Saisei: Creation Rebirth

Suiton Baio Ryutai Seigyo no Jutsu: Teknik Air Pengendalian Cairan Tubuh

Ranshinsho no Jutsu: Jurus Pengacau Syaraf Tubuh


	28. Chapter 28

Sepasang mata terpejam, berusaha mengingat kembali perasaan ketika sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Perasaan ketika empat dari panca inderanya bisa memahami berbagai macam hal yang tidak terduga, yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh pengelihatannya. Perasaan ketika semua yang dahulu tampak baik baginya justru berubah menjadi buruk, dan semua yang terlihat begitu buruk ternyata jauh lebih baik dari apa yang pernah diperkirakan oleh Haruno Sakura.

Dia, kini meyakini bila mata adalah perasa utama yang paling menentukan asumsi. Yang mana, adalah indera yang justru menyimpan banyak tipu daya menyesatkan bagi pemiliknya. Karena ketika Sakura mampu melihat segalanya, semua hal yang tampak salah adalah keliru. Namun ketika satu-satunya warna yang dia lihat hanya kegelapgulitaan, kebenaran dan kekeliruan dapat dia pertimbangkan dua kali.

Bagaimana tidak? Ketika dia menyaksikan pembunuhan ibunya, anggapan yang pertama kali tertanam dalam benaknya adalah bahwa Hatake Kakashi tidak berhati nurani. Lalu ketika jauh-jauh hari dia mengenal lambang awan merah milik sebuah organisasi, perandaian yang pertama kali dia pikirkan adalah perkumpulan manusia-manusia kejam dan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Namun sekarang di sanalah Sakura, bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal nomaden pemilik lambang awan merah tersebut. Menjadi salah satu pemburu hewan-hewan majis legendaris, untuk mencapai perdamaian dunia dengan cara yang keluar dari kotak akal sehat. Dan kini, dia pun mulai memahami bila pembunuhan Haruno Ran adalah keputusan terbaik, karena keloyalan ibunya pada Haruno Mokuzai, Yasushi Kabuto dan Orochimaru, justru mengirim malapetaka perang bagi banyak orang.

Terkadang Sakura menginginkan untuk tetap berada dalam kegelapan, hanya agar terhindar dari kesalahpahaman yang begitu mudah mempengaruhi asumsi seseorang. Maka ketika hidup memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia dari sudut pandang lain, dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Bersyukur ketika dia bisa mengerti apapun yang tidak dia pahami hanya dengan memandangnya.

Kebutaan bahkan sempat melenakannya, ketika keinginannya untuk berhenti menjadi kunoichi dapat tercapai dengan matanya yang buta. Berhenti menjadi ninja ketika tiada lagi seorangpun yang dapat dia perjuangkan seumur hidup. Membuatnya menyerah dan ingin mengalah dari takdirnya, hingga menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan yang membungkus pengelihatannya. Namun ketika orang-orang yang berharga muncul satu per satu dalam kehidupannya, gejolak dalam dada untuk memperjuangkan nasib mereka, mengikis niat Sakura untuk menyerah menjadi seorang ninja.

Sakura, perlahan-lahan, membuka matanya dan seketika itu juga dia segera terbebas dari kegelapgulitaan sekaligus renungan yang erat memeluk dirinya.

Mata beriris giok itu segera disambut dengan panorama sore hari Negara Api. Matahari mengintip malu-malu di garis cakrawala, sekan enggan untuk meninggalkan singgasana siangnya. Langit yang bergradasi warna merah, oranye, kuning dan biru menambah tenangnya suasana petang itu. Pepohonan di hutan Api didominasi warna-warna sepia, menjadi pertanda bila musim belum berganti dan masih sama seperti sebelumya. Deru air yang jatuh dari ketinggian tebing menjadi musik yang menenagkan bagi para pendengarnya seperti lagu pengantar lelap.

Sakura sedang duduk di atas patung Uchiha Madara di perbatasan negara Api dan Bunyi tidak jauh dari markas Akatsuki.

Ya, Akatsuki telah kembali ke markas mereka. Yang mana menjadi pertanda bila persekutuannya dengan Konoha telah berakhir seketika. Organisasi telah kembali memusatkan kegiatannya dalam perburuan Jinchuriki, dan Konoha pun tidak mau kalah untuk tetap menjadi para pemburu Akatsuki. Membuat posisi mereka kembali berseberangan, menjadi pemburu dan mangsa satu sama lainnya.

Sakura cukup kecewa, sebenarnya, ketika kerjasama kedua kubu bermusuhan itu telah berakhir. Seakan-akan seminggu dalam gencatan senjata, tidak cukup disebut sebagai persekutuan karena terlalu singkatnya. Belum cukup rasanya melihat Akatsuki duduk bersama Hokage di satu meja untuk berdiskusi. Betapa pemandangan yang tidak terkira ketika dua kekuatan besar yang hampir mendominasi dunia shinobi, berkerjasama untuk membasmi pasukan Bunyi.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura juga mengingat kembali bagaimana saudara-saudaranya memeluk dirinya, yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Kakashi dan Naruto, melepasnya dengan lapang dada, dan berharap bila mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan Akatsuki, baik dalam perdamaian maupun peperangan lainnya. Begitu rindunya Sakura dengan mereka, meski belum lama kembali ke sisi masing-masing, membuat separuh hati gadis itu seakan menghilang. Meskipun wajar, namun Sakura sadar dan tak pernah menyesal, bila kini hatinya mulai terisi dengan kenangan lagi bersama saudara-saudaranya di Akatsuki.

Kelopak mata, yang tengah memandang jauh ke angaksa itu, kembali mengerjap. Lalu tatapanya teralih sesegera kepada sesosok pria yang kini berbaring di pangkuannya sambil memejamkan mata.

Jemari Sakura, yang memainkan untaian kalung di leher pria itu, segera beralih ke anak-anak rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang berserakan di keningnya, yang kini terbebas dari ikat kepala lambang desa. Perlahan-lahan dengan ujung jarinya, gadis itu menyeka surai hitam yang menghalangi pandangan Sakura pada pria rupawan dalam pangkuannya.

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Lalu Sakura tersenyum. Yakin bila si pria Uchiha memang tidak terlelap di sana.

Tangan Sakura segera berpindah dari kening Itachi menuju sepasang tangan kokoh, yang rapi menyatu di atas dada pemiliknya. Dengan remasan lembut pada jemari si pria, yang masih bertaut satu sama lainnya, berbisik, Sakura berkata:

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bola mata sehitam malam itu segera mengerjap. Dari sudutnya menatap, Itachi mendapati gadisnya tertunduk dengan mata terpejam dan wajahnya yang tenang. Lalu segaris senyum yang jarang sekali muncul di bibir Itachi, kini kembali tergambar sempurna di sana.

"Aku ada di sini, Sakura."

"..."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Macam-macam."

Itachi melepas satu tangannya dari remasan jemari si gadis, lalu dengan lembutnya meraih sejumput surai berwarna merah muda itu, kemudian mengurutnya dari pertengahan sampai ke ujung rambut.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidak pernah," sahut Sakura, mantap.

"Baguslah," Itachi mengikalkan ujung rambut gadisnya dengan jemari.

Sakura membuka matanya. Lalu menemukan kenyataan bila kini kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu dalam satu tatapan.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu, Sakura," telapak tangan kokoh yang masih diujung rambut itu, beralih ke pipi Sakura, membelainya dengan lembutnya.

Mengangguk, Sakura menjawab, "Iya"

Senyum lega tersungging di bibir si pria Uchiha, yang mana kemudian memejamkan kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur dan kedinginan di sini, kan, Itachi?"

Pria itu mendengus, lalu bercanda dengan jenaka, "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain? Atau mungkinkah kau ingin tidur bersamaku dan menghangatkanku?"

Namun tidak seperti yang Itachi duga ketika dia membuka mata, gadis berambut merah muda, yang kini tercerai berai di sekeliling wajahnya itu, segera memalingkan muka dengan warna kemerahan di pipinya sebagai respon lelucon yang Itachi sampaikan padanya.

"Ah, kau malu."

"Tidak," mengelak, mantap.

Gelak tawa langka yang justru terdengar dari dalam dada Itachi, membuat gadis yang kini telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu semakin tidak mau tahu.

Itachi bangkit dari baring-baringnya, menghadapi Sakura dan berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bilang, tadi kau berpikir macam-macam."

"Tidak."

"Sakura?"

"Tidak."

Itachi tahu, perkataanya telah memancing Sakura untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu saja, bahkan memori tengah malam di Onsen itu tidak pernah sedikitpun terlupa dari pikiran si pria Uchiha.

"Maafkan aku," katanya, membelai kepala gadisnya.

Sakura melirik pria di hadapannya dengan sudut mata. Lalu kekeraskepalaannya untuk terus mengabaikan Itachi pun kini mulai melunak.

"Malam itu, aku marah sekali."

"Dan kau mabuk," gumam Sakura lirih, mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu," nada suara Itachi dipenuhi penyesalan.

Merasa bila dirinya telah menjatuhkan harapan Itachi, tangan mungilnya segera meraih dan meremas tangan kokoh itu, dan sebuah senyum pertanda balasan maaf tergambar tulus di bibir Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba kau merindukanku?"

Perubahan suasana hati Itachi yang tak terduga membuat Sakura yang tidak mengantisipasi terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Ya?"

"Kau yang memulainya, Sakura."

"Soal?"

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku. Ingat?"

"Lalu?"

Itachi segera terdiam. Cara pria Uchiha itu merajuk tidak berbeda jauh dari ekspresinya yang biasa. Namun justru Itulah yang membuat Sakura cukup takjub. Sakura sudah gila bila menginginkan pria di hadapannya bersungut-sungut dengan bibir cemberut yang saling bertaut.

"Ah, kau menginginkan sesuatu, Itachi."

Tebakan Sakura memancing semburat merah di pipi si pria Uchiha. Ya, pipi Uchiha Itachi merah padam karena malu.

"Sini!" pinta Sakura, tidak ingin menggoda Itachi lebih lanjut.

Itachi, yang kini duduk menyilangkan kaki, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu hingga berjarak sesenti. Tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dadanya.

"Ini untuk Itachi," Sakura mengecup kening pria di hadapannya.

"Aa."

"Ini untuk Itachi," Sakura mengecup kelopak mata pria di hadapannya.

"Aa."

"Ini untuk Itachi," Sakura mengecup pipi pria di hadapannya.

"Aa."

"Dan ini untuk...," Sakura mengecup sisi bibir pria di hadapannya.

"Itachi," gumam si pemilik nama.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, si pria Uchiha segera menarik gadisnya ke dalam pangkuan dan membenamkan bibirnya ke sepasang bibir hangat Sakura, yang tersaji hanya untuknya.

"Aa," jawab Sakura di dalam mulut mereka.

Bibir itu kini melekat satu sama lain. Ciuman mereka yang lembut, tersela dengan desahan napas memburu yang mengalir dari mulut masing-masing. Dua-duanya memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk saling merasakan sentuhan tubuh mereka. Hingga akhirnya Itachi mengerjap, dan menemukan gadis dalam ciumannya juga membuka mata.

Aksi itu melepas kecupan mereka, yang mana kini membuat keduannya menyatukan kening mereka bersama. Sakura dan Itachi tetap di posisi itu beberapa lama, lalu senyum Sakura muncul ketika Itachi sengaja menyinggung hidung Sakura dengan hidungnya.

Perlahan-lahan kegelapan mulai merayap dari ujung timur, meski sinar matahari di ujung barat masih meninggalkan semburat kemerahan. Angin semakin mendingin pertanda bila hari akan segera berganti malam, dan menjadi pertanda bagi siapapun untuk kembali ke peraduan.

"Dingin," gumam Sakura, tanpa melepas singgungan kening mereka.

"Apa kau ingin masuk?"

"Hm?" Sakura mempertimbangkan.

"Apa kau ingin masuk?"

"Hm."

"Sakura," rajuk Itachi, lagi.

"Boleh," gadis itu tertawa.

"Baiklah," Itachi tersenyum, lega mendengar jawaban percakapan ambigu keduanya.

Senyum simpul muncul di bibir mereka, seperti anak remaja yang telah melakukan kesalahan bersama. Lalu salah satu pun bangkit, mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada yang lain, sambil berkata:

"Ayo!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	29. Chapter 29

"Kita akan menjalankan misi pengintaian Jinchuriki Rokubi."

Sakura bekedip sekali, ketika Pein menyatakan rencananya dari ujung meja pertemuan. Berkedip karena kaget bila fungsi Akatsuki sebagai para pemburu Biju telah kembali seperti semula secepat itu. Lalu ketika gadis itu tidak menemukan antusiasme rekan-rekannya yang mana aneh, dia menatap sekelilingnya hanya untuk menemukan bila mereka semua sedang menghela napas berat seakan tidak rela.

"Jadi liburan kita benar-benar sudah usai, kah? Tobi sedih sekali," katanya, menaruh kening di meja.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya bermain-main saja, benar?" kesal, pria bermata samsara itu untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Terserah," pria itu memalingkan muka dari pimpinannya dengan bibir cemberut di balik topengnya, yang mana tidak berguna.

Pein yang tidak habis pikir dengan satu-satunya penggagas perburuan Biju oleh Akatsuki itu, yang kini justru menjadi begitu malas-malasan, hanya mampu memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Lalu lanjut Pein yang tidak peduli lagi pada Tobi, "Lokasinya di Kirigakure."

"Ah, waktunya pulang ke kampung halaman," Kisame menyeringai.

"Ini hanyalah misi pengintaian, jadi pastikan tidak ada kontak langsung dengan Jinchuriki Rokubi. Dan karena Kisame ingin pulang ke Kabut, maka aku tugaskan kau dan Itachi untuk berangkat."

Alasan Pein, yang sebenarnya hanya sarkasme belaka, justru disambut serius dengan kepalan tangan ke udara oleh si pria berinsang.

Lucu sebenarnya ketika kenyataan membuktikan bahwa tim Itachi dan Kisame adalah tim pengintai yang paling efektif dan efisien dibandingkan dengan tim lainnya. Maksudnya, meskipun Itachi adalah shinobi yang normal-normal saja lazimnya ninja, namun Kisame adalah manusia hibrid setinggi 2 meter yang berkulit biru ikan hiu dan membawa pedang besar bernama Samehada ke mana-mana.

Namun sekali lagi, tim lain tidak dapat berkerjasama sebaik mereka. Pein dan Konan adalah tim yang terlihat tidak akan pernah mungkin turun ke lapangan. Deidara dan Tobi hanya akan bertengkar dan membuat Sasori hilang kesabaran hingga naik pitam. Pekerjaan pengintaian oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah pasti berantakan, karena penganut Jashinisme itu terlalu berisik dan Kakuzu akan lebih menyibukkan dirinya sebagai Bounty Hunter. Dan Zetsu, oh, dia di suatu tempat sedang melakukan misi pengintaian Jinchuriki lainnya, sendirian.

"Maka dari itu aku tugaskan kalian berdua untuk mengintai Utakata," mata bercincin keunguan milik pimpinan Akatsuki itu segera teralih ke seseorang tertentu. "Dan ajak Sakura bersama kalian."

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini dikepang longgar itu mengedipkan mata. Jujur saja, dia masih bimbang dengan visi misi Akatsuki. Namun dia juga tidak ingin menolak perintah Pein yang kini bertindak sebagai pimpinannya.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara kami memburu Jinchuriki," ujar Pein, menjawab pertanyaan yang dia yakini muncul dalam kepala gadis itu.

"Ya, Pein-sama."

Itachi melirik gadisnya. seakan tahu bila perbedaan nada suara Sakura yang turun satu oktaf dari biasanya adalah pertanda bila ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kalian akan berangkat segera."

* * *

Musim gugur akan segera berakhir, dengan pertanda suhu udara yang mulai turun hampir di derajad angka belasan. Langit yang tampak kelabu menambah suramnya hawa dingin yang mulai terasa setengah beku. Awan terlihat ingin sesegera menjatuhkan kristal-kristal airnya dari sana, ketika kapas lembut itu seolah tak mampu lagi menahannya. Pepohonan yang telah kehilangan dedaunan kini meranggas hampir di seluruh hutan Negara Api, membuatnya tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan para shinobi yang dalam perjalanan pulang maupun pergi dari dan menuju misi.

Tiga sosok bermantel hitam awan merah dan bertopi jerami melompat dari dahan ke dahan menuju arah tenggara. Perjalanan mereka dari Lembah Akhir menuju Kabut akan memakan waktu selama hampir 2 hari.

Sakura terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya yang menatap sosok Itachi yang memimpin rombongan mereka, tampak kosong karena angan-angannya.

Ya, meskipun Sakura tidak menyesal bila dirinya telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki, namun bukan berarti dia bisa dengan senang hati mengikuti visi misi organisasi. Dia masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk beradaptasi. Apalagi bila Sakura dipaksa harus bisa mengekstrasi Biju dari Jinchuriki. Entah mengapa cara Akatsuki meraih perdamaian dunia yang keluar dari kotak 'damai' itu sendiri, membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti visi.

"Pinky, kau diam sekali hari ini," Kisame berpendapat. "Apa kau gugup?"

Itachi terbatuk di antara obrolan mereka. Sejenak, gadis ninja medis itu melirik pria, yang telah lama menjadi pasiennya, sebelum dia kembali kepada Kisame dan bertanya:

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan misi ini, bukan?"

Sakura tahu bila seluruh Akatsuki paham mengenai keberatannya dengan tujuan mereka. Namun dia juga tidak ingin menjadi beban emosi rekan-rekannya hanya karena masalah seperti itu. Maka ketika Kisame menyinggungnya, gadis itu pun berkata:

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku terlibat misi Biju, Kisame," Sakura menyatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Kau tahu sendiri aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Jinchuriki tidak terlalu berbahaya bila mereka tidak menggunakan chakra Biju. Dan lagi kita hanya melakukan pengintaian."

Perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali dengan kesunyian yang mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Sakura masih dalam renungannya, Itachi masih dalam kebisuannya yang biasa dan Kisame masih dengan kebosanannya pada dua rekannya.

Rute yang mereka lalui untuk menuju Kabut mengharuskan ketiganya untuk menyeberang lautan, karena Negara Air berada terpisah dari benua utama. Feri berangkat dari Api menuju Pusaran Air dan menyeberang hingga sampai di Kabut. Maka setelah para pemburu Biju itu turun dari feri dan matahari pun mulai tenggelam, diambil lah keputusan untuk bermalam.

"Di sini."

Kisame menemukan motel untuk ketiganya menginap, sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan keesokan harinya. Maka setelah tiga kunci kamar terbagi kepada masing-masing anggota Akatsuki, mereka segera masuk ke ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Sakura sedang mengganti bajunya setelah mandi, dengan halter hitam tanpa lengan dan legging panjang senanda, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Setelah menyisir rambutnya yang kini lembab dan membiarkannya tergerai begitu saja, dia pun membuka pintu hanya untuk menemukan Kisame membawa satu kerat bir di tangannya.

"Ingin minum?"

Begitulah, dua orang, yang memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol itu, segera mengetuk pintu kamar rekannya yang tersisa.

"Ya?"

Seosok pria bermata Sharingan dengan kaus pendek hitam berlambang Uchiwa kecil di dadanya dan celana latihan shinobi, mengintip dari sela-sela pintu dan berkedip. Lalu ketika dia menemukan dua makhluk eksotik berwarna biru dan merah muda berdiri persis di depan kamarnya, perlahan-lahan dia mulai membuka daun pintunya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura dan Kisame masuk lalu duduk di atas karpet. Ditaruhnya sekerat bir dan gulungan peta di hadapan mereka, dan pemilik ruangan itu baru menyusul keduanya duduk setelah dia menutup pintu.

"Pengintaian kita sebenarnya hanya untuk memastikan saja bila Utakata memang berada di Kabut."

Pernyataan Kisame memancing pertanyaan Sakura. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menyatakannya, dia mendengar Itachi terbatuk sekali lagi.

"Bukankah dia memang shinobi Kabut?" gadis bermata giok itu bertanya, namun matanya lurus menatap Itachi yang bersandar di tepi ranjang.

"Nuke-nin Kabut," jawab Itachi.

Diskusi mereka mengenai pengintaian Utakata, Jinchuriki Rokubi, berjalan beberapa lama. Mengenai profilnya, estimasi keberadaanya dan profil Biju Rokubi bernama Seiken, yang berada di dalam tubuh si ninja buron Kabut. Diskusi itu ditemani berkaleng-kaleng bir yang habis terminum oleh Sakura dan Kisame, tanpa sedikitpun dicicipi oleh Itachi. Karena sesekali pria bermata Sharingan itu justru terlalu sibuk menyela diskusi mereka dengan batuk-batuknya, tanpa Kisame tahu bila itu adalah pertanda penyakit rekannya yang mulai kambuh kembali.

Tentu saja, mereka sedang berada di Kirigakure saat musim gugur, yang mana membuat udara dingin di Negara Air itu menjadi semakin lembab. Keadaan lingkungan seperti itu memperburuk kondisi paru-paru Bronkiektasis Itachi yang masih sering menyebabkan Hemoptisis.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian menangkapnya?"

"Biarkan Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori yang memikirkannya sendiri," Kisame menggantung jawaban, sekaligus menginformasikan tim penangkapan Jinchuriki Rokubi yang akan menyusul mereka ke Kabut setelah pengintaian berakhir.

Benar bila tugas tim itu hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan Jinchuriki Rokubi, sehingga strategi penangkapan bukan lah urusan mereka. Namun tetap saja muncul rasa penasaran dalam diri Sakura tentang bagaimana cara tiga orang tim pemburu Rokubi itu dapat mengalahkan Biju Ekor Enam. Sementara dirinya sendiri telah menyaksikan Kyuubi mengamuk saat ekor keempatnya muncul. Dia masih tidak bisa membayangkan bila Seiken mengamuk pada Deidara dan Tobi yang selalu berdebat tentang warna langit, misalnya, serta Sasori yang selalu bersikap tidak sabaran. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bila visi misi pengumpulan Biju oleh Akatsuki tampak begitu mudah, seperi bukan misi S-Rank perburuan hewan majis legendaris.

Bir yang telah tandas oleh dua orang peminum, yang tidak termasuk Itachi itu, menyadarkan salah satu dari mereka untuk memuaskan kembali keinginan mabuknya yang belum cukup. Kisame, yang merupakan pemabuk berat, bangkit dari duduknya sambil berkata:

"Aku ingin pergi minum. Kau ingin ikut, Pinky?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Setelah kalimat itu, pintu kamar Itachi segera tertutup. Meninggalkan orang tersisa di dalam kamar motel itu berdua.

Itachi terdiam seolah-olah menahan sesuatu di dalam dadanya untuk tidak mencuat ke permukaan.

"Kau ingin terbatuk, bukan? Tidak apa-apa, Itachi. Jangan ditahan."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan si pria untuk mengikutinya berdiri, lalu melepas kaus hitam yang membalut tubuh altletis itu sesegera.

Itachi berkedip dan pura-pura panik ketika dia menyadari bila dirinya telah ditelanjangi oleh gadisnya. Lalu ketika kaus tidak lagi menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, dia berkata:

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Astaga, kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, bukan?" sinar chakra hijau segera muncul di telapak tangan si gadis berambut merah muda.

Dua telapak tangan Sakura yang bersinar itu segera melekat ke dada si pria Uchiha, mengirim chakra untuk melegakan paru-paru pasiennya. Hampir setengah jam mereka berdiri di sana, hingga helaan napas lega menjadi pertanda bila dada Itachi tak lagi nyeri.

"Lebih baik?" ketika Itachi mengangguk, Sakura segera berkata, "Kau harus segera beristirahat. Besok kita masih harus melakukan perjalanan lagi."

Seperti anak pada ibunya, Itachi menurut saja ketika Sakura membimbingnya menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkannya di sana.

"Di mana suiter-mu?"

Itachi berkedip. Bukan kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura, namun lebih kepada tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bila dia memakai baju hangat. Karena faktanya, Itachi tidak pernah menggunakan baju hangat apapun selain mantel Akatsuki-nya.

Sakura, yang paham dengan reaksi Itachi pun berkata, "Baiklah."

Itachi berkedip kembali. Kini pria itu benar-benar kaget ketika mendapati Sakura membaringkan dirinya persis di samping tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Lalu ketika dua tangan ramping meraih tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepala Itachi di lekukan lehernya, pria itu pun mulai mengerti. Sakura membagi hangat tubuhnya untuk dirinya, yang mana segera memembuat desiran muncul dalam diri si pria Uchiha.

"Lebih baik?"

"Aa," gumam pria itu, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk menemukan kenyamanan yang tak terkira dari tubuh gadisnya.

"Cobalah untuk tidur. Aku akan pergi setelah kau terlelap," lembut, Sakura membelai surai sehitam malam itu agar pria dalam pelukannya segera memejamkan mata.

"Jangan!" rajuknya, segera melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Sakura dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke lekuk leher gadisnya. "Tetaplah di sini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tinggal sajalah!" suara protes Itachi menggumam di permukaan kulit Sakura.

"Ya, ya, ya, sekarang tidurlah!"

Sakura membaringkan pipinya di kepala Itachi dengan tangan yang masih membelai rambutnya. Lembut, hingga mengatar Itachi segera terlelap dalam dekapan orang yang dia kasihi dan membawanya terbang ke alam mimpi sampai datangnya pagi hari.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	30. Chapter 30

Tim pengintaian Jinchuriki Rokubi kini telah sampai di Kabut.

Tidak dapat Sakura bayangkan bila mereka mencari ninja buron Kirigakure di Desa Tersembunyi di Balik Kabut. Orang-orang naif akan berpikir bila mungkin Utakata akan berada sejauh apapun dari desanya untuk melindungi dirinya. Akan tetapi bukankah terkadang kuman di seberang lautan tampak namun gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak, benar?

Akatsuki bergerak dengan efektif dan efisien. Semua informasi yang mereka kumpulkan untuk perburuan Jinchuriki adalah hampir presisi. Kerja Zetsu sebagai intelejen tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Kemampuannya berkamuflase membantunya tidak tampak ketika dia sedang memata-matai target mereka. Dan semua laporan mengenai keberadaan Jinchuriki di organisasi adalah bersumber darinya.

"Dia berada di perbatasan Kabut," Itachi mengingatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan terakhir sasaran mereka.

"Perbatasan memberinya banyak manfaat. Ketika Akatsuki mengejarnya dia akan lebih mudah mencari perlindungan di Kabut, dan ketika Kabut mengejarnya maka dia akan lebih cepat melarikan diri dari desanya," jelas Kisame.

Sejenak, Sakura merenung. Mungkinkah semua itu yang sejak dulu dirasakan oleh Jinchuriki, terutama Naruto? Tidak ada tempat yang mau menerima hingga harus berlari kesana-kemari hanya untuk mempertahankan hidup. Dan akhirnya hidup para inang pelarian itu hanya akan berakhir di tangan Akatsuki entah untuk perdamaian macam apa. Sakura kini dapat menjadi saksi bila kehidupan sebagai Jinchuriki benar-benar ironis sekali.

Kebimbangannya akan tujuan organisasi itu menempatkannya dalam posisi dilematis, ketika dia kembali diingatkan bila kini dirinya adalah salah satu dari mereka, Akatsuki. Dan ketika visi misi mereka juga termasuk untuk membunuh Jinchuriki Kyuubi, saudaranya, Naruto, Sakura semakin dipaksa untuk memakan buah simalakama.

Sakura tidak keberatan bila dia harus membunuh, karena memang dirinya adalah pembunuh bayaran sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadi kunoichi. Memang, lahan pekerjaan shinobi hanyalah untuk mengambil nyawa orang lain demi uang atas perintah atasan. Yang mana perihal paling terakhir merupakan poin paling penting dalam kode etik ninja.

Jujur saja, Sakura bahkan tidak keberatan untuk membunuh Utakata dan mengekstrasi Saiken dari dalam tubuhnya demi organisasi. Karena satu-satunya yang dia cemaskan adalah, setelah Biju Ekor Enam tertangkap maka Ekor Tujuh, Ekor Depalan dan akhirnya Ekor Sembilan akan dihabisi. Dan Sakura tidak mau bila dia harus membunuh Naruto hanya untuk mencapai perdamaian yang ideal menurut organisasinya. Sakura lebih memilih melanggar peraturan ninja daripada menjadi sampah yang paling rendah dari sampah terendah, dengan membunuh rekannya sendiri.

Namun sekali lagi Sakura tidak menyesali bila dirinya kini adalah anggota Akatsuki. Bila dia tidak dapat mengingkari sumpahnya sebagai salah satu dari mereka, maka dia mungkin dapat merubah presepsi organisasinya. Sakura harus mencoba.

"Sakura?"

Gadis pemilik nama itu terlonjak dari tempatnya, yang mana membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak karenanya. Apapun yang sedang Sakura pikirkan, adalah benar bila ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang harus Itachi cari tahu setelah itu.

"Ya?"

"Tetaplah fokus. Kita akan bergerak," perintahnya, dalam mode pemimpin tim.

Ketiga orang itu segera menyamar menggunakan henge. Itachi kini berwajah pria biasa dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat dan bermata senada, Sakura menyamar menjadi Ino dan Kisame mengganti warna kulitnya sewajarnya manusia, sekaligus menghilangkan seluruh atribut monster dari tubuhnya.

Desa Tersembunyi di Balik Kabut, benar-benar desa yang jauh dari kata sinar matahari. Bahkan langit pun tak tampak karena tertutup kondensasi uap air sepanjang hari. Situasi dan kondisi seperti itu adalah lingkungan yang begitu merugikan bagi seseorang seperti Itachi.

Pria, yang kini bermantel hitam polos seperti halnya Sakura dan Kisame, kini dalam kondisi stabil. Tidak ada lagi batuk-batuk yang mengganggunya, karena semalaman Sakura hampir terjaga hanya untuk memastikan bila setiap Itachi merasa kesakitan, maka dengan segera dia mentransfer chakra ke dadanya.

Mata Sakura, yang terus tersorot seakan melubangi punggung si pria Uchiha, segera disadari oleh sasarannya, hingga akhirnya pria yang kini berambut jabrik coklat dan mata sewarna itu berbalik. Keduanya sempat merasa aneh ketika masing-masing orang yang mereka tatap adalah wajah orang yang berbeda.

"Jangan menjauh dariku!"

"Aa," jawab Sakura, mulai terpengaruh kebiasaan Itachi.

Ketiganya kini mulai membelah keramaian desa Kabut, untuk menemukan lokasi tepatnya Utakata berada. Tentu saja mereka tahu bila Jinchuriki Rokubi itu akan menggunakan jurus henge yang sama bila memang dia bersembunyi di desa tempat asalnya.

"Zetsu mengatakan bila sasaran kita berada di perbatasan di ujung lain dari desa," Itachi mengingatkan. "Jangan lupa bila dia juga menggunakan henge. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengidentifikasinya adalah dengan menganalisa chakra Seiken di dalam tubuhnya."

Itulah alasan mengapa Itachi dibutuhkan dalam pengintaian tersebut. Sharingan memiliki dua kemampuan, yakni Dousatsugan dan Saimingan. Dousatsugan adalah kemapuan mata Sharingan untuk mengidentifikasi komposisi dan sumber chakra dalam tubuh manusia dengan membedakan warnanya. Kemampuan itu mirip dengan Byakuugan. Meskipun tidak sesempurna kekkei genkai milik klan Hyuuga, namun Sharingan cukup dapat membedakan chakra satu orang dengan orang lainnya, seperti cara Sakura mengidentifikasi setiap kode chakra seperti DNA manusia. Selain itu Dousatsugan juga merupakan kemampuan Sharingan untuk menentukan prediksi gerakan pertarungan serta meniru setiap Taijutsu, Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu lawan. Sedangkan Saimingan adalah kemapuan mata Sharingan untuk menggunakan Genjutsu.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa mencarinya secara terpisah, kalau begitu," ujar Sakura. "Semuanya bergantung pada Sharingan Itachi."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula dia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana," Itachi menunjuk tempat tertentu di ujung desa, setelah diam-diam dia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. "Aku merasakan aliran chakra Biju dari sana."

Konstan, ketiganya menuju arah telujuk Itachi tanpa mengubah kecepatan langkah kaki, untuk menghindari kecurigaan semua orang dan sasaran. Aliran chakra Saiken tersembunyi dengan sempurna, bahkan Sakura dan Kisame tidak dapat merasakannya.

Langkah tiga pasang kaki itu akhirnya mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah gedung apartemen tua yang suram. Kondisi bangunan yang kumuh menunjukkan bila gedung itu tidak terpakai lagi. Maka untuk memastikan apakah Jinchuriki Rokubi benar-benar berada di sana, Itachi segera mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya kembali.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar berada di Kabut. Misi kita selesai, kalau begitu," Kisame menyimpulkan sepihak.

"Hanya begini saja?" Sakura mengerutkan kening, tidak percaya bila misi pengintaian Biju berakhir secepat itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Pinky? Sharingan Itachi sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita semua."

Mata beriris merah dengan tiga tomoe itu mengerjap, lalu segera padam dan kembali ke warna iris henge-nya yang coklat.

Itachi mengusulkan, "Kita harus melaporkannya sesegera."

Masuk ke gedung tua itu, dari lantai satu, ketiganya menemukan bila Utakata memang bersembuyi di lantai keempat. Tanpa perlu memeriksa bukti fisiknya, Itachi segera membuat segel di tangannya lalu berkata:

"Gentoshin no Justu."

Jurus yang membuat Itachi mampu memproyeksikan gelombang pikirannya menjadi chakra, yang kemudian di kirim ke suatu tempat di mana Pein, sebagai pusat kontrol sinyal, sedang berada. Jurus yang membuat Itachi kini tampak seperti hologram, di tempat di mana Pein sekarang sedang menerima laporan misi mereka. Beberapa lama Itachi terdiam di tempatnya, hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan segel di tangannya. Helaan napas panjang segera mengirigi Itachi yang kemudian membuka mata dan berkata:

"Pein-sama meminta kita menangkap Saiken sekalian."

Sakura berkedip. Ekspresi wajah Kisame seolah berteriak 'apa?'.

"Tim pemburu Rokubi sedang memburu Shicibi di Takigakure."

"Astaga, pekerjaan kita bertambah," Kisame menggaruk-garuk kepala, mengeluh namun tetap saja tertawa. "Tetapi kau bisa bersyukur, Pinky, karena harapanmu untuk melihat lebih dari yang hanya-begini-saja akan terkabul."

Fantastis. Kini Sakura benar-benar harus bergabung dengan timnya untuk memburu Saiken. Belum terpikirkan olehnya bagaimana cara mereka menculik Jinchuriki Biju Ekor Enam untuk diekstraksi dan dikumpulkan ke dalam Gedo Mazo, patung kontainer Biju Ekor Sepuluh. Kini Sakura merasa bila dia seharusnya tidak mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari hanya-begini-saja sejak awal.

"Bagaimana?" gamblang gadis itu bertanya.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana."

* * *

Di Motel.

"Apa?!"

Sakura terlonjak dan berdiri dari atas karpet sesegera setelah Kisame menyatakan idenya. Kedua tangan ninja buron Kabut itu secepat kilat terangkat persis di depan wajahnya, untuk menghindari pukulan yang mungkin saja dapat mengahancurkan tengkoraknya seketika. Meskipun dia dalam posisi siaga, namun seringai di wajahnya yang berinsang masih tergambar iseng di sana.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan sekali, Pinky? Kunoichi biasa melakukan semua itu demi misi, bukan?"

"Kau memintaku menggodanya supaya dia keluar dari persembunyian sehingga kita bisa menculiknya dan mengekstraksinya, Kisame!"

Hentakan kaki gadis, yang tidak lebih baik dari anak sepuluh tahun yang sedang merajuk itu, membuat dua rekan Sakura memperhatikannya dengan takjub. Mereka tidak pernah melihat sisi lain dari dirinya yang kekanak-kanakkan, yang kini nekat dia tunjukkan dengan gamblang. Dan alasan mengapa dua pria itu hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya adalah karena pembawaan Sakura sebagai gadis manis yang tenang dan dapat mengendalikan emosi merupakan sesuatu yang selalu Akatsuki lihat setiap hari. Namun kini, sisi lain dari gadis bemata giok itu mulai terungkap. Sisi lain yang memancing lengkung senyum terhibur di bibir salah satu pria di antara mereka.

"Lalu?" tanya Kisame, masih menggunakan tangannya sebagai tameng.

"Kau memintaku menggodanya," gumamnya lirih dan sedih, lalu duduk melipat kaki dengan dua tangan memeluk lutut.

Ide Kisame adalah meminta Sakura memancing Utakata keluar dari Kabut dengan kemampuan menggodanya sebagai seorang wanita. Menangkap Jinchuriki tanpa pertempuran adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, dan mereka tidak akan mengambil risiko untuk menantang Saiken berperang di tengah keramaian. Selain risiko korban sipil yang mungkin berjatuhan, pihak berwenang Kirigakure akan mengetahui bila Akatsuki sedang menginfiltrasi desa mereka juga. Sudah barang tentu sekuadron lebih pasukan ANBU Kabut akan turun untuk membuat nasib mereka bertiga lebih tragis, bila dibandingkan dengan nasib diserang Rokubi yang sedang mengamuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku melumpuhkan syarafnya saja dan menyeretnya keluar dari Kabut?" si gadis berambut merah muda yang semakin gusar itu, memberi solusi yang lebih masuk akal baginya.

"Lalu bagimana caramu masuk ke persembunyian Utakata bila tidak dengan berpura-pura menjadi gadis penggoda?"

Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya. Denyut di dalam kepalanya mulai membuatnya pusing. Lalu mata beriris giok yang terpejam sementara itu pun terbuka, hanya untuk menemukan wajah Itachi dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahkan pria itu tidak menyangkal ide Kisame yang merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Membuat gadis yang mulai setengah gila itu marah dan kecewa. Seakan-akan janji-janji Itachi untuk melindunginya, yang meski memang serius, kini tampak meragukan seperti kebohongan belaka. Bagaimana tidak? Itachi tidak membelanya ketika Kisame meminta dirinya untuk menggoda pria lain demi menangkap Utakata.

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah, bukan demi Itachi melainkan demi dirinya sendiri.

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain, Pinky."

"Kenapa rencanamu murahan sekali, Kisame?"

"Karena bahkan pria sedingin es seperti Itachi saja bisa meleleh karenamu."

Dua orang yang merasa diri mereka disinggung pun segera megedipkan matanya bersama-sama. Seketika, keduanya juga segera mengatupkan mulut mereka. Berusaha untuk tidak membenarkan maupun menyalahkan pernyataan Kisame, supaya asumsi pria setengah mabuk itu segera menguap dan terlupakan begitu saja. Namun reaksi mereka yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa, justru semakin meyakinkan Kisame akan pendapatnya. Meski sebenarnya pendapat itu hanya asal-asalan saja, namun respon Sakura dan Itachi justru membenarkan asumsi Kisame yang sebenarnya hanya mengada-ada. Hingga satu pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak mereka berdua yang mana bertanya: _Bagaimana mungkin Kisame bisa tahu?_

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh?" pria yang masih meneguk sekaleng bir itu menjawab, membuat kedua orang tersangka di hadapannya mengedipkan mata mereka kembali karena ketepatan waktunya. "Tch."

Kenyataan bila hampir sebagian Akatsuki, dan mungkin seluruhnya, tahu mengenai hubungan Sakura dan Itachi yang lebih dari sekedar dokter dan pasien itu, menjelaskan mengapa semua orang diam saja saat melihat pasangan itu bersama. Tidak ada satu pun dari para anggota yang memprotes ketika secara rahasia Itachi mengusap kepala Sakura, ketika Sakura menatap si pria Uchiha dengan sorot mesra, ketika mereka ditemukan ngobrol berdua dan tertawa-tawa, ketika bla-bla-bla. Oh, dan tentu saja tidak termasuk insiden tengah malam di Onsen, ya!

Menarik napas, berusaha tidak menggubris, Sakura berkata, "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Utakata?"

"Oh, profilnya menjelaskan bila dia memiliki pembawaan mirip sedikit, tentu saja, dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha Yang Mulia."

Entah mengapa Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar rekan-rekannya berdebat dengan membawa-bawa namanya serta. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sedang memikirkan cara lain untuk memancing Jinchuriki Rokubi keluar dari Kabut tanpa harus mengorbankan siapapun. Demi Tuhan, Itachi tidak akan pernah mungkin mempertaruhkan Sakura untuk menggoda pria lain hanya demi misi Akatsuki. Langkahi dulu mayatnya bila para pria berani menggoda gadisnya, hanya untuk mencapai perdamaian dunia ninja.

"Lihat saja, Kisame! Aku tidak perlu mengikuti saranmu hanya agar kita bisa menangkap Saiken!"

Setelah kalimat itu pintu kamar Itachi tersepak oleh kaki Sakura yang berlalu dengan kesalnya, yang mana membuat Kisame segera terkekeh dari balik kaleng birnya. Hiburan malam itu berakhir dengan kepuasan si pria bergigi gergaji dengan candaannya terhadap anggota baru organisasi mereka.

"Jangan mempermainkannya berlebihan, Kisame," Itachi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya, Tuhan, 'Tachi- _chan_. Kupikir kau sudah pergi," ejeknya. Lalu iseng dia tertawa, "Bagaimana kalau aku serius?"

"Coba saja."

"Oh, kau mengancamku," lanjutnya lagi, entah sudah mabuk atau memang sedang dalam selera humor tertinggi.

Itachi hanya memalingkan matanya ke arah pintu kamar motel yang kini masih menganga karena tendangan Sakura.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	31. Chapter 31

"Baiklah."

Sakura merasa bila dirinya kemarin terlalu berlebihan. Menggerutu, menghentakkan kaki dan menyepak pintu kamar Itachi, bukan apa yang imejnya sering tunjukkan. Benar bila kunoichi terkadang mempertaruhkan diri mereka untuk menyelesaikan misi, karena kesuksesan perintah atasan harus diutamakan oleh bawahan. Apalagi ide Kisame memang cukup masuk akal bila dipikirkan. Akan tetapi, Demi Tuhan, Sakura tidak seputus asa itu hingga mempertaruhkan tubuhnya sendiri demi misi Akatsuki.

Masalah yang kini justru sedang menggelayutinya dengan manja adalah sikap Itachi yang tidak peduli, ketika dirinya diminta oleh Kisame untuk menggoda Jinchuriki Rokubi. Seakan-akan dirinya yang menggoda pria lain demi misi tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya, meskipun kenyataannya Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh si pria Uchiha, karena laki-laki itu pun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Dan Sakura sebagai satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka yang memiliki banyak aset untuk menggoda para pria, yang mana menurut Kisame dapat menyelamatkan tim mereka dari campur tangan Kabut, merasa memiliki ide yang lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lubang buaya.

Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan lega. Malam itu dia akan melakukan sedikit improvisasi untuk menjerat Utakata dalam genggaman tanpa harus menjadi wanita murahan.

Bar.

Tiga orang dengan henge, yang terbalut mantel hitam, kini berdiri di depan sebuah bagunan suram. Chakra Rokubi teridentifikasi sedang berada di tempat minum-minum itu oleh Sharingan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mabuk dulu sebelum bekerja?" Kisame menggagas ide, namun dibalas dengan sorot hostil rekan setimnya, hingga akhirnya membuatnya berkata, "Eh, santai."

Fakta bila Utakata sedang berada di bar semakin mempersulit rencana mereka untuk membawanya keluar.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan rencana murahan kita untuk memancingnya keluar, Pinky. Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Dan membuat kita diburu oleh ANBU? Terserah kau saja, Kisame."

Hening berbahasa. Sakura dibuat cukup heran ketika satu-satunya jenius di antara mereka tidak kunjung mengungkapkan rencana yang sedang dia susun di kepalanya, bila memang ada. Ataukah mungkin pria bermata Sharingan itu memang setuju dengan rencana Kisame yang begitu bukan-gaya-Akatsuki untuk menjerat Utakata? Tidak dapat dipercaya. Tiga menit menunggu dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda si pria Uchiha akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Itachi sendiri sebenarnya sedang mengkalkulasi persentase keberhasilan menangkap Utakata dengan Genjutsu. Mudah saja bila dia harus menenggelamkan seisi bar dalam ilusi hanya untuk menyeret target misi mereka keluar dari tempat itu, meski taruhannya keberadaan mereka akan lebih mudah terdeteksi.

Namun ketika Itachi baru saja selesai menyusun teknis rencananya, seseorang menyela, yang mana berkata:

"Baiklah," kata Sakura membuat Itachi tersadar, lalu masuk ke dalam bar.

"Tunggu!" Itachi menyusul gadis itu masuk ke sana, diikuti Kisame yang menyeringai dengan bangga.

Di dalam sana, Itachi menemukan Sakura tanpa henge dalam balutan manset fishnet panjang, kaus tanpa lengan, celana legging kulit dan angkle-boots, yang kesemuanya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang merah muda tampak berantakan guna mendapatkan kesan rebelius dan sensual. Wajahnya yang selalu sendu kini terlihat lebih arogan. Gerak-geriknya yang tenang sekarang terasa lebih menantang. Sakura yang manis seperti bunga ceri kini lebih seksi seperti mawar hitam yang berduri.

Sejenak, Itachi dibuat membeku ditempat ketika menyadari bila wanita yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah gadisnya yang biasa. Lalu dua mata Sharingan itu mengerjap, ketika mata beriris hijau di bawah kelopaknya yang setengah terbuka itu seakan bertanya 'apa?'. Hingga akhirnya Kisame, yang muncul persis di antara mereka, membuat Itachi kembali dari angan-angannya di angkasa.

"Wow," Kisame berkomentar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan bisa membawa seisi bar keluar dari sini dengan begitu, Pinky."

"Terimakasih, Kisame," jawabnya sarkas.

"Dan kau lebih menggoda tanpa henge tentunya," lanjut manusia ikan itu, takjub.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa kata Kisame, karena kini yang dia nantikan adalah asumsi Itachi.

Wanita mempesona di hadapan rekan-rekan setimnya itu membisu. Dia menanti apa yang akan Itachi ucapkan tentang sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan. Bila pria itu melarangnya, maka Sakura akan membatalkannya. Dan dengan begitu berarti Itachi memang merasa memiliki dirinya. Namun bila dia mengizinkannya menggoda pria lain atau justru diam saja, maka Sakura perlu meragukan janji-janji si pria Uchiha.

Tiga menit berlalu dan Itachi masih saja tidak menyatakan apa-apa, yang mana alasan yang mendasari kebisuannya adalah karena dia sedang menikmati keindahan wanita di hadapan matanya, sampai-sampai gagal memahami kode yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya.

Sakura menelan ludah, kecewa. Lalu katanya sesegera:

"Aku pergi."

Itachi baru tersadar ketika gadisnya telah menghilang dan kini sedang menembus keramaian orang-orang. Keramaian yang semakin riuh rendah ketika Sakura-nya menyelinap di antara para pria untuk menemukan Utakata.

Siulan dan rayuan nakal mulai terdengar, seakan-akan hanya Sakura lah satu-satunya wanita di sana. Pria-pria setengah mabuk yang tampak tak segan-segan melecehkan lawan jenisnya, kini mengelilingi gadis itu seperti perdator yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Hai, Manis, mari minum bersama."

"..."

"Sini, temani kami semua, Cantik."

"..."

"Kau menggoda sekali, Seksi."

"..."

Susah payah, gadis itu menembus kerumunan para pria tanpa sedikitpun tersentuh oleh mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna senada sedang duduk di meja bar paling ujung, yang Sakura yakini adalah henge Utakata.

"Idiot," gumam Sakura di bawah napasnya, lalu duduk di samping sasarannya.

Keluhan Sakura tentang para pria hidung belang, tentang rencana bodoh seorang manusia ikan, tentang pria bermata Sharingan, tentang dia yang sakit hati karenanya, akhirnya usai setelah seorang bartender dengan sok akrab menyapa.

"Nona?"

"Sake."

Secepat kilat sebotol alkohol dan cawannya kini telah berada di atas meja, dengan tambahan kerlingan mata dari pelayannya. Sakura mendengus dibuatnya, sambil berharap bila harinya tidak akan sekonyol tugasnya menggoda Utakata.

Di sudut bar di sebuah meja, dua rekannya mendapati Sakura masih duduk di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Pinky pasti kesal sekali."

"..."

"Kau mempertaruhkannya demi misi, Itachi," Kisame tak habis pikir.

"Itu idemu."

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi penyusun strategi di sini," pernyataan Kisame diselingi gelak tawanya yang tak terkira. "Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Menggelikan."

Seperti yang sudah Kisame maksud sejak awal, bila meminta Sakura menggoda Utakata bukanlah satu-satunya rencana A. Demi Tuhan, Kisame menyadari bila mereka adalah Akatsuki, dan menggoda buruan bukanlah yang dia maksud dari dalam hati.

"Kau memang tidak berguna bila sampai di persoalan wanita. Pria macam apa kau ini, Uchiha?"

"..."

Itachi tidak ingin mendebat rekannya, karena pada kenyataannya apapun yang Kisame ucapkan adalah fakta. Bila diingat kembali, terakhir kali dirinya berurusan dengan wanita mengenai masalah hati adalah ketika dia membunuh seorang gadis di dalam Tsukuyomi. Memori yang sudah tak perlu diungkit-ungkit kembali, karena kini hanya ada satu orang saja yang mendiami hati Itachi sampai dia mati.

Gelas bir besar yang telah tandas berbunyi 'tak' ketika ditaruh di meja, lalu Kisame berkata dengan seringai bangga di wajahnya, "Tetapi aku penasaran bagaimana dia mengatasi masalah ini. Mari kita lihat Pinky bereaksi!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan tubuh moleknya yang terbalut pakaian serba hitam, belum juga melakukan apa-apa, kecuali meminum bercawan-cawan sake dari botolnya.

Sakura frustasi. Karena, bukan menjadi wanita jalang lah yang dia inginkan ketika dia direkrut menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Akatsuki, sekali lagi, organisasi ninja buron kelas S di seluruh dunia shinobi.

"Sialan!" umpatnya diam-diam.

"Kau sepertinya berada di tempat yang salah, Nona."

Sasaran misi Sakura berkata-kata kepadanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan dari hari-hari yang paling menyebalkan lainnya."

Jinchuriki Rokubi itu terdiam sejenak dan masih menikmati minumannya sendiri, hingga akhirnya dia menyadari:

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akatsuki?"

Pria bernama Utakata itu mengetahui bila gadis yang sedang duduk di sisinya bukan lah orang biasa, ketika sebuah cincin bertuliskan huruf kanji 'chi' dengan romanji 'bumi' yang berada di jari manis bercat kuku hitam di tangan sebelah kiri itu, terlihat olehnya.

Ya, Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan cincin Akatsuki-nya. Cincin yang menjadi pertanda posisi ekstraksi Biju di jari patung Gedo Mazo. Meskipun kini anggota organisasi berjumlah 11 orang, yang mana akhirnya menyisakan satu orang yang tidak mendapatkan posisi dalam prosesi ekstraksi, namun tetap saja Sakura mendapatkan hak dan kewajibannya sebagai anggota organisasi. Kelebihan Sakura dari yang lainnya adalah bahwa gadis itu dapat menempatkan dirinya di jari Gedo Mazo manapun yang dia inginkan, selama rekan-rekannya yang lain tidak dapat mengisi.

"Bagus bila kau segera menyadarinya, Awadachi-san," reaksi gadis yang diluar dugaan inang Saiken itu, benar-benar membuat Utakata takjub. "Dengan begini kita dapat bernegosiasi tanpa harus melakukan apa yang telah Kisame rencanakan. Jadi, ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?"

Utakata mendengus.

"Sebenarnya misiku adalah memburumu. Dan karena kini kita sudah berjumpa maka ikutlah denganku!"

Pria, yang memiliki pembawaan mirip dengan klan Uchiha, kini meletakkan cawannya di atas meja, "Kau pikir kau akan semudah itu membawaku pergi, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," gadis itu menepuk bahu pria di sampingnya, seolah-olah tanpa sengaja.

Utakata, yang sebelumnya tidak sadar dengan gerakan tangan Sakura yang telah membuat segel Rashinso no Jutsu, segera menyadari ketika seluruh tangan kirinya mulai mati rasa.

"Kurangajar!" sahutnya beranjak dari kursi, namun tetap berusaha mengendalikan emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Maafkan aku," sesalnya sesegera. "Sekarang kau hanya harus ikut denganku untuk keluar dari Kabut. Kumohon."

Gadis, yang masih memasang rupa tak berdosanya, akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduk sebagai kode bila dia telah mendapatkan Utakata.

"Kau terpojok, Awadachi-san. Kabut akan memburumu juga bila kau ditemukan di tempat ini. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita di luar saja."

Poof. Pria di hadapan gadis itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap tanpa berkata-kata. Rencana mereka berjalan sempurna, hingga akhirnya Itachi dan Kisame segera beranjak dari meja mereka dan menghampiri gadis yang kini telah bermantel itu, lalu berkata:

"Kerja bagus, Pinky. Kupikir kau benar-benar akan menggodanya."

"..."

Tanpa menatap Itachi dan hanya sedikit melirik Kisame, gadis yang kini telah kembali seperti dirinya yang semula itu segera menghilang di balik pintu. Insiden ketidakpedulian si pria Uchiha terhadapnya masih begitu mengganjal di dalam hati, hinnga membuat Sakura sedang tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Itachi.

Simpatik, Kisame menepuk bahu rekannya, "Selamat, Kawan."

Yang mana hanya dibalas dengan kedipan mata Sharingan.

* * *

"Ke mana dia pergi?"

Itachi tidak menemukan Sakura setelah hilangnya Utakata. Namun ketika seorang gadis bermantel hitam berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Itachi tahu bila sosok itu adalah henge gadisnya.

"Dia masih berada di Kabut tetapi dia sekarang sedang menuju ke arah utara Air," kata Sakura.

Bola mata beriris henge biru serulen itu hanya menatap Kisame yang masih berkedok saja, tanpa tertuju ke arah rekan yang lainnya. Itachi, yang masih dalam rupa samarannya, menyadari perbedaan itu dan mengerti apa masalahnya.

"Mari kita kejar bersama!" sebelum Sakura berpaling dan menghilang lagi, sebuah tangan kokoh menahannya pergi.

Gadis itu terhenti ketika dia ditahan oleh Itachi.

Kisame yang tidak menyadarinya, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengejarnya sebelum pimpinan kita marah dan menambah pekerjaan kita lagi."

Pria bertubuh manusia biasa itu segera menghilang di tengah keramaian desa, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih mematung di tempatnya berada.

Sakura tidak perlu berbicara karena matanya telah bertanya 'apa?'.

"Saku..."

Tiba-tiba, Itachi membeku di tempat. Instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat. Kini pria itu tidak memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang bertanya-tanya. Karena sekarang apa yang dia kerjakan adalah hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Jantung Itachi berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasa. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludah, khawatir, dalam kerongkongannya. Lalu seluruh panca inderanya yang luar biasa sebagai seorang ninja segera berada dalam mode siaga.

Hingga, Sharingan yang tadinya dia padamkan pun menyala.

"Itachi..."

"Pergi!"

Sakura mengedipkan mata.

"Pergi!"

Tanpa menunggu diperintah lagi, gadis itu menyahut tangannya dengan sentakan yang memaksa. Secepatnya, setelah itu, dia berpaling tanpa kembali menatap mata si pria Uchiha.

Itachi tidak peduli dengan apa yang kini sedang Sakura rasakan karenanya, sebab satu-satunya yang kini menjadi perhatiannya adalah sekelompok ninja yang memiliki chakra yang begitu familiar baginya. Serombongan shinobi yang dulu tidak pernah membuatnya gentar, namun entah mengapa kini justru membuat nyalinya bergetar. Sekumpulan orang yang tidak ingin dia biarkan tahu tentang dirinya dan Sakura.

"Sialan," gumamnya di dalam dada.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	32. Chapter 32

"Di mana Itachi?"

Sakura tidak tahu, dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bersama dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia terlalu marah untuk tahu apapun yang dilakukan pria itu, hingga membuatnya begitu malas untuk memikirkannya.

Cara Itachi memintanya pergi, coret meminta dan ganti dengan memerintah, seolah-olah dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sakura tidak memaksa pria itu untuk mengatakan apapun karena semua orang memang memiliki rahasia. Tetapi sejauh yang Sakura tahu mereka berdua telah terbiasa berbagi rahasia bersama-sama. Jadi apapun alasanya, yang jelas, gadis itu tidak suka dengan cara Itachi melakukannya.

"Kisame?"

"Hm?"

"Mari kita selesaikan misi ini secepatnya."

Dua anggota tim pemburu Rokubi, tanpa Itachi tentu saja, yang kini telah kembali ke wujudnya semula sedang mengekori Utakata yang diketahui telah melarikan diri ke arah utara Negara Air.

Jinchuriki Rokubi adalah ironisme dunia shinobi, yang merupakan ninja buron dari desanya sendiri. Ketika Naruto dan Gaara yang diburu oleh Akatsuki selalu dilindungi oleh rekan-rekannya, pria bersenjatakan gelembung air itu justru harus mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri. Kenyataan, yang membuat Sakura untuk yang kesekian kali, merasa bimbang dengan visi misi organisasinya sendiri. Entah harus bagaimana lagi dia merasakan perasaan memungkiri tujuan mereka, gadis itu tidak mengerti. Yang jelas dia hanya ingin apapun yang dilakukan organisasinya, benar-benar setimpal dengan apa yang telah dikorbankan oleh para Jinchuriki.

Dua konflik menghimpit Sakura bersama-sama hingga menyesakkan dadanya.

Pengejaran mereka mengantarkan keduanya dan Utakata ke sebuah lapangan terbuka. Kedok telah terlepas dari dirinya dan akhirnya menunjukkan sosok Utakata yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berbincang dengan salah satu anggota kami, Awadachi-san."

"Hoshigaki Kisame, kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

"Apa yang lebih baik dari ninja buron Kabut melawan ninja buron Kabut, benar?" kata Kisame, menaruh Samehada dan bersandar padanya.

Mata Utakata teralih pada rekan Kisame yang lainnya dengan sorot mata yang seakan berkata 'tch'.

"Rekanmu adalah ninja medis."

"Dia memang seorang dokter," Kisame lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan menghiraukannya. Jadi, bagaimana kita akan menyelesaikan urusan kita sekarang karena kulihat Pinky telah melakukan sesuatu pada lengan kirimu."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bila jurus Sakura benar-benar telah berhasil membuat lengan kiri Utakata lumpuh total, meskipun hanya sementara. Efek dari kejutan elektrik chakra yang mengganggu sinyal syaraf di lengan itu akan segera hilang seiring dengan berkurangnya jumlah chakra Sakura dalam tubuh korbannya. Kondisi kelumpuhan tangan itu akan membuat lawan kesulitan membuat segel jurus apapun, sehingga pertarungan sengit yang dapat menyebabkan kematian bisa dihindarkan.

"Selesaikan secepatnya, Kisame. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Suara gumaman yang dalam dari gadis yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak senang dengan apapun itu, memancing seringai si pria berkulit biru.

"Ya, ya, ya."

Kisame segera menyerang dan mengayunkan pedangnya yang berbahaya. Fungsi Kisame dalam misi itu adalah untuk menyerap chakra Saiken sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Samehada untuk mengurangi kekuatan Biju dalam tubuh Utakata.

Dan benar saja, ketika Samehada melakukan kontak dengan sasarannya, chakra Saiken segera terserap hingga pedang itu berhenti mamakan chakra Rokubi.

"Bukankah kau lapar?" gurau Kisame sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan membabi buta. "Kau harus memakan habis chakra Saiken, Sammy."

Utakata yang telah paham dengan kekuatan Monster Kabut dan pedang Kulit Hiu-nya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meghindari singgungan mereka. Menyerang Kisame dan Samehada hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga dan chakra. Maka sejauh perkelahian itu, Jinchuriki itu hanya mampu mengandalkan Taijutsu. Yang mana kini cukup mustahil karena satu tangannya telah mati rasa.

"Sialan!"

"Bagaimana kalau Suiton Suidan no Jutsu."

Jurus teknik air berbentuk meriam air muncul dari mulut Kisame, langsung tertuju pada Utakata yang segera membuat gelembung untuk melindungi dirinya. Kini pria ber-yukata itu melayang di angkasa dalam balon udara. Lalu dengan sebuah pipa dan cairan sabun di balik bajunya, Utakata membuat banyak gelembung-gelembung air yang segera tertuju pada penyerangnya.

"Santoka no Jutsu."

Balon-balon air itu meledak bersamaan dan mengikis apapun yang mengenainya seperti cairan asam. Jurus Utakata hanya mengenai sebagian kecil dari mantel Kisame, yang mana membuat manusia ikan itu menyeringai masam.

"Astaga, kau merusaknya."

Pertarungan Kisame yang seolah hanya permainan belaka, justru semakin membuang-buang waktu berharga mereka, hingga Saiken tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Utakata.

Fakta bila hubungan Utakata dan Saiken lebih dekat bila dibandingkan Jinchuriki lain dengan Biju mereka, menjelaskan mengapa Biju Ekor Enam itu tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Tidak seperti Biju lain yang bertindak sesuka hati hingga Jinchuriki mereka menderita. Karena selama pria bermata keemasan itu tidak meminta bantuan pada Biju di dalam tubuhnya, jangan harap akan melihat Saiken memunculkan ekornya.

Utakata kembali membuat gelembung air korosif yang menyerang Kisame dengan membabi buta, yang mana mantan ninja Kabut itu tahan dengan jurus ombaknya. Gelombang air itu ditumpangi oleh beberapa ekor hiu yang langsung tertuju pada lawannya, lalu sebuah tameng berbentuk kubah muncul untuk menghalangi ikan-ikan karnivor yang mulai menyerang Utakata.

"Berhentilah bermain-main, Kisame. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau yang ada apa, Pinky."

Sakura menyadari bila kini dirinya terdengar seperti pemerintah, dan kenyataannya bukan tabiatnya menggangu kesenangan orang lain dalam hal apapun. Namun kemarahannya pada Itachi, kekesalannya dengan visi misi Akatsuki, rasa ibanya pada Jinchuriki ditambah dengan pertarungan Kisame yang tak berarti, membuat gadis itu semakin gusar sekali.

Sakura hanya ingin urusan mereka cepat selesai dan pulang. Maka dengan motifasi itu, dia pun segera melepas topi jeraminya dan meloncat ke arah si pria berpedang.

"Lindungi aku dan lempar aku ke arahnya," kata gadis itu mendarat di ujung Samehada. "Sekarang!"

"Ya, Tuhan, kau memang tidak sabaran."

Kisame mengayunkan pedangnya ke angkasa dan mengirim gadis berambut merah muda itu ke udara. Rencana Sakura adalah membuat Utakata dalam kondisi komatose dengan jurus andalannya. Maka tanpa menunggu apa-apa, gadis itu segera membuat segel di tangannya dan mengayunkan keduanya ke arah kepala sasarannya.

"Menyerahlah!"

Sepersekian menit kemudian Utakata kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

"Pinky, kau tidak bisa membunuhnya sebelum..."

"Mengekstrasi Saiken? Aku tahu," katanya sambil mendarat di samping buruan mereka. "Aku hanya membuat dia dalam kondisi koma."

Dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di tengah lapangan itu terganggu dengan kehadiran satu rekannya yang baru saja datang.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Kisame merasakan rekannya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Lakukan saja!"

"Ya, Tuhan, satu lagi orang yang tidak sabaran."

Tubuh lunglai Jinchuriki itu dipungut oleh Kisame dan dipikulnya dengan ujung Samehada.

Sakura yang melihat perbedaan Itachi setelah memerintahkannya pergi, memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan pria itu, sekali lagi. Sikapnya yang sebelumnya terbilang kasar, telah cukup menjelaskan garis batas wilayah pribadi pria itu, yang mana membuat Sakura merasa bila dirinya sedang tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kenyataannya adalah Itachi merasakan kehadiran serombongan ninja, yang tidak berbahaya namun mengancam dirinya dan Sakura. Meskipun keberadaan mereka hanya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si pria Uchiha, namun mau tidak mau Sakura harus terlibat di dalamnya. Maka karena itu, Itachi berharap bila Sakura menjauh dari dirinya hanya untuk sementara.

Keberadaan gadis berambut merah muda, yang kini bersamanya dalam satu organisasi Akatsuki, tentu saja akan menjadi ancaman serius bagi Itachi. Ancaman yang akan membuatnya kalah dalam peperangannya, bila akhirnya Sakura dijadikan umpan kelemahannya oleh mereka. Meski pria pemilik mata Sharingan itu paham gadisnya cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun Itachi tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Dan lagi, dia juga tidak mau bila Sakura tahu, bahwa sampai saat itu dirinya masih diburu.

Kini ketiga orang itu memulai perjalanannya kembali ke markas Akatsuki, tanpa tahu bila Itachi meninggalkan Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu-nya di Kirigakure untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan mereka.

* * *

Itachi, dalam klon gagak dan rupanya yang asli, kini masih berdiri di tempat di mana dia ditinggalkan oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang telah dia prediksi, akhirnya muncul di ujung jalan dan mulai menghampirinya.

Empat orang bermantel hitam, akhirnya berhenti di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Outoto."

Ya, dari sekian banyak waktu dan tempat, Uchiha Sasuke memilih untuk muncul saat itu di Kirigakure. Masih dengan tujuan yang sama yakni memburu Itachi untuk melampiaskan dendamnya karena genosida klan Uchiha.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, Sasuke."

Adik laki-laki Itachi, muncul dengan komposisi dirinya yang lebih dewasa. Tidak ada lagi emosi yang meledak-ledak saat dia bertemu langsung dengan pembantai klan Uchiha, kakaknya. Emosi yang tak terkendali yang seakan-akan ingin segera menghabisi Itachi saat itu juga. Kini pembawaan yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya mulai mirip dengan dirinya saat mantan rekan setim Sakura itu seumuran dengannya.

"Itachi," Sasuke berkata dengan nada suara dalamnya.

"Kalian pasti mencariku karena urusan yang masih sama seperti yang dulu, benar?"

Pria berambut jabrik sehitam malam khas keturunan klan Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Kau hanyalah Bunshin."

Itachi tidak kaget bila adiknya mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanyalah ilusi.

"Aku sedang melaksanakan misi Akatsuki dan aku memang tidak ada waktu untuk menemui kalian secara pribadi."

"Kau melarikan diri," Sasuke berpendapat.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata, yang Itachi yakini sebagai kunoichi dengan keahlian sensornya, akhirnya mengkonfirmasi keberadaan Akatsuki yang kini telah meninggalkan Kirigakure pada pimpinannya.

"Kalian bertiga."

"Ya," Itachi merasa bila adiknya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Dan aku merasakan salah satu chakra rekanmu begitu familiar."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Outoto?"

"Kau bersama seseorang yang kukenal. Siapa?"

"Apakah kau begitu merindukannya hingga kau ingin tahu siapapun dirinya?"

Faktanya Sasuke hanya penasaran dengan siapapun pemilik chakra yang terdeteksi oleh Sharingan-nya, yang begitu tidak asing baginya.

"Jadi dia adalah ninja Konoha?"

Topeng poker yang dipakai Itachi tidak luput dari pengetahuan adiknya sendiri. Cara Sasuke membaca dirinya seperti sebuah buku, semakin membuat Itachi bangga dengan kemampuan itu.

"Jadi benar."

Senyum angkuh tergambar bangga di sudut bibir Sasuke, karena berhasil mengetahui fakta bila rekan setim kakaknya memang benar-benar seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sekaligus seseorang yang berarti bagi Itachi, karena Sasuke menyadari bila reaksi kakaknya tampak tidak biasa ketika dirinya mengungkit siapapun dia.

"Siapa dia?"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku cuma akan melayani bila urusan kalian hanyalah untuk membunuhku."

"Kau mengelak."

"Ya, karena apapun urusan Akatsuki bukanlah urusan Hebi."

Perbincangan dua Uchiha bersaudara yang begitu dingin satu sama lainnya, semakin membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin membeku.

Fakta bila Itachi tidak ingin terbaca lebih jelas oleh adiknya tentang Sakura, akhirnya membuat pria itu segera berkata:

"Kau takkan pernah bisa menemukanku dan membunuhku, Sasuke."

Tubuh Itachi mulai terpisah dan membentuk berpuluh-puluh burung gagak yang akhirnya terbang ke angkasa. Dua pasang bola mata memerah darah mereka tetap terkunci satu sama lainnya, hingga wajah Itachi mulai menghilang di antara tebaran bulu-bulu hitam.

"Selamat tinggal, Outoto."

"Coba saja, Itachi."

Dengusan kakak Sasuke mengantar lenyapnya dirinya dari hadapan, hingga akhirnya sosok bermantel hitam awan merah itu benar-benar menghilang dari padangan.

Sasuke tidak menyesali pertemuannya dengan kloning kakaknya, karena kini dia mengetahui bila Itachi menyembunyikan rahasia yang kini hampir terungkap olehnya.

"Kau tahu ke mana mereka pergi, Karin?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Mereka menuju Negara Api."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Suiton Suidan no Jutsru: Teknik Air Jurus Meriam Air

Santoka no Jutstu: Jurus Penyebaran Cairan Asam

Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu: Jurus Kloning Gagak


	33. Chapter 33

Gua Gedo Mazo di Sungai.

Akatsuki kembali dalam formasi lengkap. Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan dan Kakuzu berada dalam bentuk nyata mereka dan sedang berdiri sesuai posisi di jari patung Jubi. Sedangkan sisanya hanyalah gelombang pikirkan berbentuk chakra yang tervisualisasi sebagai hologram.

Jinchuriki Rokubi dibawa dari Kirigakure oleh Kisame menuju Tanigakure, tempat di mana Gedo Mazo berada. Tim pemburu Saiken yang tersisa segera kembali ke markas di Lembah Akhir setelah mereka berpisah di daratan Negara Api. Anggota yang kini berada di persembunyian dan tidak dapat hadir langsung di Sungai, hanya menggunakan Gentoshin no Jutsu sebagai media perantara mereka, yang mana di antaranya meliputi Pein, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, termasuk Sakura dan Itachi.

Gua yang remang-remang segera menyambut seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang telah siap mengekstraksi Biju untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebuah patung makhluk bermata 9 dengan kedua tangan yang mengadah ke langit, tampak begitu suram bak puing-puing stupa yang telah berusia lama. Patung itu merupakan kulit monster yang akan menjadi Jubi bila seluruh Biju di dunia shinobi telah berhasil dikoleksi, menurut hemat Akatsuki.

Pein, Deidara, Konan, Itachi dan Zetsu berada di jari kanan Gedo Mazo dimulai dari sisi ibu jari. Lalu dari kelingking tangan kiri telah ditempati Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan dan Tobi. Sedangkan anggota paling terakhir mereka, Sakura, sedang berdiri di tengah altar tak jauh dari tubuh koma Utakata.

"Tugasmu adalah untuk memperhatikan bagaimana cara kami mengekstraksi Biju dari Jinchuriki. Kau paham, Sakura?"

Gadis itu masih termenung di sana. Bayangannya berkedip-kedip membuyarkan warna pelangi yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya yang transparan. Bola mata beriris giok, yang menjadi satu-satunya yang tampak nyata dari tubuhnya, mengerjap menatap si pimpinan.

Sakura tidak menyangka bila prosesi ekstraksi Biju benar-benar akan digelar hari itu. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah berharap menjadi saksi mata pengambilan Monster Chakra dari dalam tubuh manusia inangnya. Benar bila suatu saat dia akan menjadi salah satu orang yang berdiri di atas jemari stupa, dan membantu apapun yang pimpinan organisasinya perintahkan, namun Sakura tidak menyangka bila hari itu adalah saatnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Pein-sama," jawab gadis itu menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Bila dia terlalu lama berdiam diri di sana, mereka semua akan tahu tentang kebimbangan hatinya. Dan Sakura tidak ingin kembali dicap lemah karena terlalu banyak melibatkan emosi dalam pekerjaannya sebagai kunoichi.

"Aku...hanya merasa takjub karena...baru pertama kali melihat...Gedo Mazo."

Gadis itu berbohong. Namun entah mengapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali pria yang kini berdiri di jari manis tangan kanan stupa, Itachi.

"Ya, ini adalah Gedo Mazo."

"Ya, Pein-sama," jawabnya.

Perbincangan pun menggantung. Bahkan efeknya menular ke seluruh anggota organisasi yang akhirnya gelisah di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan pada Awadachi Utakata hingga dia sampai di sini tanpa luka-luka?" tanya pimpinan organisasi mereka, mencairkan suasana.

"Aku membuatnya dalam kondisi komatose."

"Kalian semua tahu? Jurus Pinky benar-benar efektif dan efisien. Caranya boleh juga untuk menangkap Jinchuriki lainnya yang masih tersisa."

Penyesalan segera muncul di dalam nurani Sakura, ketika Kisame merekomendasikannya sebagai solusi masalah mereka. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Sudah cukup baginya memburu Jinchuriki Rokubi demi Akatsuki. Bila boleh memilih dia rela melakukan misi lainnya yang tak kalah mempertaruhkan nyawa, asalkan bukan untuk memburu para inang Monster Chakra.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya membantu sedikit."

Getaran suara penolakan itu terdengar menggema di seluruh gua, yang mana membuat sungkan seluruh rekan-rekannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kerjamu bagus sekali."

Gadis itu membalas dengan anggukan terpaksa dan tatapan mata yang segera jatuh ke lantai gua.

"Jadi...errr...bisakah kita lanjutkan?" Tobi menggaruk sisi wajahnya, merasa tak mampu lagi menahan suasana yang tak nyaman. Lalu dia beralih kepada Sakura dan berkata, "Blossom-chan?"

Saat dua bola mata beriris hijau itu bertemu dengan mata beriris warna apapun di balik topeng spiralnya, Tobi akhirnya berkata:

"Tetaplah di sana, oke? Tobi ingin kau melihat kami."

Senyum kecil di sudut bibir Sakura tergambar tak sempurna, namun akhirnya dia hanya menurut saja. Tanpa berkata-kata gadis itu pun beranjak dari samping buruan mereka dan mundur sejauh mungkin hingga sampai di dinding batu gua. Sambil berusaha mengendalikan komposisi, Sakura memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Pein membuka prosesi ekstraksi dan penyegelan Biju di Gedo Mazo. "Mari kita mulai."

Pein mulai membuat rangkaian segel di tangannya, lalu dengan lantang dia berkata:

"Fuinjutsu Genryu Kyufujin."

Seketika, dalam sekejap mata keajaiban yang bahkan tidak Sakura percayai ada, kini terjadi di depan matanya. Jurus-jurus para pemilik kekkei genkai memang menakjubkan. Saat Pein selesai membuat segel di tangannya, jemari-jemari Gedo Mazo mulai bersinar sesuai dengan warna cincin masing-masing anggota organisasi.

"Ya, Tuhan," gumam Sakura ketika kejutan belum selesai begitu saja.

Mulut Gedo Mazo terbuka, lalu dari dalam sana keluar sembilan naga berwarna biru yang segera meluncur ke arah sasarannya. Pemandangan yang membuat gadis itu hampir terjatuh di kakinya, ketika si Jinchuriki meraung sekuat tenaga saat Rokubi yang luar biasa keluar dari dalam mata dan mulutnya.

"Ya, Tuhan," kini Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Gadis itu hanya mampu menjelaskan dua perasaan yang kini sedang dia rasakan. Dua rasa yang sekarang mendominasi emosinya yakni marah dan kasihan. Marah karena cara Akatsuki mencapai perdamaian dunia adalah dengan memeras, secara harafiah, nyawa manusia dari jasadnya. Kasihan karena Sakura yakin proses ekstraksi, yang tidak akan selesai hanya dalam waktu satu jam itu, akan menyakiti Jinchuriki Rokubi sepanjang prosesi dan akhirnya mematikannya perlahan-lahan.

Baiklah. Sakura menyadari bila dirinya juga seorang pembunuh bayaran, ketika dia ingat beratus-ratus darah orang telah menodai kedua tangan. Namun pembunuh bayaran bahkan memiliki hati nurani, bukan? Karena meskipun dia adalah seorang pencabut nyawa, dia juga adalah penyelamatnya. Dua profesi yang memiliki kode etik bertolak belakang 360 derajad saja telah menggoyahkan emosinya sebagai seorang manusia, lalu apa jadinya bila kini dia harus dihadapkan dengan pemerasan nyawa manusia yang jauh keluar dari nalarnya.

Jinchuriki masih meraung sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kesakitan yang hampir sampai di ujung nyawanya. Naga-naga masih mengerumuninya untuk mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan dari dalam tubuh Utakata. Mata Gedo Mazo mulai terbuka seiring dengan semakin banyaknya chakra yang terserap dari sasarannya. Dan Akatsuki masih terlihat tidak akan mengakhiri apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan, sesegera.

Dua kelopak mata Sakura terpejam seerat-eratnya untuk menghindari prosesi ekstraksi dan penyegelan Biju tidak manusiawi di depan matanya. Betapa saat itu tiba-tiba Sakura berharap bila dirinya masih buta.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

Kelopak bola mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Bayangan yang sebelumnya hitam kelam kini telah berubah lebih berwarna. Angan-angannya yang sebelumnya gelap gulita kini lebih terang bercahaya. Keinginannya untuk membutakan matanya sementara akhirnya urung ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Pein-sama?" suara gadis itu mulai parau.

"Kau memperhatikan?"

"Ya, Pein-sama."

"Kau harus mencoba mengekstraksi Biju setelah Shicibi di tangkap, baik?"

Tantangan lain yang makin menciutkan nyali ditawarkan oleh pimpinan organisasi tanpa basa-basi. Hanya perasaan Sakura atau memang Pein yang tidak peka, yang jelas pria bermata samsara itu seakan terus memaksanya untuk mengerti setiap tahapan prosesi. Membuat Sakura merasa semakin tercekik di antara himpitan konflik yang kini masih berperang jauh di dalam hati.

"Sakura?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Pein memaksanya ikut serta dalam diskusi mereka.

"Ya, Pein-sama?"

Saat itu juga, cairan bening mulai terkumpul, namun tidak menetes, di sudut kelopak mata Sakura. Mengkilapkan dua bola matanya yang tampak putus asa. Namun beruntung tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya, hingga Sakura bersyukur karenanya. Bahkan pria yang berdiri dengan bayangan transparan dan bermata Sharingan pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku tahu bila semua ini bertentangan dengan prinsipmu."

Pernyataan Pein tenggelam dalam teriakan histeris Utakata yang menyeramkan. Bulu kudu gadis itu mulai meremang dan getaran kengerian terkirim ke tulangnya sampai ke bagian terdalam.

"Ada apa dengan prinsipku?"

"Kau adalah ninja medis dan cara ekstraksi Biju ini bukankah melanggar kode etikmu, benar?"

Gadis itu tidak peduli apakah Pein dapat membaca pikirannya atau tidak, karena apabila iya maka Sakura bersyukur bila dia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa prinsipku menjadi pertimbangan cara ekstraksi Biju dari tubuh inangnya?!"

Pein berkedip ketika mendengar suara emosional anggota terbaru organisasinya. Pria bertindik itu tertarik dengan reaksi Sakura yang tidak ada duanya. Karena tidak ada satu pun anggota Akatsuki yang membawa perasaan dalam setiap tugas mereka. Dan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki keunikan itu adalah gadis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua.

"Maafkan perkataanku, Pein-sama," Sakura yang menyadari kelancangannya, menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak menemukan hubungan yang singnifikan antara proses ekstraksi dan penyegelan Biju dengan kode etikku sebagai seorang ninja medis."

Hening berbahasa. Kalimat Sakura berhasil membungkam mulut atasannya, yang akhirnya menyadari bila topik pembicaraan itu tidak berkenan bagi si gadis berambut merah muda. Maka untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari perbincangan sensitif mereka, Pein akhirnya berkata:

"Sudah kah kau paham dengan cara kami melakukan ekstraksi Biju dari tubuh Jinchuriki, Sakura?"

Bayangan Sakura bergetar ketika Pein mengajaknya berbicara kembali. Menunjukkan bila sesuatu sedang bergejolak di dalam hati si kunoichi. Namun untuk yang kesekian kali, demi membebaskan diri dari diskusinya dengan pimpinan organisasi, Sakura berkata dengan berat hati:

"Ya, Pein-sama."

Faktanya kini hati gadis itu telah hancur berkeping-keping, ketika membayangkan bila Jinchuriki lainnya terutama Naruto, akan berakhir dengan nasib yang sama seperti Utakata. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jinchuriki lain yang bernasib lebih buruk dari mereka? Jinchuriki yang mungkin saja adalah seorang gadis kecil yatim piatu biasa yang dikucilkan oleh desanya karena dianggap monster hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk hidup sebatang kara, misalnya. Lalu nyawanya hanya akan berakhir begitu saja untuk dimanfaatkan oleh Akatsuki sebagai alat pencapai perdamaian dunia.

Sudah terlalu panjang bagi Sakura untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya, yang telah mengikis habis kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang tersisa. Kini hanya kelelahan yang amat sangat sajalah yang ada, hingga akhirnya bertubi-tubi mendera jiwa dan raganya.

Sudah stengah hari dan prosesi itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku mulai kehabisan chakra, un."

"Semakin banyak ekor tangkapan Biju kita semakin lama kita mengekstraksinya, Deidara-senpai. Tobi juga lelah."

"Aku tahu Tobi idiot!"

"Padahal Samehada sudah menyerap sebagian besar chakra Rokubi. Aku heran mengapa kita belum juga selesai mengekstraksi."

"Bertukarlah tempat dengan wanita jalang itu kau pirang sialan!"

Kakuzu memutar matanya, lalu berkata, "Kita tidak mungkin menghentikan ekstraksi ini di tengah jalan."

Perdebatan mereka membuat gir dalam otak Sakura berputar liar. Bila dia menggunakan idenya, maka setidaknya gadis itu bisa pergi dari sana tanpa harus melihat mereka semua menyelesaikan prosesi. Melarikan diri atau apalah sebutannya, Sakura tidak peduli.

Tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama untuk bisa pergi secepatnya, Sakura segera membuat segel di tangannya, lalu berlian di keningnya bersinar dan dia pun berkata:

"Chakura Tenso no Jutsu."

Chakra kehijauan menguap dari tubuh Sakura dan secepat kilat segera terserap oleh tubuh Deidara.

"Eh?!" mata cemerlang Deidara mengerjap. "Apa yang kau lakukan, yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Transfer chakra," sebut Sasori. "Cerdas sekali."

"Blossom-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

Tanpa aba-aba, chakra dalam jumlah yang tak terkira justru muncul dari dalam tubuh gadis itu dan terbagi rata kepada semua rekan-rekannya. Idenya adalah dengan menghabiskan seluruh chakranya seketika hingga kolaps, hanya untuk menghindari menjadi saksi mayat Jinchuriki yang telah selesai diekstraksi.

"Aku tidak perlu, Pinky!"

"Lumayan juga wanita jalang sialan itu. Aku jadi bertenaga lagi."

Cahaya kehijauan chakra Sakura masih menguap dari tubuh pemiliknya hingga bayangan dirinya yang transparan pun mulai bergetar, pertanda bila gadis itu bahkan tidak lagi memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mempertahankan Gentoshin no Jutsu-nya.

"Cukup!"

Sakura kembali mendengar Itachi memerintahnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Akan tetapi karena gadis itu sedang tak berniat menggubris Itachi, maka dia tetap memaksakan diri. Hingga akhirnya bayangan hologram Sakura mulai menghilang diiringi tatapan lurus bola matanya ke bola mata si pria Uchiha.

Gelombang pikirkan Sakura telah kembali ke tubuhnya yang nyata. Lalu hening berbahasa di antara mereka semua.

"Apa yang Blossom-chan lakukan?" gumam pria yang berdiri di ibu jari tangan kiri, Tobi.

"Menguras chakranya," kata Pein.

"Tobi tahu," lalu tiba-tiba sebuah jari telunjuk yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam tertuju ke arah Deidara sesegera. "Ini semua gara-gara Deidara-senpai. Kau jahat sekali. Tobi kesal!"

"Apa, un?"

Prosesi ekstraksi Biju berlanjut dengan perdebatan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka semua mampu melakukannya sambil saling tunjuk dan menyalahkan.

Sepasang mata Sharingan tidak mempedulikan apapun di sekelilingnya, karena dirinya sedang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Semenjak dari Kirigakure, dirinya dan Sakura seakan-akan terpisah oleh wilayah pribadi masing-masing, yang seperti terlindungi benteng yang sangat kuat hingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat mendekat.

Kenyataannya pria pemilik lambang klan Uchiwa itu paham, bila masalahnya adalah karena ketidakpeduliannya dan kekasarannya pada Sakura. Namun kini, Itachi menemukan masalah lain yang diderita oleh gadisnya. Masalah yang berhubungan dengan organisasi mereka.

* * *

Markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi.

Sakura membuka matanya. Lelah menderanya membabi buta, namun setidaknya kini dirinya lega. Dia menemukan tubuh nyata rekan-rekannya masih duduk di tempatnya mengelilingi meja di ruang utama.

Terhuyung Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun sosok Itachi, yang bermeditasi di seberang meja, menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk sementara. Lalu sebuah senyum setengah hati tergambar tak sempurna di bibir Sakura.

"Kenapa, Itachi, kita begini?"

Gumaman itu mengantar Sakura berlalu ke ruangannya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

Setengah hari kemudian, di ruang utama markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi.

Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi dan Itachi kini telah melepas segel jurus Gentoshin di tangan mereka, pertada bila Rokubi telah sepenuhnya di segel dalam Gedo Mazo.

"Akhirnya, yeah," Deidara menaruh keningnya di meja.

"Jadi, kita telah mengumpulkan enam ekor Biju," Pein menyimpulkan.

Namun Tobi mengorkesi, "Tujuh, Pein-sama, sebentar lagi."

Sorot tertarik pria bermata samsara itu langsung tertuju ke pimpinan Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Jinchuriki Shicibi sudah kami tangkap."

Keberhasilan Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi mengangkap seorang gadis bernama Fu di Takigakure, hampir menyukseskan visi Akatsuki.

Hingga akhirnya satu-satunya pria berambut pirang di antara mereka yang telah berhutang chakra pada seseorang pun bertanya:

"Di mana Sakura-chan, yeah?"

* * *

"Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fuinjutsu Genryu Kyufujin: Jurus Penyegelan Sembilan Naga Bayangan

Chakura Tenso no Jutsu: Jurus Transfer Chakra


	34. Chapter 34

Sesosok gadis yang meringkuk di Futon bersama bola bulu serigala salju, tertangkap oleh mata Itachi. Sakura belum juga bangun dari tidurnya setelah prosesi ekstraksi, meskipun sudah berlalu hampir setengah hari. Wajah polosnya yang damai, membuat keinginan si pria Uchiha untuk membangunkannya berubah menjadi setengah hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Sakura?"

Sebuah tangan kokoh mengusap surai merah muda yang bertebaran di atas kepala. Meski tangan pria itu membelai kepala gadisnya, namun matanya melayang jauh ke lambang Uchiwa yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura, maafkan aku."

Pria yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di samping alas kepala Sakura, memohon maaf atas apapun yang dia dan organisasi mereka lakukan padanya.

Tentang ketidakpedulian dan ketidakpekaannya pada perasaan Sakura. Tentang sikapnya yang kurangajar ketika dia menyembunyikan kenyataan bila Hebi masih memburunya. Tentang ketidakmampuannya mengerti kesusahan Sakura selama menjadi Akatsuki. Tentang apapun yang membuat Sakura menjauh dari Itachi.

Itachi adalah Uchiha, yang mana semua orang tahu stereotip yang mereka bawa. Dan dia juga adalah seorang pria, yang mana merupakan makhluk yang terkadang tidak peka. Lalu bila dirangkai menjadi Uchiha Itachi, maka semua orang seharusnya paham bila peduli dan peka adalah kata yang jauh dari dalam kamusnya. Terlebih dirinya, yang telah lama tidak berurusan dengan hati, masih merasa kesusahan untuk menempatkan prioritas rasanya untuk Sakura. Bagaimana dia harus mengasihinya, mempedulikannya, melindunginya dan yang lainnya.

Melindungi Sakura mungkin adalah yang paling mudah bagi Itachi, meski terkadang caranya masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Kedatangan Hebi sebelumnya cukup mengancam dirinya dan termasuk Sakura, karena Itachi yakin bila Sasuke akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan tidak ada jaminan pula bila dua mantan rekan tim 7 di masa lalu itu akan berakhir seperti apa bila mereka berjumpa. Apalagi kini Itachi dan Sakura saling bergantung satu sama lainnya. Karena itu, dengan segala cara pula, Itachi berusaha untuk menjauhkan Hebi dari gadisnya.

Lalu tentang Akatsuki, Itachi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena dia bukan Pein dan Tobi.

"Itachi?"

Seseorang muncul di ambang Shoji. Topeng berwarna oranye spiral telah menunjukkan siapa identitasnya sesegera.

Tobi masuk dan duduk di samping Futon si gadis berambut merah muda, "Dia masih tidur."

"Hn."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kini, pria bernama alias Tobi itu sedang berbicara dengan suara aslinya.

"Aa."

"Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Pein, Outoto."

Ya, Itachi tahu bila Tobi adalah Uchiha Obito atau Uchiha Madara dan otak dari segala rencana organisasi mereka. Pengumpulan Biju dan pembangkitan Jubi adalah idenya sebagai Madara, yang dia yakini akan membawa perdamaian ke seluruh dunia. Dan meski pria misterius itu memanggilnya adik laki-laki jangan harap bila mereka bersikap seperti sesama saudara satu dengan yang lainnya. Karena bagi Uchiha Itachi egonya adalah yang paling utama.

"Itachi," koreksi si pemilik nama.

Tobi hanya terkekeh lalu berkata, "Astaga! Kita bersaudara, Itachi. Kau seharusnya memanggilku Aniki."

Siapapun Uchiha di balik topeng itu, baik Tobi, Obito ataupun Madara, si pria berambut panjang sehitam malam itu tidak ambil pusing.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia."

Tanpa menanti lagi Itachi bangkit dan mengikuti Tobi untuk pergi menemui pimpinan organisasi.

* * *

Kelopak mata beriris giok yang akhirnya mengerjap dari tidurnya itu, menatap lurus sesuatu dengan hampa. Sebuah kipas tradisional jepang, Uchiwa, tergambar pada gulungan kain besar yang terpasang di dinding kamar pemiliknya.

Ya, Sakura sadar betul bila dirinya memang berbagi ruangan dengan si empunya. Dan gadis itu pun sengaja tidak mengunci kamar itu, karena tahu bila pemiliknya akan datang dan pergi semaunya. Lagipula Bisuke juga perlu jalan untuk keluar dan masuk ruangan bila serigala berbulu salju itu perlu melakukan apa-apa. Dan apapun yang telah terjadi di ruangan itu selama Sakura tertidur, tidak ingin diketahui olehnya.

"Bisuke?"

Serigala itu tidak ditemukan ada di tempatnya berada.

"Kau di..."

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura dibuat membeku di tempatnya untuk menajamkan salah satu panca inderanya yakni telinga.

Sebuah suara tangis seorang gadis terdengar oleh Sakura dan entah mengapa bersumber dari bawah lantai kamarnya.

"Siapa?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi gadis itu beranjak dari Futon, menyahut kardigan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Teras rumah bergaya Zen, yang langsung menghadap ke taman dan kolam itu, sudah sepi. Baru Sakura ketahui bila waktu itu adalah malam hari. Gadis itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur setelah chakranya terkuras saat prosesi ekstraksi Biju dari Jinchuriki. Yang jelas bukan energi dan chakra yang kini dia rasakan kembali ke tubuhnya, justru denyut di dalam kepalanya yang membuatnya pusing sekali.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya sambil berkata, "Aku terlalu lama tidur sepertinya."

Markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi itu terbagi dalam ruangan-ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai kamar pribadi bagi para anggota organisasi. Kamar Itachi yang berada di paling ujung, bersebelahan dengan, tentu saja, kamar Kisame. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jarak yang lebih terjangkau akan lebih mempermudah komunikasi soal misi.

Rumah yang mengelilingi taman dan kolam dalam bentuk persegi itu, akhirnya membuat hampir seluruh ruangan pribadi mereka saling bersebelahan dan berhadapan. Beruntung Sakura tidak menemukan satupun orang yang terjaga dari tidur mereka dan masih berkeliaran.

"Dari mana asal suara tadi?" gumam Sakura, teringat dan kembali menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

Berjalan dengan ujung kakinya adalah apa yang gadis itu lakukan kemudian untuk menghindari perhatian mereka yang mungkin masih terjaga. Begitu kenalnya gadis itu dengan setiap ruangan beserta pemiliknya, membuat dia tetap waspada bila sewaktu-waktu Shoji tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang yang gusar karena langkah kaki Sakura.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu sampai di sebuah pintu kayu di ujung beranda yang menyentil antusiasme-nya.

Krek. Penasaran memotifasi Sakura untuk mencari tahu dan memikirkan akibatnya, setelah dirinya puas dengan apapun yang akan ditemukannya di dalam sana.

Sebuah tangga dengan penerangan redup mengantar Sakura ke suatu tempat di bawah tanah markas Akatsuki. Lalu ketika gadis itu sampai di anak tangga terbawah dan menemukan selasar, dia pun menyadari bila ruangan yang terbagi menjadi petak-petak itu adalah tahanan jeruji besi.

Gadis itu tidak terkejut bila organisasinya memiliki ruangan kurungan untuk tahanan.

"Lepaskan aku, Akatsuki, brengsek!"

Suara, yang gadis berambut merah muda itu dengar sebelumya, berasal dari sel terujung yang Sakura yakini memang berada persis di bawah lantai kamar Itachi.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" teriak gadis di dalam jeruji besi. "Kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Chomei, Akatsuki, sialan!"

Sakura berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Chomei adalah nama Shicibi. Fakta yang akhirnya menjelaskan identitas gadis di dalam tahanan sebagai seorang Jinchuriki.

Rasa, yang selalu muncul saat dirinya dihadapkan dengan Jinchuriki yang telah tertangkap oleh organisasinya, mengerakkan kaki Sakura untuk menuju ruang tahanan dari si pemilik suara.

"Kau, Akatsuki!"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau, bermata oranye dan berkulit coklat segera tertangkap mata oleh Sakura.

"Apa maumu? Kau ingin mengambil Chomei? Dasar wanita jalang!"

Umpatan, yang penuh bisa dari mulut gadis itu, membuat Sakura hampir terlonjak dari kakinya.

"Kalian semua memang bajingan!"

"Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan yang paling tidak sesuai yang pernah Sakura sampaikan dalam situasi yang menggetarkan rasa ibanya.

"Persetan!"

Sakura terdiam kembali di sana. Kenapa, adalah satu-satunya kata tanya yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Kenapa harus Jinchuriki lagi, kenapa Shicibi harus diekstraksi dan disegel oleh Akatsuki, dan masih banyak kenapa yang tidak dapat Sakura ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tanpa ragu, gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekat ke jendela pintu, lalu dengan lembutnya dia bertanya:

"Siapa namamu, Jinchuriki-san?"

Hingga akhirnya tangis, tangis yang Sakura dengar sebelumya, mulai mengalir dari bibir si tahanan yang putus asa.

"Fu," jawabnya di antara isak.

"Sakura," gadis itu membalasnya. "Maafkan aku, Fu."

Bola mata Fu yang memerah segera tersorot penuh amarah, lalu dengan berbisa dia pun berkata, "Apa? Maaf? Kau pikir maaf bisa menyelamatkanku dari bajingan seperti kalian!"

Ya, apapun yang Fu katakan adalah fakta. Sumpah serapahnya, umpatannya, makiannya dan semua hal buruk tentang Akatsuki, adalah kenyataan yang mana kini menjadi bagian dari Sakura juga.

"Fu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Satu jam, gadis itu berdiri di depan ruang tahanan. Mendengarkan apapun yang Jinchuriki Shicibi ucapkan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Sakura, karena yang jelas apapun yang kini dia rasakan pada Fu tidak jauh berbeda dari rasanya terhadap Utakata yang kini, tentu saja, telah tiada.

Hingga akhirnya muncul tiga orang dari arah tangga yang membeku di tempat mereka ketika melihat Sakura berada di sana.

"Blossom-chan?"

Pein, Tobi dan Itachi, menatap si gadis berambut merah muda dengan tanda tanya di mata mereka.

Sambil berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk asal suara, "Dia menangis. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Jadi aku ke sini."

Namun getar nada bicara gadis itu tetap tidak jauh berbeda dari hari di mana dirinya menjadi saksi ekstraksi Rokubi. Sementara tiga pria itu masih menatapnya, Jinchuriki Shicibi semakin kasar memaki-maki. Mengirim kengerian bahkan bagi tiga orang yang masih mematung di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sakura, kau wanita jalang bajingan akan mati dan membusuk di neraka!"

Namun seakan tak peduli, Sakura kembali berbisik dengan penuh sesal pada si Jinchuriki, "Maafkan aku, Fu."

Dan Sakura pun pergi. Berjalan menyongsong tiga pria, yang mengamatinya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku akan pergi," gumamnya ketika berpapasan dan menyelinap di antara mereka.

Langkah kaki setengah berlari menjadi pertanda bila Sakura benar-benar sedang tak terkendali.

"Dan karena itulah mengapa kita harus membicarakannya," simpul Tobi, seakan baru saja menjadi saksi sebuah bukti.

"Hn."

* * *

"Besok kita akan mengekstraksi Shicibi."

Suara Pein dari ujung meja makan menggema di seluruh telinga. Reaksi yang bermacam-macam muncul di antara mereka semua. Deidara dan Hidan menggerutu, Kisame menyeringai bangga, Kakuzu dan Sasori hanya membisu, Itachi dan Konan menatap si pria bermata samsara, Tobi mengepalkan tangannya dan membawanya ke udara, Zetsu tidak hadir di meja dan Sakura hanya mampu menggenggam sumpit di tangannya seerat mungkin hingga jemarinya berubah warna.

"Sakura?"

Kini, bahkan nasi yang ditelannya berubah menjadi lebih pahit dari yang biasanya, ketika Pein mengucapkan namanya.

"Ya, Pein-sama?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ketika gadis itu mengangguk, pimpinan mereka berkata, "Bisakah kita mengekstraksi Biju dari tubuh Jinchuriki tanpa perlu membunuh inangnya?"

Sakura berkedip. Lalu tatapan mata yang sejak awal seakan-akan melubangi mangkuknya kini beralih ke atasannya.

"Mungkinkah kita bisa meninggalkan Jinchuriki tetap hidup setelah kita mengambil Biju dari tubuh mereka?"

Jujur saja, Sakura merasa lega ketika pimpinannya masih memiliki hati nurani, dan akan lebih baik lagi bila dia memang berniat mewujudkan apapun gagasannya. Akan tetapi:

"Sepertinya tidak."

Benar. Hubungan Jinchuriki dan Biju tidak hanya sekedar seperti parasit dan inangnya saja. Relasi keduanya lebih kepada jiwa yang mereka bagi bersama-sama. Itulah alasan mengapa ketika Jinchuriki dieksploitasi baik fisik maupun psikis, Biju pun akan bereaksi juga. Mereka seperti kembar siam yang memiliki satu jantung. Bagaimana pun juga, bila salah satu diambil untuk dibiarkan hidup, Biju dalam kasus Akatsuki, maka yang lainnya akan ditinggalkan untuk mati, yang mana adalah Jinchuriki.

Pengambilan Biju dari dalam tubuh Jinchuriki juga akan menyerap seluruh chakra yang ada pada keduanya. Manusia biasa yang bukan ninja saja memiliki chakra Yin Yang, yang akan lenyap bila nyawa menghilang dari jasad mereka. Fakta itu akhirnya menunjukkan bukti bila manusia hidup pasti memiliki chakra di dalam tubuh mereka dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadi, bila chakra seseorang terambil dari tubuhnya dengan paksa, maka jelas lah sudah akibatnya.

"Logis," sahut Tobi.

"Itu hanya asumsi."

"Bagaimana bila kita mengekstraksinya perlahan-lahan? Mungkinkah cara itu dapat mengurangi risiko pengambilan chakra yang berlebihan, sehingga chakra Jinchuriki yang asli tidak ikut terambil? Kecepatan jurusku mengambil Biju dari tubuh inangnya tergantung pada jumlah chakra yang kami transfer ke Gedo Mazo."

Sakura ingin menjawab namun sebelumnya dia ingin menuntut jawab.

"Kenapa harus membiarkan mereka hidup?"

Kalimat gadis itu menyita banyak perhatian dari rekan-rekannya, yang takjub dengan kata-kata yang jarang muncul dari mulut si dokter berambut merah muda.

Sakura menarik napas, lalu mulai menjelaskan maksudnya, "Bukan apa-apa. Bila memang mereka dapat bertahan hidup dengan mengurangi kecepatan penyerapan chakra, bukankah prosesi ekstraksi justru akan jauh dari kesan efektif dan efisien."

Pernyataan itu adalah tantangan Sakura pada atasannya, yang mana akhirnya diterima Pein dengan seringai takjub di bibirnya.

"Sakura," katanya, menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar serius. Bila Jinchuriki yang kita ekstraksi dapat hidup, maka kita akan lebih mudah memburu mereka. Berapa banyak Jinchuriki yang menginginkan Biju di dalam tubuh mereka dikeluarkan? Bagi mereka yang tidak berkenan, Monster Chakra di dalam tubuh mereka hanyalah pembawa kesialan. Dan apa salahnya bila kita dapat melakukan simbiosis mutualisme dengan para inang Biju, benar?"

Kalimat itu segera membungkam mulut si gadis yang keras kepala.

Adalah kemajuan bila pimpinan organisasi Akatsuki bahkan memikirkan gagasan itu, dan akan benar-benar membantu bila ide Pein dapat segera diwujudkan. Sayangnya mustahil.

"Jadi, apakah ekstraksi Biju akan diperlambat ataukah hanya akan dilakukan seperti biasa?" gadis itu bertanya, sambil menyuap kembali sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

"Karena menurut pendapatmu hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh signifikan, maka kita akan tetap melakukannya seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana bila kita mempercepat prosesi ekstraksinya saja?" Sakura justru memberi ide yang berkebalikan. "Apapun yang kita lakukan Jinchuriki tetap tidak akan terselamatkan."

"Tetapi kita memerlukan banyak chakra untuk melakukannya, Sakura."

"Namun semakin efisien misi kita bukankah visi kita akan semakin efektif juga?"

Sakura mengejutkan setiap anggota organisasi dengan gagasannya yang hampir di luar kepala mereka. Pein yang mulai antusias semakin mencondongkan badannya ke meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau memintaku bergabung dalam ekstraksi Shicibi, bukan?"

Tantangan Sakura yang semakin bermental baja itu tak habis-habisnya membuat Pein salut dengan kekeraskepalaanya.

"Mempercepat prosesi ekstraksi berarti membutuhkan banyak chakra. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku punya banyak," gadis itu menunjuk segel berlian di keningnya.

Sakura dapat menabung chakranya dengan jurus Sozo Saisei. Tabungan chakra itu dapat dia gunakan ketika dirinya terdesak, terutama ketika dia harus mengaktifkan Creation Rebirth Strength of Hundred Technique.

"Kau dapat menabung chakramu?" Tobi mengerutkan kening di balik topengnya.

"Ya, Tobi. Maka dari itu ketika aku diserang saat aku mengaktifkan Sozo Saisei Byakugo no Jutsu lukaku akan pulih seketika tanpa harus membuka segel."

"Bagus," Pein mengangguk, puas.

"Kau masih saja penuh kejutan, Blossom-chan."

Faktanya Sakura hanya ingin penderitaan Jinchuriki selama prosesi dapat secepatnya diakhiri.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	35. Chapter 35

Shicibi telah tersegel di dalam Gedo Mazo.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang kini letih tak terkira setelah menguras chakranya untuk ekstraksi, kini sedang duduk di anak tangga beranda. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas lututnya, hingga surainya berjatuhan seperti tirai yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu jam berlalu namun dia tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

Fu telah berakhir seperti Utakata. Dengan bantuan chakra Sakura, prosesi ekstraksi gadis Takigakure itu hanya memerlukan waktu setengah hari saja. Beruntung bagi Fu bila dia tidak perlu menderita seperti yang dialami Jinchuriki sebelumnya.

Memori terakhir tentang gadis hitam manis itu adalah raungannya yang menggema dan menusuk telinga Sakura. Memaksa cairan hangat yang telah memburamkan matanya, berhasil menetes sebutir tanpa diketahui rekan-rekannya. Ya, persetan dengan emosi, dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa. Wajar bila dia dapat merasakan apapun di sekelilingnya. Dan apapun yang Sakura rasakan saat itu, jangan kalian tanyakan apa saja.

"Maafkan aku."

Gumamanya tenggelam dalam suara hewan-hewan malam, yang mana menunjukkan bila waktu itu telah jauh dari kata petang.

"Blossom-chan?" sebuah tangan kokoh meremas bahunya.

Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya dan jatuh satu anak tangga dari tempatnya semula, "Ah!"

"Ini Tobi, Blossom-chan."

Senyum setengah hati tergambar di sudut bibirnya yang pucat pasi, sebagai balasan sapaan Tobi. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kacau balau kini dia sembunyikan dalam raut tanpa emosi.

"Ada apa, Tobi?" jawabnya, setengah berbisik.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Kau sudah menguras hampir seluruh chakramu, kau tahu?" tangan Tobi yang dingin membelai kepala Sakura yang kini memang telah pening.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, dengan suaranya yang parau. "Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini."

"Kau sakit," vonis Tobi. "Ayo Tobi antar masuk!"

Sakura segera menarik tangan bersarung Tobi yang telah menarik lengannya. Gelengan mantap dan mata mengibanya membuat pria bertopeng itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Menuruti Sakura, pria misterius itu pun duduk di sebelahnya di beranda.

Kini kedua mata mereka memandang jauh ke angkasa.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Gadis, yang menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang beranda dan memandang hampa entah apa, berpaling pada Tobi yang masih mengamati apapun yang tampak di matanya. Suara pria itu telah berubah menjadi suara Tobi yang lainnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulangnya untuk yang kesekian kali, lalu kembali lagi ke posisi semula. "Kubilang aku hanya ingin duduk di sini, kan, Tobi?"

Tobi yang kini memandang gadis di sampingnya lalu berkata, "Semua ini karena prosesi ekstraksi Biju dari Jinchuriki, bukan?"

Sakura berkedip.

"Kau merasa keberatan untuk menangkap Jinchuriki dan mengekstraksi Biju dari tubuh mereka."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sementara, untuk merasakan kenyataan yang sedang rekannya ingatkan padanya.

"Semua ini karena Jinchuriki Kyuubi, benar?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan getaran suara. "Naruto memang termasuk di dalamnya. Namun masih banyak lagi alasan mengapa aku terlalu berat untuk melaksanakan tugasku sebagai Akatsuki."

Mata Sakura yang berkaca kini menatap pria di sampingnya yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Kini kalian sadar bila kalian telah membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk menolong dan menampungku, kan, Tobi? Bukankah aku sudah bilang sejak awal bila aku ini lelah, lelah menjadi kunoichi dan ingin berhenti."

Pengakuan Sakura yang mengejutkan membuat Tobi terheran-heran.

"Pembunuhan ibuku telah mengubah presepsiku. Aku bukan lagi kunoichi seperti yang dulu."

Sebelum cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata, sapuan tangan Sakura telah menghilangkannya. Dia tidak akan menangis di hadapan orang hanya karena dirinya tidak berguna. Lebih banyak hal lain yang lebih berharga daripada kelemahannya, yang bisa dia tangisi sepuas-puasnya.

"Aku ini lemah," akunya, suaranya kian parau. "Dulu semua orang menganggapku tidak berguna karena aku gadis yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi."

Sakura menatap Tobi yang masih duduk di sampingnya untuk memastikan bila mereka masih dalam fokus yang sama.

"Lalu mereka datang," sebutnya, merasa rindu dengan masa lalu. "Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei."

Pria yang berada di samping Sakura hampir terlonjak ketika nama terakhir terucap dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka tidak meninggalkanku. Kakashi-sensei lah yang bilang pada kami semua bila ninja yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah namun yang menelantarkan rekannya lebih rendah daripada sampah."

Kini dari hati Tobi bertanya, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," mantap Sakura menjawab meski dengan suara yang tak kuat. "Prinsip itu yang menyantukan kami sebagai saudara sampai sekarang."

Di balik kedoknya, pria, yang tanpa Sakura ketahui adalah orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu, merasakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri ketika Hatake Kakashi, kawan lamanya, mengajarkan prinsipnya kepada murid-murid Genin-nya.

"Aku mengaguminya."

"Siapa?" Tobi bertanya.

"Rekan setim Kakashi-sensei," tatap Sakura lurus ke arah si pria. "Dia mungkin satu-satunya manusia terakhir dari klan Uchiha di muka bumi yang bisa mengajarkan kesetiaan sesama rekan."

Satu tangan pria di samping Sakura kini menggantung di dadanya sendiri. Sejenak, Tobi menghela napas berkali-kali berusaha menahan suatu gejolak di dalam hati.

"Karena kalimatnya, kini aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei menjadi saudara."

"Kau pikir semua itu karena kata-katanya?" tanya Tobi, harap-harap cemas.

Anggukan gadis itu membuat rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang, "Sayang sekali kini dia telah gugur."

Hening berbahasa. Angan-angan Tobi sekarang beralih dari masa lalunya sebagai Uchiha Obito, ke perannya sebagai bayangan Uchiha Madara dan menuju dirinya yang kini duduk di samping Sakura. Lalu dia mulai menyadari, manakah dirinya yang sebenarnya yang kini belum gugur?

Ya, Tobi, Obito atau Madara masih tidak tahu siapa yang kini hidup di dalam dirinya. Karena memang identitasnya sebagai individu telah hilang setelah pencucian otak oleh Uchiha Madara. Namun entah mengapa Sakura mampu mempengaruhinya untuk mulai mempertanyakan siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan benar saja, kini pria bertopeng itu mulai bimbang dengan siapakah sejatinya dia yang sebenarnya.

"Dia benar-benar menjadi panutan tim Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Kata-kata Uchiha Obito mampu membuat kami, yang memegang teguh kode etik ninja yang tidak manusiawi, menjadi lebih berhati nurani."

Di balik topengnya Tobi memejamkan mata. Uchiha Obito adalah namanya yang lama. Nama yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar juga. Namun kini nama itu mengalun sempurna dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau mungkin terlalu berlebihan memujanya," komentar Tobi, datar. "Bagaimana bila kini dirinya adalah sampah yang lebih rendah daripada sampah itu sendiri?"

"Setiap orang pernah membuat kesalahan, kan, Tobi. Tinggal bagaimana kita memperbaikinya."

"Dan bila kesalahan itu menyangkut masa depan umat manusia?"

"Hm?" mata kritis Sakura beralih pada pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak," kibas tangan Tobi pertanda bila dirinya menganulir kalimat sebelumnya. "Akatsuki lah yang membuat kesalahan yang menyangkut masa depan umat manusia."

Antusiasme Sakura tersentil. Meskipun dirinya adalah anggota, namun visi Akatsuki tidak pernah dia pahami. Kalimat 'mencapai perdamaian dunia' tidak cukup konkrit untuknya dapat membayangkan gambaran.

"Ya, Tobi, kita sedang melakukannya," gumam Sakura, dengan suaranya yang masih saja parau.

"Kau menyesalinya?"

"Tidak pernah," jawabnya mantap. "Hanya saja aku seperti ingin mengubah presepsi organisasi ini tentang 'mencapai perdamaian dunia'."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dengan cara yang tidak keluar dari kotak 'damai' itu sendiri."

"Kita ninja, Sakura. Kita adalah pembunuh. Sisi mana dari ninja yang bisa kau anggap damai? Astaga, bahkan kita telah di cap sebagai monster di dunia shinobi."

"Tetapi kita tetap memiliki emosi. Dan itulah yang membedakan kita dari mereka," kata Sakura di bawah napasnya. "Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang berkhayal."

Emosi adalah kata yang tidak ada dalam kamus Tobi. Bahkan kini dia lupa bagaimana harus merasakannya, karena sudah sekian lama dia telah meninggalkannya.

"Karena emosi kau tidak dapat melakukan tugasmu dengan baik sebagai anggota Akatsuki."

"Maafkan aku," sesalnya, sambil mengusap kelopak mata. "Aku sudah..."

"...berhasil mengubah Akatsuki."

Bola mata beriris giok itu berkedip saat kalimatnya terselesaikan begitu saja. Meski itu bukan lah kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" lanjut Tobi hendak menunjukkan bukti. "Itachi kini tidak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Pein mulai memikirkan hak hidup buruan kita. Sasori tidak lagi ingin membalas dendam karena telah kau bunuh sebelumnya. Konan lebih ceria karena kini dia mendapatkan teman gadisnya. Zetsu mulai mengizinkan kau masuk ke rumah kacanya. Mungkin yang lain masih sama seperti sebelumnya, namun mereka telah menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka."

"Dan kau?"

Mulut Tobi terbungkam begitu saja hingga dirinya terdiam tanpa kata.

"Kau ingin aku berubah juga?"

Sakura menundukkan kepala, "Mungkin. Bukannya aku ingin meminta apapun darimu, Tobi, karena setiap orang harus menjadi diri mereka sendiri untuk memutuskannya."

"Diri sendiri," ulangnya, melupakan pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu mulailah dari awal."

"Bagaimana?"

"Buatlah memori yang menyenangkan dengan keluargamu yang baru."

"Keluarga?" Tobi terhenyak mendengar kata itu.

"Ya. Bukankah kita, Akatsuki, adalah keluarga?"

"Bagaimana mungkin sekelompok berandalan seperti kita bisa disebut keluarga?"

Sunggingan senyum tulus tergambar di bibir Sakura, "Kita tidak perlu menjadi orang suci dari satu ibu hanya untuk menjadi saudara satu sama lainnya, Tobi."

Tentu Tobi tahu akan hal itu. Dia hanya belum bisa mengakui rekan-rekannya yang lain sebagai saudara, karena dirinya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus merasakannya.

"Dan kau menganggap Akatsuki adalah keluargamu."

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa? Apa karena emosi lagi?"

Sakura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Tobi sebagai kemuakkan, justru yang terdengar dari kata-kata yang dia ucapkan adalah keingintahuan.

"Ya, berawal dari prinsip rekan Kakashi-sensei, lalu muncul solidaritas yang terlampau tinggi yang membuat kita menjadi keluarga, benar?"

"Kubilang kau terlalu memuja apapun yang dikatakan Uchiha Obito, Sakura."

Menyebut nama itu, membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Tobi bergetar kembali.

"Memang."

Lalu jawaban Sakura menambah getaran di dalam dadanya. Bahkan gadis yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebagai murid mantan rekannya, yang masih Obito benci karena menjadi penyebab kematian Rin, kini duduk di sampingnya. Membicarakan betapa prinsipnya begitu bermakna bagi Sakura.

"Sakura," kata Tobi tiba-tiba. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tentang?"

Tentang dirinya lah Uchiha Obito yang sebenarnya dan tentang dirinya lah salah satu dari dua otak segala rencana pemusnahan masa depan umat manusia. Namun semua itu tidak dapat, atau mungkin belum dapat, dia katakan sejujurnya pada Sakura.

"Apapun, yang kau maksud dengan maafmu, aku terima, Tobi. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak dapat menjadi anggota Akatsuki yang sempurna," kata Sakura, tulus dari hati di dalam dadanya.

"Jangan pikirkan Akatsuki lagi, oke? Kami sudah sangat bersyukur karena kau kini telah menjadi salah satu dari kami," tangan kokoh Tobi kembali mengusap kepala gadis yang sudah dianggapnya saudari.

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus berterimakasih padamu?"

"Sesukamu."

Sesuatu membuat pria, yang mulai mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya itu, merasa lega tiada tara. Kehadiran Sakura di antara mereka semua seperti matahari di sisi tergelap bumi. Mengingatkan kembali kepada kegelapagulitaan bahwa masih ada sinar terang yang mampu mencerahkan kehitamkelaman. Tobi kini semakin bersyukur pada Pein, yang mana telah memutuskan untuk memungut gadis sekarat, yang kini justru mampu menggoyahkan pondasi dan visi misi Akatsuki hanya dengan emosi.

Gadis sinar matahari Tobi kini menyandarkan diri di tiang berandanya kembali.

"Kau harus istirahat, Sakura."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku."

Pria yang terkena rajukan itu pun tertawa di balik topengnya dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi, Nikko-chan. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Seperti julukan baru Sakura, senyum yang tergambar lemah di bibirnya, kini lebih mencerahkan wajahnya.

* * *

Shoji sebuah ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan segala isinya. Termasuk sesosok pria yang kini meringkuk di atas Futon dengan serigala salju yang terlelap di lekuk lengannya.

Ya, Sakura merasa kini renungannya sudah cukup dan tidur adalah apa yang ingin dia lakukan setelahnya.

Tanpa membuat suara, Sakura menutup Shoji dan berjalan menggunakan ujung kakinya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Tatami ruangan itu berderit karenanya.

"Itachi masih tertidur."

Pria itu mengeliat dan menyentakkan Bisuke, yang kini menegakan kepala karena terganggu dengan gerakan alas tidurnya yang tiba-tiba. Terkadang, meski mereka sedang _berperang_ , Sakura merasa bila dirinya harus tertawa ketika melihat kepolosan si pria Uchiha. Jarang-jarang orang lain dapat melihat sisi manisnya.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur Itachi, menyelipkan selimut yang tersingkap dari badannya. Lalu dia menatap wajah pria itu sementara, sambil merapikan anak rambut yang bertebaran di wajahnya. Dan setelah dia puas menikmati wajah rupawan prianya, Sakura kembali ke Futon-nya untuk memejamkan mata.

Tobi telah meringankan beban dengan kerelaanya mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura, tentang apapun yang masih mengganjal di dalam hati si gadis berambut merah muda. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa bila pria misterius, yang telah mengkalim dirinya dan Sakura sebagai saudara, kini mulai dapat membagi rahasianya.

Renungan Sakura terganggu, ketika sepasang tangan kokoh menelusup ke dalam selimutnya. Lalu disusul tubuh hangat yang segera menjajah tubuh dingin Sakura. Helaan napas lega segera mengalir dari pemilik sosok itu, ketika dengan lembut dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut si gadis yang berwarna merah muda.

"Kau bangun?"

Namun balasan pertanyaan itu hanya lah belitan tangan yang semakin kuat di pinggangnya. Karena tidak ada respon sama sekali, maka Sakura membiarkannya saja. Kelelahan yang menderanya dengan membabi buta membuat gadis itu hampir terlelap sebelum orang itu berkata:

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Aa."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aa."

Lalu gerakan kepala Itachi di lekuk leher Sakura mengirim kegelian yang membuat gadis itu tertawa.

"Ne, Itachi aku mengantuk sekali. Jangan menggangu!"

Namun pria itu justru mengulanginya lagi.

"Itachi hentikan!" Sakura merajuk.

"Jangan begini."

"Begini apa?" jawabnya disela memejamkan mata.

"Memaksakan diri."

"Ya."

"Dan menjauhiku."

"Kau yang mulai."

"Hn."

Ketika Sakura tidak lagi mampu membuka mata, dia berkata, "Selamat tidur."

Namun Itachi tahu bila gadis di dalam pelukannya masih terjaga.

"Sakura?" bisiknya di telinga. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa?"

Dengan penuh makna, Itachi berkata, "Berkencanlah denganku."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nikko: Sinar Matahari


	36. Chapter 36

Sejauh apapun tempatnya kini hanya warna putih yang tertangkap oleh setiap mata. Ranting-ranting pohon yang meranggas di mana-mana kini tertutup warna yang sama. Angin dingin, yang dapat membekukan apapun sesegera, kini berhembus ke segala arah dengan kencangnya.

Musim gugur dengan warna-warna sepia yang sendu kini telah berlalu, berganti dengan musim salju abu-abu yang begitu membeku.

"Ini bukan kencan!"

Bola mata Sakura, yang beriris henge coklat, membulat sebulat-bulatnya. Dirinya, yang selalu percaya bila Itachi adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang paling rasional, kini mulai meragukannya. Bagaimana tidak, setelah Sakura menerima undangan kencan si pria Uchiha, kini dirinya ditemukan sedang membatu di tempatnya berada karena kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya.

"Urusan kalian?" tanya seorang ninja berseragam musim dingin dengan antribut lengkapnya yang intimidatif.

"Bulan madu."

Sakura seakan tersambar halilintar setelah jawaban Itachi terdengar.

"Oh, pengantin baru? Selamat," jawab penjaga itu. "Buka pintu gerbang!"

"Mari, Sayang!"

Itachi segera meraih tangan gadisnya yang kini menggigil tak terkendali. Menggigil lebih kepada menahan grogi daripada menahan angin dingin yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sakura yang telah berubah peran dari teman kencan menjadi pengantin baru dan seorang istri, ragu-ragu meraih tangan Itachi.

"Iya, Sa...yang."

Sandiwara mereka terus berlangsung, bahkan setelah keduanya jauh melewati si penjaga pintu gerbang. Hingga akhirnya setelah jarak beratus-ratus meter kemudian, Itachi bilang:

"Mari kita lepaskan henge kita di sini!"

"Itachi?!" Sakura meremas tangan pria yang masih menggandengnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya. Dia heran dengan keingintahuan Sakura yang begitu keras kepala. Namun si pria, yang kini ber-henge juga, hanya menatap gadisnya yang sedang gusar dengan senyum bangga di bibirnya.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya sambil memaksa, "Itachi?!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya, sabar.

"Kenapa kita harus melepas henge kalau kita sudah susah payah menipu penjaga gerbang?"

"Karena bila kita masih menyamar, maka chakra kita akan dikenali dan semua orang akan curiga karena tahu bila kita adalah Akatsuki."

Logis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi harus bilang kalau kita sedang bulan madu?"

"Karena kalau kubilang kita hanya ingin berkencan, maka mereka akan berpikir kita hanya berpacaran dan mereka justru akan menginterogasi kita macam-macam."

Logis.

"Dan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kita lakukan di sini?"

Sebelum Itachi menjawabnya dengan logika, sebuah suara dari seseorang yang tak terduga, menggema di telinga Sakura, yang mana berkata:

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"Astaga, Naruto?!"

Ya, mereka sedang di Konoha. Desa Tersembunyi di Balik Daun. Rumah dari para musuh utama Akatsuki sekaligus Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Tempat yang Itachi pilih untuk menghabiskan waktu _kencan_ mereka berdua. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat Sakura kesal tak terkira, karena lokasi pilihan Itachi benar-benar berada di dalam lubang buaya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Naruto menghampiri dirinya dan Itachi dengan senyum secerah sinar matahari di wajahnya. Haruskah dia melanjutkan omelannya pada Itachi yang kini bersikap segila rekan-rekannya atau haruskah dia memeluk Naruto yang kini menatapnya antusias dengan bola mata beriris biru serulen yang cemerlang itu?

Oh, Sakura segera merentangkan tangannya dan memilih Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

Pelukan meremukkan gadis, yang masih ber-henge itu, dibalas dengan lingkaran lengan pria berambut jabrik di bahu Sakura dengan kekuatan yang sama.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sakura-chan. Akhirnya kau berkunjung juga."

"Maafkan aku," katanya, segera melepas henge.

Kini, wajah gadis yang begitu familiar di mata Naruto muncul dengan rona merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya. Senyumnya yang tak kalah secerah sinar matahari segera meyilaukan mata biru si Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kalian menggunakan henge?" tanya Naruto, ketika kepulan asap pelepasan segel jurus samaran itu mengenai wajah dewasanya yang kini begitu mempesona.

Sakura segera melirik Itachi yang sedang tersenyum bangga.

"Hokage tahu bila kalian ada di sini. Itachi-san sudah memberi peringatan akan kedatangan kalian sejak awal."

"Begitu, ya?!" gadis itu berbalik dan menatap pria yang kini telah melepas henge-nya juga.

"Aa," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

Mata hijau giok Sakura yang lurus melubangi mata sehitam malam itu seakan menatap dengan sorot kau-akan-tahu-akibatnya-karena-telah-berani-mempermainkanku-Itachi. Namun Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar dengan bahasa tubuh mereka, segera menyela:

"Ayo, Kakashi-sensei telah menunggu kalian! Kalian adalah tamu Konoha sekarang."

Naruto membimbingnya dengan lengannya yang masih saja melingkari bahu Sakura.

'"Kami tamu?"

"Tentu saja," tatap Naruto pada gadis yang kini hanya setinggi dadanya. "Lagipula kalian tidak akan berani macam-macam di sini. Memangnya kalian mau mati?!"

Pria, yang kini memakai seragam Jounin itu, mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Sebagai balasannya, gadis di bawah lengannya mengangguk ketika mengetahuinya.

Tanpa melupakan pria yang lainnya, Sakura berpaling pada Itachi dan tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kejutannya yang tiada tara. Yang mana dibalas Itachi dengan anggukan di bawah tudung mantelnya sebagai pertanda bila dia menerimanya.

Konoha. Kampung halaman yang telah lama Sakura tinggalkan. Setiap sudutnya tidak berubah kecuali selimut salju lembut yang kini menutupi seluruh bangunan. Seperti es krim vanila, yang meleleh terkena udara. Namun panorama itu segera berakhir, ketika Tower Hokage kini telah terlihat di depan mata.

Pintu gedung terbuka dan sosok pria jangkung berambut perak menyapa:

"Sakura-chan, Itachi-san."

Yang mana dibalas Sakura dengan, "Hokage-sama."

Dan tundukan kepala tanda hormat dari si pria Uchiha.

Karena hari itu Kakashi masih bertugas sebagai pimpinan desa di kantornya, maka datang begitu saja dan memeluknya adalah sebuah kelancangan. Maka seperti ninja biasa yang berhadapan dengan si pimpinan, Sakura bersikap selayaknya bawahan.

"Aku cukup terkejut ketika Itachi-san mengirimkan gagaknya untuk menyampaikan surat yang berisi bahwa kalian akan berkunjung."

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Kedatangan kami ke sini hanya sekedar untuk plesir saja," jawab Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk dengan takjub, "Hm, bahkan Akatsuki membutuhkan liburan juga ternyata."

Meski terdengar seperti sindiran, namun Sakura dan Itachi hanya berkedip sebagai balasan.

"Bila Akatsuki sedang berlibur berarti perburuan Biju sedang ditunda, benar?" Kakashi menyinggung masalah sensitif kedua belah pihak kembali.

"Tidak, Hokage-sama. Rekan kami yang lain lah yang melakukan pengejaran Jinchuriki Hachibi."

Itachi membalas singgungan topik pembicaraan yang menegangkan di antara mereka.

"Eh, kalian sudah berhasil menangkap Hachibi, Sakura-chan? Lalu sebentar lagi giliranku," Naruto berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Si gadis berambut merah muda itu terlonjak di kakinya ketika Naruto mengatakan kalimatnya. Lalu bayangan ekstraksi Biju di Gedo Mazo mulai teringat kembali di dalam kepala Sakura. Hingga membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup secepatnya. Peluh menetes dari kening ke sisi wajahnya. Hingga matanya hampir saja memburam karena suatu cairan.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto."

Hening berbahasa. Jawaban Sakura menyebabkan kebisuan di antara mereka kini merenggang begitu panjang, sebelum akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk berkata:

"Mohon maaf, Hokage-sama. Semua urusan Akatsuki, untuk sementara, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Kedatangan kami kemari benar-benar hanya untuk kesenangan. Jadi, tolong hargai hak kami dan privasi organisasi kami."

Kakashi yang sejak awal duduk di singgasana Hokage-nya akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke depan meja. Tubuhnya yang jangkung membayangi orang-orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku," katanya dengan suara santai. "Lupakan saja apa kataku sebelumnya. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Atmosfer tegang mulai mencair perlahan-lahan. Bila Hokage benar-benar serius untuk membahas urusan berseberangan mereka, lalu apabila perseteruan harus muncul dan tidak dapat dihindari, maka Sakura dan Itachi akan habis di tempat mereka berdiri.

Konoha tidak akan pandang bulu pada musuhnya, meski kedua anggota Akatsuki itu sama-sama mantan ninja mereka. Rokudaime Hokage yang terbukti mampu melenyapkan Haruno Ran, sudah barang tentu mampu melenyapkan Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura. Namun semua itu hanya akan terjadi, bila Kakashi telah siap menjadi sampah sekali lagi. Faktanya, Hokage kini tidak memiliki nyali untuk bertindak di luar kendali bila berhadapan dengan si saudari.

"Jadi, berapa lama kalian akan berada di sini?"

"Seha..."

Namun sebelum Sakura terus berkata, Itachi telah menyela, "Lima hari."

Sorot mata tak percaya kini Sakura tunjukkan pada si pria Uchiha. Kencan macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan hingga menghabiskan waktu selama lima hari? Sakura mulai curiga dan tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, karena kalian tamu istimewa, maka kami akan memberi kalian penginapan yang sama istimewanya."

Dua anggota musuh bebuyutan itu tahu bila maksud Kakashi adalah tempat, yang mungkin akan dijaga selama 24 jam dengan ketat, untuk menghindari kemungkinan mereka berbuat nekat. Dan bagi dua penjahat kelas S itu, selama privasi mereka tidak terganggu, maka mereka menyetujui saja persyaratan itu.

Pertemuan mereka selesai ketika sekretaris Hokage muncul membawa berbagai dokumen yang perlu dipelajari oleh si pimpinan desa. Lalu untuk mengakhiri perjumpaannya dengan si saudari kembali, pria berimplan mata Sharingan itu menghampiri dan membelai kepala Sakura lalu berkata:

"Selamat datang kembali, Imouto."

Senyum tergambar sempurna di bibir penuh Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Aniki."

Akhirnya, oleh Naruto mereka diantar menuju penginapan sementara. Namun sebelum Itachi beranjak mengikuti keduanya, Hokage menahannya di tempat dengan bertanya:

"Itachi-san apakah kau sudah mendengar kabar?"

"Ya, Hokage-sama?"

"Keberadaan Sasuke dan timnya ditemukan berkeliaran di Negara Api."

Pria, yang memang baru mengetahui fakta tersebut, berkedip sebagai balasan pernyataan mantan seniornya di kesatuan ANBU dulu.

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Terimakasih atas informasinya," kata Itachi, menunduk kembali lalu hendak pergi.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian. Kau mungkin tahu sendiri bila Sasuke masih memburumu."

"Dan hal tersebut menjadi perhatian Anda karena?"

Kakashi menatap mata Sharingan Itachi lekat-lekat lalu berkata, "Aku hanya memperingatkan saja. Karena tidak menuntup kemungkinan bila Sasuke dan timnya akan sampai di sekitar Konoha dalam beberapa hari."

"Dan apakah hal tersebut membuatku berada di posisi yang membahayakan desa?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke tidak akan pernah berani kembali ke sini dengan statusnya sebagai Nuke-nin. Kecuali dia menyerahkan diri."

"Lalu bukankah tidak ada masalah kalau begitu?"

"Memang."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Hokage-sama, atas peringatannya. Tetapi masalahku dengan Sasuke adalah urusanku dengannya. Dan akan kupastikan kami menyelesaikannya tanpa melibatkan Konoha."

Hening berbahasa. Kakashi masih menatap mantan Kapten ANBU jenius mereka. Lalu ketika Itachi merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan oleh si pimpinan desa, dia pun berkata:

"Permisi."

Penginapan istimewa Itachi dan Sakura di Konoha.

"Apa yang kau dan Kakashi-sensei bicarakan tadi, Itachi?"

"Sesuatu tentang larangan membuat keributan dan lain-lain," kata pria itu, bohong.

"Dia mungkin berpikir kita dalam misi pengintaian."

"Aa."

Kenyataannya Itachi masih tidak ingin memberi tahu Sakura, tentang Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya dan tentang kemungkinan dalam beberapa hari kemudian Hebi akan sampai di wilayah Konoha. Ketidakrelaannya melibatkan Sakura dalam urusan balas dendam adiknya, membuat Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi fakta-fakta urusan mereka. Maka ketika gadis, yang kini sedang merapikan isi tasnya di atas meja, tidak lagi menanyakan apapun tentang ketertinggalan Itachi di ruangan Kakashi, pria itu dapat bernapas lega.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama kencan kita, Sakura?" Itachi yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas ranjang, bertanya.

"Kau baru bisa menyebutnya kencan bila kita melakukannya sehari saja, Itachi. Dan faktanya, seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, kita akan melakukannya selama lima hari, benar?"

Sakura telah selesai dengan urusannya dan kini sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatap pria yang setengah tertawa di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bukankah sesuai bila aku menyebutnya bulan madu?"

"Apa?!" wajah gadisnya memerah darah sesegera. "Tidak, Itachi. Kau bercanda. Ya, Tuhan, ada apa denganmu?!"

Kini Sakura berbalik untuk menghindari tatapan mata si pria Uchiha, yang telah membuatnya terlena. Sakura merasa berada di ambang kecanduan dengan ekspresi Itachi yang kini lebih terang-terangan padanya. Hingga terkadang membuat gadis itu tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk menatap wajah rupawannya yang sempurna.

"Ah, kau pasti sedang malu, Sakura."

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar sedang malu."

"Hn."

Namun tiba-tiba pria, yang tadinya duduk di tempat tidurnya itu, kini telah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya gadis itu, ketus.

Hingga sebuah tangan melingkar mesra di bahu gadis, yang kini pura-pura membereskan isi tasnya. Lalu dengan ketukan lembut Itachi mengadu keningnya dengan kepala Sakura. Matanya terpejam merasakan hangatnya bersama gadis di dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Kau berat sekali."

Gelak tawa muncul seketika dari si pria Uchiha, yang semakin mencondongkan badannya yang tinggi tegap ke arah Sakura, yang semakin tak dapat menahan berat badan tubuhnya.

"Jadi, kapan sebenarnya kita akan berkencan?"

"Secepatnya, Sakura," bisiknya, manja.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	37. Chapter 37

"Mari berkencan!"

Sakura meraih uluran tangan Itachi. Kini keduanya berjalan menuruni anak tangga penginapan mereka untuk pergi berkencan seperti janji si pria Uchiha. Namun entah mengapa kerutan alis sama-sama tergambar jelas di kening mereka.

"Itachi?"

"Apakah kau merasa aneh?" tanya pria itu, menyadari bila dirinya dan Sakura sama-sama meragu.

"Tentu saja. Dua kriminal kelas S yang sedang berkencan terdengar sangat tidak beres."

"Memang. Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kita sebut saja hari ini jalan-jalan?"

"Baiklah."

Dua sosok itu kini telah sampai di jalan utama Konoha. Mantel krem sepanjang lutut Sakura bergoyang setiap kakinya yang jenjang, yang terbalut legging kulit sewarna, melangkah mengiringi si pria Uchiha yang berjaket hitam. Jejak kaki sepatu boots coklat Sakura manyamai jejak kaki boots hitam Itachi yang berpadu padan dengan celana hitam baggy.

Pagi itu, meskipun salju bertebaran di mana-mana, suhu udara lebih hangat dari biasanya. Sinar matahari, yang selama musim dingin selalu mengintip di balik awan, kini menampakkan semua sosoknya ke seluruh dunia. Angin dingin, yang biasanya berhembus kencang menerpa semua yang dilaluinya, kini mengalir perlahan-lahan membelah keramaian jalanan desa. Entah mengapa hari itu benar-benar sempurna untuk mereka berjalan-jalan berdua.

Jajaran pertokoan dan kios menghiasi sepanjang pusat perniagaan. Jalan utama desa yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang, membuat siapapun yang melewatinya harus saling bersinggunggan. Beruntung, tidak ada satu pun penduduk sipil maupun ninja Konoha yang menyadari bila dua orang di antara mereka semua adalah Sakura dan Itachi.

"Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kita."

Penduduk sipil ke sana ke mari untuk menjalani hari-hari. Sedangkan para ninja hilir mudik ke Akademi untuk belajar dan mengajar calon shinobi, ke Tower Hokage untuk membantu Rokudaime menjalankan administrasi, ke markas ANBU atau ninja reguler untuk apel pagi, serta pulang dan pergi dari dan ke misi.

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana Sakura?"

"Ke sana."

Sebuah kedai teh sederhana, yang berada di ujung persimpangan jalan dengan tulisan di papan kayu berbunyi Tachiyoru, tertunjuk oleh gadis itu. Sakura, yang entah mengapa tertarik dengan tempat itu, membuat Itachi yang penasaran benar-benar ingin tahu.

Kedai teh itu hanyalah tempat biasa yang sering orang-orang singgahi. Seperangkat meja kursi tersusun rapi bagi yang ingin privasi dan sebuah mini-bar tersedia bagi yang ingin bersosialisasi. Pengunjung yang tidak terlalu banyak membuat tempat itu cocok untuk siapa saja yang ingin bersantai.

"Aku sering singgah di sini sendiri setelah misi. Sesuai dengan namanya, Tachiyoru. Aku selalu menyukai tempat seperti ini untuk sekedar menenangkan diri."

Dari situlah akhirnya Itachi paham dengan selera gadisnya yang begitu rendah hati.

Sakura bukan gadis biasa. Baginya bersama-sama menikmati suasana berdua adalah hal yang paling sempurna. Lagipula Sakura adalah ninja. Baginya, yang memiliki kehidupan sehari-hari yang luar biasa berbahaya, membuat kebersamaan dengan orang yang dicintainya menjadi hal yang tiada duanya. Dan berkencan ke tempat romantis atau makan malam bertemankan cahaya lilin benar-benar jauh dari kata yang tertulis dalam kamus si gadis berambut merah muda.

Teh hijau dan Dango tersedia di meja mini-bar, akhirnya.

"Ini lezat."

"Ah, aku ingat. Kau menyukai Dango."

Sakura baru menyadarinya, ketika gumaman kelezatan terdengar saat kue itu dilahap dengan cepat oleh si pria Uchiha.

"Apakah aneh?" tanya Itachi, penasaran dengan reaksi gadisnya yang telah menemukan fakta yang begitu jauh dari imej Uchiha.

"Tidak juga. Karena kita sendiri pun sudah aneh, benar?"

Gadis itu menyinggung banyak hal dengan kalimatnya, yang mana membuat Itachi paham dengan maksud Sakura. Keduanya sadar benar bila mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang berada di luar batas kewajaran ninja biasa. Namun semua sarkasme itu hanya Itachi respon dengan tawa.

"Biar kucoba!"

Sakura menarik tangan Itachi, yang masih menggenggam tusukan, lalu melahap satu buah bola warna-warni itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhm," Sakura terkejut ketika kue itu menyentuh lidahnya. "Terlalu manis."

Itachi tertawa. Kenyataan lain bila pria itu menyukai Dango yang bercitarasa sangat manis akhirnya diketahui oleh Sakura.

Tergesa, si gadis segera meminum tehnya, "Aku lebih suka Dango yang tidak terlalu manis, dan hampir mendekati pahit?"

"Kenapa, rasanya justru enak, bukan?" bela diri Itachi, kembali melahap satu bulatan penuh ke mulutnya.

Diam-diam Sakura takjub dengan kelakuannya. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Itachi makan tanpa tata cara meja yang selalu dia lakukan. Tuan Muda Uchiha ternyata telah kehilangan cita rasa kebangsawanannya.

"Sini!"

Tangan Sakura meraih si pria dan menyeka sisa saus Dango di sisi bibirnya. Itachi, yang tak menyangka, hampir tersedak dan kini mulai terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

Sakura berkata sambil mencubit pipi Itachi, "Nah, nah, nah, kau berlebihan."

"Ah, untuk apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah darah.

"Kau, Itachi, makanlah dengan benar."

"Aku sedang berusaha, tetapi kau menggangguku. Aku kesal sekali."

Si gadis berambut merah muda hanya bisa tertawa. Tertawa pada seorang Uchiha yang kini telah menjadi manusia biasa. Membuat Sakura benar-benar bangga karena kini Itachi mulai mampu merasa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga jam makan siang menjelang

"Ayo!"

"Ke mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Makan siang di tempat paling istimewa di seluruh Konoha."

Tibalah mereka di sebuah kedai yang cukup asing bagi Itachi, namun sangat familiar bagi Sakura. Kedai dengan sebuah lampion dan kain bertuliskan huruf Ichikaru, yang menutupi separuh pemandangan di dalamnya. Kursi-kursi tinggi berjajar di sepanjang mini-bar yang berhadapan langsung dengan penjualnya.

"Kau harus mencoba ramen Taeuchi!" tarik gadis itu masuk dan duduk, sekali lagi.

Ya, mereka di kedai ramen terpopuler di seluruh Konoha. Makan siang spesial yang menurut Sakura harus si pria Uchiha cicipi. Remen legendaris yang mengingatkan gadis itu pada tim 7 di masa lalu.

"Kedai ini adalah tempat yang selalu kami kunjungi setiap selesai latihan dan pulang dari misi."

Dua mangkuk ramen ukuran medium telah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Asap, yang mengepul dari kaldu daging itu, segera menghangatkan dada mereka ketika dihirup. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sakura segera berkata:

"Itadakimasu."

Itachi yang mengamati Sakura menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap, segera terbangkitkan seleranya untuk mencoba. Sesuap kaldu daging disesap oleh si pria Uchiha untuk mencicipi rasanya. Namun tiba-tiba:

"Uhm," Itachi tersentak ketika rasa kaldu itu meresap ke lidahnya. "Aku rasa ramen ini terlalu asin."

"Kau mengutip kalimatku, Itachi."

"Tidak. Sebelumnya kau hanya mengucapkan frase, Sakura."

"Kau bermaksud berdebat denganku di kencan pertama kita, begitu?"

"Tidak. Tapi bukankah kau bilang bila kita hanya jalan-jalan dan bukan kencan, benar?"

Cek-cok sederhana itu berakhir dengan gigilan tawa. Bagaimana pun juga, baik Dango yang terlalu manis maupun ramen yang terlalu asin, pada kenyataannya semua telah habis terlahap oleh mereka.

"Jadi, kau suka makanan manis tapi tidak dengan asin," kata Sakura, lebih kepada diri sendiri darpada Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku tahu harus memasak apa untukmu."

"Jadi, kita benar-benar akan seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang bulan madu, begitu?"

"Itachi?!"

Setelah rajukan Sakura dan makan siang yang membuat perut keduanya terisi, waktunya bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalan kembali.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi lagi?" tanya Itachi, merasa bila Sakura masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kita jalan saja dulu."

Begitulah, mereka berdua hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki. Tidak ada tujuan yang muncul di kepala mereka secara pasti. Hanya keinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama saja, yang membuat mereka masih berjalan dengan santai. Hingga tibalah mereka di tempat di mana orang-orang memulai menjadi shinobi.

"Akademi."

"Ternyata sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali aku ke sini," aku Itachi, mengenang memori.

"Dan kapankah itu?"

Tentu saja sebelum Itachi berusia 13 tahun, karena setelah itu dia memilih jalannya sendiri dan akhirnya menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Sakura mencengkram pagar kawat yang membatasi mereka dari sekolah dasar para ninja, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

"Tidak kusangka akhirnya aku jadi begini."

Bola mata beriris giok itu menatap sosok pria di sampingnya dengan antusias, "Apa kau menyesali sesuatu?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Kau mengutip kata-kataku lagi, Itachi."

"Tidak. Aku mengutip frase-mu, Sakura, bukan kata-kata."

Si gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya memutar matanya.

Sekerumunan murid muncul dengan gaduh dari pintu gedung, khas anak usia 12 tahun. Membuat Sakura rindu pada masa di mana dia masih seperti mereka.

"Aku merindukan masa-masa Genin," ujarnya, sendu. "Saat Tim 7 masih dalam formasi lengkap dan kami masih amatir."

"Sasuke juga?"

Nama itu kini tak lagi menjadi mantra yang mampu membuat Sakura terlena. Fakta bila gadis itu benar-benar telah mati rasa, menjelaskan segalanya.

"Ya, dia dulunya juga Tim 7, maka tentu saja."

"Bagaimana dia waktu di Akademi?"

Kini Sakura tidak menganggap remeh pembicaraan mereka. Gadis, yang membelakangi Itachi sejak awal berbincang, kini telah berbalik dan menatap mata si pria Uchiha.

Itachi sendiri justru masih mengamati kerumunan bocah yang kini sedang saling melempar bola salju ke arah kawannya. Kata-kata Sakura mengingatkannya kembali akan saudaranya, yang kini justru ingin membalaskan dendam klan-nya dengan membunuh dirinya.

Kenyataanya Itachi merindukan Sasuke sebagai adiknya, dan bukan sebagai pemburu yang hendak mencabut nyawanya.

Susasana yang kini lebih tegang membuat mereka dua yang sedang bersenang-senang menjadi tidak berkenan.

"Sasuke tentu saja Sasuke," jawab si gadis, ambigu.

"Ya, aku tahu dia seperti apa."

Itachi tidak bermaksud membuat kencan mereka berantakan dengan membahas orang lain, yang kini sedang menuju Konoha untuk mencari dan membunuhnya. Hanya saja ketakutan Itachi muncul bila Sakura mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut campur dalam urusan mereka hingga terluka. Selain itu entah mengapa, nyali Itachi mulai menciut untuk menghadapi adiknya karena kini dia bersama Sakura.

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa takut bila Sasuke melukai Sakura dan berhasil membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha padanya. Itachi tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Sasuke bila dia berani melukai Sakura hanya karena urusan mereka. Selain itu Itachi belum siap bila dirinya harus mati dan meninggalkan gadisnya begitu saja. Meski kekuatan mereka berdua cukup jauh dan keberuntungan akan memihak Itachi, tetap saja mati adalah bayangan yang kini muncul dalam kepalanya.

Dilema semakin menderanya dengan bertubi-tubi ketika Itachi menyadari bila dia masih menyayangi Sasuke dan tidak akan pernah mampu mencabut nyawa adiknya begitu saja. Jadi meskipun dewi fortuna bersamanya, Itachi tetap tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Mengapa semua kekacauan harus terjadi ketika Itachi mulai mampu merasakan hal yang bernama bahagia?

"Itachi," sebut Sakura sendu.

Gadis, yang kini menatap mata beriris sehitam malam itu, paham bila Itachi dan Sasuke masih memiliki urusan yang belum terselsaikan. Hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura sebelumnya, hingga setelah Itachi menyebut nama adiknya baru saja.

"Apa dia menemukanmu?" lanjut si gadis yang kini menunjukkan kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Dia akan selalu menemukanku," Itachi membelai pipi Sakura yang kini memang sedang merasa cemas. "Tapi percayalah, bahkan kekuatan yang dia dapatkan dari Orochimaru tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkanku."

"Kau berjanji akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Aa."

Lalu senyum secerah matahari milik Sakura segera menyinari kegalauan hati Itachi yang membabi buta.

"Aku mengacaukan kencan kita, benar?" tanya pria itu, masih membelai pipi Sakura. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak."

Sakura segera meraih tangan Itachi yang masih membelainya dan kini menariknya pergi. Berharap bila apapun pemikiran Itachi tentang Sasuke tidak akan pernah dia ungkit kembali.

Keduanya seakan telah berjalan mengelilingi seluruh desa. Semua tempat yang Sakura kunjungi adalah tempat di mana dia dapat bernostalgia. Hingga tanpa terasa matahari di ufuk barat hampir menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Kita harus kembali sebelum udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

"Hn."

Sakura, yang membimbing Itachi berjalan, kini meletakkan satu tangan di dada dan tangan lainnya di punggung si pria. Sedangkan lengan kokoh Itachi melingkari bahu Sakura untuk membimbing gadisnya. Meski sebenarnya suhu dingin di sekitar Itachi belum dapat membuat paru-parunya kolaps kembali, akan tetapi Sakura harus tetap bersiaga.

Sayangnya, mereka segera menyadari bila keduanya mengambil jalan pulang yang salah, ketika sebuah pintu gerbang masuk sebuah kompleks berlambangkan kipas tradisional Jepang, Uchiwa, tertangkap oleh mata mereka.

Itachi segera membeku di tempatnya berdiri, lalu tanpa aba-aba dua bola mata Sharingan-nya menyala.

"Itachi," gumam Sakura, parau. "Ita..."

Namun satu angkatan tangan si pria segera membungkam mulut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyela.

Malam benar-benar belum datang, karena langit masih dihiasi oleh sendunya petang. Sinar matahari masih menerangi jalanan, sehingga lampion-lampion redup tidak cukup mampu mencerahkan pemandangan. Salju yang telah berkurang saat siang, kini mulai turun dan kembali menyelimuti bumi saat malam. Udara dan suhu segera mengikuti perubahan hari, dan kini semakin membuat semua orang kedinginan.

"Bagunannya masih ada."

Itachi mengamati setiap sudut tembok yang mengelilingi kampung halamannya. Lambang Uchiwa di pintu gerbang yang mulai pudar membuat dirinya sadar bila tidak ada lagi seorangpun yang mengurusnya. Lalu perasaan bersalah karena genosida yang dilakukannya 12 tahun yang lalu kembali mengabutkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku pikir sudah dihancurkan."

"Tidak," jawab si gadis yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Itachi. "Konoha masih percaya bila keturunan klan Uchiha yang tersisa mungkin akan kembali."

"Tch."

Dengusan itu segera membungkam kembali mulut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tidak ingin lagi berkata-kata.

Apa yang dipikirkan Itachi adalah bayangan masa lalu ketika semua orang di klan itu masih bernyawa, lalu di bawah komando Danzo dan Madara dia menghabisi hidup mereka, kemudian Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memburunya dan membalas kematian mereka semua. Hingga terakhir, entah mengapa bayangan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, yang dia yakini akan segera terjadi, muncul bersamaan dengan sosok Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ya, Sakura. Itachi segera berkedip lalu berbalik dan memeluk gadisnya yang masih terdiam tanpa kata. Dia yang terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa terlonjak di kakinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan, aku."

"Ada apa?"

Kenyataannya kini Itachi untuk, yang kesekian kalinya, merasa takut. Takut karena dia tidak mungkin melukai adiknya sendiri meski mungkin dirinya bisa, dan takut bila harus meninggalkan Sakura sendiri bila memang dirinya harus meninggalkannya.

Kini batuk yang tak terkendali muncul dari dalam dada Itachi. Menggetarkan gadis di dalam pelukannya, yang segera memutuskan untuk melupakan keingintahuannya tentang apapun yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

"Mari kita pulang!"

"Aa."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: I don't know what to write, Guys, seriously I am so hopeless. But I want to ask you something. Who wants LEMON?**


	38. Chapter 38

**REWRITE**


	39. Chapter 39

Itachi sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki di kusen jendela dan sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan desa Konoha. Salju masih turun seperti biasa. Namun pagi itu suhu udara lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya, karena matahari sedang tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya. Untung saja pria itu masih berada di penginapan dan tidak ada rencana untuk pergi ke mana-mana, karena tidak dapat dia bayangkan bekunya bila dia harus berada di luar sana.

"Itachi?"

Pria, yang namanya terpanggil itu, hampir saja terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Lamunannya terganggu oleh suara khas seorang gadis yang menggema lembut di gendang telinganya. Buru-buru dia berpaling, hanya untuk menemukan Sakura sedang berdiri dengan kemeja oversize hitam sepanjang paha, rambut setengah lembab dan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Pemandangan yang lebih menghangatkan Itachi dibandingkan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari.

"Kau ingin minum kopi?"

Secangkir kopi panas mengepulkan asap tipis yang segera membumbung ke dalam rongga hidung si pria Uchiha. Melegakan pernapasannya yang seakan tersumbat oleh suhu udara di sekelilingnya yang lembab. Dan ketika cairan arabika itu mengalir menuruni kerongkongannya, kehangatan yang amat sangat segera terasa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nikmat sekali," gumam Itachi, mendesiskan kelegaan.

Gadis, yang kini telah duduk di kusen jendela sambil menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang ke lantai dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada itu, hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapannya yang penuh makna. Ingatannya tentang kenangan mereka semalam serta raut keputusasaan pria di hadapannya kembali terbayang di benak Sakura. Begitu frustasinya Itachi, hingga si gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak percaya bila kini pria itu telah mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sesuatu yang melegakan sekaligus mengganggu Sakura, yang belum mengerti duduk permasalahan apa yang sedang mendera si pria Uchiha.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sakura memiliki makna bercabang dua.

"Aa," jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan diri di balik secangkir kopi.

Sakura membisu setelah Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun sorot mata beriris giok itu justru mengintimidasi si pria dengan kelembutannya.

"Ya, sudah," gumam Sakura biasa saja, namun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Akan tetapi bagi Itachi bahasa tubuh itu lebih dari biasa saja dan justru terlihat seperti kekecewaan Sakura. Asumsi bila gadis di hadapannya sedang merasa tidak dihargai pun mulai muncul di benak si pria Uchiha.

Itachi mulai gelisah di tempatnya berada karena trik psikologi terbalik yang Sakura terapkan kepadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sakura. Hanya saja setelah singgah di Akademi dan kompleks klan Uchiha kemarin aku kembali mengingat beberapa hal."

Trik itu berhasil menurut Sakura. Namun sebenarnya gagal menurut Itachi. Karena apapun yang terjadi pria itu tetap tidak akan membagi masalahnya.

"Sasuke," tebak gadis itu, tepat.

Itachi mengedipkan mata dua kali. Beruntung, Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura memancing senyum takjub dari bibir si pria Uchiha. Ekspresi sebal gadisnya membuat Itachi, yang sebelumnya dalam suasana putus asa, kini kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau kesal sekali. Bukankah dia dulu rekanmu?"

"Bukan begitu," gadis yang telah mengendalikan emosi itu menepis asumsi sepihak Itachi. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah membahas adikmu, bukan? Lalu kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Karena kini aku sedang di Konoha di mana hampir semua memoriku bersamanya berada."

Jawaban Itachi segera membungkam mulut Sakura yang kini menyadarinya. Benar apa kata Itachi dan bodoh bila sejak awal gadis itu tidak memahaminya.

"Maafkan aku," sesalnya, hingga tertunduk. "Karena semenjak kau mulai membahas Sasuke, kupikir anak itu benar-benar sudah datang mencarimu."

Itachi mengamini. Namun dia tidak akan pernah secara gamblang mengakui.

"Bila pun Sasuke datang mencariku dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Sakura."

Tanya Sakura seolah memaksa, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Itachi kehabisan basa-basi.

"Sejak Akademi Sasuke begitu berambisi untuk membunuhmu, Itachi," kini suara Sakura benar-benar memohon pengertian prianya. "Usahanya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang jauh lebih kuat darimu sangatlah gigih."

"Kau begitu memahaminya, benar?" goda si pria Uchiha, bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

Elakan Itachi membuat Sakura gusar kembali.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!"

"Ah, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakura," katanya, masih bercanda. "Kau tampak kesal sekali."

Faktanya kemarahan Sakura lebih banyak disebabkan oleh ledekan si pria Uchiha yang semakin memojokkannya. Namun pernyataan Itachi juga memancing emosi lain yang telah lama dia pendam sedalam-dalamnya, hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu berkata di bawah napasnya:

"Dia brengsek!"

Bukan soal umpatan tak terduga yang gadisnya utarakan untuk Sasuke yang membuat Itachi ingin tahu, melainkan lebih kepada makna kalimat Sakura yang seakan memendam suatu rahasia tertentu.

"Hm," gumam Itachi, berusaha menyimpulkan lagi. "Pasti pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian."

Sakura menegakkan kepala dan menatap mata Itachi dengan seksama.

"Memang. Aku pernah menyukainya. Dulu."

Mata sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling pandang itu tak tergoyahkan sama sekali. Seakan-akan sorot mata mereka yang kini saling menantang didukung dengan keteguhan hati.

Bagi Sakura pengakuan itu hanya berarti menceritakan kembali kisah dari masa lalu, dan bukan untuk memamerkan pada Itachi apapun yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya dan Sasuke dulu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bersama?" tanpa emosi Itachi bertanya.

Meski Itachi sempat terkejut dengan kenyataan itu, namun sorot mata teguh Sakura membuat si pria Uchiha sadar bila kata 'dulu' dalam pernyataan gadisnya memang benar-benar berarti 'masa lalu'.

"Karena satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatinya hanyalah kau, Itachi."

Kata-kata Sakura menjadi sebuah ironi bagi si pria Uchiha. Betapa dunia begitu tidak adil bagi adiknya, gadisnya dan dirinya. Dan betapa mereka semua harus memiliki urusan yang sangat rumit bersama-sama.

"Dan kenapa kau berhenti mencintainya? Aku tahu bila kau adalah gadis yang sulit untuk berpindah ke lain hati."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu seperti apa diriku?"

"Karena kau bersikap seperti itu padaku."

Benar. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang dapat dengan mudahnya berpindah ke lain hati. Akan tetapi ketika bumi di sekelilingnya harus tetap berotasi, dunia Sakura tidak dapat berhenti berputar hanya untuk meratapi nasib dan menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti. Sakura telah berhasil memupuskan harapannya pada mantan rekan setimnya yang terlalu berambisi, dan kini dia telah berhasil melepaskan diri. Idealisme Sasuke telah membuat hati pria itu tertutupi, dan gadis itu yakin bila dirinya tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan orang yang setengah hati.

"Dia terlalu sempurna untukku yang biasa saja."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau adalah kau," jawab gadis itu, tepat sekali bagi Itachi. "Dan kau hanyalah manusia biasa."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Itachi lega. Itachi akan tetap menjadi dirinya. Seorang manusia biasa pembantai klan Uchiha yang diburu oleh adiknya dan mencintai Sakura. Kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat angan-angan Itachi kembali ke bumi.

"Bagaimana bila suatu saat Sasuke menemukanku?"

Kata-kata si pria Uchiha membuat Sakura bersiaga.

"Kau bilang kau bisa mengalahkannya."

Memang benar, akan tetapi bagaimana pun juga Itachi tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya tanpa membuatnya terluka. Sebagai seorang kakak, meskipun kini dirinya terancam dibunuh oleh saudaranya sendiri, Itachi tidak akan pernah mampu menyakiti adiknya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura," katanya, membelai kepala gadisnya. "Dia tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku."

Senyum secerah sinar matahari segera menghangatkan hati Itachi.

"Minum!"

Sakura menerima cangkir Itachi yang kini tinggal separuhnya terisi. Menyeruputnya perlahan-lahan untuk menghindari lidahnya terbakar panasnya kopi.

Mereka masih tetap di sana dan berbincang satu sama lainnya sebelum sesuatu mulai memberi mereka pertanda. Sebuah cincin Akatsuki dengan huruf kanji berbunyi 'shu' yang berarti 'merah' bersinar di jari manis tangan kanan si pria Uchiha, yang mana merupakan kode bagi para anggota Akatsuki di mana pun mereka berada untuk segera melapor kepada pimpinan mereka.

"Kenapa Pein-sama menghubungi kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya aku segera menemuinya."

Itachi bangkit dari kusen jendela lalu beralih ke karpet dan duduk dalam posisi meditasi. Tangannya segera membentuk segel jurus Gentoshin, dan beberapa saat kemudian gelombang pikiran chakra Itachi telah terkirim ke markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi.

* * *

Dahan-dahan pohon bergoyang hingga salju dibuat berjatuhan. Bukan angin yang melakukan melainkan pijakan-pijakan kaki yang menyebabkan. Empat sosok bayangan bermantel sedang meloncat di antara dedaunan. Menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi satu-satunya arah tujuan. Hingga tampaklah sebuah gerbang dari kejauhan. Gerbang sebagai tanda bila mereka hampir sampai ke tempat yang mereka inginkan.

"Karin," pria berambut jabrik dan beriris mata sehitam malam berkata pada rekan setimnya dengan suara dalamnya.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke-kun, Itachi benar-benar sedang berada di Konoha," gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata berkata dengan suaranya yang manja.

"Kau bilang sebelumnya dia berada di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi, sekarang kau bilang dia di Konoha. Perempuan tidak punya pendirian!" pria bergigi gergaji menghentakkan kaki dan mengeluh tiada henti.

"Diam kau Suigetsu idiot!"

"Berisik!'

Seseorang dengan tubuh paling intimidatif di antara rekan-rekannya, justru menyela percekcokan mereka dengan nada suara yang tidak sesuai dengan imejnya.

"Suigetsu, Karin, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sasuke-san bisa marah!"

Namun perdebatan dua anggota timnya tidak mempengaruhi konsentrasi seorang pria Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke. Laki-laki, yang sama-sama memiliki Sharingan seperti kakaknya itu, masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang awas mengamati gerbang masuk kampung halamannya.

Sambil memejamkan mata Sasuke merasakan gelombang chakra yang begitu familiar baginya, yang memang terpancar dari arah Konoha. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada anggotanya yang memiliki kemampuan sensor chakra ninja, Sasuke sudah tahu bila pemilik gelombang energi itu adalah kakaknya.

"Karin."

Suara tenang Sasuke segera menghentikan kericuhan anggotanya.

"Apakah dia sendirian?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun."

Gadis, yang memiliki jurus spesial pendeteksi chakra ninja itu, segera membuat segel di tangan untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan si pimpinan.

Masih dengan memejamkan mata, gadis Uzumaki itu berkata, "Ada satu lagi rekan Itachi yang sedang bersamanya."

"Hoshigaki."

"Diam Suigetsu idiot! Chakra itu milik rekannya yang lain."

Pernyataan Karin membuat Sasuke mampu menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Apakah chakra itu adalah chakra yang bercampur dengan chakra Itachi saat kita bertemu dengan mereka di Kabut dulu?"

"Benar, Sasuke-kun," Karin melepas segel jurusnya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Dia mengingat-ingat gelombang energi yang pernah dia rasakan di Kabut, yang seakan-akan begitu familiar baginya. Seperti chakra milik seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke tetap tidak bisa memastikan identitas pasti I kj pemiliknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke? Kita tidak mungkin menginfiltrasi Konoha," Suigetsu menyela.

"Kita akan menunggu. Itachi akan datang sendiri ke sini."

Sebuah seringai, yang tergambar di sudut bibir ninja buron Desa Daun itu, menunjukkan kepuasannya yang tiada tara ketika dia kembali berhasil menemukan buruannya. Lalu otaknya yang cerdas segera menyusun strategi untuk melampiaskan dendamnya yang membara pada satu-satunya pelaku genosida klan Uchiha. Musnahnya seluruh klan itu akan segera terbalaskan setelah pelaku utamanya mati tercabut nyawanya.

Benar. Sasuke akan membunuh kakaknya demi klan Uchiha.

"Akan kutunggu kedatanganmu, Aniki."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	40. Chapter 40

Markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi.

Segel-segel jurus transfer tergambar di halaman markas organisasi sebagai media transportasi instan, yang selalu organisasi itu gunakan dalam keadaan darurat. Ada tujuh buah segel di antaranya. Dan setelah komunikasi pimpinan Akatsuki dengan setiap perwakilan anggotanya kemarin, yang dilakukan melalui Gentoshin, mereka yang kini sedang tidak berada di markas telah menyiapkan diri untuk kembali.

"Apa mereka sudah siap?"

Wanita pelipat kertas, Konan, mengangguk sebagai respon rekan sejawatnya, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan sinar chakra yang berbeda-beda mulai muncul dari tulisan-tulisan mantra segel transfer di hadapan mereka.

Berturut-turut segel itu segera memperlihatkan para anggota Akatsuki dengan iringan sinar warna chakra mereka yang menyilaukan mata. Sosok mereka mulai tampak satu per satu dari Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi dan Sakura. Sedangkan Zetsu muncul begitu saja dari lapisan salju yang menyelimuti bumi di bawah kaki mereka semua.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan penting mengenai masalah intern organisasi. Kutunggu kalian semua di ruangan."

Pria bermata samsara itu berlalu diikuti oleh Konan dan Tobi. Kemudian disusul para anggota organisasi lainnya, yang masih berbincang tentang apapun yang ingin Pein sampaikan secepatnya, hingga mereka harus menggunakan jurus transfer yang memakan banyak chakra hanya untuk kembali ke markas mereka.

"Apakah semua ini soal Hachibi?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka masih meniti beranda menuju ruang utama.

Namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya seakan-akan suara Sakura terbawa angin begitu saja. Kenyataannya, mereka semua memang mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan Hachibi, namun dilarang membagi informasi apapun pada gadis itu untuk sementara. Hanya Pein yang berhak memberitahunya, dan akan segera pimpinan organisasi itu lakukan hari itu juga.

Kesebelas pemburu Biju itu telah duduk mengelilingi meja ruang utama. Atmosfer keseriusan segera melingkupi sekitarnya, ketika forum dibuka dengan resminya oleh pimpinan organisasi mereka.

"Selamat siang," tanpa menanti respon, Pein melanjutkan. "Hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat intern organisasi. Ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai kegiatan Akatsuki yang telah kita lakukan akhir-akhir ini."

Pein menatap satu-satunya gadis beriris mata giok di antara mereka semua, hanya untuk melihat reaksi Sakura. Bukan bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya, namun keberadaannya di Akatsuki, yang hampir mengubah ideologi organisasi, membuat Pein cukup terhibur dibuatnya.

"Gyuki, Biju Ekor Delapan telah tersegel di Gedo Mazo kemarin," dengan ketegasan Pein menyampaikan.

Mata Sakura, yang tertuju pada pimpinannya, telah tergoyahkan begitu saja.

"Kami bersembilan telah berhasil menyelesaikannya tanpa bantuan kalian," kata Pein, menatap Itachi dan Sakura. "Karena kondisi Jinchuriki Hachibi berada dalam keadaan sekarat setelah terlibat pertarungan dengan Hidan, Kakuzu dan Kisame, maka kami harus segera menyegelnya sebelum keduanya mati."

Jemari Sakura mengepal seerat-eratnya. Tampak dari bingkai wajahnya yang kepayahan bila gadis itu sedang menahan gejolak emosi di dalam dadanya. Bukan. Bukan lagi karena masalah Jinchuriki siapapun dan Biju apapun, yang untuk kesekian kalinya, telah diekstraksi oleh Akatsuki, melainkan lebih kepada fakta bahwa tidak lama lagi organisasi itu akan segera memburu saudaranya, Naruto.

Akatsuki akan merampas sinar matahari Sakura seperti mengakhiri siang hari yang akan tenggelam di cakrawala bumi untuk menggantikannya dengan malam hari. Namun tidak akan pernah ada keesokan hari kembali karena matahari itu tidak akan pernah terbit lagi hanya demi memenuhi visi Akatsuki.

 _Omong kosong!_ Hatinya berteriak sekerasnya.

Sakura merasa tertipu dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu percaya bila Akatsuki benar-benar telah berubah seperti yang dikatakan Tobi. Namun kenyataannya pondasi organisasi itu tetap kokoh dan berdiri tegak dengan tiang-tiang misi yang menyangga puncak visi Akatsuki.

"Jadi selanjutnya kita akan memburu Kyuubi, yeah," Deidara berkata sambil melirik si gadis berambut merah muda.

Cairan bening mulai menghangatkan mata Sakura hingga membuat kedua bolanya berkilau dengan cemerlangnya. Akan tetapi gadis itu berjanji tidak akan pernah meneteskannya di hadapan mereka semua.

"Kita pasti butuh banyak energi untuk menangkapnya," ujar Kisame, memperhatikan diksinya.

"Tentu saja. Si pirang berengsek Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu mengerikan sekali saat mengamuk," Hidan berkata tanpa peduli apa-apa.

"Itulah mengapa kita perlu mengerahkan seluruh anggota organisasi untuk memburunya," Pein menambah panasnya suasana.

Diam-diam Sakura mulai menurunkan tatapan matanya dari si pria samsara menuju ke atas meja. Dirinya sudah putus asa. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit penyesalan tentang bergabungnya dia dengan Akatsuki pun mulai merayapi hatinya. Penyesalan, yang dulu pernah dia gembar-gemborkan sebagai janji yang tidak akan pernah dia langgar, akhirnya kini teringkari juga.

"Ya, kita akan memburu Uzumaki Naruto."

Pernyataan Pein telah menghancurkan hati Sakura. Dan faktanya pimpinan organisasi itu pun menyadarinya, ketika dia menemukan si gadis berambut merah muda mulai menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"Sakura?"

Sudah gadis itu duga. Pein akan memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Pein-sama?" gadis itu menjawab dengan paraunya sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Tatapan mata berwarna keunguan, yang begitu kritis itu, hanya tersorot begitu saja tanpa pemiliknya berkata-kata.

"Ya, Pein-sama?" ulang Sakura, mencoba mengendalikan komposisi.

Pein segera menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Rekan-rekan Akatsuki, yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari emosionalisme Sakura, kini akhirnya mengerti setelah perhatian pimpinan mereka tertuju pada si gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tetapi kita akan menundanya untuk sementara, karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua."

Baik perburuan Jinchuriki Kyuubi akan ditunda atau tidak, apapun alasannya, hal itu tidak akan merubah sikap Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga Akatsuki akan tetap memburu dan membunuh saudaranya, dan kenyataan itu tidak akan berubah hanya karena Sakura tidak menyetujuinya.

Sementara Sakura menutup telinga dari apapun yang terdengar di sekelilingnya, Pein segera memulai rapat mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui bila Akatsuki memiliki visi untuk mencapai perdamaian dunia," kalimat Pein menyita seluruh perhatian anggota dan akhirnya termasuk Sakura. "Visi itu dicapai dengan perburuan kesembilan Biju sebagai syarat pembangkitan Juubi yang akan digunakan untuk menghipnotis seluruh umat manusia dengan jurus Mugen Tsukuyomi."

Hening berbahasa. Seluruh ruangan membisu dengan pernyataan pimpinan mereka. Kalimat Pein masih menggiang di telinga dan masih perlu banyak waktu juga untuk dapat dicerna. Kenyataan bila seluruh anggota Akatsuki tidak pernah tahu tujuan mereka mengoleksi Biju, membuat logika dalam otak mereka harus berkerja keras mengolahnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian setelah mereka semua mengerti, bermacam-macam reaksi muncul dalam bentuk yang beraneka rupa.

"Apa, un?!"

"Menghipnotis umat manusia dalam genjutsu?!"

"Ya, Tuhan."

"Apa kita semua sudah gila?!"

"Luar biasa."

Bermacam-macam ekspresi muncul, namun Pein membiarkannya saja. Wajar bila mereka terkejut setelah sekian lama mereka berkerja untuknya tanpa tahu apa tujuan spesifik Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Karena Pein sendiri sebagai pendiri asli organisasi pun sempat kaget dengan pengakuan penggagas visi perburuan Biju mereka. Namun karena tujuan mereka sama-sama untuk perdamaian dunia, maka Pein menerimanya saja.

Orang-orang, kecuali yang sudah mengetahui rahasia visi Akatsuki, masih bergumam di bawah napas mengenai betapa gilanya organisasi yang menaungi mereka semua.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kisame, yang takjub dengan fakta itu, menanyakan cara gila mereka untuk mencapai perdamaian dunia.

"Hanya seseorang bernama Uchiha Madara yang tahu."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ucapan Pein mengirim kejutan ke akal pikiran mereka. Fakta bila dalang dari ketidakwarasan visi organisasi mereka berasal dari klan Uchiha, membuat semua orang kini menatap satu-satunya pria yang menyandang nama klan terhormat itu di dalam darahnya.

"UCHIHA?!"

Akan tetapi tatapan berpasang-pasang mata itu tidak menggentarkan Itachi, karena memang bukan dirinya lah otak kriminal dari visi Akatsuki. Lagipula pandangan rekan-rekannya juga bukan karena mereka menganggap Itachi lah si Madara, melainkan lebih kepada Itachi lah satu-satunya pria dari klan Uchiha di antara mereka semua.

"Itachi."

Sakura bahkan tidak sempat lagi mencemaskan Naruto, karena apapun yang didengarnya mengenai visi tidak masuk akal oleh seseorang dari klan prianya, telah membuat gadis itu cukup syok dibuatnya.

"Aku memang Uchiha. Tetapi aku bukan Madara."

Hanya itu saja yang terucap dari bibir si pria, yang kini dengan santainya menatap rekan-rekannya.

"Tentu saja kau bukan Madara karena kau adalah Itachi!"

"Apakah para Uchiha benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti sebentar saja untuk tidak membuat gara-gara di dunia, yeah?"

"Kejeniusan membuat kewarasan Uchiha lenyap begitu saja."

"Orang-orang Uchiha memang sinting!"

Blablabla. Semua cecaran itu tidak membuat si pria Uchiha itu merasa ciut nyalinya. Meskipun seharusnya Itachi merasa tersinggung karena pernyataan rekan-rekannya begitu merendahkan harga dirinya, namun ucapan pedas mereka semua hanya masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar ke telinga kiri begitu saja.

"Bukankah Uchiha Madara sudah mati? Lalu bagaimana cara dia melakukannya?" kini Sasori yang menggali informasi.

"Itulah mengapa kalian semua kukumpulkan di sini."

Tatapan curiga mulai beralih dari arah Itachi menuju si pimpinan Akatsuki.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

Kejutan demi kejutan telah membuat mereka semua lelah untuk memasang ekspresi kaget. Maka, ketika Pein masih ingin menambah penyebab serangan jantung mereka, seluruh anggota organisasi hanya mempersilakannya dengan tangan terbuka.

Akan tetapi kepura-puraan mereka untuk tidak terkejut segera berakhir begitu saja, ketika seseorang yang tidak terduga mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini, yeah?"

Pein akhirnya berkata dengan lantangnya, "Kuperkenalkan kepada kalian semua penggagas utama perburuan Biju di organisasi kita."

Hening berbahasa. Sama halnya ketika mereka semua sedang sibuk mencerna fakta-fakta sebelumnya, seluruh anggota organisasi dibuat membeku di tempat mereka berada.

Bayangan pria bertopeng spiral yang selalu berjalan semi-melompat dengan suka cita, berkata-kata dengan nada jenaka dan gembira, bertingkah seperti orang idiot di setiap harinya dan bersikap obsesif pada Sakura yang telah dia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya, kini hilang sudah dari benak rekan-rekan Akatsuki-nya.

Pria yang masih bertopeng itu pun mulai berkata dengan nada bicaranya yang sebenarnya, "Maafkan aku karena selama ini telah merahasiakan identitasku yang sebenarnya pada kalian semua. Kini aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dengan selayaknya."

Tangan pria itu mulai melepas temali yang selama ini berkerja sama dengan topeng spiralnya untuk menutupi identitasnya yang sejati. Dan ketika sosoknya yang asli terungkap, pria itu pun segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Obito."

Tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana semua orang mengalami syok bersamaan, karena pengakuan gamblang seseorang bernama Obito yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan.

Wajah pria itu rusak setengahnya. Mata kanannya ber-Sharingan dan mata kirinya hanya terpejam saja. Dan sama halnya dengan para pria keturunan Uchiha, secara umum wujudnya hampir mendekati sempurna. Garis-garis wajah rupawan dengan rambut jabrik berwarna sehitam malam membingkai pria itu dengan ketampanan.

"Luar biasa. Bertambah satu lagi si pria bangsat bermarga Uchiha," Hidan berujar, seakan-akan baginya kejutan itu adalah wajar.

Deidara, yang akhirnya tahu bila Tobi adalah otak dari seluruh kejahatan organisasi mereka, berkata dengan jenaka, "Ah, jadi selama ini aku sering menghajar bos kita, yeah."

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Deidara-senpai," kutip Kisame, meniru kebiasaan Tobi sambil menjentikkan jari.

Semua pujian maupun sindiran, yang diutarakan oleh rekan-rekannya pada pria bernama Obito itu, kini hanya menjadi angin lalu di telinga Sakura.

Ya, gadis itu kini mengerti bila Tobi, yang pernah mengaku sebagai saudaranya, ternyata adalah Uchiha Obito dan merupakan sumber utama dari masalah kegalauan hatinya tentang visi misi Akatsuki. Pria pemilik prinsip kesetiaan sesama rekan itu ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dari sampah yang lebih rendah dari sampah terendah. Perannya sebagai penggagas utama perburuan Biju telah menjadikan imejnya jatuh di mata Sakura. Dia marah. Dia benar-benar marah ketika mengingat kembali obrolan mereka berdua setelah penyegelan Chomei beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sakit hati karena perburuan Jinchuriki Kyuubi masih tetap berlanjut dan kenyataan bila pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu ternyata adalah otak dari kejahatan mereka, membuat Sakura yang kecewa akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam untuk merasakan gejolak emosi di dalam hatinya.

Interogasi oleh rekan-rekan Akatsuki pada Obito pun dimulai.

"Jadi bagaimana kau akan melakukan ide gilamu itu?" Kisame dengan gamblangnya masih terus bertanya.

Akhirnya, Obito pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana membuat dunia yang ideal menurut Uchiha Madara dengan menghipnotis seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi dengan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Rencana yang melibatkan bulan, kesembilan Biju untuk memanggil Juubi dan mata kekkei genkai klan Uchiha itu, dia jelaskan sedetail-detailnya kepada seluruh anggota organisasi. Bagaimana dia akan menyegel Biju Ekor Sepuluh di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana dia akan merefleksikan Mugen Tsukuyomi pada bulan dengan bantuan Juubi dan bagaimana dia akan menghipnotis seluruh umat manusia agar tidak saling menghancurkan satu sama lainnya dengan genjutsu dari bulan purnama.

"Fantastis."

Hanya itulah respon yang didapatkan oleh Obito dari setiap penjelasan yang begitu panjang.

"Apakah hanya kau satu-satunya orang di antara kita yang berkerja untuk Madara, un?"

"Tidak," lalu sorot mata Obito tertuju pada salah satu orang tertentu di antara mereka semua. "Zetsu adalah rekanku."

"Lalu apa tugas si bipolar brengsek itu?"

"Aku adalah **armada pasukan Madara**."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan armada pasukan?" Kakuzu mengikuti.

"Aku bisa membelah diri menjadi **10.000 Zetsu**."

Kini jelas lah sudah alasan mengapa dua orang itu, Obito dan Zetsu, merupakan anggota Akatsuki yang paling aneh dan misterius di antara mereka semua. Kedua orang itu ternyata adalah kaki tangan pendiri klan Uchiha dan para serigala berbulu domba.

"Kenapa kau membeberkan rahasiamu?" tanya Sasori.

Semua orang akhirnya tersadar bila sampai detik itu mereka belum mengetahui motif Obito dan Zetsu, yang dengan suka rela, membongkar kedok mereka.

"Karena kami tidak ingin menjadi boneka Uchiha Madara lagi."

Lalu suara parau seorang gadis akhirnya bertanya:

"Kenapa?"

Obito menatap Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepala, "Karena aku adalah Uchiha Obito dan bukan lagi Tobi atau Uchiha Madara."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seseorang telah mengajariku untuk menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya."

Sakura mendengus diam-diam, "Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu, Blossom-chan?"

"Jangan mem-blossomchan-kan aku!"

Pernyataan Sakura yang tenang membuat Obito terhenyak dan membungkam mulutnya sejenak. Kalimatnya, yang mengalun lembut tanpa sindiran, justru terdengar lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan sarkasme para rekan.

Muak dengan apapun yang sedang mereka diskusikan, membuat Sakura akhirnya bangkit sesegera dari tempat duduknya. Persetan dengan sopan santun kepada pimpinannya, karena satu-satunya yang dia inginkan saat itu hanyalah pergi dari sana secepatnya.

"Apapun yang kalian putuskan, menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi sesegera atau menundanya, jangan lupa menyertakanku juga di dalamnya. Tetapi mohon maaf sekali aku rasa saat ini aku harus pergi."

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Seluruh mata mengamatinya hingga tidak ada lagi suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Bahkan Obito hanya menelan ludahnya ketika kini Sakura justru mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membongkar rahasia ini, Obito?" Itachi, yang menyadari bila ada motif lain di balik pengakuan itu, mulai menggali informasi.

"Untuk mengakhiri perburuan Biju dan membelot dari seluruh rencana Uchiha Madara," tegas pria bermarga Uchiha itu berkata.

"Kenapa?"

"Katakan saja bila kini aku berubah pikiran."

"Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?" masih saja Itachi bertanya dengan membabi buta.

Obito terdiam di tempatnya berada. Bayangan gadis yang kini jauh dari kata bersahabat itu mulai muncul di dalam angan-angannya.

"Ya, dia salah satunya."

Itachi tidak ingin lagi mempertanyakan keputusan Obito yang ternyata melibatkan gadisnya. Karena dia sendiri mengetahui bila pria, yang terkadang memanggilnya Outoto itu, telah menganggap Sakura sebagai saudarinya.

"Jadi di mana sebenarnya sekarang Madara berada?" kini Pein yang akhirnya bertanya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?"

Obito mulai menjelaskan berbagai macam informasi mengenai Uchiha Madara dan bagaimana rencana pria itu akan melakukan pembelotan terhadap majikannya. Intinya pemberontakan itu akan dilakukan oleh Obito dan Zetsu dengan bantuan Akatsuki, sehingga visi misi organisasi yang asli dapat mereka capai sesuai dengan kaidahnya.

Kesepakatan rencana pengkhianatan telah tercapai dan Pein hampir saja menutup pertemuan mereka, sebelum Itachi menyela:

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong pada kalian semua?"

Permohonan Itachi segera menarik perhatian rekan-rekannya.

"Sasuke telah menemukanku dan aku tidak bisa lagi menghindarinya."

Kenyataan tentang Itachi yang masih dikejar-kejar dendam pembantaian klan Uchiha itu telah lama diketahui oleh rekan-rekannya. Maka ketika pria itu kini menyinggungnya, semua mata pun segera tertuju padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian menjemput Sakura bila sesuatu terjadi padaku."

"Apa maksdumu?" Obito bertanya ketika dia mendengar getar keraguan di dalam suara saudaranya.

"Lakukan saja."

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: CMIIW about Madara's theory for Eye of the Moon Plan. Thank you.**


	41. Chapter 41

Markas Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan Obito?"

Pein, yang duduk di meja kerjanya, kini sedang bersama pria yang sebelumnya telah membongkar rahasia besarnya, dan mulai menanyakan cara teknis Obito untuk mengakhiri misi perburuan Biju mereka.

"Tentu saja menghentikan perburuan Biju sesegera."

"Jadi kau ingin melepaskan buruan kita yang terakhir?" tanya Pein, bermaksud menunjuk Kyuubi.

"Benar sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Biju yang telah tersegel di dalam Gedo Mazo?"

Pria, yang kini telah memakai kembali topeng spiralnya itu, terdiam beberapa saat. Sudah banyak sekali rencana yang muncul di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana dia akan memenej kedelapan Biju yang telah terkumpul dalam Gedo Mazo, bagaimana dia akan memanfaatkan informasi mengenai Uchiha Madara demi kepentingan organisasi, dan bagaimana dia akan mengatur posisi Akatsuki yang telah berubah visi misi di mata dunia shinobi.

"Kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu, begitu?" Pein yang takjub, bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku cukup terkejut kau akan melakukan semua ini Obito. Kupikir setelah kau membongkar semua rahasiamu, kau akan pergi begitu saja."

Obito terkekeh dengan suaranya yang riang gembira, "Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi, Pein-sama, organisasi ini menyenangkan sekali."

"Kau tidak sedang bergurau, bukan?"

Kenyataan bila Obito memang ingin tetap tinggal di organisasi itu, menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia bersusah payah untuk membereskan apapun yang telah diperbuatnya. Lagipula tidak ada lagi tempat di dunia shinobi yang bisa dia sebut rumah selain organisasi Akatsuki. Tempat di mana dirinya berada setelah sekian lama semenjak disegelnya Shukaku dalam Gedo Mazo. Dan lagi, Obito masih berhutang pada seorang gadis yang kini merasa dipermainkan olehnya, Sakura.

"Tidak, Pein-sama. Ataukah kau sedang berencana untuk menendangku dari organisasi ini, begitu?" tantang Obito, sekaligus ingin tahu asumsi pimpinan Akatsuki tentangnya.

"Jikalau aku ingin menendangmu, tentunya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu karena kau telah mencarutmarutkan tujuan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Tetapi bila kau memang ingin tinggal, aku hendak memastikan sesuatu. Akankah kau memanipulasi kembali tujuan asli Akatsuki setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaulah pimpinan organisasi ini. Aku hanya akan berperan sebagai anggota seperti yang lainnya. Itulah mengapa aku memanggilmu Pein-sama."

Pria bermata samsara itu mengerti, bila semua yang dikatakan Obito jujur dari dalam hati. Kenyataan bila semua perubahan drastis itu disebabkan oleh satu-satunya gadis berambut merah muda di organisasi mereka, cukup membuat pemilik jurus Six Path of Pain itu merasa takjub kembali.

"Aku cukup terkejut karena kau bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. Bukankah Rencana Mata Bulan adalah rencana epik Uchiha Madara?"

"Benar. Dia merencanakannya jauh ketika Senju Hashirama masih berkuasa di Konoha."

"Dan pengaruh Uchiha Madara telah dikalahkan oleh Haruno Sakura."

Pernyataan Pein menyita perhatian Obito seluruhnya.

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku telah menyampaikannya di dalam forum?"

Seringai bangga muncul di wajah Pein sebagai tanda bila dia benar-benar tertarik dengan isu Sakura dan pria di hadapannya.

"Nah, tapi kau belum menjelaskannya secara detail mengenai pengaruhnya pada seluruh perubahanmu ini."

Obito mendecakkan lidah di balik topengnya, "Katakan saja bila dia memang mampu mengubah kita dengan emosinya. Jangan mengelak, Pein-sama, aku tahu kau pun menyadarinya. "

Tentu saja. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menggoyahkan pondasi organisasinya dengan emosi hanyalah Sakura. Bangaimana Pein tidak merasa takjub dibuatnya. Dan lagi berterimakasih lah si pria bermata samsara itu, karena tujuan asli dibentuknya Akatsuki telah kembali seperti semula. Terkadang karena Sakura, Pein mengingat ucapan seseorang dari masa lalu bernama Jiraiya yang mengatakan pada dirinya, Nagato, sesuatu tentang kelebihannya memiliki emosi dibandingkan Konan dan Yahiko. Meskipun kini diri Pein telah berubah sepenuhnya, namun bekas-bekas ingatan itu masih ada.

"Dan dia mengingatkanku dengan seorang kawan lama yang ternyata tidak seburuk kelihatannya," lanjut si pria Uchiha yang kini sedang mengenang masa lalunya.

"Sharingan no Kakashi?"

"Sharingan no Kakashi."

Fakta bila nama alias itu Kakashi dapatkan karena dirinya, membuat Obito merasa bernostalgia. Betapa orang yang dibencinya karena telah membunuh Rin ternyata mewariskan prinsip andalan Obito kepada anak-anak didiknya, yang mana salah satu anak didiknya itu ternyata adalah Sakura. Benar-benar kekebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Hatake Kakashi, rencanaku akan melibatkan kawan lamaku itu bila kita masih ingin eksis di dunia shinobi," lanjut Obito, menyebutkan salah satu kunci rencananya yang belum dia sebutkan di forum sebelumnya.

"Kita akan minta bantuan Hokage?"

Anggukan mantap Obito menjawab pertanyaan Pein seketika.

"Dan kau pikir dia akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kita pernah bersekutu dengan mereka, bukan?"

"Dulu," peringat si pria bermata samsara. "Dan sayangnya mereka telah memenuhi kompensasinya dengan mengembalikan kekuatan dan pengelihatan Sakura."

"Dan itulah mengapa Sakura akan mempermudah urusan kita."

Pein melebarkan matanya hingga keningnya berkerut, pertanda bila dirinya benar-benar terkejut dengan strategi Obito untuk merombak imej Akatsuki di mata dunia shinobi.

"Kalau begitu berarti kita harus ke Konoha?" pimpinan organisasi itu bertanya seraya mengambil gulungan dan pena.

"Benar sekali. Lagipula," pria bermarga Uchiha itu menghentikan kata-katanya. "Itachi sedang dalam masalah bukan?"

Sekali lagi Pein menautkan kedua alisnya, kini sebagai pertanda bila dia penasaran dengan maksud pernyataan rekannya. Sambil tangannya masih tetap merangkai kata-kata yang akan dia kirim kepada Rokudaime Hokage mengenai rencana kedatangan mereka ke Konoha, perubahan kepribadian Obito yang sangat signifikan itu membuat Pein tak henti-hentinya merasa bangga.

Pein yang pura-pura tidak tahu, mulai bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Itachi?"

"Dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan adiknya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kita semua tahu kekuatan Itachi jauh di atas Sasuke."

"Tetapi Sakura sedang berada di sana bersamanya," kata Obito menjentikkan jarinya. "Dan apakah kau tidak tahu bila menggunakan wanita adalah cara yang paling mudah untuk melemahkan kekuatan pria?"

Pein paham maksud rekannya. Adanya Sakura, yang kemungkinan dapat muncul di tengah urusan Itachi dengan adiknya, mampu melemahkan kekuatan pria itu kapan saja. Apalagi Sasuke bergerak dalam tim, sehingga meskipun kekuatan Itachi dan Sakura setara dengan kekuatan ninja kelas S, tetap saja jumlah akan mengalahkan mereka.

"Apakah Itachi selemah itu?" Pein bertanya sambil bercanda.

"Sama halnya selemah kau terhadap Konan tentunya."

Pein bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil tertawa dan memanggil elang pembawa pesan dari jendela. Gulungan kecil segera diselipkan di kaki burung itu, lalu dengan cerdasnya kurir itu segera tahu ke manakah arah tujuannya.

"Jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang saja?" Obito bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantor pimpinannya.

"Baiklah. Kumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki. Kita akan berangkat ke Konoha hari ini!"

* * *

Itachi sedang duduk di atas karpet ruangan penginapannya di Konoha. Kakinya tersilang rapi dengan kedua tangannya yang saling berpaut satu sama lain di pangkuannya. Dia sedang melamun dengan objek seorang gadis, yang kini sedang terlelap di hadapannya. Sakura memang sedang tidur dan tidak menyadari bila Itachi sedang mengamatinya, tentu saja.

Berbagai memori yang telah mereka berdua lalui muncul satu per satu di dalam benaknya. Kenangan yang membuat senyumnya yang tulus tergambar sempurna di bibirnya seakan-akan semua kejadian itu belum terlalu lama. Akan tetapi senyum itu segera pudar begitu saja, ketika Itachi seakan-akan dipanggil oleh kenyataan untuk kembali dari angan-angannya.

Benar sekali. Itachi harus kembali dari lamunannya di angkasa untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di bumi.

Kantong senjata berisi kunai, suriken dan senbon telah terikat rapi di pinggang si pria Uchiha. Baju yang Itachi pakai bukan lah baju yang selalu dipakainya ketika dia sedang bebas tugas, melainkan seragam standar shinobi Akatsuki yang kini telah rapi terpakai olehnya. Mantel awan merah, yang selama berada di Konoha tersimpan begitu saja, kini telah memeluk tubuhnya untuk sekedar menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya udara.

Ya. Semenjak Pein memanggilnya melalui Gentoshin, Itachi telah menyadari kehadiran adiknya di sekitar Konoha. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana, instingnya sebagai shinobi dan intuisinya sebagai sesama saudara membuatnya mampu merasakan Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Dan ketika chakra adiknya seakan-akan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berada, pria itu pun menyadari bila Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Dengan berat hati, Itachi mulai bangkit dari tempatnya mengagumi gadisnya. Perlahan-lahan dengan keahlian seorang ninja, dia berusaha untuk tidak sedikitpun membuat suara. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan ragu mulai menggelayutinya, ketika hati nuraninya seakan-akan bertanya: _Apa sebenarnya tujuanku menemui Sasuke?_

Tentu saja. Selama ini Itachi tidak pernah mememui adiknya dengan suka rela. Selalu, mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu di suatu tempat yang tak terduga. Dan dari sekian banyak pertemuan itu, Itachi hanya sempat bertarung dengan Sasuke beberapa kali saja dengan hasil kemenangan di pihaknya. Namun kini dirinya seolah ingin mendatangi sendiri adiknya yang telah lama mengejarnya itu, untuk apa? Itachi merasa bila urusan mereka harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya. Dia tidak ingin masalah itu berlarut-larut dan menarik orang-orang yang dikasihinya terutama Sakura. Maka dengan niat untuk menyadarkan adiknya tentang rahasia seluruh insiden genosida klan Uchiha, Itachi memantapkan diri untuk menantang maut demi gadisnya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk kembali padamu, Sakura."

Pria itu mulai melekatkan bibirnya di kening si gadis berambut merah muda perlahan-lahan. Mengecup lembut segel berlian keunguan yang menghiasi wajah gadisnya yang menawan. Sambil berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bila detik itu bukanlah akhir dari kebersaamaan.

Sebuah segel segera menghilangkan sosok pria itu dalam kepulan asap dan berikutnya dia telah muncul di gerbang desa dalam sekejap.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu," kata Itachi, ketika dia muncul persis di hadapan seorang lelaki.

"Ya, Itachi-san?"

Pria dengan seragam Jounin mengangguk bahkan sebelum Itachi mengatakan permohonan. Rambutnya yang pirang dan matanya yang biru cemerlang telah menunjukkan siapa pria yang kini menghadang dirinya di pintu gerbang.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Apakah Sasuke muncul?" tanya Naruto, tanpa menatap saudara dari mantan rekan setimnya.

"..."

"Di mana dia sekarang berada?"

"..."

"Apakah kalian akan bertarung?"

Dengus mengalun sinis dari bibir Itachi yang diiringi oleh kepulan asap tipis.

"Berhentilah bertanya karena ini bukan urusanmu."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Tanpa menutup-nutupi kebenaran bila dirinya kini memang bersama Sakura, si pria Uchiha berkata pada laki-laki yang telah gadisnya anggap sebagai saudara.

"Jangan biarkan Sakura mengetahui bila aku pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya bila kau ingin pergi menemui Sasuke? Membohonginya adalah ide yang buruk."

Itachi tahu tetapi dia sedang tidak ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya memintamu jangan mengatakan apapun padanya, bila kau paham maksudku."

Tentu saja Naruto mengerti tanpa harus didikte olehnya. Pertarungan yang mungkin dapat terjadi di antara mereka pasti akan memancing Sakura untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Pria Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu tidak ingin saudarinya menjadi salah satu korban persaingan egoisme dua Tuan Muda Uchiha, yang masih saja tak kunjung reda. Dan apapun hasil dari negosiasi mereka, baik secara persuasif maupun agresif, tidak akan pernah Naruto biarkan merugikan Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah," tegas Naruto, melegakan Itachi.

"Terimakasih."

Sosok dalam mantel hitam awan merah itu menembus pintu gerbang dan mulai menyelinap di balik pepohonan. Semburat sinar matahari pagi yang mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur, tidak cukup mampu menerangi bayangannya dari kegelapan. Hingga akhirnya, salah satu ninja buron Konoha sepanjang masa itu, tak lagi tampak di mata orang-orang karena kini dirinya telah menghilang.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa berat hati untuk mengabulkan permintaan pria itu. Karena menurutnya, berbohong pada Sakura justru akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Siapapun orang akan murka bila mereka ditipu oleh kekasihnya, yang akan bertarung untuk mempertahankan ego-nya, yang mana tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka akan mati begitu saja.

"Astaga," gumam Naruto di bawah napasnya.

Pria, yang mengantongi tangannya di dalam saku celana itu, mulai berbalik menuju penginapan tempat Sakura berada. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menembus suasana desa yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bangun dari tidur malamnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	42. Chapter 42

Penginapan.

Jam biologis Sakura telah berdering, dan otomatis memancing kelopak mata beriris hijau giok itu untuk terbuka secepatnya. Geliat tubuhnya segera mengemeretakkan tulang-tulangnya yang begitu pegal terasa. Lima menit dia merenung tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Lalu setelah itu dia bangun dari baring-baringnya, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya seperti berada di suatu tempat yang begitu asing terasa.

"Oh, benar, aku di Konoha."

Ya. Setelah insiden walk-out gadis itu dari rapat organisasi Akatsuki, Sakura segera kembali ke penginapannya di Konoha. Kesal di dalam dadanya membuat dia tidak lagi mempedulikan apapun termasuk Pein sebagai atasannya. Dan Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa kata si pria samsara itu tentang dia nantinya.

Hingga tiba-tiba di tengah renungannya, sesuatu dari hari yang lalu mencuat begitu saja di pikiran Sakura.

"Tobi adalah Uchiha Obito."

Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan lengan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sendiri. Bayangan Tobi, yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki, mulai bercampur dengan bayangan mantan rekan Kakashi, yang selalu gurunya itu kagumi. Lalu bayangan pria, yang menyenangkan dan riang gembira, juga mulai bercampur dengan bayangan lelaki, yang merupakan dalang utama dari pembunuhan biadab para Jinchuriki. Sakura tidak tahu harus merasakan apa, setelah mendengar pengakuan Tobi tentang identitasnya dan rencana gilanya menghipnotis seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi.

Faktanya Sakura bingung dengan masalah baru yang kini dihadapinya. Benar, bila dia lega karena akhirnya Tobi memberanikan diri untuk mengakui identitasnya sebagai Uchiha Obito kepada mereka semua. Akan tetapi kenyataan bila perburuan Jinchuriki Kyuubi tetap terlaksana, membuat Sakura tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Penyesalan, yang sebelumnya muncul setelah Pein menyatakan bila target mereka selanjutnya adalah saudaranya, kini mulai menggelayut manja di relung hatinya.

Sayang sekali Sakura tidak tahu apa rencana Obito yang sebenarnya, karena gadis itu terlanjur meninggalkan forum diskusi Akatsuki dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ita...chi?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengingat siapa yang sempat terlupa olehnya. Pria, yang setiap pagi biasanya bangun terlebih dahulu darinya, kini entah mengapa tidak berada di mana-mana di samping Sakura. Gadis yang penasaran itu pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hanya untuk mencari keberadaan pria itu di ruangannya.

"Apakah dia belum kembali dari markas?"

Sakura, yang sesampainya di penginapan segera tertidur karena kehabisan chakra untuk teleportasi dengan jurus transfer, benar-benar tidak tahu apakah si pria Uchiha telah kembali dari markas atau belum. Yang jelas seragam dan mantel yang sebelumnya Itachi pakai untuk menghadiri pertemuan Akatsuki di perbatasan Api dan Bunyi, kini tidak Sakura temukan di mana pun.

"Mungkin dia memang belum kembali dari markas."

Pintu tiba-tiba terketuk.

"Siapa?" gumamnya, namun terdengar juga oleh siapapun dia yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ini aku."

Sakura membalas ucapan siapapun pengetuk pintu itu dengan putaran mata, seakan-akan merasa lucu dengan jawaban yang disampaikan oleh siapapun dia. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, seperti dugaan gadis itu sebelumnya, sebuah senyuman secerah sinar matahari segera menyilaukan mata Sakura yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Naruto?"

"Ayo!"

Setengah jam setelah kunjungan Naruto, sepasang saudara berbeda ayah dan ibu itu kini mulai menuruni jalanan Konoha yang hiruk pikuk seperti biasa. Namun bukan pemandangan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura, melainkan adik laki-laki yang kini sedang dia belit lengannya dengan mesra.

"Naruto," sebut si gadis berambut merah muda itu, ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

"Biju Ekor Delapan telah tertangkap."

"Hm."

Naruto tidak bergeming lagi setelahnya. Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu hanya terdiam sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan kakaknya. Kebisuan yang tidak biasa itu semakin membuat Sakura merasa serba salah, karena mau tak mau kini dirinya adalah salah satu dari pemburu saudaranya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

Suara gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar begitu saja diiringi cengkraman tangannya yang mulai menggali kulit dan daging lengan si pria. Aksi itu membuat Naruto berhenti seketika dan mulai mengamati wajah Sakura yang hampir berlinang air mata.

"Ne, Sakura-chan aku tidak apa-apa," katanya, sambil meremas kedua bahu gadis di hadapannya. "Kau lupa ya aku ini Uzumaki Naruto. Astaga!"

"Tapi seharusnya aku bisa membantumu. Kami membunuh para Jinchuriki. Setiap kali kami mengekstraksi Biju dari dalam tubuh mereka aku selalu teringat padamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kurama tidak akan pernah tertangkap oleh organisasi picisan seperti Akatsuki."

Kalimat congkak Naruto membuat gadis, yang hanya berbeda usia setahun darinya itu, hampir tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang aku pintar menghajar pantat kalian. Dattebayo!"

"Tapi..."

"Atau aku akan menjadikanmu sandera saja agar mereka berpikir dua kali untuk mengusik Kurama."

Sambil memutar mata, Sakura berkata, "Mereka tetap tidak akan berhenti melakukannya."

Kenyataan tentang organisasi kriminal internasional, yang dengan gigihnya berkorban demi melindungi Sakura, membuat Naruto meragu dengan asumsinya mengenai Akatsuki. Cara mereka dulu menjemputnya saat dia ditahan oleh Konoha dan cara mereka menjadi aliansi saat perang demi dirinya, membuat Naruto yakin bila gadis di hadapannya adalah gadis kesayangan mereka.

"Taruhan?"

Sakura tidak perlu diingatkan berkali-kali bila Akatsuki begitu peduli padanya. Semua bukti telah terpampang jelas di depan mata kepala. Hanya karena nila setitik saja, visi misi organisasi yang tidak sesuai dengan Sakura, rusak lah susu sebelanga, kesempatan hidup yang diberikan padanya oleh mereka.

Fakta itu membuat Sakura kini berhenti di tempatnya berada.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku?"

Kepercayaan diri si Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu membuat selengkung senyum mulai tergambar perlahan-lahan di bibir Sakura. Lalu kian lama kian melebar ketika pria di hadapannya menyeringai hingga kelopak mata itu menyipit, menyembunyikan iris matanya yang berwarna biru langit.

"Kau ini terlalu cemas, Nee-chan," Naruto kembali ke posisinya semula, sambil mengamit tangan Sakura.

Dua-dua mereka berjalan beriringan menembus keramaian tanpa tujuan. Asalkan bersama-sama ke mana pun juga bagi mereka takkan menjadi halangan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto, yang entah mengapa mulai gelisah di tempatnya berada, mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kau dan Itachi-san?"

Sakura berkedip dan hanya menggumam, "Hm?"

"Nah, kalian bersama, benar? Aku tahu itu jadi jangan berusaha bohong padaku!"

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura patuh tanpa berusaha mengelak. "Kami memang bersama. Lalu?"

"Apakah kau mencintainya?"

Mulai terasa ada yang aneh dari cara Naruto bertanya. Maka untuk memastikannya Sakura segera menghadang langkah kaki saudaranya dan menatap matanya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sesegera.

Jestur tubuh pria itu berubah seketika, dan Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan cara Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. Bola mata pria berambut jabrik itu melihat ke arah kanan atas dengan jari telunjuk yang terus menggaruk sisi wajahnya. Pertanda itulah yang membuat Sakura mulai menyadari bila ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari cara Naruto membahas si pria Uchiha. Akan tetapi Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa untuk memaksa Naruto mengungkapkannya, karena justru tatapan mata kritis gadis itu lah yang kini sedang melakukan tugasnya.

Kenyataannya, Naruto mulai merasa bimbang dengan kewajibannya menutupi fakta bila Itachi sedang menemui adiknya. Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu paham betul alasan Itachi memintanya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, yakni karena dia tidak ingin gadis itu terlibat dalam urusan mereka dan akhirnya terluka. Akan tetapi, kejam namanya bila pria bermata biru serulen itu berbohong tentang kemungkinan bila Itachi sedang dalam bahaya. Naruto tidak ingin mematahkan hati Sakura bila memang Itachi sedang menghadapi malapetaka. Maka dengan sekali tarikan napas dan kepercayaan diri bila semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto pun mulai membongkar rahasianya.

"Sakura-chan."

Suara dalam pria di hadapan si gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai membuat dirinya bersiaga.

"Itachi-san sedang pergi menemui Sasuke-teme."

Memerah darah, wajah sendu Sakura segera berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Tanpa menunggu Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi, dengan suara hati, gadis itu segera berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Hanya bola yang kini berkobar dengan bara emosi bercampur air mata saja, yang kini menatap Naruto dengan nanarnya. Bahkan tarikan tangan pria, yang kini menahannya pergi itu, melonggar begitu saja seakan takut teracuni dengan sorot mata saudarinya yang berbisa.

Lalu air mata yang sejak lama menggenang di pelupuk gadis itu pun mulai menetes perlahan-lahan membelah wajahnya yang putus asa.

"Sakura-chan," sebut Naruto, segera menarik si gadis berambut merah muda ke dalam pelukan. "Jangan cemas! Kita membicarakan Uchiha Itachi di sini. Mantan Kapten ANBU jenius melawan mantan anggota tim 7 ambisius yang secara teknis masih Genin."

Memang benar adanya, tetapi Sakura tidak memungkiri bila dia khawatir setengah mati, setelah beberapa minggu terakhir sikap Itachi seolah-olah tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Kenyataan itu kini menghantui hatinya hingga dia tidak dapat lebih lama lagi membendung emosi. Membuat tubuhnya yang mungil menggigil tak terkendali di antara tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayo!"

Naruto menarik tangan saudarinya untuk segera pergi mencari Itachi.

"Na...ru...to," sebut Sakura ditengah langkah kaki mereka yang berlari.

"Mereka pasti tidak jauh dari Konoha."

"Te...ri...ma...ka...sih."

Kepulan asap segera menghilangkan kedua sosok itu di tengah keramaian desa Konoha, untuk mencari Itachi yang kini entah berada di mana bersama adiknya.

* * *

Angin yang berhembus pagi itu begitu dingin hingga menusuk kulit dan menembus daging. Mengantar rasa nyeri tak terkendali ke dalam dada Itachi akibat suhu udara yang mulai mendingin di sekeliling. Bahkan panasnya sinar matahari tak lagi mampu melelehkan kebekuan yang mulai merayap ke dalam tubuhnya yang merinding. Memperburuk kondisi paru-parunya yang abnormal, yang akan terus terasa ngilu bila dirinya terkena udara dingin.

"Sedikit lagi, Itachi," gumamnya, sambil mencengkram dada.

Satu per satu dahan pepohonan meranggas yang terlapisi salju mulai terlompati. Chakra Sasuke dapat dia rasakan dengan jelas menggunakan insting dan intuisi shinobi. Hingga akhirnya ketika gelombang energi adiknya semakin jelas, Itachi mulai yakin bila dirinya hampir mendekat ke lokasi.

Lapangan terbuka di hadapan Itachi segera memperlihatkan siapa yang berdiri persis di tengah-tengahnya. Seorang lelaki, bermantel hitam dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedang berdiri di tempat itu sendirian saja.

Tanpa bersuara Itachi menapakkan kakinya persis di hadapan adiknya yang sedang memainkan jemari di ujung gagang katana. Sosok misterius si kakak tertua, yang tersembunyi di balik topi jerami, menjadi tak penting lagi karena mantel awan hitamnya telah menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hening berbahasa dan hanya suara angin yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Outoto," Itachi menyapa dengan nada suara yang biasa saja.

"Hn."

"Kau datang jauh-jauh dari Kabut sampai ke Daun."

"Hn."

"Jangan meng-hn-kanku. Begitukah caramu berbicara pada kakakmu?"

"Kakakku sudah mati," sinis, Sasuke berkata dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar liar di matanya yang beriris.

Senyum takjub tergambar sempurna di bibir si kakak tertua. Fakta bila selama ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak memahami makna dari pembantaian klan Uchiha, membuat Itachi merasa memiliki tugas untuk membuat Sasuke memahaminya. Dan meski cara Sasuke menganggap dirinya telah mati sudah cukup menyakitkan hati, namun tidak ada anggapan lain yang lebih baik yang bisa Itachi harapkan dari seseorang yang gelap mata karena dendamnya.

"Bila aku menjelaskan fakta tragedi klan kita apakah kau akan mendengarkanku?" Itachi bertanya, sebelum usahanya sia-sia bila Sasuke ternyata tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Tidak."

"Itulah kebodohanmu sejak dulu, Outoto. Tidak pernah ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mata Sasuke lurus menatap mata Itachi yang tampak tak beremosi. Dia merasa biasa saja dengan mata kakaknya, yang jauh lebih mematikan darinya, tanpa sedikit pun merasa ciut nyali. Sasuke, yang telah berkali-kali bertarung dengan Itachi, tidak lagi dapat diintimidasi dengan Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu. Ada dua pelaku genosida klan Uchiha."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Fakta bila pembantaian klan Uchiha dilakukan oleh dua orang membuat Sasuke, yang selama ini hanya tahu bila kakaknya lah satu-satunya pelaku utama, mulai terlihat penasaran. Meskipun Itachi sendiri paham bila caranya justru akan memancing Sasuke menjadi lebih pendendam, namun hanya dengan begitu dia dapat membujuk adiknya untuk mendengarkan.

"Siapa dia?!"

Itachi tersenyum bangga dengan hasil provokasinya, "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku, Outoto."

"Katakan!"

Dimulailah cerita Itachi tentang klan Uchiha yang diasingkan semenjak insiden serangan Kyuubi di Konoha. Uchiha dicurigai sebagai dalang utama keributan karena memiliki kekkei genkai yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Biju. Klan tersebut menjadi sasaran kecurigaan para petinggi desa yang akhirnya mengisolasi mereka dari dunia di sekitarnya. Aksi tersebut menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial yang memancing Uchiha Fugaku untuk memberontak pada pemerintah yang menentang kebebasan mereka.

Pemberontakan klan Uchiha dimulai dengan peran Itachi sebagai pasukan ANBU Hokage yang bertugas untuk menginfiltrasi pemerintahan desa. Namun karena sejak awal dirinya tidak menyetujui pemberontakan tersebut, maka Itachi akhirnya menjadi agen mata-mata ganda untuk Konoha dan klan Uchiha.

Sikap Itachi, yang mulai mencurigakan di mata para Uchiha, memaksa pimpinan klan mereka untuk mengawasinya dengan bantuan Uchiha Shisui. Akan tetapi Shisui, yang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama dengan Itachi, memilih untuk mengubah pemikiran rebelius para pimpinan klan mereka menggunakan Kotoamatsukami. Danzo yang menetahui dan tertarik dengan jurus Shisui, akhirnya mengambil satu matanya untuk dikuasai. Shisui, yang merasa bila Danzo akan mengambil matanya yang lain, akhirnya memberikan matanya yang tersisa pada Itachi sebelum akhirnya bunuh diri. Kematian sepupunya membuat Mangekyou Sharingan muncul di mata Itachi yang mulai hilang kendali.

Danzo yang mengetahui konflik batin Itachi akhirnya memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi itu dengan memberinya dua pilihan. Pertama, seluruh klan Uchiha akan dibinasakan oleh Konoha tanpa menyisakan satupun orang. Kedua, Itachi sendiri yang akan membantai mereka dan diberi kesempatan untuk menyisakan seseorang. Pilihan kedua diambil demi adiknya, dan mulailah Itachi membunuh para Uchiha dan seluruh keturunan. Faktanya dia dibantu oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama Madara di dalam tubuh seorang pria bernama Tobi selama pembantaian.

"Jadi, Outoto?"

"KAU BOHONG!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengarang cerita serumit itu."

"LALU DI MANA ORANG ITU SEKARANG?!"

"Di suatu tempat di muka bumi ini."

Didihan amarah Sasuke tergambar jelas di wajah rupawannya. Matanya yang memerah darah mulai berputar liar seolah ingin membinasakan apapun yang kini berada di hadapannya sesegera.

Itachi sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya berada. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkan Tobi dalam urusanya hanya demi menghindari pertarungan dengan adiknya. Akan tetapi Sasuke memang harus mengetahui kenyataan bila klan Uchiha habis dibantai oleh mereka. Bila pun Sasuke ingin membalas dendam pada pelaku lainnya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya karena kini Tobi telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama.

"INTINYA KAULAH YANG MEMBANTAI KLAN UCHIHA, ITACHI!"

Pernyataan Sasuke menjadi pertanda bila penjelasan kakaknya memang tidak akan pernah dia terima.

"Lagipula apa tujuanmu mengatakan semua itu? Kau ingin membela diri, begitu?"

Faktanya Itachi justru ingin menghindari pertarungan sengit dengan adiknya. Dia tidak ingin lagi ada pertumpahan darah di antara mereka, meski memang urusannya adalah nyawa dibayar nyawa. Lagipula Itachi kini sedang berbahagia karena telah memiliki Sakura. Dan janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu, menjadi satu-satunya semangat yang membuatnya bertekad untuk tidak mengorbankan jiwa.

"Jadi kita akan tetap menyelesaikan masalah ini secara jantan, benar?"

Sasuke melepas pedang Kusanagi dari sarungnya lalu mengacungkan ujung pedang itu langsung di antara mata kakaknya. Tatapan adik laki-lakinya yang begitu berambisi membuat Itachi yakin bila duel mereka tidak dapat lagi dihindari. Maka dengan sedikit berat hati si kakak tertua berkata sambil menunjuk adiknya:

"Baiklah bila itu maumu."

"Mari kita mulai, Itachi!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: CMIIW about the theory of Uchiha Clan Downfall. Thank you.**


	43. Chapter 43

_"Apa kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkanku, Outoto?"_

 _Amarah Sasuke kembali bergejolak, ketika suara kakaknya tak henti-hentinya mengiang di telinga. Selalu saja ahli waris utama kepemimpinan klan Uchiha itu membanding-bandingkan kemampuannya dengan dia. Jelaslah bila Itachi adalah jenius dan dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa, dan si kakak tertua tidak perlu menampar mukanya dengan kenyataan yang ada._

 _"Coba saja, Itachi!"_

 _Sasuke, yang mengetahui bila kakaknya adalah petarung spesialis jarak jauh, mulai menerjangnya dengan katana. Kecepatan yang luar biasa membuat serangannya tak tampak oleh mata biasa. Hanya suara gesekan angin yang menjadi pertanda bila Sasuke bergerak menuju langsung ke arah lawannya. Akan tetapi bagi pemilik mata kekkei genkai klan Uchiha yang melegenda, kecepatan dalam skala Mach itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Maka dengan mode siaga yang biasa saja, Itachi menyambut serangan adiknya._

 _Sepersekian detik kemudian denting besi saling beradu terdengar nyaring di telinga, ketika metal pedang Sasuke bersinggungan dengan kunai milik lawannya. Dorongan kekuatan pedang yang luar biasa dari si adik termuda tidak menggeser sedikitpun kunai Itachi yang kini menyatu bersama. Posisi senjata tajam yang saling berhimpitan membuat dua pasang mata sesama saudara itu mampu menatap satu sama lainnya, hingga terlihat jelas tomoe yang berputar liar milik masing-masing dari mereka._

 _"Kau masih lemah," dengus Itachi, dengan mudahnya mendorong Kusanagi menggunakan kunai._

 _Merasa kekuatannya diremehkan karena menandingkan Kusanagi dengan pisau ninja, pria berambut shaggy itu mulai menggunakan jurus ciptaanya. Suara percikan, yang terdengar seperti aliran listrik, muncul dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung merambat ke senjatanya. Energi sengatan itu dengan mudah mengalir dari Kusanagi ke kunai Itachi, yang bertindak sebagai koduktor, dan langsung menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"Chidorigatana."_

 _"Cerdas," kata si kakak tertua, melompat mundur untuk menjauhi sengatan listrik yang telah berhasil mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya._

 _Seringai sinis muncul di bibir Sasuke, ketika dia melihat reaksi jurusnya yang mulai melumpuhkan tubuh kakaknya. Melihat kesempatan yang menguntungkan, si adik termuda menghilang dari tempatnya berada dan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kakaknya, hanya untuk menohok ulu hati Itachi dengan lututnya._

 _"Ukh."_

 _Tendangan itu mengirim kakaknya melayang dengan iringan semburan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Gedebam tubuh yang jatuh di permukaan bumi mengirim kepuasan tersendiri bagi penyerangnya. Akan tetapi Itachi, yang merupakan shinobi dengan keahlian tingkat tinggi, tidak akan mungkin terkalahkan hanya dengan satu tendangan saja. Maka seperti yang telah Sasuke duga, tubuh Itachi tercerai berai menjadi puluhan gagak yang kini membumbung tinggi ke angkasa._

"Kai!"

Genjutsu picisan Itachi telah terlepas seiring dengan halilintar Sasuke yang mulai terbias, ketika nama jurus Chidori Nagashi dikumandangkan dengan lantang. Aliran listrik statis berwarna biru itu mulai merambat ke segala arah, dan akhirnya berubah menjadi konvergen untuk menuju satu arah di mana Itachi, yang sejak awal masih berdiri di tempatnya, berada di dunia nyata.

"Jangan bertarung seperti pengecut!"

Halilintar Sasuke menembus dada Itachi hingga ke punggungnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya darah menyembur dari mulut kakaknya, dan menetes hingga mengubah warna salju di permukaan bumi menjadi ternoda.

"Kubilang jangan bertarung seperti pengecut, Itachi!"

Sosok, yang terhunus halilintar itu, kembali tercerai berai menjadi puluhan burung gagak hitam yang akhirnya terbang ke udara. Sekali lagi Sasuke menemukan kakaknya masih berdiri di tempatnya semula tanpa sedikit pun bergerak dari sana.

"Tidak."

Setelah kata-kata itu puluhan shuriken mulai melayang dengan kecepatan luar biasa, yang tidak dapat tertangkap oleh mata, dari Itachi menuju ke adiknya. Sasuke, yang menyadari gerakan itu dengan Sharingan-nya, mulai membalas dengan lemparan senjata yang sama untuk menggagalkan serangan kakaknya.

Denting suara baja beradu mewarnai medan perkelahian mereka, yang mulai dipenuhi dengan ratusan pisau-pisau bintang ninja. Tidak ada satupun yang mengenai sasaran tubuh pemiliknya karena shuriken-shuriken itu telah memiliki satu per satu lawannya.

Hanya tiga menit dan pertarungan senjata tajam itu berakhir dengan seimbang tanpa ada yang menang. Namun tanpa terduga satu shuriken, yang terlempar ke arah Itachi, mampu dengan mudah merobek lengan mantel awan merah yang sedang pria itu sandang.

"Bagus, Outoto. Kau mengalami peningkatan."

Merasa bila mantel itu akan menganggu gerakannya, dengan berat hati Itachi pun melepasnya. Angin, yang segera memeluk tubuhnya, diam-diam mulai memancing gigilan karena dinginnya. Kaus hitam panjang kombinasi fishnet dan celana baggy seragam standar Akatsuki, tidak cukup mampu menjadi penghangat tubuh Itachi yang kini telah terbuka.

Gejolak di dalam dadanya yang semakin terasa nyeri, mengantar tangan kosong Itachi untuk mencengkram rongga paru-parunya, sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap mata oleh adiknya. Sekali tarikan dan helaan napas membuat pernapasannya sedikit lebih lega, daripada bila dia biarkan saja. Namun baru beberapa detik Itachi mengontrol tubuhnya, yang seakan berteriak keras meminta istirahat, sebuah kilatan pedang mulai tertuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan suara.

"Ada apa denganmu, Itachi? Kau kini lambat sekali."

Ujung pedang Sasuke mengenai sedikit anak rambut Itachi, sebelum elakan si kakak tertua dari hunusan Kusanagi itu mengantarnya melompat tinggi ke angkasa. Secepat kilat, dengan sekali putaran di udara, kini dirinya mendarat persis di belakang adiknya.

"Aku hanya merasa semakin bertambah tua saja untuk bermain-main seperti ini denganmu, Outoto," dengan sekali ayunan kaki Itachi di bagian rusuk adiknya, suara retakan tulang yang memekakkan telinga terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Ukh."

"Ternyata kau masih saja lambat untuk mengimbangi kecepatanku."

Sasuke mencengkram bagian tubuhnya yang kini telah berhasil dilukai oleh kakaknya. Namun tanpa menunjukkan wajah yang kalah, lelaki itu akhirnya bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan mulai berdiri di kakinya dengan sempurna.

"Apakah kau begitu membenciku, Outoto?" pertanyaan itu mengalun kecewa dari bibir si kakak tertua.

"Kau membunuh Kaa-san, Tou-san, seluruh klan dan kau memintaku untuk tidak membencimu?" sahut Sasuke dengan suaranya yang penuh bisa. "Aku lebih baik membunuhmu dan menghancurkanmu, Itachi, walaupun aku harus mati."

Patah hati adalah apa yang kini sedang dirasakan Itachi. Tidak pernah dia duga bila pilihan kedua dari Danzo ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada mati. Bukan berarti Itachi menyesali pilihannya, karena justru yang dia sayangkan adalah mengapa klan Uchiha harus memaksakan diri. Andaikan para tetua klan mereka mengikuti peraturan yang ada atau menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara persuasi, mungkin kini semuanya akan berakhir dengan damai. Sayangnya, berandai-andai untuk mengubah sejarah yang telah terjadi 12 tahun lalu adalah hal yang berada di luar kendali Itachi.

Gagasan Itachi untuk membuat Sasuke terluka parah agar pertarungan mereka berakhir sesegera sempat terpikir oleh si kakak tertua. Baginya daripada membuat adiknya terbunuh sia-sia, lebih baik menghentikan Sasuke dengan membuatnya lumpuh sementara. Maka dengan pemikiran itu akhirnya Itachi berencana melakukan serangan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah bila itu maumu."

Itachi mengambil kunainya kembali dan mulai membalas serangan adiknya. Secepat kedipan cahaya si kakak tertua telah sampai di hadapan Sasuke dengan kunai yang hampir saja terhunus ke mata. Beruntung Sharingan Sasuke masih mampu membaca gerakan kakaknya, dan di detik-detik terakhir dia berhasil menggunakan Kusanagi untuk menghalangi tikamannya. Namun Sasuke gagal menyadari bila tangan Itachi yang lain ternyata juga telah menggengam kunai, dan tanpa kesusahan yang berarti senjata tajam itu akhirnya terhunus ke sisi perut adiknya.

"Tch," decih Sasuke geram, secepatnya menghindar untuk menjaga jarak aman.

Tanpa mendengar adiknya berkeluh, Itachi kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan yang sama. Bertubi-tubi tikaman dan goresan mata pisau ninja itu mencabik-cabik kulitnya. Membuat setiap gerakan Sasuke melambat karena lukanya yang menganga.

"Aku membencimu, Itachi," katanya sambil mengayunkan Kusanagi kembali. "Kau membunuh mereka semua."

Tidak perlu si adik termuda itu mengingatkan kembali, karena Itachi sendiri sudah tahu. Maka demi menghentikan kebencian itu, si kakak tertua terus menyerangnya tanpa babibu.

Pukulan, tendangan dan tikaman terkombinasi menjadi serangan bertubi-tubi. Setengah jam pertarungan Taijustu mereka berlangsung dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Itachi.

"Menyerahah," pintanya, hampir memohon.

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah, Outoto."

Serangan kunainya kembali dia tujukan pada adiknya. Akan tetapi kini Sasuke, yang telah bersiap siaga, mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk menerima jurus kakaknya. Maka ketika kunai Itachi kembali tertuju pada matanya, Sasuke menggunakan tangannya untuk menghantam dada Itachi sekerasnya.

"Ukh."

Bukan kekuatan Sasuke yang membuat kakaknya menjaga jarak sesegera, melainkan pukulan adiknya yang mengenai bagian tubuh Itachi yang sejak awal telah nyeri. Reaksi yang berlebihan hanya karena terkena pukulan ringan semata, membuat Sasuke mulai menyadari bila ada yang tidak beres dengan Itachi.

Hingga akhirnya darah mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari bibir Itachi, pertanda bila dia mengalami Hemoptisis kembali.

"Kau memang benar-benar sudah tua, Itachi," ejek adiknya, mengetahui bila kakaknya kini tak lagi sesehat yang lama.

Faktanya, bertarung tanpa mantel dan pukulan telak Sasuke ke dadanya, semakin memperparah penyakit Itachi. Mungkin dia memang tidak akan kalah dalam hal kemampuan dan keahlian, namun dalam hal daya tahan tubuh dirinya harus berpikir dua kali.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Itachi? Tampaknya kau kini lemah sekali."

Itachi tidak menggubris perkataan, karena yang ada kini tomoe-nya semakin berputar liar di bola mata Sharingan. Lalu bentuk iris itu mulai berubah sebagai pertanda bila Sharingan telah naik tingkatan. Mata roda pengkopi Itachi kini telah berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Jurus kaleidoskop yang merupakan warisan klan Uchiha yang mematikan.

"Mangekyou," gumam Sasuke di bawah napasnya sambil bersiaga.

"Tenang saja, Outoto. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak terintimidasi dengan Mangekyou Itachi, karena kini segel kutukan surga Juinjutsu Orochimaru lah yang mulai berpendar seperti bara api. Tato segel itu menyala merah dan mulai membakar kulit Sasuke hingga memaksa erangan kesakitan muncul dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Jumlah chakra yang luar biasa dari segel itu segera mengirim dahsyatnya ledakan gelombang energi yang tak terkendali.

Segel itu mulai merayap dari lekuk leher Sasuke menuju wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan merasuk ke bola mata. Meski manik bola matanya tetap menyala Sharingan namun sisanya mulai berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Lalu tato lain muncul di wajah Sasuke yang justru mengubahnya menjadi pria yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Segel kutukan surga itu telah membuat dirinya bertransformasi menjadi makhluk buruk rupa.

"Masih saja mengandalkan kekuatan ular itu, heh, Outoto?"

"Apapun asalkan aku bisa membunuhmu, Itachi."

Sasuke mulai membuat segel di tangannya lalu dengan lantang dia berkata:

"Katon Gryouka no Jutsu."

Sekali hela dan muncul lah kobaran api berkepala naga yang melayang menuju ke arah Itachi. Salju dan es di sekeliling mereka mulai mencair seakan-akan musim telah berganti. Suhu udara yang berada di bawah nol derajad pun mulai merangkak naik karena panasnya kobaran api.

Akan tetapi si kakak tertua tetap tidak kehilangan akal untuk berusaha menghindari. Maka ketika kepala naga itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya, secepat kilat segel dibuka oleh tangan Itachi.

"Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu."

Kepala naga air muncul dari lelehan salju dan es di sekeliling medan pertarungan kedua bersaudara. Dua elemen berseberangan itu mulai menyerang satu sama lainnya. Dan seperti halnya dua elemen yang berbeda, dinginnya naga air telah memadamkan panasnya naga api dengan seketika.

"Sialan," gumam Sasuke di geram.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ketika adiknya sedang lengah, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilakukan oleh Itachi tetap saja dikerjakannya demi mengakhiri pertarungan. Mata Mangekyou sebelah kirinya mulai terpejam, lalu dalam sekejap kelopak itu terbuka hanya untuk menunjukkan bila dirinya akan menyerang dengan salah satu jurus andalan.

Di bawah napasnya Itachi berkata, "Tsukuyomi."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke telah jatuh kembali ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Bulan dan langit kini berubah menjadi semerah darah begitu saja. Pemandangan di sekeliling Sasuke kosong dan hanya menunjukkan warna-warna monokrom. Hingga tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul fragmen-fragmen insiden ketika pimpinan klan Uchiha merencanakan pemberontakan desa, ketika Itachi berperan menjadi mata-mata, ketika Shisui harus bunuh diri karena putus asa, ketika Danzo memberinya pilihan untuk mengakhiri kekacauan klannya dan ketika pembantaian terjadi dengan bantuan sosok bertopeng oranye yang Itachi katakan bernama Madara. Lima detik dan kepingan-kepingan memori itu terpecah belah sepeti kaca yang jatuh ke tanah, hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ukh."

Dua bersaudara itu jatuh berlutut karena energi dan chakra mereka yang terkuras bersama-sama.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" tuntut Sasuke. "KENAPA KAU MENUNJUKKAN SEMUA ITU?!"

Bukan penyiksaan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari Genjutsu kakaknya, melainkan rangkaian fakta yang terjadi di balik runtuhnya klan Uchiha.

"Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, Outoto."

"Kau penipu. Kau hanya ingin mencuci otakku!"

"Cobalah untuk memahaminya."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Darah mulai mengalir dari mata kiri Itachi. Pandangannya mulai memburam sebagai kompensasi penggunaan Tsukuyomi. Semua rasa sakit itu masih dibarengi dengan dadanya yang semakin terasa nyeri. Penggunaan chakra yang berlebihan mulai menguras tenaga dan energi, hingga dirinya tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakitnya yang mulai menjadi-jadi. Itachi pun kembali terbatuk secara terang-terangan di hadapan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau sedang sakit, heh, Itachi?" senyum sinis muncul di bibir adiknya yang bergaris tipis. "Biarkan aku mengakhirinya kalau begitu!"

Serangan kembali diluncurkan oleh adiknya, yang kini masih dalam rupa yang jauh dari kata manusia. Pukulan dan tendangan beruntun mengenai tubuh Itachi bertubi-tubi dengan kekuatan yang tak terkira. Si kakak tertua, yang kini dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata sempurna, hanya dapat menangkis separuh serangan adiknya saja. Memberi kesempatan separuh serangan lainnya untuk mengakses tubuh Itachi dengan mudahnya. Hingga gemeretak tulang-tulangnya yang patah terdengar dan mulai mengiang di dalam telinga mereka.

"Ukh," Itachi melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak aman dari serangan.

Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh Itachi perlahan-lahan mulai membuatnya merasa ciut nyali.

Sebenarnya dia masih memiliki jurus andalan lain bila memang dia ingin menghentikan serangan adiknya. Amaterasu di mata kanannya masih ada dan dapat digunakan kapan saja. Akan tetapi Itachi tidak ingin mengambil risiko untuk membakar saudaranya sendiri dengan api hitam Dewi Matahari yang panas membara. Karena memang dia tidak ingin adiknya mati begitu saja di tangannya seperti para Uchiha lainnya. Maka dengan harapan bila Sasuke akan menghentikan serangannya, Itachi tetap dalam mode bertahan dan siaga.

"Serang aku Itachi!" tantangnya, sambil menghantam dada kakaknya.

"..."

"Kau semakin lambat sekarang," ejeknya, sambil menohok ulu hati kakaknya.

"..."

"Di mana Amaterasu-mu?" tanyanya, sambil menghancurkan tulang rusuk kakaknya.

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat akhirnya membuat Itachi kembali menghindar dari amukan adiknya.

"Pengecut!"

Itachi menundukkan kepala. Disekanya darah yang mulai mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. Hemoptisis yang dideritanya semakin menambah nyeri organ pernapasannya. Sementara serangan membabi buta Sasuke di rongga dada seakan-akan telah menghancurleburkan paru-parunya seketika.

Sasuke mulai membuat segel jurus di tangannya kembali tanpa mau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Itachi. Seperti yang dapat dilihat oleh si kakak tertua, adiknya sedang membuka jurus elemen petir untuk menyerangnya lagi. Meski jurus Chidori Nagashi yang dia gunakan sebelumnya tidak berdampak buruk padanya, namun kini pria itu optimis bila jurus Sasuke akan segera mengakhiri dirinya sendiri. Efek dari segel kutukan Orochimaru akan melipatgandakan kekuatannya, dan akan menjadi akhir dari hidup Itachi bila jurus itu sampai mengenai.

Ketika segel terakhir di tangan adiknya terbuka dan listrik statis kembali muncul, Itachi yang putus asa mulai membuat segel jurus pertahanan terakhirnya, dan dengan teriakan lantang mereka berkata bersama-sama:

"SUSANOO."

"CHIDORI NAGASHI."

Tulang rusuk mulai terbentuk dari chakra Itachi yang tersisa dan mulai melingkar mengelilingi tuannya. Sementara halilintar kembali menyambar dan langsung tertuju pada sesosok pria, yang kini terlindungi oleh chakra berwarna kemerahan yang mulai membentuk rongga dada. Sayangnya proses terbentuknya Susanoo lebih lambat bila dibandingkan dengan kecepatan sambaran kilat Sasuke ke arahnya. Dan meskipun Itachi telah terlindungi dengan tameng energi, namun sengatan listrik masih mampu menjangkau tubuhnya dengan membabi buta.

BLAR.

Gemuruh suara halilintar membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Menggema di udara diiringi dengan ledakan energi chakra yang tak terkira. Hingga mengirim gelombang energinya sampai berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Dan memancing perhatian para ninja yang berada di sekitar lokasi perkelahian mereka. Termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

Dua orang, yang sedang menuju tepat ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke berada, kini membeku di tempatnya. Pantulan energi pertarungan yang luar biasa menghentikan langkah lari kaki mereka sesegera.

"Ita...chi?"

Air mata semakin deras membanjiri pipi Sakura. Tanpa mendengar apa kata Naruto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, gadis itu mulai memusatkan chakra di kakinya untuk kembali berlari, dengan harapan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian dia akan sampai di tempat di mana Itachi sedang berada.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan!"

Suara Naruto terbawa angin begitu saja. Gadis, yang telah meluncur ke arah lokasi ledakan energi prianya yang sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati dengan adiknya, kini tidak lagi menggubris perkataan saudaranya.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura berdiam diri di tempatnya berada, bila kini Itachi yang putus asa sedang melawan adiknya, yang akan membunuhnya dengan membabi buta.

Sakura tidak peduli ketika dia hampir tegelincir berkali-kali, karena salju di dahan pepohonan yang dipijaknya. Tidak peduli ketika pandangan matanya kian memburam, karena cairan bening yang menghalangi tatapannya. Tidak peduli ketika dinginnya udara mulai menikam, karena bekunya suhu di bawah derajad angka yang luar biasa. Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa-apa, kecuali satu-satunya pria Uchiha yang telah mendiami hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya si gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba di sebuah lapangan terbuka, yang memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan balutan chakra merah masih tersambar halilintar dengan membabi buta.

"Ita...chi," napas Sakura seakan berhenti di tenggorokannya. "ITA...CHI!"

Petir, yang telah berhenti menggelegar dan menyambar, kini meninggalkan si pria dalam kondisi lumpuh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sayangnya, kondisi itu dimanfaatkan oleh adiknya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dengan satu cara. Ketika mantan rekan Sakura itu mulai meraih pedangnya, otak si gadis berambut merah muda segera berkerja. Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah segel telah terbuka di tangannya, lalu dibawah napas gadis itu berkata:

"Sozo Saisei Byakugo no Jutsu."

"Sakura-chan?!"

Sayangnya gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangan saudaranya. Sosoknya telah pergi seiring dengan Sasuke, yang mulai menerjang ke arah kakaknya dengan ayunan pedang di tangannya. Secepat kilat semuanya terjadi begitu saja di depan mata kepala, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Itachi untuk menghadang tikaman pedang dari si pria Uchiha muda.

Kilasan warna merah muda tampak di kedua pasang mata para pria, sebelum Sasuke berkata:

"Chidorigatana."

Hunusan pedang itu tidak dapat dihentikan begitu saja tatkala ujungnya mulai menusuk ulu hati Sakura, menembus punggungnya, lalu akhirnya tertancap ke perut kakaknya. Semua adegan itu terjadi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyadari siapa gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: It's not their end. Their fight will continued in the next chapter. Thank you.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

"Sakura?"

Aliran energi Chidorigatana di pedang Kusanagi menghilang begitu saja, karena keterkejutan Sasuke melihat mantan rekan setimnya yang kini sedang berdiri di depan matanya. Tidak pernah terduga olehnya gadis itu akan muncul begitu saja setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berjumpa. Namun bukan karena kemunculan Sakura lah yang membuat Sasuke terkejut tiada tara, melainkan lebih kepada pemandangan yang kini sedang terjadi di hadapan mata si pria Uchiha muda.

Satu-satunya gadis berambut merah muda dan beriris mata hijau giok, yang hanya Sasuke ketahui milik Haruno Sakura, kini telah tertikam pedangnya hanya untuk melindungi Itachi, kakaknya.

"Kenapa?"

Mata gadis, yang sedang tertunduk untuk merasakan nyerinya tertusuk katana itu, mulai terbuka. Dilihatnya darah, yang mengalir dari ulu hatinya, mulai menetes dan membuat salju di bawah kakinya mulai ternoda. Menggenang di sana bersama darah Itachi yang juga mengalir dari perutnya. Teringat akan pertanyaan penikamnya, gadis itu segera mengangkat kepala. Sorot matanya, yang seakan beracun dan penuh bisa, kini lurus menatap Sasuke yang telah kembali menjadi normalnya manusia. Tatapan itu, jujur saja, membuat mantan orang yang Sakura cintai dulu terhenyak begitu saja. Karena sorot mata itu tidak jauh berbeda dari tatapan pendendam yang haus akan darah, yang tidak pernah Sasuke sangka akan muncul di bola mata seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengacuhkan ucapan pria di hadapannya seolah-olah Sasuke hanyalah seonggok daging bernyawa yang tak berguna. Tanpa mendengarkan apapun yang orang itu tanyakan lagi, tentang alasan mengapa dirinya dapat bersama Itachi, gadis itu pun mulai memalingkan muka ke arah prianya.

Itachi, dengan perut yang tertikam pedang yang menembus dari punggung gadisnya, telah menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemah ke tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya, yang kian lama kian memucat, tercondong mesra ke arah kepala gadisnya yang bersurai merah muda. Tangannya menggengam jemari Sakura, yang sama-sama menggigil seperti miliknya, akibat rasa sakit yang berasal dari katana di dalam tubuh mereka. Pria itu berusaha menggerakan kakinya, tangannya, dan seluruh tubuhnya, namun tetap saja masih mati rasa. Kelopak matanya pun mulai begitu berat hanya untuk terbuka saja, seakan rasa kantuk yang tiada tara sedang menyerangnya. Tikaman pedang yang mengenai perutnya sudah cukup untuk mengeringkan seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya. Lalu gambaran lingkungan di sekelilingnya perlahan-lahan mulai memburam dan menghilang dari kedua bola matanya.

"Ita...chi?"

Gadis itu memanggil kekasihnya berkali-kali untuk tetap membuatnya terjaga. Suaranya yang bergetar semakin sayup terdengar di telinga si pria Uchiha, meski gadis itu sedang berada di dekapannya. Sekarat adalah apa yang sedang Itachi alami dan akan berakibat kematian bila pria itu sampai mengatupkan matanya. Dan Sakura tidak akan rela bila Itachi harus mati di tangan seorang saudara tak berguna, yang hanya memburu hasrat balas dendamnya.

"Te...tap...lah ber...sa...ma...ku!" suara parau Sakura, meminta si pria Uchiha di balik punggungnya untuk tetap membuka mata.

Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari si pria, yang kini justru sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memeluk Sakura. Hanya hirup dan hela napas, yang dapat berhenti kapan saja, yang terdengar di antara batuk-batuk lemah dari dalam mulutnya. Namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak berhenti memanggil namanya, sambil berharap bila panggilan itu adalah mantra yang mampu membuat Itachi tetap terjaga.

Aksi mereka segera memancing perhatian Sasuke, yang tidak pernah tahu bila kedua orang di hadapannya saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya dia masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan berdua. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bertanya dengan tegasnya:

"SAKURA?!"

Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya suara Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu saja, karena seluruh perhatian gadis itu kini tertuju pada pria sekarat di balik punggungnya.

"Ita...chi kau su...dah ber...jan...ji. Ku...mo...hon," ucap Sakura, kini dengan lelehan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Akan tetapi Itachi tetap saja terdiam di tempatnya. Dia masih bernapas dan detak jantungnya masih ada. Hanya saja lelehan darah, yang mulai mengalir dari mulut Itachi menuju ke bahu gadisnya, semakin tidak terbendung lagi ketika batuk-batuknya kembali menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Te...tap...lah di si...ni," bisik gadis itu, sendu. "Ja...ngan ti...nggal...kan aku sen..diri."

Sayangnya satu gerakan tangan susah payah dari Itachi, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terangkat tinggi ke wajah gadisnya, tiba-tiba mengetuk kening Sakura. Sentuhan di segel Sozo Saisei oleh jemari Itachi itu segera memecah isak tangis dari dalam dada si gadis berambut merah muda. Bahasa tubuh itu telah menjadi pertanda bila kini pria itu tidak lagi mampu bertahan lebih lama. Lalu desahan suara parau, yang bercampur dengan lelehan darah dari mulutnya, mengantar kata Itachi yang tulus dari dalam hati yang mana berbahasa:

"Aku...men...cintai...mu."

Kalimat itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Lelehan air mata bercampur darah dari mulutnya kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Akhirnya dengan sekali tarikan napas Itachi memutuskan segalanya begitu saja. Hidupnya dan cinta mereka. Lalu perlahan-lahan pria itu tidak dapat lagi berdiri di kakinya. Untaian tangan mereka berdua mulai terlepas, dan sebelum jemari mereka benar-benar terpisah Sakura berkata:

"Aku ju...ga men...cintai...mu, Ita...chi. Dan aku...ber...janji akan mem...bawa...mu kem...bali."

Gedebam tubuh, yang terjatuh di permukaan bumi menggiang di telinga Sakura, bersamaan dengan suara gesekan mata pedang yang mengiris daging Itachi yang kini telah terbaring tak bernyawa.

"Aku ber...janji akan mem...bawa...mu kem...bali."

Keputusasaan akan kehilangan pria yang dicintainya tidak lagi membuat Sakura merasakan pedang, yang ternyata masih tertancap di perutnya. Risiko pendarahan yang berakibat fatal telah terlupa dari kecerdasan otaknya. Hingga ketika Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi mati rasa, gadis itu baru menyadari bila Kusanagi masih tertancap di ulu hatinya.

Ya, pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke, saudara kandung Itachi, kekasihnya dan kakak tertua Uchiha bersaudara.

Nama Sasuke seakan menjadi pelatuk, yang segera mengubah wajah putus asa Sakura menjadi ekspresi 360 derajad kebalikannya. Sorot mata pendendam yang haus akan darah kembali ke kedua bola mata, yang telah berhenti meneteskan cairannya demi kematian si korban balas dendam tragedi klan Uchiha. Tatapan mata itu bahkan mampu membuat seorang Uchiha selevel Sasuke mulai mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berada. Pedang Kusanagi, yang masih tertancap di ulu hati Sakura, kini telah diraih oleh si gadis berambut merah muda pada gagangnya.

"Sakura."

Tanpa melepas tatapan pendendam dan tanpa merasa kesakitan karena tikaman, gadis itu mulai menggengam gagang katana dan menariknya seketika dari daging tubuhnya. Suara irisan pisau tajam dari ulu hatinya mengirim kengerian yang tiada tara, seakan-akan hunusan pedang itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal, Itachi?"

Dengus sinis mengalun dari bibir Sakura yang manis diiringi dengan kepulan asap tipis.

"Kau adalah gadis yang selama ini bersamanya, benar?"

Jurus Sozo Saisei mulai bereaksi ketika luka menganga Sakura mulai teregenerasi begitu saja. Persis ketika ujung pedang Kusanagi terlepas dari ulu hati gadis itu, sinar chakra kehijauan segera mengembalikan organnya yang terluka. Lalu dalam sekejap mata, jurus regenerasi sel itu kembali ke segel di keningnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar kekasih Itachi, bukan?"

Kilatan cahaya di mata Sakura, yang bahkan mampu mengintimidasi seorang Uchiha, telah tergambar sempurna di wajah kosongnya. Gadis itu terlalu malas untuk melayani kata-kata pria di hadapannya. Dan karena telah muak dengan ocehan Sasuke yang tak juga reda, dia pun segera melempar Kusanagi yang berlumuran darah itu persis ke pemiliknya, lalu dengan sinis Sakura berkata:

"Lawan aku dengan tanganmu!"

Tantangan mantan rekan setim Sasuke, yang dulu selalu dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang itu, menghenyakkannya. Terlalu lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa membuat kemajuan Sakura, yang kini telah berani menantangnya terang-terangan, menjadi isu yang menarik baginya. Namun Sasuke juga merasa bangga, karena anggota tim 7 yang dulu pernah mereka semua anggap tidak berguna itu, kini telah berubah menjadi sejatinya seorang ninja wanita.

"Kau ingin membalas dendam kematian Itachi, benar?" seringai takjub Sasuke tergambar sempurna di bibirnya.

Satu kali kedipan mata dan Sakura telah menjawab pertanyaan si pria. Lalu saat bola mata Sharingan mulai terbentuk kembali di iris mata lawannya, entah mengapa kemarahan mulai muncul dari dalam dada si gadis berambut merah muda.

"KUBILANG LAWAN AKU DENGAN TANGANMU!"

Sepersekian detik setelah itu Sakura menghilang dari tempatnya berada, hanya untuk muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan posisi merendah ke tanah, lalu sebuah pukulan upper-cut menghantam telak rahang Sasuke dari tangan penyerangnya tiba-tiba. Kekuatan si gadis, yang sejatinya memang luar biasa dan ditambah dengan emosi Sakura akibat kematian kekasihnya, telah menjadikan hantaman itu sebagai serangan yang tak terkata.

"Sialan," gumam Sasuke, ketika menemukan dirinya kini melayang dengan suara retakan tulang rahang.

Secepat kilat Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan komposisinya, dan dengan sekali putaran tubuh di angkasa, dirinya telah berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membalas dendam kematian Itachi ternyata."

Kedipan mata, sekali lagi, telah menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke dari si gadis berambut merah muda. Maka sesuai dengan keinginan lawannya, Sasuke pun mulai memadamkan Sharingan-nya supaya mereka dapat bertanding Taijustu dengan level yang sama.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bertarung, Sakura!"

Undangan itu segera diterima dengan kepalan tangan Sakura, yang lurus tertuju ke muka lawannya. Akan tetapi tanpa perlu menggunakan Sharingan pun, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah membaca gerakan serangan mantan rekannya. Maka ketika kepalan tangan itu mengincar wajahnya yang terbingkai sempurna, Sasuke menerima tinjuan itu dengan genggamannya. Namun sayang, Sakura mengubah momentumnya tiba-tiba, hingga tubuh mungil itu mulai melayang setinggi dada lawannya. Lalu dengan segera lutut gadis itu mulai menghantam samping kepala Sasuke hingga menjatuhkan pria itu dari kakinya.

Sasuke, yang sedang berusaha berdiri secepatnya, tidak menyangka bila sebuah cengkraman segera meraih krah bajunya. Tangan mungil Sakura menarik si pria ke arahnya, hanya untuk menjadikannya sasaran pukulan persis di sisi wajahnya. Ketika lelehan darah belum sempat dirasakan oleh lidahnya, Sasuke telah menerima tohokan dari lutut Sakura di bagian ulu hatinya. Membuat lelehan darah sebelumnya berubah menjadi semburan darah yang tak terkira dari mulut si pria.

Tidak berakhir di sana. Sakura kembali meraih mantel Sasuke untuk membuatnya berdiri di kakinya, hanya untuk menjadikannya sasaran Taijustu si gadis berambut merah muda.

Faktanya luka-luka, yang didapatkan Sasuke dari pertarungan sebelumnya, masih membekas dan justru memperlambat gerakan tubuhnya. Selain itu ego Uchiha-nya mengatakan bila kekuatan Sakura telah jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang lama. Kecepatan, ketepatan dan kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa, dan Sasuke harus mengakuinya dengan lapang dada.

"Ukh."

Satu pukulan telak di perut lawannya akhirnya menyudahi serangan bertubi-tubi Sakura.

Sudut mata Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis, yang kini sedang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan lurus di samping tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajah Sakura kosong seakan-akan tidak ada belas kasih di sana. Namun Sasuke tidak terkejut, karena dirinya pernah menjadi pendendam dan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Maka sebagai pria, yang mengerti bagaimana rasa dendam yang tidak dapat terbalaskan, dirinya tidak akan melawan serangan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ayo, Sakura, serang aku selagi kau mampu!"

Benar saja. Tanpa mau tahu apakah Sasuke merelakan diri menjadi sasaran amukan, ataukah dia memang tidak lagi mampu melanjutkan pertarungan, jurus-jurus lanjutan Sakura mendarat sempurna dengan membabi buta.

Tendangan gadis itu mendarat di perut Sasuke hingga mengirimnya kembali ke udara. Belum sempat Sasuke merasakan nyeri di sana, Sakura telah ditemukan melayang di atasnya hanya untuk menghantam dada si lawan dengan lututnya.

"Ukh."

Suara tubuh menghantam permukaan tanah tidak juga mengirim kepuasan bagi penyerangnya. Gadis itu masih belum berhenti juga, ketika tubuh lawannya jatuh hingga meninggalkan kawah di atas permukaan tanah karena kuatnya.

"Bagus, Sakura. Lanjutkan!"

Gemeretak gigi gadis itu menjelaskan emosinya akibat cara Sasuke memandangnya sebelah mata. Namun bukan pukulan dan tendangan lain yang pria itu dapatkan, melainkan tatapan kemarahan yang semakin tiada tara meski Sakura tetap diam tanpa kata.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Bukankah kau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Itachi?"

Hening. Sakura tidak berbahasa di tempatnya berada.

"Gunakan kesempatanmu sebaik-baiknya untuk membalaskan dendam kekasihmu, Sakura."

Tubuh Sasuke, yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Namun mulutnya juga tidak henti-hentinya berkata. Dan karena merasa bila semua yang diucapkannya hanyalah sarkas belaka, Sakura mulai menghampiri pria itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"KUBILANG LAWAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

Teriakan suara si gadis berambut merah muda menggema di telinga Sasuke, yang mulai bangkit dari baring-baringnya. Tantangan pertarungan itu telah cukup meyakinkan si pria Uchiha muda bila Sakura memang ingin melawan dirinya.

"Baiklah."

Sepersekian detik kemudian dua mantan kawan itu kembali dalam arena pertarungan. Pertarungan yang hanya mengandalkan tangan kosong tanpa memanfaatkan charka sebagai sumber kekuatan. Ide pertarungan Taijustu yang digagas oleh Sakura berdasarkan alasan, bahwa menghantam langsung tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan kosongnya justru akan membawa kepuasan tersendiri baginya yang sedang mendendam.

Kekacauan duel Sasuke dan Sakura membawa pemandangan yang cukup menegangkan. Pihak Sasuke lebih banyak mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan, karena energi pria itu mulai terkuras tak karuan. Sementara Sakura tak kunjung puas dengan setiap suara erangan kesakitan, suara patahnya tulang dan suara tubuh saling menghantam keduanya yang sedang berperang.

"Kalian benar-benar manis sekali."

"..."

"Tak kusangka kau akan jatuh cinta pada Itachi."

Setiap kalimat itu direspon dengan pukulan atau tendangan telak dari Sakura, yang membawa Sasuke segera menyesali kata-katanya.

"Kau semakin kuat karena kematiannya, benar?"

Bahkan pertanyaan retoris itu berakhir dengan retakan tulang lengan si lawan yang memekakkan.

"Mari kita selesaikan pertarungan kita dengan cara ninja."

Tiba-tiba Sharingan mulai menyala di mata si pria Uchiha muda. Habisnya energi dan stamina, memaksa Sasuke menggunakan chakranya sebagai sumber tenaga. Maka akibat dari menyalanya Doujutsu klan Uchiha yang melegenda, Sakura dipaksa untuk menjaga jarak aman serangan dari lawannya. Kini gadis itu bahkan tidak berani menatap langsung mata Sasuke karena taruhannya adalah nyawa.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu sebagai seorang kunoichi, Sakura!"

Lalu jurus Sozo Saisei, yang sebelumnya padam, kini telah menyala kembali dengan tato bergaris hitam. Mungkin jurus pelepasan segel Yin itu tidak akan berpengaruh signifikan bila dirinya terjebak Genjutsu Sharingan. Akan tetapi bila Sasuke mulai menggunakan Ninjutsu andalan setidaknya gadis itu dapat terselamatkan.

Sasuke pun menyadari bila mantan rekannya memang cerdas dengan menghidari tatapan mata mereka. Dan lagi Sakura merupakan spesialis Genjutsu, yang tidak dapat dijebloskan ke dalam dunia ilusi dengan mudahnya. Maka berdasarkan fakta tersebut, Ninjutsu menjadi satu-satunya cara yang dapat digunakan Sasuke untuk menyerang lawannya.

Kenyataannya, Sakura sebenarnya tidak perlu meneteskan peluh sedikitpun bila dia menggunakan teknik pengendalian Biofluid andalannya. Karena hanya dengan sekali ayunan tangan dari kejauhan gadis itu dapat mengendalikan tubuh Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Dan bahkan Sharingan pun tidak dapat menghentikannya begitu saja. Akan tetapi, menghabisi Sasuke tidak akan membedakan dirinya dari pengecut yang telah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri demi ego klan Uchiha. Lagipula niat Sakura melakukan semua itu sejak awal memang hanya untuk menghajar Sasuke saja dan bukan untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melawanku dengan Ninjutsu."

Pernyataan si gadis berambut merah muda itu memancing dengus dari lawan bicaranya. Meski Sasuke mengakui kehebatan mantan rekannya, namun pria itu tidak akan terpengaruh dengan gertakan Sakura.

Rangkaian segel teknik pengendalian api terbuka oleh tangan si pria Uchiha muda, dan sebuah bola raksasa Katon mulai meluncur ke arah lawannya. Maka untuk yang kesekian kali salju dan es di sekitar medan pertarungan mereka kembali meleleh karena panas serangannya. Lalu ketika Sakura menggunakan teknik pengendalian air untuk mengalahkan Katon seperti yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya, gadis itu tidak menyadari bila sebenarnya dia telah terjebak dalam strateginya.

Sakura tidak mengetahui ketika belasan Chidori senbon muncul dari balik bola api, dan menyerang dirinya yang sedang membuat segel Suiton untuk tamengnya. Seketika tatkala senjata beraliran listrik itu bersinggungan dengan jurus Sakura, energi statis di dalamnya menyebar begitu saja pada air yang kini mengelilingi gadis itu seperti bola. Menjebak Sakura di dalam lingkaran senjata yang telah berhasil memakan tuannya.

Sakura mulai memutar otak ketika dia dikelilingi bola air beraliran listrik yang dapat menyengat dan melumpuhkan. Serta senbon dari arah lawan yang mulai menancap di dagingnya dalam jumlah belasan. Satu hal, yang tidak ingin gadis itu rasakan di tengah pertarungan apapun, yakni kelumpuhan yang dapat menghalanginya membuat segel jurus untuk menyerang lawan. Maka ketika sebuah ide muncul di dalam otaknya, Sakura segera merealisasikan dengan harapan bila dia akan terbebas dari jebakan.

Gadis itu mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan memusatkan chakranya di sana. Secepatnya dia memukul tanah di bawah kakinya, hingga bumi bergetar dan mulai membentuk kawah akibat hantamannya yang tak terkira. Tanah dan batu yang berserakan di sekeliling Sakura mulai menyerap bola air yang mengelilingi dirinya. Teknik pengendalian bumi, yang pada dasarnya lebih unggul daripada Suiton, telah berhasil menyerap tameng air gadis itu bersama-sama dengan energi listrik di dalamnya. Meski elemen petir justru lebih unggul bila dibandingkan Doton, karena petir dapat merambat pada bumi, gadis itu tidak kehilangan akalnya dengan segera melompat ke angkasa guna menghindari rembetan sengatan listrik Chidori dari bawah kakinya.

"Cerdas," kata Sasuke bangga, muncul di hadapan Sakura yang masih melayang di udara, tiba-tiba.

Sebuah kunai langsung tertancap pada perut si gadis berambut merah muda, namun karena Sozo Saisei masih menyala, maka luka fisik itu tidak akan melumpuhkan Sakura. Sasuke yang akhirnya menyadari kelebihan jurus ninja medis itu, tidak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum dengan kemajuan mantan rekannya. Maka dengan satu-satunya cara yang tersisa, yang dapat Sasuke gunakan untuk mengalahkan Sakura, pria itu mulai memancing lawannya untuk segera menatap matanya.

"Sakura," ucap pria itu di telinga si gadis berambut merah muda dengan suara dalamnya.

Kelopak mata gadis itu segera mengerjap, hanya untuk menemukan bila kini dirinya menatap dua bola mata Sharingan. Seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke dengan bangga, ketika gadis di hadapannya mulai jatuh dari ketinggian dengan serangannya yang picisan.

Gedebam suara tubuh mungil si gadis berambut merah muda, yang jatuh di atas permukaan salju, kini mengiang di telinga lawan tarungnya. Sasuke segera mendarat persis di samping Sakura, yang kini tertelungkup dan sedang terjebak dalam ilusi Sharingan-nya.

"Kau benar-benar berani melawanku hanya demi Itachi," dengus sinis megalun dari bibir Sasuke diikuti dengan kepulan asap tipis. "Sampah sepertinya tidak perlu kau bela, Sakura!"

Sasuke tidak menyadari ketika kalimat terakhirnya terucap, gadis itu ternyata telah terbebas dari Genjutsu-nya. Kelopak matanya segera terbuka dan sorot pendendam kembali ke iris hijau gioknya seperti semula. Namun Sakura tidak kunjung bangkit dari baring-baringnya, karena tangannya yang tersembunyi justru sedang membuat sebuah segel jurus serangan balik untuk lawannya.

Sasuke, yang tidak menyadari bila jurusnya telah terpatahkan, masih saja berkata-kata tak karuan. Dan ketika gadis yang terbaring lemas di hadapannya mulai menggerakan tangan untuk melakukan serangan balasan, Sasuke baru menyadari sebuah kecerobohan yang tak termaafkan.

"Rashinso no Jutsu."

Sakura meraih leher Sasuke dan mencengkramnya dengan satu tangan mungilnya. Jurus yang dikumandangkan gadis itu segera berdampak seperti anestesi, yang membius tubuh lawannya hingga lumpuh sepenuhnya. Bertindak seperti Chidori, Rashinso memanfaatkan perubahan chakra menjadi sengatan listrik untuk melumpuhkan lawan tarungnya. Dan kini si pria Uchiha muda telah merasakan biusan total dari tangan Sakura ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"A...pa?!"

Mata Sharingan itu berkilat namun tidak bermanfaat karena aliran chakra di dalam tubuhnya berhenti berkerja. Bahkan otaknya tidak dapat berfungsi karena seluruh syarafnya telah mati rasa untuk sementara. Serangan kejutan Sakura telah mengantar pertarungan mereka sampai akhir tanpa perlu ada yang kehilangan nyawa. Lagipula gadis itu memang tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya, karena Sakura memiliki rencana lain yang lebih sempurna.

Ekspresi wajah gadis di hadapan Sasuke tetap dalam kekosongan yang sama. Lalu tanpa terduga, wajah cantik itu peralahan-lahan mendekat ke arah wajahnya yang tampan sempurna. Si pria dibuat terhenyak karena aksi Sakura, meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ingin membisikan sesuatu di telinganya, yang mana berkata:

"Jangan pernah lagi mengganggu Itachi atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Sasuke-teme!"

Suara menggoda namun beracun dan penuh bisa milik Sakura mengalun lembut di telinga si pria Uchiha muda. Lalu dengan sekali cekikan erat di leher Sasuke, gadis itu memperingatkannya untuk yang terakhir kali dan akhirnya melepaskan tubuhnya yang masih mati rasa.

"Naruto?!"

Pria, yang disebut namanya itu, muncul di antara dua Nuke-nin Konoha yang masing-masing merupakan kawan dekatnya. Perannya sebagai penonton duel mantan anggota tim 7 dari masa lalu itu telah berakhir, dan kini Naruto merasa bila dirinya memiliki tugas lain untuk diatasinya.

"Lakukan apapun maumu padanya. Kuserahkan Uchiha Sasuke ke tangan Konoha."

"Baiklah. Tetapi Itachi-san?"

Ya, Itachi. Sakura ingat bila kini pria itu telah pergi selamanya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Rasa nyerinya ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya masih membekas jelas di ulu hati. Itulah alasannya mengapa air mata yang sebelumnya telah terbendung dengan sempurna, kini membajiri wajah Sakura sekali lagi. Akan tetapi, Sakura tidak berkecil hati karena dia masih memiliki janji untuk ditepati. Ya, janji yang dia ucapkan pada Itachi sebelum pria Uchiha itu pergi. Adalah janji untuk membawa dirinya kembali lagi.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membawa Itachi kembali, Naruto."

"Bagaimana?!"

Senyum lemah hanya tergambar sempurna di bibir Sakura begitu saja sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan saudaranya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: So, the answer will be in the next chapter. Thank you.**


	45. Chapter 45

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di samping tubuh kaku Itachi. Dia tetap di sana selamanya seakan merenungi apa yang telah terjadi. Pria di hadapannya telah kehilangan nyawa karena adik, yang ironisnya, kakaknya sendiri sayangi. Gadis itu seolah ingin berteriak sekerasnya untuk menuntut siapa saja yang bersalah, karena nasib Itachi harus berakhir di tangan orang yang dia kasihi.

Sunyi. Bahkan isak tangis Sakura kini tertahan di dalam dadanya. Sebanyak apapun air mata yang diteteskannya, sekeras apapun kumandang suara isaknya, selama apapun waktu derai tangisannya, semua itu tidak akan mengembalikan Itachi begitu saja. Justru, hal itu akan sia-sia belaka karena Sakura harus menyimpan sebanyak apapun tenaga dan chakra untuk membawa Itachi kembali kepadanya. Ya, Sakura akan membawa Itachi bangkit dari kematian dengan mempertaruhkan apapun juga.

Bahu Sakura mulai menggiggil karena kedinginan dan emosi di dalam dadanya yang tak terkira, ketika hampir setengah jam dia masih bersimpuh di tempatnya berada.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" ucap si pemilik nama itu seketika tanpa memperhatikan siapa pun pemanggilnya.

"Sakura?"

Kelopak mata gadis itu berkedip sekali. Lalu detik berikutnya kesadarannya telah terkendali kembali.

"Sakura?"

Suara dalam dan tegas seseorang, yang begitu dikenalnya, akhirnya memaksa si gadis berambut merah muda untuk mengangkat kepala dari renungan bela sungkawanya. Siluet seorang pria bermantel dengan rambut jabrik dan kilau besi di wajahnya, telah menunjukkan siapa identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

"Pein-sama?"

Ya. Akatsuki telah sampai di Konoha dan entah bagaimana kini kesembilan anggotanya sedang berdiri mengelilingi Sakura. Perjalanan, yang hampir memakan waktu satu setengah hari itu, sebenarnya akan lebih bermakna bila kesembilannya datang secepatnya. Rencana Obito, yang sebelumnya mengajak seluruh rekannya untuk segera berangkat menuju Daun memang tepat, meskipun tetap saja terlambat pada akhirnya. Terlambat, karena kini mereka justru menjadi saksi salah satu anggota organisasinya tewas diiringi keputusasaan tak terkira anggota mereka yang lainnya.

"Sialan," gumam seorang pria berpedang, begitu syok dengan apa yang sedang dia pandang dari rekan setimnya yang malang. "Dia menyelesaikan Itachi begitu saja."

"Ini perbuatan adik Itachi, yeah, Kisame."

"Berandalan brengsek itu. Tch."

Lalu ucapan-ucapan penyesalan lainnya disampaikan oleh rekan-rekan seorganisasi dengan bermacam-macam cara. Intinya ego mereka terluka, karena salah satu personel andalan Akatsuki harus berakhir akibat dari seorang anak muda gila, yang terlalu berambisi untuk membalaskan dendam genosida klannya. Yang jelas semua kata-kata mereka kini masuk ke telinga Sakura dan semakin memperberat tekanan jiwanya yang sudah tak terkata.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang yang berbeda dari pemanggil sebelumnya.

Obito, yang berdiri di samping pimpinan organisasinya, menatap si gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya dengan iba karena kondisi emosionalnya. Secara fisik Sakura baik-baik saja, karena hanya luka-luka ringan bekas pertarungan yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bila tatapan mata kosongnya mengandung emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalamnya, meski gadis itu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Dan Obito tahu perasaan Sakura seperti apa ketika seseorang yang dikasihi harus mati di tangan seorang kawan lama.

"Sakura?" panggil Obito lagi ketika gadis di hadapannya kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Ya?" jawab gadis itu tegas, lalu secepatnya berdiri di kakinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku. Ada apa?"

Reaksi Sakura, yang seolah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, justru semakin memancing kemirisan kawan-kawannya. Bagaimana tidak, Itachi gugur dalam kondisi yang babak belur dan gadis itu harus menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala. Bahkan rekan-rekan Itachi pun dibuat tak berdaya ketika harus melihat kawannya mati sia-sia. Andai bila diberi kesempatan untuk menyentuh Sasuke, mungkin mereka akan menghabisinya sesegera. Beruntung, selain karena Sasuke kini telah berada di tangan Konoha, niat mereka untuk membunuh saudara Itachi pun urung demi menghormati mendiang kakaknya.

"Sakura, kita harus membicarakan sesuatu."

Obito tidak akan bertanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin seseorang baik-baik saja setelah ditinggal mati orang yang dicintainya.

Pria bertopeng itu menggumam untuk mulai berkata, "Ah..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Obito, sungguh," ucap gadis itu, sendu. "Kematian Itachi tidak terlalu menggangguku."

Semua orang dibuat terhenyak di tempat mereka berada. Respon Sakura terhadap kematian kekasihnya cukup membuat seluruh anggota organisasi terkejut tiada terkira.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kisame, yang tahu betul hubungan keduanya.

Tanpa keraguan dalam hatinya, Sakura menjawab dengan tegasnya, "Karena aku akan membawa Itachi kembali."

Kejutan lain membekukan Akatsuki di tempat mereka memijakkan kaki. Mengembalikan orang mati untuk hidup kembali adalah di luar kendali. Dan nada bicara Sakura yang begitu yakin untuk yang kesekian kali, telah menakjubkan rekan-rekan seorganisasi.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura segera membuat serangkaian segel di tangan, lalu bersinar kehijauan lah segel berlian di keningnya yang berwarna keunguan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan, dan Sakura tidak ingin menjelaskannya karena jurus yang akan dia gunakan adalah jurus terlarang. Maka ketika cahaya kehijauan di keningnya meredup kembali satu-satunya orang, yang memiliki kuasa di antara mereka, menyela dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Menghidupkan Itachi kembali."

"Tidak mungkin."

Senyum, yang terkesan meremehkan pernyataan si pimpinan, tergambar lemah di bibir Sakura bersama dengan gelengan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuka simpanan chakramu?"

Benar. Sakura telah membuka tabungan chakranya. Simpanan chakra yang dapat dia gunakan kapan saja untuk saat-saat yang mendesak menurutnya. Maka ketika chakra yang tersimpan di berlian di keningnya terbuka, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan atasannya Sakura segera merangkai segel pembuka jurus lain di tangannya. Dia berlutut kembali di samping Itachi, dan dengan ketukan telapak tangan di perut kekasihnya gadis itu berkata:

"Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu."

Mantra-mantra teknik penyembuhan regenerasi mulai merembet dari perut Itachi, lalu membentuk segel persegi yang cukup untuk mengelilingi tubuh si pria Uchiha. Ukuran segel yang cukup luas bahkan mampu mencakup kesembilan orang anggota Akatsuki yang berada di sekeliling Sakura. Kerumitan mantra yang amat sangat menunjukkan bila jurus pembentukan kembali organ-organ tubuh yang telah hancur itu akan menghabiskan energi dan chakra yang tak terkira.

Tatkala segel telah siap sedia, Sakura mulai bangkit kembali dari lututnya untuk berdiri di tempat di mana pengendali ritual jurus warisan Hokage Kelima itu berada.

Pein menyela dengan suaranya yang tegas tak terkira, "Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku, Sakura! Ini peringatan!"

Ketegasan Pein, yang membawa-bawa hirarki dalam kata-katanya, akhirnya membuat Sakura mengalah begitu saja. Dan tanpa berkeinginan untuk mengikis habis kesabaran pimpinannya, dengan singkatnya Sakura berkata:

"Mengembalikan organ tubuh Itachi yang telah hancur seperti semula."

"Tetapi Itachi tetap tidak akan hidup hanya dengan utuhnya organ, Blossom-chan."

Sakura menatap pria bertopeng spiral, yang sempat menjadi sasaran amarahnya, lalu tersenyum setulusnya. Bahasa tubuh Sakura yang bersahabat sempat menghenyakkan pria itu di tempatnya berada. Namun Obito kembali sadar sesegera, ketika dengan pengertian gadis itu mulai menjelaskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu, Obito. Itulah mengapa aku akan melakukan dua kali ritual untuk membangkitkannya. Ritual regenerasi organ tubuh dan..."

"TIDAK!"

Sakura terhenyak karena suara ketidaksetujuan seseorang yang muncul di sampingnya secara mendadak.

"Kau tidak akan menggunakan jurus itu, Sakura-chan," Naruto meraih lengan kakak perempuannya dan mencengkramnya. "Tidak akan!"

Sakura meraih tangan adiknya lalu meremasnya dengan genggaman tangan, "Percayalah padaku."

"Tetapi rentang sisa hidupmu..."

"Jurus apa yang kau maksud? Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan rentang sisa hidup Sakura?" Obito menyela pembicaraan kedua bersaudara murid dari kawan lamanya. "Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak apa-apa," si gadis berambut merah muda itu segera meremas tangan saudaranya sebagai pertanda. "Apapun yang akan kulakukan, kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

Naruto, yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membeberkan rahasia, menarik remasan tangan kakaknya lalu berkata, "Sakura-chan akan menggunakan jurus manipulasi reinkaranasi Chiyo-baachan dari Pasir untuk mentransfer separuh nyawa dan rentang sisa hidupnya guna membangkitkan kembali Itachi-san."

Satu-satunya orang di antara para anggota Akatsuki, yang mengenal nama Chiyo, mengedipkan mata karena tidak pernah menduga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui jurus itu?" tuntut Sasori, menginginkan penjelasan akan pernyataan si Jinchuriki Kyuubi. "Apa maksudmu dengan manipulasi jurus Chiyo?"

"Tidak ada," sahut si gadis berambut merah muda, masih mengelak sepenuhnya.

Pein kembali menggunakan suara tegasnya untuk memaksa, "Jelaskan pada kami, Haruno!"

Ya. Sakura memang menguasai jurus reinkarnasi Chiyo meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, karena apa yang dia ketahui hanyalah manipulasinya saja. Dan alasan mengapa dirinya mengetahui jurus reinkarnasi tersebut, yang digunakan si tetua Suna sebagai media penghidupan boneka-bonekanya, adalah karena Chiyo dan Tsunade merupakan lawan lama. Akibat dari pengiriman tim evakuasi penculikan Sabaku no Gaara oleh Akatsuki, jurus reinkarnasi terlarang Chiyo diketahui oleh Hokage Kelima. Tentu saja saksi mata dari prosesi reinkarnasi Gaara oleh Chiyo adalah Sakura, dan si gadis berambut merah muda itu cukup tertarik dengan keunikan jurus transfer nyawa mereka. Maka dengan segala diskusi dan manipulasi jurus Chiyo oleh Tsunade dan dirinya, terciptalah jurus baru bernama Jumyo Tensei.

Jumyo Tensei merupakan jurus pembangkitan kembali orang-orang yang telah kehilangan nyawa. Namun tidak seperti jurus Kisho Tensei Chiyo, yang menukar seluruh hidupnya untuk membangkitkan Gaara, jurus ciptaan Hokage Kelima lebih kepada membagi separuh nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup penolongnya kepada pihak tertolong saja. Selain itu jurus Tsunade sangat jauh berbeda dari Edo Tensei ciptaan Senju Tobirama yang mampu memanipulasi tubuh orang mati, namun tidak dapat benar-benar menghidupkannya. Jumyo Tensei menggunakan prinsip jurus reinkarnasi Chiyo sebagai transfer separuh nyawa, sedangkan transfer rentang umur didasarkan pada kualitas dan kuantitas energi dan chakra. Kombinasi transfer separuh nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup tersebut akan memperkecil persentase kematian pemilik jurus, meskipun taruhannya adalah berkurangnya rentang sisa hidup mereka.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan apapun ucapan kalian, sebenarnya."

Mereka semua tahu bila Sakura dan Itachi memang bersama. Dan menayakan alasan mengapa gadis itu mengorbankan nyawanya demi kekasihnya adalah pertanyaan konyol yang hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Namun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pimpinan atas Itachi dan Sakura, Pein akhirnya membuka suara:

"Akankah kau tahu kapan kau harus berhenti atau memaksakan diri?"

Selengkung senyum menjadi satu-satunya jawaban yang Pein dapatkan. Lalu dengan sekali tatapan penuh pengertian, Sakura mampu meyakinkan Naruto tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Satu per satu mereka mulai menyingkirkan diri dari dalam segel mantra sambil mengamati cahaya kehijauan, yang mulai merambat dari tubuh Sakura menuju seluruh tulisan rumit yang mengelilingi si pria Uchiha. Gelombang energi chakra yang luar biasa terserap begitu saja ke dalam tubuh korbannya, hingga membuat tubuh kaku Itachi bersinar dengan warna chakra kehijauan khas milik Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan mati, bukan?" Obito mempertanyakan kenekatan adik perempuannya kepada siapapun yang memahami aksi Sakura.

"Jika kita berbicara soal membagi nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup, maka aku tidak dapat menjawabnya secara pasti," Sasori mengatakan perihal yang sebenarnya. "Aku cukup familiar dengan proses transfer nyawa. Tetapi untuk transfer rentang sisa hidup seseorang, aku baru mendengarnya. Baiklah, mungkin Sakura akan baik-baik saja bila dia masih akan hidup sampai 100 tahun lagi, dan membagi 50 tahun sisa hidupnya untuk Itachi. Tetapi bila tidak, kita akan kehilangan mereka berdua bersama-sama."

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begini."

Obito tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Sakura dan Itachi begitu saja, karena keduanya terlalu berharga bagi mereka sebagai keluarga. Dan apapun yang perlu dia lakukan demi mereka berdua, maka Obito akan melakukannya dengan suka rela.

Gadis, yang kini menjadikan diri sebagai satu-satunya harapan hidup si pria Uchiha, telah siap di tempatnya berada. Seketika saat kelopak matanya terpejam begitu saja, sekelilingnya pun berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Lalu tatkala konsentrasinya berada di tingkat tertinggi, gadis itu mulai mampu membayangkan segel mantra jurusnya dan sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah-tengahnya. Dan seperti apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meregenerasi organ tubuh Itachi, gadis itu mulai membayangkan otak, mata, jantung, paru-paru, hati dan berpindah ke bagian tubuh lainnya yang telah rusak karena serangan lawannya.

Seperti merancang kembali, gadis itu membayangkan bagaimana dia mulai mentransfer chakra pada bagian tubuh Itachi yang tak lagi berfungsi. Diawali dari sel, jaringan, organ, sistem organ hingga tingkat organisme. Mendetail, seolah Sakura membuat manusia baru dengan jurus ninja medisnya, yang bahkan tak masuk akal bagi manusia biasa.

Meski gadis itu yakin dapat membawa Itachi kembali, sayang sekali Sakura justru dibuat meragu dengan jumlah chakra yang dimilikinya. Chikatsu Saisei dan Jumyo Tensei harus dilakukan dalam sekali waktu, agar organ yang telah terbentuk kembali tidak mengalami dekomposisi. Maka dari itu Sakura membutuhkan banyak chakra, meskipun faktanya simpanan energi gadis itu mulai menipis hanya untuk menyelesaikan jurus pertama.

Semua orang termenung di tempat mereka berada. Gadis, yang kini masih memejamkan mata di ujung segel jurusnya, mulai kehilangan cahaya. Kulitnya mulai memucat seiring dengan chakra kehijauan di atas mantra yang terus menerus bercahaya tiada hentinya. Mengirim kehidupan bagi prianya yang kini mulai terlihat seperti manusia seutuhnya. Meski darah masih berceceran di mana-mana, namun luka-luka fisik yang tampak oleh mata kini mulai kembali seperti semula. Hingga akhirnya setengah jam berlalu dan Sakura segera membuka mata.

"Ukh."

Sakura merasakan pening menghantam kepalanya begitu saja. Kehabisan energi dan chakra membuat tubuhnya lemas tak terkira. Terhuyung dia di sana, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menyembunyikannya. Lagipula dirinya tidak mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan, karena Itachi bahkan belum kembali kepadanya. Sayang sekali, tubuhnya seolah berkata sebaliknya, karena yang kemudian terjadi adalah munculnya lelehan darah dari hidung Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Tentunya, Sakura tidak menggubris Naruto yang panik sambil menyebut namanya. Karena setelah dia menyeka lelehan darah itu dan akhirnya mampu menguasai komposisinya kembali, untuk yang kedua kali dia membuat segel di tangannya lalu berkata:

"Jumyo Tensei no Jutsu."

Segel di permukaan salju berubah menjadi jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan segel jurus sebelumnya. Tulisan-tulisan mantra yang begitu panjang tak terkira, kembali mengelilingi tubuh si pria Uchiha yang telah kembali utuh seperti semula. Lalu dengan segala chakra yang tersisa Sakura mulai memusatkan kembali konsentrasinya untuk menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya.

Berbeda dari aliran chakra sebelumnya, gelombang energi Sakura pada jurus kedua kini bergetar dan lebih labil bila dirasakan dengan seksama. Hal itu menjadi sebuah pertanda bagi mereka yang berada di sana, bila si gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai kehabisan stamina. Meskipun mereka semua tahu Sakura begitu keras kepala, namun bila kondisi itu dibiarkan begitu saja, maka mereka benar-benar akan kehilangan keduanya.

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka semua menyela adegan heroik Sakura, yang perlahan-lahan justru membunuh diri gadis itu secepatnya.

"Persetan denganmu, Aneki!"

Naruto maju dan mulai membentuk segel Jumyo Tensei di tangannya. Tanpa menyadari bila Sakura kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya, si Jinchuriki Kyuubi tetap berada di tempatnya berada. Lalu dalam sekejap mata chakra berwarna oranye menyatu dengan chakra hijau milik kakak perempuannya, dan mulai merasuk ke dalam tubuh si pria Uchiha.

"Jangan, Naruto, kau tidak bisa membagi nyawamu dan rentang sisa hidupmu untuk Itachi!"

Tentu saja. Faktanya, jurus Jumyo Tensei dapat dilakukan bersama-sama dengan bimbingan Sakura. Adanya lebih banyak orang, yang menyumbang nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup mereka, membuat hilangnya nyawa dan habisnya rentang sisa hidup Sakura dapat dihidari begitu saja. Semakin banyak orang maka semakin tinggi kemungkinan Itachi akan hidup kembali, dan semakin mudah bagi Sakura tanpa harus memaksakan diri.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli. Kau pikir hanya dengan mentransfer chakra dan rentang sisa hidupku pada Itachi-san lalu aku akan mati sekarang, begitu?" ketus, Naruto mendengus. "Aku ini Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Astaga!"

Pernyataan itu membuat senyum tegambar sederhana di wajah gadis yang kini mulai kehilangan warnanya.

"Jadi begitu?" suara seseorang menyela Naruto dan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, Blossom-chan?"

Tidak pernah gadis itu duga bila Obito mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Pria bertopeng itu bergabung ke dalam segel mantra dan segera membentuk tanda Jumyo Tensei seperti mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" geleng Sakura, ketika ritualnya terganggu dengan sikap mereka berdua.

"Aku masih membutuhkan rekan setim, lagipula," kata Kisame menyusul Obito dengan suka rela.

Gerakan mereka bertiga mulai memancing antusiasme yang lainnya.

"Persetan," umpat Hidan. "Aku ini manusia abadi. Seberapa pun rentang sisa hidup sialan yang wanita jalang ini inginkan aku bisa memberikannya pada si keparat Itachi!"

"Tch," Kakuzu yang juga merasa memiliki umur panjang dan tidak ingin dianggap pecundang, akhirnya bergabung dalam kerumunan.

Deidara mengikuti rekan-rekannya sambil berkata, "Aku bergabung, yeah. Sasori-dana?"

Panggilan pria bermata cemerlang itu menyinggung rekannya yang paling mengerti tentang jurus membagi-bagi nyawa. Maka dengan niat mengikuti kawan-kawannya, yang berbondong membantu Itachi, pria Nuke-nin Suna itu mengikuti mereka.

"Baiklah, meskipun **aku bukan manusia biasa** setidaknya aku bisa menyumbangkan chakra," Zetsu berkata dengan tulusnya.

Kini tinggal Pein dan Konan yang menatap Sakura dengan kekritisan. Pandangan, yang seolah tak habis pikir dengan aksi heroik anggota termuda Akatsuki yang terlampau keterlaluan itu, seakan menghujam Sakura begitu dalam.

"Kau tahu aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan anggotaku, bukan?" Pein berkata masih dengan ketegasannya, seolah ingin menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. "Jadi apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, Sakura, aku perlu tahu karena aku adalah pimpinanmu."

"Hai, Pein-sama," sesalnya, namun lega ketika pimpinan mereka bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Konan pun menyusul rekan-rekannya sambil berkata, "Kau ini memang keras kepala, Sakura."

Lalu sebuah senyum secerah sinar matahari, yang dapat Sakura lakukan semampunya, tergambar begitu saja ketika semua orang yang tak terduga, ternyata menaruh kepedulian pada rekannya. Air mata sempat menggenang dan jatuh setetes ketika Akatsuki dan Naruto memberikan tanda padanya bila mereka telah siap sedia. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan napas untuk mengendalikan komposisi, Sakura kembali membuat segel jurus terlarang di tangannya, lalu berkata:

"Jumyo Tensei no Jutsu."

Ya. Akhirnya dengan bantuan mereka semua cahaya chakra, yang kini mengelilingi Itachi, bersinar begitu terangnya. Kelegaan dan rasa syukur yang amat sangat meringankan beban hati Sakura yang sebelumnya menggelayut manja. Betapa tanpa mereka dirinya pasti putus asa, karena Itachi tidak akan pernah bisa kembali bila gadis itu hanya mengandalkan nyawa dan chakranya saja. Namun bukan berarti dirinya menerima semua bantuan mereka dengan cuma-cuma, karena tetap saja saudara-saudaranya harus mempertaruhkan nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup mereka. Maka bila suatu hari nanti gadis itu memiliki kesempatan untuk membayar hutangnya, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukannya.

Seketika, setelah kumandang nama jurus itu mengiang, cahaya chakra kesebelas orang telah bersatu dan bersinar seakan membutakan. Hingga dalam sepersekian detik kemudian cahaya itu meredup dan akhirnya menghilang, sebagai pertanda bila ritual mereka mengalami kesuksesan. Lalu seperti terhempas pusaran angin, Sakura merasa dirinya seolah melayang. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa seakan terjatuh sendirian dari ketinggian. Hanya satu hal yang Sakura dengarkan sebelum dirinya benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan segenap kerinduan.

"Sakura."

Semuanya segera gelap gulita seketika itu juga.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: Jumyo Tensei just fictional jutsu from myself. So I hope you understand my description above. Thank you.**


	46. Chapter 46

"Sakura."

Itachi segera menangkap tubuh gadisnya, yang tiba-tiba pingsan ketika dirinya baru saja membuka mata. Lelehan darah menetes terus menerus, dan tak kunjung berhenti juga dari hidung si gadis berambut merah muda. Wajah itu kini seputih salju, dan memucat pasi seakan kehilangan rona merahnya yang sempurna. Badannya dingin seperti es, meski mantel telah dengan erat membalut tubuh mungilnya. Dan seakan tak bertulang, gadis itu lunglai begitu saja di dalam pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi tidak mengerti, karena ingatan terakhir yang terekam dalam memorinya hanyalah ketika dia sampai di suatu tempat dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata. Tempat yang begitu asing baginya, yang belum pernah dia kunjungi di dunia. Lalu ketika dirinya baru beberapa saat berada di sana untuk menjelajahinya, sebuah energi yang luar biasa menariknya kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Dan apa yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang kini terkulai lemah tak berdaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, maka Itachi hanya menatap mata masing-masing rekan seorganisasinya. Rekan-rekan, yang entah bagaimana telah sampai di Konoha itu, hanya membalas pandangan Itachi dengan tatapan kembali tanpa berkata-kata. Karena faktanya, mereka semua bingung untuk memulai ceritanya dari mana. Lagipula tumbangnya Sakura tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Apa yang..."

"Biar kuperiksa!" Konan meminta, ketika dia mulai cemas dengan gejala yang ditunjukan si gadis berambut merah muda.

Seperti standar pemeriksaan, yang selalu dilakukan oleh ninja medis, wanita origami itu menyentuh nadi dan denyut di leher Sakura. Lalu pemeriksaan lainnya, yang berhubungan dengan organ vital penyokong kehidupan pasiennya, dilakukan Konan untuk memastikan diagnosisnya.

"Apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?" Naruto berjongkok di samping kedua orang yang mengerumuni saudarinya, tiba-tiba.

"Detaknya lemah sekali."

"Apa yang terjadi?" jantung Itachi berdegup kencang demi menunggu jawaban.

Cemas, Konan memperjelas, "Sakura harus segera ditolong atau dia akan mengalami gagal jantung."

Pernyataan itu segera menampar Itachi telak di relung hati.

"Ga...gagal jantung?" ulang si pria Uchiha, menelan ludah pahit di kerongkongannya.

Benar. Faktanya, selama ritual Jumyo Tensei berlangsung Sakura hanya meminjam chakra rekan-rekannya untuk membagi rentang sisa hidup saja, dan tidak mengambil separuh nyawa masing-masing dari mereka. Karena akibat dari pembagian setengah nyawa adalah gangguan organ tubuh, dan gadis itu tidak ingin mereka semua mengalaminya. Belum lagi bila Sakura menguras habis chakranya, yang mana memang telah dilakukannya. Sehingga dia tidak dapat mempertahankan stabilitas organ tubuhnya selama berlangsungnya ritual jurusnya. Maka dari itu kini yang tersisa hanyalah gadis yang hampir mengalami gagal organ, terutama jantung, di dalam tubuhnya.

Itachi menyalakan Sharingan, yang entah mengapa kini terasa begitu ringan. Tidak seperti biasanya, yang harus melalui kesakitan, karena kini dia dapat menggunakan Doujutsu itu dengan kemudahan. Namun Itachi berusaha menepis kenyataan, karena dia mengutamakan pemeriksaan aliran chakra Sakura yang seolah hanya tertidur pulas saja di dalam pangkuan.

"Tidak," gumamnya kecewa, ketika dia hanya menemukan semburat cahaya kehijauan di jantung Sakura, yang mana seharusnya bersinar terang di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita harus membawa Sakura-chan ke Konoha sekarang juga!" Naruto mengingatkan mereka semua.

Keputusan tiba-tiba itu membuat Akatsuki bimbang. Meski memang mereka datang untuk merundingkan urusan, namun bukan berarti Konoha tidak lah menjadi ancaman. Akan tetapi ketika mereka teringat dengan balasan surat Hokage yang mempersilakan, maka tidak ada alasan bagi desa itu untuk menyerang mereka yang akan datang.

"Hokage sudah mengetahui rencana kedatangan kalian, bukan? Jadi tidak usah khawatir kalau begitu."

Detik waktu terus berlalu dan menunggu adalah sesuatu yang tak perlu, ketika mereka memiliki gadis yang jiwanya sedang terancam maut. Maka ketika kesepakatan didapatkan dari saling tatap di antara anggota organisasi kriminal internasional itu, Pein sebagai pimpinan mereka pun setuju.

"Mari!"

Itachi segera meraih tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dinginnya tubuh itu segera merasuk ke dalam badannya tiba-tiba. Satu tangan pria itu menopang bahu sedangkan yang lainnya menyelinap di balik lutut si gadis berambut merah muda. Dengan lembutnya dia membaringkan kepala Sakura di lekuk leher untuk menghangatkannya. Dengan posisi dada tertempel dada seperti itu dapat Itachi rasakan detak jantung lemah dari dalam tulang rusuk gadisnya. Uraian rambut merah muda yang panjang itu pun bergoyang, tatkala Itachi mengeratkan belitan tangan untuk menambah kehangatan Sakura yang mungkin akan berguna. Lalu dengan sekali anggukan pada rekan-rekannya, pria itu telah siap untuk membawa gadisnya ke Konoha.

Keduabelas orang itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap dari tanah lapang. Malam memang sudah menjelang hingga bayangan mereka, yang sedang melompat dari dahan ke dahan pohon, pun tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang. Rendahnya suhu malam itu tidak membuat Itachi, yang kini tanpa mantel, merasakan sedikitpun kedinginan. Karena jubahnya sedang membalut tubuh Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menggiggil karena kebekuan. Tidak ada yang mereka pedulikan, ketika gerbang desa muncul di hadapan. Karena kini yang paling penting adalah gadis pingsan, dengan kondisinya yang mengkhawatirkan di dalam dekapan seseorang itu, mendapatkan perawatan yang dia butuhkan.

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan penjaga gerbang. Jadi kita akan mengambil jalan pintas melewati atas benteng sekalian."

"Apa kau yakin?" Pein memastikan bila ide Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu tidak akan merugikan. "Kami tidak ingin membuat masalah di sini."

"Tentu saja," tegas, Naruto membalas. "Biarkan aku yang tangani bila nanti masalah terjadi."

Naruto membimbing mereka mengabaikan jalan utama dan mengajak kesemuanya untuk melewati atas benteng desa. Bayangan hitam bercampur kilasan merah terbang di atas hiruk pikuknya suasana, tanpa orang-orang ketahui bila pemilik bayangan itu adalah musuh-musuh bebuyutan Konoha. Lompatan demi lompatan di atap gedung mereka lakukan secepatnya, ketika 30 menit sudah si gadis berambut merah muda itu hilang kesadarannya. Hingga akhirnya gedung rumah sakit Konoha berlantai banyak dan bercat putih tampak di hadapan mereka semua dengan jelasnya.

Seketika, tatkala mereka menapakkan kaki di halaman rumah sakit, perhatian beberapa orang mulai tersita. Tentu saja mantel berlambang awan merah lah yang menarik perhatian mereka semua. Bagaimana mungkin perhatian para penduduk tidak tersita, ketika tiba-tiba di tengah malam buta segerombol penjahat kelas S muncul di rumah sakit Konoha. Bahkan beberapa shinobi yang kedapatan berada di sekitar sana, mulai bersiaga dan kini menguntit mereka ke mana pun mereka berada. Dan tatapan mata orang-orang, yang tampak terkejut bercampur takut itu, semakin intens ketika para penjahat kriminal itu sampai di lobi rumah sakit untuk meminta penanganan salah satu anggotanya.

"Ayo!"

Naruto membimbing Itachi, yang masih medekap Sakura menuju Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Tidak mereka semua pedulikan tatapan mata penduduk Konoha, yang seakan ketakutan karena kedatangan para penjahat itu bersama-sama. Bahkan kini sekuadron ANBU diam-diam telah berada di sekitar gedung rumah sakit, guna bersiaga bila memang Akatsuki datang untuk membuat gara-gara.

"Kita akan mati di sini," Kisame mengamati sekeliling mereka dengan seringai bangga di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kita di rumah sakit, yeah."

"Kau berharap para dokter idiot itu mau menolong berandalan brengsek seperti kita, heh?"

Itachi masih berlari mengikuti saudara gadisnya, berharap bila Sakura akan mendapatkan penanganan secepatnya. Pikiran tak karuan sudah cukup untuk membuat pria itu merasakan kegentaran di dalam dadanya. Hingga tangannya bergetar dan tanpa sadar meremas tubuh gadisnya begitu saja. Dan bagaimana dia tidak, karena gara-gara dirinya Sakura kini sedang meregang nyawa. Pertarungan egonya dengan Sasuke ternyata membawa kerugian, yang jauh lebih berharga daripada hidupnya.

"INO?!"

Itachi terjaga dari lamunan ketika Naruto memanggil nama seseorang, yang sejauh dirinya ketahui adalah kawan lama gadisnya. Kunoichi dengan balutan jas dokter itu terkejut tiada tara, ketika melihat Akatsuki berbondong-bondong menuju ke arahnya.

"APA?!"

Bola mata beriris serulen si dokter terbelalak selebar-lebarnya, saat rekannya yang memiliki rambut warna senada datang bersama seorang Uchiha dan gadis berambut merah muda.

"Jangan meng-apa-kan aku! Tolong Sakura-chan!"

Seakan mendapati situasi yang tak pasti, keraguan Ino menghalanginya untuk segera menyadari kondisi darurat yang sedang terjadi. Namun dengan sekali kedipan mata, dia mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya kembali. Bersyukur bila intuisi paramedis Ino lebih cepat tanggap dibandingkan instingnya sebagai kunoichi. Sehingga kepanikannya akan munculnya Akatsuki dapat ditunda untuk nanti. Maka dari itu dia akhirnya mulai menghampiri Sakura yang masih berada dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Forehead?" Ino melakukan pemeriksaan yang sama persis dengan yang Konan lakukan. "Ya, Tuhan."

Tanpa menanti jawaban siapapun yang ditanyanya, dokter muda itu memerintah beberapa perawat untuk membantunya menangani Sakura, yang baru saja datang dengan kondisi tak terkira.

"Tidurkan dia di sini!" gadis itu mengistruksi Itachi untuk menaruh Sakura di Stretcher Bed. "Bawa dia masul ke IGD!" kini Ino memerintah perawatnya.

Mematungnya semua orang dengan kedatangan Akatsuki di sana segera terabaikan begitu saja, ketika hiruk pikuk dokter dan perawat berlarian masuk sambil mendorong Sakura ke dalam ruangan gawat darurat rumah sakit Konoha. Kerumunan paramedis, yang hilir mudik itu, menunjukkan bila Sakura memang pasien yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya. Semua adegan yang terjadi di sana melegakan sekaligus membebani Itachi, yang kini sedang berdiri menyandarkan diri di tembok untuk mengejar napasnya.

Pria, yang sudah lelah dan kecewa itu, kini menundukkan kepala dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Matanya yang masih ber-Sharingan aktif dibiarkan menyala untuk mengawasi aliran chakra Sakura. Berharap bila warna chakra kehijauan itu tidak menghilang dari jantung gadisnya begitu saja.

"Naruto, kau harus melapor kepada Hokage-sama! Jangan sembarangan menyerobot seperti ini!" sebelum masuk Ino memperingatkan rekannya dengan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Ya, tentu, terserah."

Ino segera menutup pintu ruang instalasi. Lalu anggota Akatsuki lain, yang masih berdiri di lobi, mulai menghampiri Naruto dan Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar harus melapor pada Hokage, Uzumaki-san."

Pria Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu akhirnya menyadari bila Akatsuki telah membuat penduduk desa, yang berada di sana, mulai berbisik di balik punggung mereka. Lalu tampak lah belasan ANBU, yang diam-diam memasuki lobi rumah sakit, telah bersiaga dengan segala gerakan tiba-tiba yang mungkin dibuat oleh para musuh utama Konoha. Beruntung, saat itu adalah tengah malam dan kedatangan Akatsuki tidak memancing keributan yang berlebihan, hingga akhirnya Natuto mengangkat satu tangan untuk menahan para pasukan di tempat mereka berada.

"Bunshin-ku sudah memberi tahu kedatangan kalian, sebenarnya. Sekarang Kakashi-sensei sedang menuju ke sini."

Belum sempat mulut Naruto terkatup, kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu masuk. Memperlihatkan sesosok pria jangkung, yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi desa Daun. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba segera menenagkan para pengunjung rumah sakit Konoha.

"Selamat malam."

Pein mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan tangan sambil berkata, "Selamat malam, Hokage-sama."

Uluran tangan itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kakashi sebagai tanda hormat sekaligus salam perdamaian kedua kubu yang sebenarnya sedang bermusuhan.

Seperti yang telah Bunshin Naruto sampaikan di kantornya, Kakashi pun percaya bahwa Akatsuki benar-benar telah tiba. Hokage berpendapat bila kedatangan mereka berada di luar lazimnya sekelompok orang yang bertamu ke desanya. Laporan adanya gelombang energi dan chakra luar biasa, yang menembus benteng desa Konoha begitu saja, cukup membuat Kakashi was-was akan adanya serangan dari tamu mereka. Namun ketika kini dirinya membuktikan bila Akatsuki memang datang dengan niat perdamaian, kekhawatirannya akan infiltrasi pertahanan Konoha terabaikan begitu saja.

"Maafkan kami yang tiba-tiba masuk ke wilayah Konoha tanpa izin, Hokage-sama," Pein kembali menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda sesalnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang meminta mereka mengabaikan penjaga," Naruto menyela.

"Dan kau melakukannya karena?"

"Ini soal Sakura-chan."

Sebutan nama saudarinya telah mengingatkan Kakashi, bila sebelumnya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang keadaan Sakura. Intuisi pria berimplan mata Sharingan sebagai kakak tertua di antara adik-adiknya itu segera tersentil, ketika dia mendapati si pria Uchiha menyandarkan diri di tembok tanpa berekspresi apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" Kakashi memilih untuk bertanya pada Pein, sebagai seseorang yang dia harapkan mengetahui cerita dibalik semuanya.

"Kami," kata Pein, menyebut seluruh anggota organisasinya. "Tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Uzumaki-san mungkin dapat menjelaskan."

"Sakura-chan menggunakan Jumyo Tensei untuk membangkitkan Itachi-san kembali dari kematian."

"Apa?!" Itachi yang memang belum mendengar penjelasan akan alasan tumbangnya Sakura, kini menegakkan tubuhnya seketika. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Naruto kini memiliki tugas lain untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura karena Itachi. Dan beruntung, suasana rumah sakit di tengah malam itu tidak banyak orang, sehingga dirinya mampu menjabarkan insiden yang terjadi dengan senang hati.

"Kau sudah mati, yeah," Deidara berkata seolah bukan apa-apa. "Tadinya. Dan sekarang kau hidup lagi, un."

"Pinky berkorban setengah nyawanya dan rentang sisa hidupnya untukmu."

"Jangan lupakan kita brengsek! Kami semua membantumu. Sialan!"

Itachi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memandang rekan-rekannya dengan tatapan mata ber-Sharingan-nya. Aksi itu langsung mendapatkan palingan muka dari mereka semua, karena kekhawatiran bila mata roda pengkopi itu akan bereaksi dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Jadi Sakura-chan menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk membawamu kembali dari kematian," Naruto mengamini, sambil berterimakasih di dalam hati untuk bantuan penjelasan dari para anggota Akatsuki.

Itachi masih dalam posisi membeku di tempatnya berada. Dia mengingat waktu kilasan warna merah muda muncul di hadapannya saat Chidorigatana menembus perutnya. Mengingat saat dengan terbata-bata Sakura memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya dan tidak pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Mengingat tatkala untuk yang terakhir kalinya Itachi mengetuk kening Sakura demi mengungkapkan cinta. Dan mengingat ketika gadisnya berjanji untuk membawanya kembali dari kematian dengan berbagai cara.

"Astaga," kata Kakashi di bawah maskernya.

Kelopak mata pimpinan desa Konoha itu berkedip sekali lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Itachi. Naruto memang menyebutkan soal pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, namun tidak mengatakan bila si kakak tertua mantan muridnya itu telah mati.

Pria berimplan mata Sharingan itu memejamkan mata. Lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan pening di kepala. Kakashi tahu betul jurus apa yang digunakan oleh Sakura. Transfer separuh nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup itu menyebabkan tubuh penggunanya lemah dan menurunnya kerja jantung penjurusnya. Dan apa yang sejak dulu Kakashi takutkan benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya saat itu juga. Sakura kini sedang berjuang melalui masa kritis untuk tetap mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Hokage-sama tahu jurus itu?" Itachi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tentu saja," ucapnya, menyesakkan dan melegakan mereka semua. "Jurus itu adalah jurus inkarnasi. Jurus yang hanya dapat dilakukan sekali karena ritualnya membutuhkan separuh nyawa dan rentang sisa hidup penggunanya."

"Lalu apa kompensasi penggunaannya?"

Kakashi menelan ludah pahitnya, lalu berkata, "Jantungnya akan melemah. Secara teknis pembagian separuh nyawa itu sama saja dengan membagi jantung Sakura padamu, Itachi-san. Dan bila dia dapat melewati masa kritis, tentunya dia akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi bila tidak..."

Itachi tidak perlu mendengar apa kata Kakashi selanjutnya. Dia sudah cukup melihat bagaimana akhir dari kehidupan manusia. Meski baginya berada di surga lebih baik daripada di dunia fana, akan tetapi Itachi tidak mampu menahan kesendiriannya tanpa Sakura. Itulah mengapa gadis itu membawanya kembali dari dunia sana, adalah karena Sakura tahu bila dirinya belum ingin mati dan meninggalkan cintanya.

Akan tetapi justru karenanya, Sakura kini harus menghadapi maut yang mulai mengincar nyawanya. Apa yang telah Itachi lakukan hingga orang yang paling dia cintai justru menggantikan tanggungan bebannya?

Itachi menyesal telah menemui Sasuke, yang pada awalnya untuk mengakhiri perselisihan dan mencari kedamaian, namun justru berakhir dengan malapetaka. Seharusnya sedari dulu dia tidak perlu merasa berhutang pada adiknya, karena memang apa yang telah dilakukannya pada klan Uchiha adalah satu-satunya keputusan yang terbaik yang pernah dibuatnya. Seharusnya waktu itu dia tidak perlu berbohong pada Sakura, bila memang dirinya telah ditantang oleh maut untuk mengakhiri balas dendam adiknya yang tak kunjung reda demi klan Uchiha. Seharusnya sejak dulu dia tidak menantang Sasuke bertarung hingga bertaruh nyawa, ketika dirinya sendiri telah menemukan sandaran hati untuk mengistirahatkan semua kelelahannya di dunia. Seharusnya...

Seharusnya Itachi tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa kekasihnya demi menghidupkannya kembali dari dunia sana.

Kelopak mata Sharingan itu terpejam begitu saja, ketika Itachi mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat hampir membasahi bola matanya. Denyut seakan menggedor untuk menembus tengkoraknya, ketika kecampuradukan rasa yang tak terkira berhasil menjalar dari dalam hatinya ke kepala. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya seakan dapat meleleh kapan saja, ketika kenyataan bila jantung yang kini berdegup di dalam rongga dadanya adalah milik Sakura separuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Itachi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pintu ruangan Instalasi Gawat Darurat pun terbuka dan menghenyakkan mereka semua. Seorang gadis dengan baju operasi dokter muncul dari dalam sana dengan wajah yang lelah tiada tara. Lalu ketika dia menyadari bila keramaian sebelumnya masih belum reda, Ino menghampiri mereka semua dan berkata:

"Sakura sedang berada dalam kondisi komatose."

Diam-diam, setetes cairan bening jatuh dari sudut kelopak mata si pria Uchiha.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto


	47. Chapter 47

Ironis adalah kata yang patut untuk menggambarkan sosok Itachi. Seharusnya dia yang berada di tempat tidur itu, seharusnya dia yang berada di bawah alam sadar itu, seharusnya dia yang memakai segala jenis alat penyangga organ kehidupan itu, dan bukan gadis berambut merah muda yang satu-satunya dia cintai sampai mati.

Sakura ditemukan dengan oksigen yang terhubung dari tabung melalui selang menuju ke hidung. Monitor elektrokardiogram berbunyi sesuai dengan ritme berdegupnya detak jantung. Tetesan-tetesan cairan IV masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sebagai pengontrol elektrolit melalui pergelangan tangan dan selang yang terhubung.

Pria itu meremas dadanya seakan ingin merasakan detak jantung yang kini berdegup sempurna di dalam sana berkat pengorbanan Sakura. Lalu teringat juga nyawa yang kini bersarang di dalam tubuhnya yang mana juga milik si gadis berambut merah muda. Kini dirinya benar-benar telah menyatu dengan Sakura karena telah berbagi jantung dan nyawa bersama.

Tiga jam yang lalu kabar mengenai Sakura yang berada dalam kondisi komatose telah didengar oleh mereka semua. Kondisi tak sadarkan diri dalam rentang waktu yang cukup panjang itu, lebih diakibatkan kepada habisnya chakra dari dalam tubuhnya. Lemahnya detak jantungnya pun dipengaruhi oleh stamina yang habis terkuras begitu saja. Menyebabkan kerja otot salah satu organ vital penyokong kehidupan Sakura tidak mampu berkerja dengan sempurna.

Tentunya apapun yang disampaikan dokter hanya berdasarkan kamus medis semata. Jurus Jumyo Tensei dan bagaimana separuh nyawa serta rentang sisa hidup dapat dipindahtangankan begitu saja, hanya mampu dipahami oleh mereka para ninja. Tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan secara pasti mengapa dan bagaimana jurus itu dapat membuat Sakura tertidur pulas di bawah alam sadarnya. Kecuali si pengguna jurusnya yang mana kini sedang koma.

Ninja adalah ironisme dunia yang memiliki keahlian dan kemampuan di luar nalar manusia biasa yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan logika, dan itulah yang kini sedang menimpa dirinya dan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," sesalnya sambil mencium tangan kekasihnya. "Bagaimana aku harus membalas kehidupan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku?"

Tidak ada henti-hentinya Itachi meminta maaf seakan-akan ucapan adalah harga yang setimpal dengan kehidupan yang kini dimilikinya.

Hening berbahasa membuat ruangan yang hanya berisikan Sakura dan dirinya itu menjadi dingin terasa.

"Itachi?"

Pria, yang kini menundukkan kepala di atas tangan Sakura itu, hanya meng-hn-kan siapapun orang yang memanggilnya. Posisinya masih sama sejak gadisnya dibawa ke ruang perawatan VIP area khusus untuk orang-orang seperti _mereka_. Kepalanya tersandar lembut di punggung tangan yang kini terkulai tak berdaya, matanya terpejam untuk merasakan kulit hangat yang terasa di keningnya dan tubuhnya masih saja tercondong sepenuhnya di tepi ranjang pasien tempat gadisnya terlelap memejamkan mata.

"Itachi?"

Suara derit kursi di samping Itachi menjadi pertanda siapapun orang yang datang itu kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura mengorbankan segalanya untukmu."

"Aa."

"Tetapi kau tetap saja mendatangi adikmu."

Itachi menegakkan kepala dan posisi tubuhnya. Tangannya yang kokoh lah yang kini saling berpaut dengan tangan Sakura. Tidak dia pedulikan Obito yang kini sedang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil mengamati mereka dengan sorot jenaka.

"Kau mempertaruhkannya demi Sasuke."

"Aa."

"Kau bodoh sekali, Itachi."

"Aa."

"Kau bisa saja menghindari Sasuke seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Aa."

"Tetapi kau masih tetap saja nekat untuk menemuinya."

"Aa."

Semua yang Obito katakan adalah fakta yang telah dipikirkan Itachi berulang-ulang kali. Dan kini karena tuduhan pria di sampingnya yang membabi buta, Itachi merasa wajahnya tertampar kenyataan bertubi-tubi.

"Ngomong-ngomong urusanmu dengan Sasuke sudah selesai, bukan?"

"Aa," namun Itachi menjeda lalu berkata, "Tetapi urusanmu dengannya belum."

Obito menepuk pundak saudaranya berkali-kali seakan mengerti maksudnya. Memang benar bila dirinya adalah pelaku kedua pembantaian klan Uchiha, dan sayangnya Sasuke tidak mengetahui identitas sejatinya. Karena bila iya, maka mereka tidak dapat membayangkan betapa kesalnya dia melihat pelaku lain genosida sedang merasakan udara sebebas-bebasnya. Lagipula tidak perlu melibatkan Obito juga untuk membuat Sasuke kesal tiada tara. Cukup dengan Itachi muncul di hadapannya saat itu juga, dirinya yakin bila dia akan naik pitam begitu saja karena tak percaya bila kakaknya masih bernyawa.

"Kau tidak bisa melibatkanku dalam pertengkaran kalian, Outoto."

"Hn."

Sayangnya Obito hanya tertawa mendengar respon Itachi, yang disampaikannya dengan suara datar sejak awal mereka berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Astaga, dia ini kunoichi yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati untuk hidup kembali."

Itachi menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada.

"Yang penting Sakura masih hidup, benar?" Obito mengikuti tundukan kepala saudaranya.

"Hn."

Lalu lengan pria seklan Uchiha itu menyiku lelaki di sampingnya, "Jangan seperti ini!"

"Hn," sahut Itachi untuk entah 'hn' yang ke berapa kali, sambil menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Outoto. Tidak bisa kubayangkan perjalanan yang telah kau tempuh dari dunia sana menuju kembali ke dunia fana."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, bahkan seolah tidak menganggap Obito ada, si pria Uchiha muda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Dia meninggalkan rekan seorganisasinya di sana, yang mana merupakan orang yang sangat terpercaya untuk menemani Sakura. Meski memang gadis koma itu tidak memerlukan kawan dengan adanya dokter dan perawat yang selalu datang setiap jam serta beberapa pasukan ANBU yang ditempatkan persis di luar ruangan, namun dukungan adalah yang ingin rekan-rekannya berikan. Itulah mengapa selama Sakura dalam kondisi tidur yang lama, mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Apa kabarmu, Blossom-chan?"

Obito melambai pada gadis yang masih tertidur pulas di bawah alam sadarnya. Tangannya yang bersarung hitam terlipat kembali dengan rapi di depan dada setelah dirinya yakin bila Sakura tidak menyadari lambaian tangannya. Topengnya, yang seakan mewakili gelombang jurus Kamui, tidak menghalangi pandangan Obito pada si gadis berambut merah muda yang dia yakini akan sembuh secepatnya. Dengan sabar dia duduk di sana sambil sesekali mengamati monitor elektrokardiogram, yang terkadang berubah kecepatan meskipun tidak membahayakan.

Obito benar-benar tidak mengerti alasan Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menolong Itachi dengan nyawanya sendiri. Padahal sudah pria itu katakan sejak awal bila dirinya bersedia membantunya melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Itachi. Mungkin perihal mengenai berubahnya Akatsuki masih belum sampai pada Sakura, yang mana memang belum sempat untuk memahami. Betapa mereka semua telah berubah dari sekelompok orang individualis menjadi sosialis yang lebih manusiawi. Tetapi Obito yang mengetahui Sakura sebagai sosok yang rendah hati, tentunya mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya demi menolong orang yang dikasihi tanpa perlu membuat orang lain merasa rugi.

Bila mengulang lagi apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Itachi dan Sakura, Obito seakan ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Cinta anak muda dengan rintangan tidak masuk akal yang membabi buta tidak juga menggentarkan keduanya. Terkadang masa lalu muncul di dalam benaknya ketika dirinya masih bersama Tim Minato dalam formasi sempurna. Betapa ketika dia dan Kakashi berada dalam zona perebutan perhatian Rin dan semua kegilaan di masa Genin mereka.

Helaan napas mengalun dari balik topengnya dengan ucapan sarkas, "Ah, manisnya."

Limabelas menit Obito di sana sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang sebelumnya telah dia duga dari identitas chakranya. Seorang pria bermata kiri Sharingan kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap Obito dengan ekspresi matanya yang biasa saja.

"Hokage-sama," si pria bertopeng itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menundukkan kepala.

Kakashi hanya balas menunduk tanpa berkata-kata. Lalu seakan mereka tidak saling mengganggu satu sama lainnya, pimpinan Desa Daun itu masuk ke ruang perawatan Sakura dan hanya berdiri saja di sana.

"Dia baik-baik saja," ucap Obito tanpa menanti Kakashi bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau begitu menyayanginya."

Suara riang gembira lawan bicara Kakashi, yang mengingatkannya pada pria bernama Tobi, mengalun seperti ucapan kawan lama yang baru saja berjumpa. Namun pria yang dulunya memang berkawan satu sama lainnya itu tidak mengabaikannya juga, karena setelah menatap Sakura sejenak Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Sakura adalah adik perempuanku."

"Bukan. Dia adik perempuanku."

Hokage mengendipkan matanya sekali. Sementara pria bertopeng di hadapannya hanya terkekeh geli. Perebutan dua pria itu demi seorang gadis sejak mereka masih Genin ternyata belum usai, karena ternyata semua itu masih berlanjut hingga kini. Dan sekarang objeknya bukan lagi gadis bertato persegi ungu di pipi yang mereka minati, melainkan gadis bertato berlian di kening yang mereka ingini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Jestur tubuh Kakashi yang protektif mencuat ke permukaan. Pernyataan pria, yang memang sudah lama dia ketahui sebagai Obito itu, memancing keinginan untuk menginterogasinya dalam-dalam.

Obito berkata dengan sarkasnya sambil tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu segalak itu, Hokage-sama. Siapapun bisa menganggapnya siapa saja yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan Itachi sudah mengklaim Sakura sebagai miliknya."

Pernyataan Obito semakin memancing sikap overprotektif Kakashi pada Sakura, yang katanya telah diklaim oleh Itachi. Diklaim oleh Itachi, sekali lagi. Klaim macam apa yang Obito maksud, Kakashi tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi setelah dipertimbangkan kembali, ternyata bukan masalah Itachi yang telah mengklaim Sakura yang menjadi masalah untuknya, melainkan sikap Obito yang menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Apapun yang mereka lakukan itu bukan urusanku."

Obito mengangguk berkali-kali tiada henti seakan meragukan pernyataan Kakashi.

"Karena yang penting untukku sekarang adalah kenapa kau menganggap Sakura sebagai adikmu sendiri, Obito?"

Pria bertopeng oranye itu segera meredakan tawa dan mengubah suaranya kembali seperti semula. Lalu jesturnya yang jenaka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih berwibawa. Sikap dan sifat itu segera menyadarkan si pimpinan desa Konoha bila pria di hadapannya kini telah berubah menjadi pribadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu, Kakashi."

Nama, yang terucap dari mulut mantan rekan setimnya itu, membuat pria, yang memiliki mata implan Sharingan dari mantan rekannya itu juga, melonggarkan pertahanan yang dibuatnya. Lipatan lengan di depan dadanya telah terlepas dan kini keduanya mulai tersimpan di dalam saku celana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, dengan suara dalamnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami kemari, bukan?"

Faktanya, Hokage telah menerima dan membaca surat dari Pein sebelumnya. Isinya menyatakan bahwa Akatsuki telah menghentikan perburuan Biju karena suatu alasan yang tidak dicantumkan secara spesifik di dalamnya. Dan sebagai tindak lanjut dari berhentinya visi misi mereka yang lama, organisasi itu hendak meminta tolong pada Hokage untuk membantu mereka mengklarifikasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada seluruh dunia.

Jujur saja Kakashi dibuat terkejut dengan maksud mereka. Sekian lama Akatsuki memburu Biju entah untuk tujuan apa, dan tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata semuanya berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Kakashi paham betul bila mereka memiliki sebuah rencana meski dirinya tidak tahu spesifiknya apa. Sebuah rencana epik sedang disusun di balik kedok mantel hitam berawan merah yang selalu meneror setiap desa di seluruh dunia ninja dengan kekuatannya. Sebuah rencana kolosal yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba dihentikan di tigaperempat jalan begitu saja, ketika kini mereka dapat dengan mudah menangkap Kyuubi di desa Konoha. Suatu fakta yang kenyataannya menyentil keingintahuan Kakashi untuk bertanya.

"Siapa yang mengubah prinsip kalian?"

Obito berpaling dari Kakashi lalu menatap gadis yang kini terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya. Kode yang diterima oleh pimpinan Desa Daun itu segera tercerna dalam otaknya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan peraturan ninja, rekan, penelantaran dan sampah."

Mata pria berimplan Sharingan itu berkedip sekali. Kata kunci Obito mengingatkannya pada suatu prinsip yang dia junjung tinggi sejak rekan setimnya itu hilang ditelan bumi. Lalu kini dia muncul entah dari mana di hadapan Kakashi hanya untuk mengungkitnya kembali.

"Kenapa dengan kata-kata itu?" tanyanya, sambil menundukkan kepala.

Obito mendengus karena pertanyaannya, lalu berkata, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kakashi. Kau yang melakukannya, bukan?"

"Benar. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Obito kembali.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Karena aku tidak tahu bila kau masih memengang teguh kutipan itu, Kakashi. Dan kau membaginya untuk anak-anak didikmu, yang mana salah satunya kini menjadi rekan seorganisasiku."

"Tetapi bukan berarti hal itu cukup untuk mengubah prinsip organisasi sehebat Akatsuki."

Diam-diam pria Uchiha itu tersenyum di balik topengnya, "Itu lah masalahnya. Kau tidak tahu siapa otak dari penggagas perburuan Biju dan tujuan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya."

Hokage menegakkan punggungnya di tempatnya berada. Dia memang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Akatsuki ingin lakukan di balik semua perburuan Biju mereka. Dan kini adalah saat di mana dia bisa menggali informasi lebih lanjut dari Obito, yang telah memancing keingintahuannya. Maka dengan optimis mampu membongkar rahasia mereka, Kakashi pun memulai interogasinya.

"Katakan padaku!" tuntutnya, sederhana.

Akan tetapi justu tawa jenaka Tobi lah yang terdengar dari balik topeng lawan bicaranya.

"Nah, Hokage-sama. Sebaiknya kubongkar rahasia Akatsuki setelah kau memutuskan untuk benar-benar membantu kami."

"Maka pastikan besok Akatsuki berkumpul di Tower Hokage dan menyampaikan apapun maksud kalian," ucap Kakashi, memutuskan untuk menunda interogasi.

Menunduk sedalam-dalamnya hanya untuk bersikap sarkas, Obito pun mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Rokudaime Hokage."

Kakashi tidak mempedulikan sinisme itu, karena yang dia lakukan kini justru mengamati Obito yang melenggang pergi dengan santai dari ruangan VIP.

"Selamat malam, Hokage-sama."

Pintu ruang perawatan Sakura tertutup diiringi kekehan tawa yang telah Kakashi kenal sejak lama. Sekarang tinggalah dia di sana bersama adik perempuannya.

"Diam-diam kau telah berhasil mengacaukan visi misi Akatsuki, heh, Imouto?"

Segaris senyum bangga tergambar sempurna di balik masker kakak laki-laki Sakura.

* * *

Tower Hokage.

Pagi telah menjelang setelah semalam insiden tumbangnya Sakura menjadi keributan yang cukup menegangkan. Masalah kesehatan mantan kunoichi hebat Konoha itu telah ditangani secara khusus oleh medis pasukan ANBU demi keamanan. Kondisinya yang cukup stabil menjadi indikasi bila masa kritis telah berhasil Sakura lalui dalam semalam, dan kini mereka tinggal menantinya untuk kembali bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Dan meski anggota Akatsuki termuda itu kini tidak hadir karena masih dalam kondisi koma, urusan yang hendak organisasi itu selesaikan harus segera dituntaskan.

Alasan kedatangan Akatsuki telah Hokage ketahui dari surat yang mereka kirim beberapa hari sebelumnya. Penghentian perburuan Biju merupakan perihal yang Kakashi temukan sebagai alasan organisasi itu berani meminta bantuan kepada Konoha. Awalnya Hokage merasa semua itu hanya tipuan belaka, agar mereka dapat dengan leluasa masuk ke wilayahnya untuk menangkap buruan terakhir mereka. Namun kilasan perbincangan yang sempat dilakukanya dengan Obito, mau tidak mau menyentil keingintahuan Kakashi tentang apa yang sebenarnya Akatsuki inginkan hingga berani mengupah prinsip mereka.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?"

Suara datar tanpa emosi Kakashi menggema di kantornya, yang kini berisi seluruh Kapten ANBU dan para tamunya.

"Kami ingin menghentikan perburuan Biju," jawab satu-satunya pemegang kekuasasan tertinggi organisasi. "Sebenarnya secara teknis kami ingin membatalkan penangkapan Kyuubi meskipun kedelapan Biju telah berhasil tertangkap jauh-jauh hari."

Pernyataan itu memancing kesiap seluruh penghuni ruangan, terkecuali Hokage yang memang telah mengetahui dan pegakunya sendiri. Bahkan Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang kini tersembunyi di balik topeng rubahnya, dibuat membeku di tempatnya berada karena pernyataan gamblang Akatsuki.

"Jelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan dengan memburu para Biju, dan kami akan mencoba membantu apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Rencana Mata Bulan epik milik pendiri klan Uchiha pun segera dijelaskan oleh Pein tanpa basa-basi. Semua yang pernah Obito uraikan kepada pimpinan organisasinya mengenai apa, siapa, kapan, mengapa dan bagaimana rencana itu dapat diwujudkan pun kini terpaparkan dengan jelas tanpa tendensi. Pembongkaran rahasia mengenai rencana penghipnotisan seluruh umat manusia dengan Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan pun diutarakan dengan senang hati. Hingga akhirnya seisi ruangan segera dibuat ciut nyali bahkan ketika Pein telah selesai menjelaskan dan mengakhiri.

Setetes peluh mengalir dari kening Kakashi menuju ke sisi wajahnya, ketika fakta yang baru disampaikan pimpinan Akatsuki mulai tercerna dalam otaknya.

Sambil menelan ludah, Hokage berkata karena terperangah, "Ka..lian a..pa?"

"Mengumpulkan kesembilan Biju untuk membangkitkan Juubi guna menerapkan Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan pada bulan purnama untuk membuat seluruh umat manusia berada dalam Genjutsu demi perdamaian dunia."

"Ju...ubi? Eien no Ma...ngekyou Sha...ringan? Per...damaian du...nia?" terbata-bata Kakashi berkata.

"Anda tidak terkejut bila tujuan kami juga demi perdamaian dunia, bukan, Hokage-sama?"

Tidak. Karena keterkejutan Kakashi lebih kepada semua hal yang mereka sampaikan padanya, dan bukan satu hal mengenai perdamaian dunia saja.

Ketika komposisi Kakashi telah kembali dia pun mulai melanjutkan interogasi, "Tetapi Uchiha Madara telah lama mati."

"Tidak juga," sahut seorang pria secepatnya dengan suara jenaka.

Perhatian si ninja kopi segera teralih dari Pein menuju ke kawan lamanya. Lalu ingatan tentang obrolan mereka berdua semalam segera menyadarkan dirinya. Tentang bagaimana Sakura telah berhasil menggubah visi misi Akatsuki hanya dengan prinsip kesetiakawanan dari masa Genin, yang selalu diingatkan Kakashi pada anak-anak didiknya.

"Kau?"

"Aku," sebut Obito bangga pada dirinya. "Anda dapat memanggilku Uchiha Madara, Tobi, atau siapapun. Dulu. Sebelum kutemukan identitasku yang sebenarnya."

Seisi ruangan terperanjat dengan pengakuan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang mereka ketahui memiliki kepribadian seperti sinar matahari. Tidak mereka sangka bila dibalik keceriaannya tersimpan banyak sekali ego alternatif yang manipulatif dan picik tak terkendali.

"Kau sadar bila rencanamu termasuk kejahatan internasional dan ganjarannya pun akan diputuskan secara kolektif oleh Kage seluruh desa di dunia ninja. Kalian semua!"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kalian membongkar rahasia ini?"

"Anda sudah mengetahui alasannya, bukan, Hokage-sama?" santai, Obito menjawab dengan seringai.

Kakashi tidak perlu bertanya kembali alasan mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Penjelasan Obito semalam sudah cukup membuat Kakashi mengerti. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak cukup percaya hanya karena Sakura saja, visi misi Akatsuki dapat berubah drastis sekali.

"Bagaimana bila kami menolak untuk membantu kalian?" tantang Kakashi, untuk menguji keseriusan Akatsuki.

Seringai dan dengus terdengar hampir bersamaan dari seluruh anggota organisasi berlambang awan merah itu seakan meremehkan tawaran Kakashi.

"Anda bisa memilih, Hokage-sama. Kami meyakinkan seluruh dunia dengan cara kami sendiri atau Anda membantu Akatsuki," Pein menawar tawaran Kakashi.

"Akan lebih mudah memaksa seluruh dunia untuk percaya dengan adanya delapan Biju di tangan kita," Obito menambahkan pernyataan pimpinannya, yang mana cukup mengejutkan Hokage Konoha.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa."

"Kenyataannya hanya akulah yang mampu mengendalikan Biju dengan Rinnegan."

Benar. Kedelapan Biju yang telah terkumpul di dalam Gedo Mazo kini masih dikuasai oleh Akatsuki. Dan sialnya, apa yang pemilik mata samsara itu katakan memang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Membiarkan organisasi itu bertindak semaunya dengan kedelapan Biju di tangan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kekuatan masing-masing anggota mereka yang tidak terkira saja sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan dunia ninja dengan agresi. Apalagi dengan bantuan kedelapan Biju, maka perang shinobi keempat mungkin saja dapat tejadi. Akan tetapi karena Kakashi masih belum yakin dengan niat mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, maka dia masih menggunakan ancamannya sebagai alat untuk menginterogasi.

"Kami memiliki salah satu anggota kalian, ingat?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Obito melambaikan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi. "Anda hanya menggertak, Hokage-sama. Kami semua tahu."

"Kami pernah menahan Sakura sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalian bisa percaya bila kami tidak akan menahannya untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Kau tidak akan berani, Kakashi," suara dalam Obito mengirim getaran kengerian hingga masuk ke dalam tulang semua orang.

Peringatan itu telah cukup untuk membuat Hokage menghentikan permainan ancamannya, karena Rokudaime tahu betul bila gertakan-gertakan itu hanya akan menguap begitu saja ke udara.

"Apa untungnya bila kami menolong kalian?"

"Uchiha Madara."

Tawaran Obito memancing ketertarikan Kakashi. Bila pendiri klan Uchiha dapat ditahan, maka kegilaan yang dimulai sejak zaman pemerintahan Senju Hashirama akan berakhir dengan damai.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Anda harus berjanji untuk membantu kami terlebih dahulu, Hokage-sama."

Kritis, Hokage menatap pria bertopeng oranye itu dengan mata menganalisis. Di dalam otaknya kini telah terpikirkan akibat baik dari sisi positif maupun negatif.

Jujur saja, membantu Akatsuki saat itu tidak lah rugi. Konoha bukan desa picik yang menuntut keuntungan dari mereka yang ingin mengakhiri kegilaan dunia shinobi. Dan kesempatan berubahnya Akatsuki untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, tidak akan pernah datang dua kali. Kesempatan untuk menghentikan tindakan anarki yang disebabkan oleh organisasi kriminal internasional kelas S itu, dapat diakhiri dengan mudahnya bila Kakashi memilih pilihan yang sesuai.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

Ekspresi kepuasan akan hasil dari perundingan tidak tampak di wajah para anggota Akatsuki yang memang tersembunyi dari emosi.

"Kami ingin Anda mengumpulkan seluruh Kage Desa Tersembunyi sebagai saksi deklarasi berubahnya visi misi Akatsuki."

Pimpinan Desa Daun mengedipkan matanya sekali bersamaan dengan pernyataan Akatsuki.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note: Firstly, I am sorry for the late update. I kinda busy because of my thesis. Thank you.**


	48. Chapter 48

_"Gelap!"_

 _Tidak ada warna lainnya selain hitam kelam yang kini mengelilingi diri Sakura. Warna monokrom tanpa dasar yang seakan menelannya tak terhingga. Bahkan pikiran akan dirinya yang kembali buta pun sempat terbayang olehnya._

 _"Gelap!"_

 _Dan apabila Sakura telah mati pun maka seharusnya panorama berbeda yang ditemukannya. Padang rumput yang luas dengan pohon Oak di tengahnya yang menaungi ayah dan ibunya yang sedang piknik di sana. Bukannya kegelapan yang begitu kelam yang menelannya tak terkira._

 _"Gelap!"_

 _Emosi kesal bercampur dengan ketidakpuasan akan apa yang ditemukan Sakura setelah dirinya menghidupkan Itachi, membuat ambisinya untuk membuka mata muncul di dalam hati. Gadis itu marah karena dia harus tumbang saat dia ingin menyapa dan memeluk kekasihnya yang bangkit dari mati, dan bukannya hilang kesadaran entah untuk berapa lama dia melakukannya kini._

 _"Aku harus bangun!"_

Usahanya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari lingkup kegelapgulitaan itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil, ketika cahaya putih menyilaukan mata seakan menembus kelopak mata Sakura. Dia terkejut ketika lampu tungsten, yang jauh lebih terang benderang dari sinar matahari menurutnya, membuat matanya yang sudah terbelah justru kembali terpejam beberapa lama. Berusaha menghalangi sinar putih kebiruan yang menyakitkan itu, Sakura menggunakan punggung tangannya hanya untuk menemukan bila kini ternyata masih terjerat selang IV.

"Itachi!"

Gadis itu bangkit dari baring-baringnya tiba-tiba. Pening segera menghantam kepalanya hingga membuat semua seolah berputar di matanya. Tubuhnya letih tak terkira. Persendiannya begitu nyeri hingga menggerakkan tubuh saja memaksanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tulang belulangnya ngilu tiada tara hingga terasa sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Begitu sakitnya bahkan dia berharap lebih baik patah sekalian saja.

"Ah."

Suara notifikasi elektrokardiogram mengguggah Sakura dari lamunan akan kesakitan. Matanya memperhatikan garis-garis dan titik-titik yang menunjukkan kondisi organ vital di bagian dadanya yang terdalam. Ya. Sakura kini menyadari bila apa yang terjadi padanya benar-benar jantung yang hampir saja mengalami kegagalan. Chikatsu Saisei dan Jumyo Tensei telah menyerap seluruh energi dan chakranya, hingga mendetakkan jantung pun tidak mampu dirinya lakukan. Namun bukan berarti kelemahan itu akan berlangsung selamanya, karena Sakura masih memiliki kesempatan. Terapi yang dilakukan seperti normalnya penyakit kardio akan menyembuhkan kelainan jantungnya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku harus mencari Itachi."

Berusaha mengendalikan badannya, gadis itu menyingkap selimut dengan terburu-buru lalu mulai mengerakkan kakinya. Tanpa merasakan apa-apa dia mulai melepas jarum, selang dan kabel yang tertempel dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Dan ketika kakinya sudah terjulur dan menapak di permukaan lantai, dinginnya marmer mengirim rindingan ke seluruh badannya sesegera.

"Aku harus mencari Itachi."

Gigilan, yang menghalangi Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, sempat membuat dirinya terdiam sesaat di tempatnya berada. Namun niat untuk menemukan Itachi tidak dapat membuatnya urung begitu saja, karena justru membuat semangatnya kian membara.

Sakura berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke arah pintu. Keinginan bertemu Itachi membuatnya begitu menggebu-gebu. Tidak dia sadari bila dirinya kini tertatih hanya untuk meraih grendel pintu itu. Hingga akhirnya dirinya sampai di tempat yang dia tuju, hanya untuk menemukan selasar yang kosong tanpa para pasukan ANBU.

"Mereka menempatkanku di ruang karantina tahanan."

Faktanya, Sakura memang dirawat di lantai khusus bagi para tahanan desa Konoha, dan dirinya tidak merasa kaget karenanya.

Sambil berpaling ke kanan dan ke kiri, gadis itu mengamati bila lorong itu benar-benar sepi. Kengerian berada di rumah sakit di tengah malam sendirian tidak membuat Sakura gentar, meski kini dirinya merinding tiada henti. Merinding bukan karena horor melainkan lebih kepada dingin yang menembus piyama pasien yang dia pakai. Tidak ada kardigan atau alas kaki yang dapat dipakainya, karena kini udara dingin mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura mulai berjalan setengah berlari dengan tangan merayapi dinding yang bertindak sebagai pembimbing. Kepalanya yang pening tak terkira tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti dan kembali untuk berbaring.

Jujur saja Sakura tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, karena dirinya belum dapat menggunakan chakra untuk merasakan keberadaan si pria Uchiha, sekaligus memberi tanda dengan gelombang energinya bila dia berada di sana. Maka satu-satunya hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan adalah menuju ke lobi lantai dasar melalui tangga yang sudah ada.

Satu per satu anak tangga dilalui Sakura dengan tak terkendali. Keinginannya bertemu Itachi membuat dirinya tidak bisa berhati-hati. Berkali-kali Sakura harus terjatuh meski akhirnya dapat berdiri kembali. Dia menyadari bila dirinya berada di lantai teratas rumah sakit Konoha, dan melalui tangga untuk menuju ke lobi sebenarnya termasuk bunuh diri. Apalagi ketika kini tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri.

"Itachi!"

Sepuluh menit per lantai adalah apa yang dapat diusahakan oleh Sakura, karena tubuhnya tidak dapat dipaksa atau akan berakhir semakin lemah tak terkira. Tengah malam itu dokter dan suster sedang berada di meja jaga mereka, dan hanya akan memeriksa pasien bila tombol panggilan paramedis menyala. Beruntung, tidak ada yang mengetahui bila kini salah satu pasien, yang merupakan penjahat kelas S di seluruh dunia ninja, sedang mengendap-endap untuk menghindari pengawasan mereka.

"Di mana Itachi?"

Gadis itu tahu betul bila jam besuk tidak berlaku hingga malam hari. Maka dari itu dia berusaha untuk menuju lobi. Orang-orang akan lebih banyak berada di sana karena ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat akan buka sampai pagi. Dan dia berharap siapapun anggota Akatsuki akan berada di sana, meski gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya meyakini.

"Di mana Itachi?"

Kelelahan dan keputusasaan setelah hampir sejam mencari, membuat cairan hangat mulai memburamkan mata si gadis berambut merah muda. Sebenarnya sakit tidak menjadi masalah baginya, karena tidak kunjungnya dia bertemu dengan Itachi lah masalah yang kini menggelayutinya dengan manja.

Entah sudah sampai mana Sakura bergantung pada si pria Uchiha. Keberadaan Itachi adalah segalanya untuknya, dan tidak ada satupun ungkapan yang mampu mewakilinya. Itachi adalah nyawanya, Itachi adalah jantungnya, Itachi adalah udara yang dihirupnya, Itachi adalah Itachi-nya. Dan bila semua itu tidak berada di sekitarnya mungkinkah Sakura masih mampu untuk hidup dan berbahagia?

Tujuan utama gadis itu kini telah berada di depan mata. Satu sapuan lembut di sudut telah menghilangkan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya. Diam-diam gadis itu mengintip suasana lobi yang biasa saja normalnya rumah sakit di mana-mana. Para dokter dan perawat jaga malam sedang berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Beruntung hingga akhirnya gadis itu mampu melewati mereka tanpa curiga. Sampai akhirnya dia membeku di tempatnya berada.

"Itachi?" bisiknya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiga orang pria sedang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan sekaleng kopi instan di masing-masing tangan mereka. Salah satunya adalah si pemilik nama. Dua yang lainnya adalah pria berambut jabrik berwarna sehitam malam dan pirang, yang Sakura kenal sebagai Obito dan Naruto, para saudaranya.

Sayangnya, Sakura justru hanya mematung di tempatnya berada. Suara yang telah dia siapkan untuk memanggil nama Itachi seakan menghilang begitu saja. Lalu tiba-tiba tegantikan sesegera dengan isak tangis yang berebut keluar dari dalam dadanya.

Wajah Sakura tertunduk dengan rambut merah muda panjang sepinggangnya yang bergoyang karena gigilan badan. Cucuran air mata yang tak terkendali itu dihapusnya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangan. Sengguk tangis yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya terbungkam dengan tangan agar suara paraunya teredam. Tidak ingin dia kendalikan emosinya yang mulai tak tertahan, akan tetapi dia juga tidak ingin menarik semua perhatian.

Sakura lega. Lega bila kekasihnya kini berada di sana, minum kopi dan sedang berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya, dan bukanya mati dalam kondisi kaku tak bernyawa. Apa jadinya bila Sakura harus menemukan mayat Itachi setelah dirinya tersadar dari koma? Mungkinkah dirinya lebih memilih untuk koma selamanya saja? Namun ternyata usaha gadis itu tak sia-sia, dan kini dirinya bangga dengan hasilnya. Itulah mengapa dia menangis di sana tanpa mampu menghampiri Itachi atau bahkan memanggilnya. Energi Sakura telah habis hanya untuk menangisinya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu berdiri tegak di tempatnya berada.

"FORHEAD?!"

Suara Ino, yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu keluar ruangan Instalasi Gawat Darurat, menggema di seluruh lobi rumah sakit Konoha. Bahkan kini menarik perhatian tiga pria yang Sakura perhatikan sebelumnya.

Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, dengan suara yang menarik perhatian semua orang yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

"Ita...," sebut Obito namun tak terselesaikan, karena pria yang dipanggilnya itu telah menghilang dan yang kini didapatinya hanyalah remasan kaleng kopi kosong di tangan.

"Eh, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto hendak bangkit sebelum rompi Jounin-nya ditarik sesegera oleh Obito, yang kemudian berkata:

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tetap di sini Naruto!"

Dua pria, yang memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama itu, akhirnya hanya memandang Itachi dan Sakura dari kejauhan saja.

Sementara itu.

"Sakura?"

Kedua tangan kokoh Itachi meraih bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya. Hanya saja reaksi Sakura tidak pernah pria itu bayangkan sebelumnya. Bukannya semakin tenang, justru air mata kian berderai membasahi pipinya. Tidak mereka pedulikan ketika semua orang memperhatikan keduanya, karena yang Itachi dan Sakura pikirkan hanyalah bersatunya mereka berdua akhirnya.

"Sakura?"

Getaran suara Itachi di dalam dada bidangnya terdengar jelas di telinga si gadis berambut merah muda. Bahkan suara detak jantungnya juga. Pria itu akhirnya hidup seperti sebelumnya. Dirinya kini ada di hadapannya dan sedang memeluknya. Apa lagi anugerah yang tidak Sakura syukuri, ketika kekasihnya yang sebelumnya mati kini hidup dan sedang mendekap dirinya dengan mesra.

Kenyataan itu justru semakin membuat derai air mata Sakura semakin jatuh tak terkira.

"Sakura. Shhh."

Itachi meremas bahu gadisnya, membelai kepalanya, mengecup keningnya, menunjukkan bila dirinya nyata dan berada di sana. Akan tetapi tangis itu tak juga reda. Entah bagaimana lagi pria itu harus meredakan tangis kekasihnya.

"Hey, hey, hey," sebut si pria, ketika gigilan tangis gadis di dalam pelukannya semakin tak terkata. "Aku ada di sini, Sakura. Apa yang kau tangisi?"

Tetap saja usaha Itachi tak berarti.

Sakura lega, marah, rindu, kecewa, dan yang lain-lainnya. Lega karena Itachi kini berada di sana. Marah karena pria itu telah membohonginya. Rindu karena telah lama Sakura tidak dipeluk olehnya. Dan kecewa karena Itachi mengabaikan semua peringatannya tentang adiknya.

"Maafkan aku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Maafkan aku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tapi, terimakasih."

Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata si pria Uchiha yang kini memerah karena Sharingan-nya. Dapat gadis itu lihat dengan jelas bila tiga tomoe di iris mata itu berputar liar karena begitu dekatnya mereka. Meski gadis itu tidak lagi terintimidasi dengan kekuatannya, namun tiba-tiba tangisnya kembali ketika Itachi tersenyum kepadanya. Mata yang saling tatap itu terputus karena Sakura lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala.

"Ayo kuantar kembali ke ruanganmu. Kau bisa sakit bila tetap di sini."

"Tidak," suara parau Sakura akhirnya terdengar oleh Itachi di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin di sini."

Apa yang Sakura maksud adalah rumah sakit. Dia tidak sakit. Buktinya kini dia telah bangkit. Berada di tempat itu seakan-akan membuatnya merasa bila dirinya memiliki penyakit.

"Aku tidak ingin di sini lagi," katanya mulai mampu mengendalikan komposisi.

Itachi mengerti bila Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan rekan-rekannya. Dan cara mereka mengurung gadis itu di rumah sakit sama saja dengan menganggapnya tidak berguna. Maka setelah pernyataan itu Itachi segera menatap Ino, yang sejak awal berkacak pinggang sambil mengamati drama di depan mata kepalanya.

Seakan mengerti tanya mata Itachi, gadis berambut pirang Yamanaka itu pun berbalik menuju resepsionis untuk menyelesaikan administrasi perawatan Sakura, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaya terserah-kau-saja.

Itachi menyeka cairan di pipi Sakura sambil berkata, "Jangan menangis lagi!"

Kedipan si kelopak mata beriris giok itu berkali-kali, telah menghilangkan sisa cairan bening di pelupuk matanya yang masih menggenangi. Lalu dengan anggukan sekali, Sakura telah siap untuk mengendalikan emosi kembali.

"Ayo berdiri!"

Tangan kokoh Itachi melingkar mesra di pinggang Sakura. Perlahan-lahan dia membantu gadisnya berdiri di kakinya. Ketika kini si gadis berambut merah muda itu telah berdiri, Obito dan Naruto segera menghampiri mereka bedua.

"Aneki, kau berhasil!" Naruto meraih kedua tangan si kakak lalu mengayunkannya seperti anak-anak.

Sakura hanya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan jenaka. Sambutannya yang ceria segera menguapkan keletihannya yang tiada tara. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bersarung hitam membelai kepala Sakura. Membuat gadis yang kini mulai dapat tersenyum itu beralih ke arah si pria lainnya.

"Selamat, Blossom-chan."

Gadis itu sadar selama beberapa minggu sudah sikapnya terhadap Obito begitu kurang ajar. Tidak pernah dia pikirkan bagaimana susahnya berubah 180 derajad dan kembali ke jati dirinya yang lama telah terlupa. Dan reaksi Sakura terhadap usaha Obito adalah bersungut-sungut dengan segala sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Belum lagi ketidakpengertiannya terhadap perasaan si pria Uchiha tertua yang selama ini begitu baik padanya.

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura, haru, meraih Obito dan meneluk tubuh itu.

"Eh?!"

"Aku minta maaf."

Pria bertopeng itu hanya menatap Itachi yang terdiam di tempatnya, dan Naruto yang memandang dengan tanda tanya. Namun setelah mengerti maksud Sakura yang sebenarnya, tangan pria itu akhirnya membelai kepalanya yang bersurai merah muda.

"Tidak apa-apa, Imouto. Aku memaafkanmu."

Balasan Sakura adalah gerakan kepala yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke mantel Obito dengan gumaman mengamini yang menyertai.

"Kau ingin pulang, kan, Blossom-chan? Pergilah!"

Setelah semua urusan administrasi dengan Ino selesai, dan setelah Sakura siap untuk kembali ke kediaman sementara Akatsuki di Konoha, mereka berdua, tidak termasuk Obito dan Naruto telah siap untuk check out dan keluar dari sana.

Kediaman sementara Akatsuki di Konoha.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tersedia lah ruang kosong untuk Sakura selama mereka berada di Konoha. Seluruh barangnya, yang sebelumnya berada di penginapan, telah berada di ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggal sementara Akatsuki, saat mereka melakukan aliansi untuk melawan Bunyi dengan Konoha.

"Apakah Akatsuki ada di Konoha?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena sedang sibuk membimbing gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Itachi?"

"Ya, Akatsuki sedang berada di Konoha. Secara teknis mereka sedang berada di Tower Hokage sekarang."

Raut terkejut tampak jelas di wajah si gadis berambut merah muda, yang mana tidak pernah menduga bila kemunculan Akatsuki beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah untuk melakukan sesuatu di Konoha.

"Apa yang Akatsuki lakukan di sini?"

Itachi justru menggantung kalimat Sakura, dengan sebuah pertanyaan lainnya yang mana berkata:

"Kau ingin berbaring?"

Gelengan menjadi jawaban dari Sakura, dan kusen lebar jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung ke halaman rumah itu menjadi pilihan Itachi untuk mendudukkan gadisnya. Meskipun waktu itu tengah malam buta, namun lampu-lampu taman cukup untuk menerangi pemandangan yang ada di sana. Ketika akhirnya Sakura duduk senyamannya, salju yang turun di luar jendela mulai tertangkap mata olehnya.

"Di sini nyaman sekali."

Itachi duduk di kusen yang sama di samping gadisnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah gadis yang kini pucat karena masih belum bertenaga. Beberapa menit pria itu melakukannya, hingga bola mata beriris hijau Sakura beralih dari butiran salju di luar ruangan, hanya untuk menatap mata si pria Uchiha.

"Apa?" suara parau Sakura menyentakkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

Tanpa terduga tangan kokoh pria itu meraih tangan mungil gadisnya. Perlahan-lahan kepala pria itu tertunduk seiring dengan tangannya yang membimbing tangan Sakura ke arah wajahnya. Satu kecupan jatuh di punggung tangan itu dengan manisnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi," gumam Itachi di permukaan kulit Sakura.

"Kau juga, Itachi, jangan lakukan lagi."

Faktanya semua kekacauan itu adalah kesalahan Itachi, yang terlalu gegabah hanya demi urusan genosida klan Uchiha yang ingin segera dia akhiri.

"Aku berbohong padamu soal Sasuke. Dia sudah menemukanku semenjak kita berada di Kirigakure."

Tidak ada jawaban yang muncul dari bibir Sakura. Hanya remasan tangannya di tangan Itachi lah, yang seakan menjadi respon dari pengakuan apapun yang diucapkan si pria Uchiha.

"Dan aku diam-diam menemuinya untuk bertarung tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Seharusnya bila aku..."

"Sudah cukup," potong Sakura, tidak ingin mendengar penyesalan Itachi yang lainnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tetapi kau mengorbankan nyawa dan hidupmu untukku, Sakura, aku..."

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa," katanya, meremas tangan Itachi sebagai pertanda keyakinannya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, makanya aku membawamu kembali demi aku. Bila kau ingin membalas pengorbananku, maka selamanya tetaplah bersamaku."

Itachi mengangguk berkali-kali pertanda dia mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Anggukan itu sekaligus sebagai jawaban permintaan Sakura yang terakhir kali.

Sejenak Sakura, yang menerima reaksi berlebihan si pria, kini mengalingkan muka kembali untuk melihat pemandangan di luar kediaman mereka sementara. Namun sesuatu yang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk menarik Sakura berdiri di kakinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian gadis itu telah terbelit kedua lengan si pria Uchiha. Itachi memeluknya kembali dan kini menyembunyikan diri di samping kepala Sakura sambil terus berkata bila dirinya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Gadis, yang kini berada di dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu, hanya terdiam di sana sebagai tempat curahan hati si pria Uchiha. Tangan Sakura, yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya pun, mulai balas memeluk guna meringankan beban yang sedang menggelayut manja di dalam dada kekasihnya.

"Aku mengerti, Itachi, aku mengerti."

Hening berbahasa. Yang Sakura rasakan hanyalah udara hangat dari hidung dan mulut si pria yang kini menyentuh daun telinganya. Mengirim rindingan tak terkira yang tersebar merata ke seluruh tubuh si gadis berambut merah muda karena desahan napasnya.

"Itachi?"

Akan tetapi pria itu tetap saja di sana. Dan kini justru membungkuk lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Sakura. Dan karena si gadis mulai merasakan kegelian yang tak terkira karena ulah si pria Uchiha, dengan kekuatan semampunya gadis itu mendorongnya hingga kepala Itachi terlepas dari lekuk leher miliknya.

"Itachi?"

Sayangnya Itachi ditemukan dengan bola mata Sharingan yang mulai berkabut, dan tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang kini hanya setengahnya saja yang terbuka. Napas yang mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya mulai menghangat diiringi dengan erangan lirih yang menyertainya. Keputusasaan akan keteledoran dan kerinduan yang lama tak tersampaikan mulai menunjukkan reaksi yang tak pernah Sakura kira sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya tanpa aba-aba bibir bergaris tegas itu terbenam ke bibir merah si gadis dengan bernafsunya.

"Hnh."

Kehangatan bibir Itachi segera membuat Sakura terlena. Kelopak mata beriris hijau giok-nya mulai tertutup separuhnya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya gadis itu terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Dan seperti biasa Itachi segera menikmatinya diiringi dengan erangan kenikmatan dari dalam dadanya. Dan seakan seperti merindukan rasa stroberi Sakura, pria itu semakin menenggelamkan bibirnya di dalam bibir si gadis berambut merah muda. Membuat udara di dalam paru-paru kekasihnya terhisap separuhnya. Hingga akhirnya pautan bibir itu terlepas, hanya untuk memberi kesempatan Sakura bernapas dan si pria Uchiha untuk berkata:

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan seperti biasa mereka, yang sedang dimabuk cinta, mulai melayang ke angkasa hingga puncak kepuasan mereka capai bersama-sama.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author's Note**

 **Saya sudah mempublikasikan prolog cerita proyek kedua saya yang berjudul Temptation of Wolves. Silakan dicek di arsip profil saya. Haruskah saya hentikan atau lanjutkan? Terimakasih.**


	49. Chapter 49

Aula Tower Hokage.

Sebuah kabar mendadak dari Hatake Kakashi, yang mengundang semua pimpinan Desa Tersembunyi untuk menghadiri pertemuan di Konoha, membuat para Kage cukup terkejut setengah mati. Tidak pernah mereka sangka bila Hokage mengemukakan bahwa urusan berkumpulnya mereka adalah untuk membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki. Jelaslah mereka semua tahu bila organisasi itu adalah musuh bebuyutan seluruh desa, dan cara Hokage menyuratkan undangannya seakan-akan seperti menyiratkan bila Akatsuki sedang berkerja sama dengan si ninja kopi. Lagipula kenyataan bila Konoha pernah melakukan aliansi dengan si organisasi, sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh pimpinan desa lainnya merasa perlu untuk mencurigai. Dan jujur saja bila memang Hokage ditemukan sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Akatsuki, maka ancamannya adalah dimusuhinya Konoha oleh seluruh Desa Tersembunyi.

"Hokage-sama?"

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan seragam Kage berwarna hijau, menyapa tuan rumah dengan sekali anggukan kepala.

"Kazekage-sama."

"Sungguh mengejutkan bila Konoha kini begitu bersahabat dengan organisasi ninja buron sekelas Akatsuki, benar?"

Perbincangan sensitif pimpinan Desa Daun dan Desa Pasir itu tidak mengganggu hilir mudik rombongan Jounin dan ANBU desa lainnya, yang berusaha menemukan tempat duduk mereka di dalam aula.

Pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan Kage yang digelar dengan formal seperti biasa. Para pimpinan mengenakan seragam kebesarannya dan diiringi oleh pasukan elit ANBU masing-masing desa. Keamanan tempat itu pun terjamin sepenuhnya, karena seluruh desa mendelegasikan pasukan ANBU mereka untuk berkerjasama mengamankan lingkungan aula. Akatsuki tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata meski jumlah mereka lebih sedikit dari personil ninja dari seluruh desa. Karena kekuatan setiap individu anggota mereka bahkan mampu menandingi berpuluh-puluh shinobi biasa. Dan bila semua orang ditemukan sampai lengah sedikit saja, maka nyawa para Kage lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Konoha hanya ingin membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Bukankah Suna juga begitu?"

"Dan orang-orang itu adalah Akatsuki? Faktanya, Hokage-sama, kami tidak akan pernah membantu orang-orang itu apapun yang orang-orang itu tawarkan kepada Suna."

Pernyataan sinis Gaara dibalas dengan tawa tersembunyi Kakashi. Hanya kerutan di sudut mata si ninja kopi saja, yang pria bermata hijau tosca itu jadikan sebagai indikasi, bila pria di hadapannya sedang menganggap dirinya terlalu mengkritisi.

Tangan Rokudaime menepuk bahu rekan sejawatnya, lalu berkata, "Percayalah padaku. Anda akan berpikir dua kali bila Akatsuki datang meminta pertolongan pada Suna dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan kepada Konoha, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara tidak bereaksi. Bahkan ketika Kakashi mengatakan 'permisi' untuk menyapa Tsucikage, yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis dari kelima pimpinan Desa Tersembunyi, yang baru saja muncul di ambang pintu dengan iringan para ANBU Bumi.

Sejujurnya mantan Jinchuriki Ichibi itu tidak menentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi. Benar bila Suna pun tidak akan menolak siapa saja yang meminta pertolongan, terkecuali Akatsuki. Alasannya yang pasti, karena Gaara memang menyimpan sentimen negatif terhadap mereka setelah Suna porak poranda akibat ledakan bom milik salah satu anggota Akatsuki, serta insiden kematiannya sementara setelah Shukaku berhasil diekstraksi.

"Selamat datang."

Rombongan Kurotsuchi yang merupakan Kage Iwagakure, beriringan dengan Mizukage dari Kirigakure bernama Chojuro, berpapasan dengan Kakashi dan mulai saling sapa satu sama lainnya. Bincang-bincang di antara para pimpinan Desa Tersembunyi itu sampai pada akhirnya, ketika seorang Jounin menyela obrolan mereka untuk berdiskusi dengan pemimpin desa Konoha saja.

Sementara itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Dua bola mata Sakura membulat sebulat-bulatnya, ketika mendapati organisasinya kini sedang berjalan dengan ringannya. Berjalan tanpa beban menuju ke Tower Hokage, yang kenyataannya telah dijaga ketat oleh ratusan pasukan ANBU gabungan seluruh desa. Bahasa tubuh mereka yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat si gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai merasa curiga. Akan tetapi, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menggubris pertanyaannya seakan suaranya telah terbawa angin ke angkasa begitu saja.

"Kalian semua merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Hening berbahasa.

"Itachi?" sebut Sakura, sambil mengadahkan kepala mengikuti tingginya tubuh kekasihnya.

Namun hanya satu kedipan mata si pria Uchiha yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan gadisnya. Lalu jestur tubuh itu dibalas dengan kerutan kening Sakura, dan palingan muka ke arah anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dei?"

Sakura sengaja memilih salah satu rekannya yang suka berbicara, dengan harapan dapat memeras informasi apapun tentang sikap janggal Akatsuki darinya. Sayangnya hanya kedipan satu matanya yang beriris biru cemerlang juga dan seringai di sudut bibirnya yang mempesona, yang menjadi jawaban tanda tanya Sakura oleh si Nuke-nin Iwa.

"Kalian benar-benar merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Dan sosok terakhir yang kemungkinan dapat memberitahunya, yang muncul sekilas di dalam benak Sakura tiba-tiba adalah si pria bertopeng spiral, yang kini berjalan dengan santainya seakan tiada beban berat yang sedang dia pikul di pundaknya.

"Aniki?"

Sakura memanggil Obito dengan suaranya yang meminta, dari adik kepada kakaknya, hanya untuk mencari tahu alasan yang mendasari Akatsuki berada di sana.

"Ya, Imouto?" sahut pria itu jenaka ala Tobi yang ceria.

"Aniki?" ulangnya, hanya untuk menekankan panggilan akrabnya kepada si pria. "Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin bertanya mengapa kita berada di sini? Di Tower Hokage di antara para ANBU ini?"

"Oh."

Jawaban singkat Obito segera mencerahkan wajah si gadis berambut merah muda.

"Rahasia."

Amtosfer euforia Sakura hancur begitu saja.

Kecewa, Sakura berkata seakan semua itu adalah kesalahannya, "Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Apakah kita semua mendapat masalah karena ulahku?"

Bukan metode psikologi terbalik yang gadis itu gunakan untuk membujuk mereka, melainkan kekecewaan sebenarnya yang kini sedang menggelayuti hatinya. Ketidaktransparanan rekan-rekannya membuat Sakura merasa dikucilkan dari mereka, dan gadis itu tidak menyukai caranya.

Faktanya, seluruh anggota Akatsuki sepakat untuk menjadikan deklarasi perubahan visi misi mereka sebagai kejutan bagi si anggota termuda. Karena mau tidak mau Sakura lah satu-satunya korban keegoisan tujuan awal mereka. Kejutan itu sekaligus sebagai hadiah usaha kerasnya mengikuti organisasi yang jauh bertolak belakang dari prinsipnya. Selain itu, jujur saja, semua orang ingin melihat reaksi Sakura tentang perubahan mereka, karena sejak gadis itu menjadi bagian dari anggota, hanya ekspresi setengah hati saja lah yang selalu tergambar di wajahnya. Dan lagi, mereka benar-benar ingin menggoda si gadis berambut merah muda.

Akhirnya, Akatsuki sampai di depan sebuah pintu, yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka dan mengantar mereka menuju tantangan di depan mata.

"Imouto?!" tegas Obito berkata, sambil menepuk kedua bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, seakan ingin memberi dukungan moral entah untuk apa.

"Hai?!" sahut Sakura, mengikuti ketegasannya.

"Percaya saja pada kami."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" tawarnya lugu, karena meragu dengan pernyataan kakaknya yang menggebu-gebu.

Pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka, lalu pemandangan yang membuat Sakura tidak pernah menyangka segera tersaji di depan mata kepalanya dengan seketika.

Lima Kage dari seluruh desa ninja telah duduk di tempatnya, lengkap dengan selusin ANBU sebagai pelindung nyawa mereka. Belum cukup 12 pasukan bertopeng, masih ditambah lagi sekodi Jounin senior yang bertebaran di sekitar tempat duduk pimpinan-pimpinannya. Entah untuk apa, namun temuan itu cukup mengejutkan Akatsuki yang kini bahkan tidak bersenjata. Dan jikalau maksud mereka memasang keamanan itu adalah untuk menghindari bahaya, maka usaha Kage-Kage itu sia-sia belaka, karena para ninja kelas S Akatsuki benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertikai dengan mereka.

"Tidak dapat kupercaya."

"Astaga."

"Kita ini mau berperang atau apa?"

"Akatsuki benar-benar luar biasa kalau begini cara mereka memperlakukan kita."

"Membuatku bangga menjadi anggota organisasi ini saja."

Dan lain-lain, yang mana mereka ucapkan sambil menyeringai sempurna, karena memang Akatsuki merasa bila reaksi dunia ninja terhadap kehadiran mereka sungguh-sungguh tak terkira.

Beberapa pasukan ANBU segera mengiringi Akatsuki yang mulai memasuki aula. Di depan, rombongan itu dipimpin oleh Pein dan Obito termasuk juga Sakura. Gadis, yang mana kini terkalungi oleh lengan kokoh si kakak di bahunya, memang sengaja dipaksa untuk tetap berada di sana. Dan jujur saja, Sakura mulai dibuat tegang ketika sorot-sorot mata kini menghujam tajam ke arah mereka, termasuk dirinya. Membuat dia, yang ditatap dengan pandangan kritis itu, semakin kehilangan komposisi dan kini mulai menggeser diri sedikit demi sedikit untuk bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang saudaranya.

Akatsuki kini berdiri persis di tengah ruangan setengah lingkaran, dengan seluruh perhatian delegasi yang terfokuskan kepada para pemakai mantel awan merah dan hitam.

Gumaman-gumaman mulai mengiang di telinga organisasi garis keras itu dengan berbagai ungkapan. Mulai dari makian, kekaguman, kengerian dan komentar-komentar lain yang menyakitkan. Hanya di sana dan di saat itu juga mereka berani melakukannya tanpa perlu takut dibinasakan, karena bila Akatsuki sampai menyerang hanya karena cacian, maka gagasan yang sedang organisasi itu pikirkan tidak akan tersampaikan.

"Selamat datang, Akatsuki."

Suara ramah Hokage segera memecah kebisingan aula, yang lebih mirip dengungan lebah pekerja daripada orang-orang yang mencecar organisasi berbahaya. Beruntung kegaduhan itu segera reda dan Kakashi mampu melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul di sini sebagai saksi Akatsuki. Sebagaimana yang telah tersampaikan dalam undangan, kita, sebagai para pimpinan kelima Desa Tersembunyi akan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengakui apapun yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini. Maka dari itu, saya persilahkan Akatsuki untuk segera memulai."

Pein dan Obito menatap Kakashi lalu mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda bila mereka telah siap untuk memulai.

Tujuan, yang semua orang tahu sebagai Rencana Mata Bulan oleh Uchiha Madara pun, dijelaskan oleh Pein begitu saja. Apa, siapa, kapan, kenapa dan bagaimana, menjadi sesuatu yang kini pria bermata samsara itu sampaikan, hingga akhirnya seisi ruangan pun membeku di tempat mereka berada karena pengakuannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Darui, Raikage asal Kumogakure menghantam meja dengan telapak tangannya. "Kalian seharusnya ditangkap dan dihukum mati sekarang juga!"

Aksi itu tidak membuat Akatsuki merasa gentar, tentunya.

"Rencana kalian hanya akan memicu peperangan di dunia ninja. Akatsuki memang sejak awal seharusnya dibasmi saja!" Chojuro, Mizukage, menyampaikan aspirasinya yang serupa, sambil menatap orang tertentu di antara para tersangka.

Aksi mantan anggota perkumpulan Tujuh Pengguna Pedang Desa Tersembunyi di Balik Kabut itu mendapatkan respon seringai dari pemilik salah satu pedang legendaris perkumpulannya, Samehada. Dia, yang menyadari Kisame sedang menertawainya, kini menatap si pria berinsang dengan sorot hostil-nya di balik kacamata.

"Jadi, dia lah yang menyebabkan Anda menolong Akatsuki dengan senang hati, Hokage-sama?"

"Ya, Kazekage-sama?"

"Salah satu kunoichi-mu, yang mana adalah adik perempuanmu, telah bergabung dengan mereka. Haruno Sakura."

Pernyataan pria mantan Jinchuriki Ichibi itu cukup membuat Kakashi terhenyak di podiumnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bila Gaara akan mengangkat masalah pribadinya di tengah forum kelima desa ninja.

Sementara itu, si gadis yang merasa dikenali semakin menegang di bawah belitan lengan Obito. Dan pria, yang merasa bila Sakura mulai ciut nyalinya karena pernyataan Gaara, kini mulai memberi dukungan moral kembali dengan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya kepada si Imouto.

"Adik Hokage?"

"Oh, si gadis berambut merah muda itu."

"Haruno Sakura bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

"Memalukan sekali."

"Apa kata dunia bila adik pimpinan Konoha ternyata bermoral pengkhianat seperti itu."

Blablabla. Topik diskusi berubah dari tujuan asli Akatsuki menjadi bahasan mengenai Sakura yang telah mengkhianati desanya sendiri.

"Tetaplah di sini!"

Dukungan Obito sampai di telinga si objek cibiran utama, yang hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya mundur dari tempatnya berada sejak pertama.

"Ta...tapi."

"Jangan dihiraukan!"

"Ti...tidak."

Namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak mampu menutup telinga dari olok-olok mereka, yang membuatnya semakin merasa bila dirinya adalah aib terbesar Konoha. Keinginannya untuk pergi dari sana tidak lagi terbendung ketika namanya dan Konoha disangkutpautkan bersama-sama. Hingga tiba-tiba tangan seseorang meraih jemari Sakura yang terbebas di samping tubuhnya, lalu meremasnya dengan kekuatan sekedarnya, hanya untuk memberi kode bila si pemilik tangan dan seluruh anggota organisasi ada di sana untuk Sakura. Itachi, kini sedang ditemukan di samping gadisnya untuk memberi dukungan moral yang sama seperti yang dilakukan si pria Uchiha lainnya.

"Kami semua adalah ninja buron dan aib bagi desa kami masing-masing. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Obito mengemukakan pembelaan.

"Dia adalah saudari Rokudaime Hokage!" hujat Tsuckiage dari Iwagakure.

"Benar. Dan kami berdua adalah Uchiha. Keturunan salah satu pendiri Konoha, yang bahkan juga berkhianat pada tanah air yang telah dibangun oleh pedahulu kami sendiri."

Tanpa terduga Obito dengan berani menggeser topengnya hingga wajahnya terekspos begitu saja. Lalu bersamaan dengan Itachi, Doujutsu legendaris klan Uchiha menyala sempurna di hadapan mereka, yang masih saja mencibir Sakura sebagai adik Hokage yang ternyata adalah pengkhianat dari kampung halamannya.

Semua orang segera menutup mulutnya seketika, dan berpaling dari jurus mata roda pengkopi kekkei genkai berbahaya milik keduanya, demi keselamatan diri mereka.

"Jadi, apa salahnya bila kami berani menunjukkan sikap pemberontak, yang mana kuyakini ada di dalam diri setiap manusia. Kalian hanya iri kepada gadis ini karena dia lebih bernyali untuk mengkhianati desa sehebat Konoha."

Kenyataannya adalah fakta. Sebagai ninja Konoha, baik shinobi maupun kunoichi, harus mempertaruhkan segalanya jikalau ingin menjadi pejuang yang terlepas dari sumpah setia pada tanah airnya. Para Nuke-nin itu harus berani menjadi buron karena Desa Daun, khususnya, tidak akan pernah membiarkan ninja-ninja mereka berpikir bila menjadi berandalan berarti terlepas begitu saja dari ikatan yang menyatukan mereka dengan desanya. Para ninja buron itu akan hidup selamanya bersama bayangan-bayangan bertopeng yang dapat muncul kapan saja untuk menangkap mereka, dan menyeret para Nuke-nin itu kembali ke desanya untuk diganjar seadil-adilnya. Karena telah menjadi rahasia umum bila pengkhianat desa sehebat Konoha memerlukan kerja keras yang lebih ekstra, bila dibandingkan dengan Desa Tersembunyi lainnya.

"Jadi, adakah yang masih ingin membahas masalah khianat-mengkhianati para shinobi dan kunoichi desa ini? Karena bila iya, kami dapat mempercepat penjelasannya dengan Tsukuyomi."

Ancaman yang Obito katakan segera mengalihkan topik bahasan mereka seketika itu juga. Jujur saja Akatsuki mulai muak, karena tujuan utama mereka terganggu dengan masalah sepele, yang tidak etis untuk dibahas di hadapan delegasi desa-desa ninja dari seluruh dunia.

"Baiklah," potong Kakashi, tidak ingin mengakhiri pertemuan mereka semua dengan tenggelam dalam ilusi Itachi yang tak tertandingi. "Sekarang kami harus mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya, hingga Rencana Mata Bulan milik Uchiha Madara kalian bongkar begitu saja."

Akhirnya, topik utama telah kembali ke bahasan mereka, ketika Gaara mengabaikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya tidak mengubah asumsinya, bahwa Kakashi tetap saja bertindak nepotisme pada Akatsuki karena adanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" si pria beriris mata hijau tosca, pimpinan Suna, Gaara, bertanya.

"Menghentikan perburuan Biju."

Pernyataan Obito menyita perhatian gadis, yang kini masih berada di dalam belitan lengannya, sepenuhnya. Kini kedua bola mata beriris hijau giok itu menatap mata Sharingan Obito dengan tanda tanya. Ekspresi terkejut yang tak terkira tergambar sempura di wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena visi misi kami telah berubah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...kami memang telah berubah."

Obito meremas bahu adiknya seakan menegaskan apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Pria itu menganggap bila menyebut nama Sakura lagi di dalam ucapannya, justru akan menimbulkan masalah pelik lainnya. Maka dengan ambigu, dia menyampaikan maksudnya. Lagipula alasan mengapa Akatsuki telah berubah tidak ada hubungannya dengan deklarasi mereka. Dan seluruh anggota organisasi sepakat bila masalah itu bukanlah isu yang layak untuk dibeberkan kepada semua orang dari kelima desa ninja.

Visi misi Akatsuki telah berubah dan semua itu dirahasiakan oleh mereka dari Sakura, karena penyebab perubahan itu ternyata adalah dirinya. Dan tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali serta tanpa perlu jestur Obito pun Sakura telah paham maksud si pria Uchiha dari ucapannya yang sebelumnya. Meski pada awalnya Sakura merasa dipermainkan dengan sikap rekan-rekannya, namun kini dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, karena apa yang gadis itu inginkan hanyalah mendengar apa kata Akatsuki selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada kedelapan Biju yang telah terkumpul?"

Sekarang Pein lah yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka, "Kami akan tetap menyimpannya di dalam Gedo Mazo."

"Dan membiarkan kalian memanipulasi mereka lagi?" Darui mendengus dengan napasnya yang tak halus.

"Apakah Anda memiliki alternatif jurus lain yang mampu mengendalikan mereka sama kuatnya dengan mata samsara, Raikage-sama?"

Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikan para Biju kecuali Rinnegan yang dimiliki oleh pimpinan Akatsuki, yang mana memang hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia. Dan fakta bila organisasi kriminal internasional itu memiliki dua Doujustu keturunan Otsutsuki Kaguya yang mengerikan, membuat para Kage cukup gusar karena tidak mampu menyangkal semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyegel para Biju kembali ke Jinchuriki saja?" Gaara muncul lagi dengan ide yang jauh lebih gila.

"Dan membuat hidup Jinchuriki sengsara dengan monster yang bersemayam di tubuh mereka?" Obito maju dengan sangkalan yang mana merupakan fakta yang ada. "Aku rasa tidak, Kazekage-sama. Lagipula saya yakin Anda sangat paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jinchuriki, benar?"

Pertanyaan retoris si pria Uchiha menikam dalam harga diri Gaara, yang semua orang ketahui sebagai mantan inang Ichibi. Seringai picik, yang jarang muncul sebagai salah satu ekspresi di wajahnya kini justru muncul dengan sempurna, ketika Obito menyinggung kehidupannya sebagai sengsara selama dirinya menjadi Jinchuriki.

"Kami memiliki jurus pengendali Biju, Rinnegan. Kami memiliki tempat penampung Biju, Gedo Mazo. Kami para pemburu Biju yang mampu menjaga mereka di tempatnya selamanya. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kalian semua berotak kriminal."

"Dan apakah kalian semua tidak, begitu?" tuntut Pein, untuk yang kesekian kalinya berhasil menutup mulut mereka semua. "Kita semua adalah shinobi dan membunuh adalah pekerjaan kita setiap hari, bila itu yang kalian maksudkan sebagai kriminal."

Hening berbahasa di pihak Kage-Kage seluruh desa ninja.

"Lalu apa untungnya bagi kami bila kami menerima pengakuan kalian?"

"Kami menawarkan perdamaian. Tidak akan ada lagi pengejaran Jinchuriki yang akan merugikan kalian. Tidak akan ada lagi gara-gara yang kami buat hingga menyulut peperangan."

"Tidak cukup!"

"Akan kami serahkan tubuh Uchiha Madara."

"Bila kami tetap tidak menerima?"

"Maka kami akan melanjutkan Rencana Mata Bulan."

Semua orang terdiam dengan pernyataan berani Akatsuki yang mencengangkan.

"Kalian tidak akan berani melakukannya," Kurotsuchi menantang mereka.

Obito membalas tantangan itu dengan tantangan juga, yang mana berbahasa, "Kami tidak perlu meyakinkan diri untuk menjadi berani, karena memang Rencana Mata Bulan adalah tujuan kami sejak pertama, yang mana telah kami susun dengan sempurna."

Semua orang terdiam entah untuk yang keberapa sekian, ketika para Kage paham bila seluruh penawaran Akatsuki terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

"Adakah kompensasi yang ingin kalian sampaikan bila kami menerima gagasan ini?" Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam negosiasi tanpa harus memojokkan Akatsuki.

Obito beralih kepada kawan lamanya, lalu berkata, "Kami ingin catatan kriminal, apapun yang kalian maksud dengan kriminal itu, dihapus. Dan anggaplah Akatsuki sama seperti ninja-ninja lainnya."

"Adakah yang lain?"

"Kita memiliki satu tujuan yakni perdamaian dunia. Jadi, Akatsuki berharap bila kita semua dapat berjalan beriringan bersama."

Tidak ada lagi Kage yang menyangkal pernyataan terakhir mereka, yang mana Akatsuki yakini menjadi sebuah pertanda. Dan bila semua delegasi akhirnya menerima gagasan mereka, hidup di bawah bayang-bayang buruan desa pun tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Akatsuki benar-benar berniat untuk menetap dan ingin mengakhiri pelarian yang mereka lakukan sejak zaman dulu kala.

Beberapa menit setelah para bayangan berdiskusi tentang keputusan mereka, Gaara akhirnya maju sebagai wakil dari seluruh Kage-Kage, lalu mulai berkata:

"Berikan kepada kami uraian teknis mengenai rencana kalian selanjutnya. Dan selamat datang di pihak kami semua."

Tangan Kazekage terjulur kepada pimpinan utama organisasi, yang mana dibalas oleh si pria bertindik besi dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih, Kazekage-sama."

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang pria itu tunjukkan kecuali kedipan kelopak matanya. Jabatan tangan itu pun dilakukan oleh semua pimpinan desa kepada Pein, hingga sampailah Kakashi melakukan gilirannya.

"Selamat," katanya, menjabat tangan, si pria bermata samsara, rekan barunya. "Kini kita benar-benar beraliansi."

"Terimakasih, Hokage-sama."

Hingga akhirnya formalitas itu berakhir ketika tiba-tiba cairan bening, yang sejak lama telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura menetes begitu saja. Atmosfer tegang di sekitar mereka sebelumnya pun mulai berubah lebih santai, meski para Kage masih berkumpul bersama untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai aliansi baru mereka. Maka dari itu tangis Sakura, yang terbungkam oleh salah satu tangannya, tidak menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura-chan."

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengacaukan segalanya," katanya, sambil menyeka tetesan air di pipinya.

Obito masih mengalungkan lengannya di bahu si gadis berambut merah muda. Tangan Itachi masih berpaut dengan jemari Sakura dengan mesra. Lalu kini ditambah dengan belaian kepala dari Kakashi, yang justru semakin menderaikan air matanya.

"Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun. Justru semua ini berkat kau, Blossom-chan."

"Aku," ulang gadis itu, menatap Obito dengan matanya yang berair.

"Tentu saja. Ya, Tuhan, kau ternyata cengeng sekali."

"Aku," katanya menyeka air mata yang terakhir. "Terimakasih banyak, Aniki."

Sakura meraih Obito dalam pelukannya lalu megeratkannya seakan-akan memberi keyakinan bila si gadis berambut merah muda itu tulus berkata.

"Sama-sama, Blossom-chan."

"Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu," Kakashi berpamitan sambil menunjuk kerumunan Kage yang masih berbincang-bincang.

Setelah tundukan kepala tanda hormat dari semua anggota Akatsuki, si ninja kopi segera mengundurkan diri.

"Saatnya merayakannya, bukan?"

"Ya, momen seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan sake."

"Ah, aku jadi ingin mabuk."

Blablabla. Seluruh anggota organisasi kini mulai merencanakan tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berfoya-foya. Obito pun telah melepaskan adiknya dan mulai bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sakura yang masih terbawa suasana sebelumnya, belum mampu bergabung dengan canda tawa mereka. Gadis itu berdiri menjauh dari rekan-rekannya yang kini bertingkah normal seperti biasa. Hingga akhirnya haru biru gadis itu berakhir ketika sepasang tangan menariknya dalam dekapan yang menghangatkannya.

"Kami melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu."

"Aa," gumamnya dalam dekapan Itachi. "Terimakasih banyak."

Kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu berakhir seketika, saat Obito tiba-tiba berteriak dari kerumunan organisasi mereka yang mana berkata:

"Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan malam ini."

Tatapan mata Sakura dan Itachi seakan bertanya 'ke mana' bersama-sama. Lalu seolah mengerti maksudnya, Obito pun menjawab dengan nama tempat yang tak pernah Sakura duga.

"Otafuku Gai."

"TIDAK!"

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author's Note**

 **I turn to slowpoke lately. LOL. Enjoy.**


	50. Chapter 50

Deklarasi visi misi baru Akatsuki kepada seluruh desa di dunia ninja berakhir dengan perdamaian di antara mereka semua. Perjanjian tertulis dibuat sebagai catatan penting sejarah berubahnya persepsi perdamaian menurut si organisasi, yang sebelumnya jauh dari kata 'damai' itu sendiri menjadi 'damai' yang semua orang pahami dengan lazimnya. Tidak akan ada lagi rencana epik penghipnotisan umat manusia dalam Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, hanya demi tercapainya stabilitas dunia ninja dengan mengorbankan hak asasi manusia. Dan Kage-Kage dari seluruh Desa Tersembunyi dibuat lega dengan fakta yang ada, karena mereka tidak perlu mempersiapkan armada pasukan bila Akatsuki bersikukuh dengan Rencana Mata Bulan untuk meyerang mereka.

Persis setelah pernyataan Akatsuki bila mereka akhirnya menghentikan perburuan Biju, tim penjemputan Uchiha Madara di Sangaku no Hakaba, Pusara Gunung, dibentuk secepatnya. Dengan Obito dan Zetsu sebagai penunjuk jalan, tim gabungan Kapten ANBU seluruh desa dan Akatsuki sendiri segera menuju ke tempat persembunyian si pendahulu klan Uchiha. Dan benar adanya, ketika hampir seminggu sudah perjalanan mereka melintasi Otogakure dan Takigakure, panorama pegunungan dengan selimut hutan belantara dan tulang belulang hewan raksasa segera menyapa mereka. Pencarian tersebut tidak memakan waktu lama karena berkat Obito dan Zetsu, mayat pemilik mata Sharingan yang melegeda itu telah mereka temukan dengan mudahnya.

Keberhasilan evakuasi tubuh penggagas utama Rencana Mata Bulan itu akhirnya meresmikan aliansi Akatsuki dengan lima desa ninja besar di dunia. Uchiha Madara telah diamankan oleh Konoha dan akan ditahan di sana guna menghindari kemungkinan kejahatan turun temurun lain yang direncanakan olehnya. Karena dengan ditemukannya tubuh kawan lama Senju Hashirama itu, perang shinobi keempat yang mungkin akan tercetus dapat dihidari dengan mudahnya. Dan meskipun dirinya merupakan dalang dari seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi di balik organisasi Akatsuki, sebagai penghormatan bagi salah satu pendahulu Konoha serta pendiri klan Uchiha, Madara telah dimakamkan dengan selayaknya.

Pertolongan, yang diberikan oleh Hatake Kakashi kepada Akatsuki selama proses deklarasi itu, menjadi pembayaran hutang Konoha atas bala bantuan perang saat serangan Bunyi menyerbu mereka. Kini kedua kubu itu bersaudara dan akan terus seperti itu selamanya. Persaudaraan itu pun menjadi semacam perjanjian tak tertulis mengenai bala bantuan istimewa yang mungkin akan diperlukan satu sama lainnya. Karena berkat adanya shinobi dan kunoichi hebat Konoha dalam tubuh Akatsuki, maka otomatis hubungan keduanya pun lebih dapat dipercaya satu sama lainnya.

Sayangnya, status Nuke-nin bagi seluruh anggota Akatsuki tidak dapat diubah begitu saja, meski kini mereka lebih dihormati bukan berdasarkan kekuatannya yang tiada terkira, melainkan lebih kepada hubungan Akatsuki dengan kelima desa ninja yang kini memiliki tujuan serupa, yakni perdamaian dunia. Tidak akan ada lagi perburuan anggota-anggota organisasi itu, yang dulu selalu Desa Tersembunyi lakukan karena keberadaanya yang mengancam keamanan tingkat negara. Maka dari itu persepsi, yang menyatakan bila sosok bermantel hitam awan merah adalah para ninja yang perlu dibasmi, kini harus diubah secepatnya.

Urusan Sakura sebagai adik Rokudaime Hokage, yang kini menyandang status ninja buron dan sebagai anggota Akatsuki pun, tidak lagi dipermasalahkan oleh desa-desa di dunia shinobi. Tidak ada lagi cibiran dan cecaran untuk Sakura seperti yang terjadi saat deklarasi, karena kini mereka semua menghargainya sebagai seorang kunoichi sejati. Karena berkat gadis itu juga lah, Rencana Mata Bulan dibatalkan tanpa dapat terealisasi. Lagipula baik ninja yang terikat dengan sumpah setia tanah air mereka atau ninja yang hidup lepas dari desa mereka, akan sama saja bila tujuan mereka adalah cinta damai.

Masalah Itachi, yang menjadi tersangka genosida klan Uchiha pun, kini telah diklarifikasi di depan para Anggota Dewan Konoha. Beberapa dari petinggi desa pun mengakui bila masalah tersebut adalah kesalahan yang tidak patut dibebankan kepadanya, yang dulunya masih berusia remaja. Dan urusan terakhir tentang pertarungan sengit Itachi dan adiknya, dapat dikatakan berakhir begitu saja, karena secara teknis Itachi sudah mati dan tujuan Sasuke telah tercapai dengan sempurna. Lalu Sasuke, yang telah mengetahui kenyataannya yang sebenarnya di balik pembantaian kalannya, kini menjadi tahanan desa dan tidak diizinkan keluar dari Daun selama rentang waktu yang telah Hokage jatuhkan padanya.

Kasus Obito, yang selama ini menjadi tangan kanan Uchiha Madara pun, termaafkan karena bantuannya mengungkap Rencana Mata Bulan si pendahulu Konoha. Meskipun begitu kewajiban mengabdi sebagai pengendali dan penjanga kedelapan Biju, dijatuhkan kepadanya sebagai kompensasi untuk selamanya. Semua tanggung jawab Akatsuki akan dibebankan kepadanya, meski organisasi itu tetap dipimpin oleh pimpinan mereka yang lama. Obito merasa hukuman itu sesuai dengannya, karena bila dirinya dilepaskan begitu saja, justru beban moral lah yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

Tanigakure. Musim semi.

Akatsuki kini telah berubah dari para pemburu Biju, menjadi para pengendali dan penjaga Biju yang terkurung di dalam Gedo Mazo, serta para pasukan perdamaian yang dapat seluruh desa ninja andalkan sebagai sumber bantuan saat perang atau misi No-Rank. Akatsuki mengkhususkan diri sebagai para ninja kelas S, yang hanya akan mendukung kekuatan desa-desa yang membutuhkannya, hanya bila mereka terdesak saja. Sama seperti yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan terhadap Konoha.

Visi misi mereka kini telah sesuai dengan keinginan para anggota organisasi, yang mana telah memutuskan juga untuk menetap di sebuah desa kecil di perbatasan Api. Rumput dipilih sebagai lokasi tetap markas mereka, karena didasarkan pada letak Gedo Mazo yang memang berada di Tanigakure di antara Negara Angin dan Negara Api. Sebagai para pengendali dan penjaga Biju pun mereka diwajibkan untuk terus berada di sana guna menghindari serangan berbagai pihak yang ingin mengambil alih kedelapan hewan legendaris ciptaan Rikudou-sennin, terkecuali saat mereka mendapatkan misi dan harus meninggalkan tempat untuk membantu Desa Tersembunyi.

Maka dari itu Akatsuki, dalam menjalankan tugasnya, akan dibantu oleh setiap desa ninja dengan masing-masing perwakilan 3 pasukan ANBU, yang mana akan diganti bergiliran setiap bulannya. Pasukan elit dari setiap desa tersebut akan ditempatkan di markas mereka, sebagai salah satu bagian dari pengendali dan penjaga Biju sementara, serta sebagai lambang kepercayaan kelima desa ninja kepada organisasi mereka.

Gua di mana Gedo Mazo berada kini saling berhadapan dengan markas Akatsuki, yang telah dibangun sempurna dengan bantuan salah satu ANBU senior Konoha, Yamato. Rumah bergaya Zen dengan fasilitas lengkap bagi Akatsuki dan para pasukan ANBU gabungan, telah siap sedia bagi para pengendali dan penjaga monster berekor legendaris ciptaan Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

"Di sini kamarku, yeah!" seru Deidara lantang, menjinjing sekotak penuh tanah liat peledak dengan senang.

"Awas kau pirang brengsek! Jangan sampai memporak-porandakan markas sialan baru kita!" peringat Hidan dari dalam ruangan, yang mana menjadi pertanda bila dia sedang melakukan ritual keagamaan.

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa menghentikanku bermain bom tipe C, un. Seni adalah bang!" Deidara muncul kembali dari kamarnya sambil memainkan tanah liat di mulut yang berada di telapak tangannya.

Pengikut Jashin, yang kini bertato wajah hitam putih itu, muncul dari balik Shoji dan mengayunkan Scythe-nya yang berlumuran darah ke arah Deidara. Pria pirang, yang dijadikan sansak senjata oleh manusia abadi itu, segera menghindar begitu saja tanpa usaha.

"Simpan senjatamu idiot! Jangan mengayunkannya sembarangan ke semua orang!"

"Diam, Kakuzu, keparat!"

"Kau mengotori markas baru kita bodoh! Mutilasi lah dirimu di luar!"

Di lorong lainnya. Zetsu dan Sasori sedang bercakap-cakap bersama.

"Menguntungkan sekali memiliki elemen dasar kayu. Kau tidak perlu mencari bahan baku untuk membuat boneka, sepertiku," kata si mantan shinobi Suna, memuji Yamato dengan caranya mengamati markas baru mereka.

Rangka model boneka kayu setengah jadi terjinjing dengan ringannya di tangan Sasori. Dia mengangkutnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berseberangan dengan kamar Zetsu, yang sedari tadi mengangkuti berpot-pot tanaman berduri.

"Nah, kalau begitu dia juga pasti bisa membantuku membuat **hutan hujan di dalam rumah kaca,** " kata Zetsu ceria, menaruh belasan pot kaktus di beranda kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu jenis kayu terbaik untuk kerajinan boneka, bukan, Zetsu?"

"Ya. Kayu tropis."

"Dan apakah itu?"

" _Tectona grandis_."

Di sudut lainnya masih di lorong yang sama.

"Kau mau pilih ruangan yang mana, Konan?" si pria bermata samsara bertanya sambil membawa sekotak dokumen di antara kedua tangannya.

"Ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sakura."

"Kenapa, kau bisa bersebelahan denganku."

Konan berkacak pinggang lalu berkata dengan lantang, "Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya ingin sekamar denganku, Pein!"

Deheman gagal menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di wajah si pria bertindik besi dari tatapan mata Konan.

"Kalian berdua seperti pasangan anak remaja," Obito menyela cek cok mereka dengan berjalan di antara keduanya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal anak remaja di mana Itachi dan Blossom-chan?"

Suara tegas kakak lelaki yang kehilangan adik perempuannya menggema di seluruh lorong markas organisasi, yang masih hiruk pikuk dengan kegiatan bongkar muat para anggota Akatsuki.

"Mereka keluar," suara pria berkulit biru eksotik terdengar dari salah satu ruangan, yang kini berantakan dengan perban-perban dari si pedang andalan.

"Ke mana?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, un. Kau hanya akan menggangu mereka dengan celotehanmu saja, yeah," sahut Deidara tanpa basa-basi, yang telah terbiasa berbincang dengan Obito sama halnya bercakap-cakap dengan Tobi.

Dengan suara maskulin yang sarkasnya tiada terkira, pria Uchiha bertopeng itu menjawab rekannya, "Kau jahat sekali, Deidara-senpai!"

"Astaga, kau masih saja bersikap seolah Itachi belum memperlakukan Pinky dengan brengseknya."

"Apa maksudmu, Kisame?"

Pria, yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan Samehada di kamarnya itu, hanya memutar matanya.

"Aku akan mencari mereka!"

Gelak tawa Kisame dan Deidara mengiringi berlalunya Obito yang kini hampir menuju ke pintu utama, sebelum segerombol orang di ruang tamu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang terlupa.

"Oh, maafkan kami," dengan sopannya Obito menunduk pada kelimabelas tamunya di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata salah satu dari mereka, yang Obito tahu sebagai senior pasukan ANBU Konoha.

Ya, kelimabelas pasukan ANBU gabungan kelima desa ninja sekaligus satu senior mereka yang Obito ketahui bernama Yamato, yang mana merupakan seseorang yang telah membantu Akatsuki membangun markasnya itu, masih duduk di Washitu untuk menanti huru-hara di lorong rumah berakhir begitu saja. Sejam sudah mereka menunggu di sana dan para anggota organisasi itu masih berdebat tentang sesuatu yang membuat pasukan itu mengerutkan kening mereka. Jujur saja tidak pernah mereka duga bila markas organisasi sehebat Akatsuki ternyata lebih kacau bila dibandingkan dengan kelas Akademi ninja di desa mereka.

"Biar kupanggilkan pimpinan kami," katanya tidak enak hati.

Berlalunya Obito membuat para ANBU saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu, yang mana bahasa tubuh itu berakhir seketika setelah pria bermata samsara muncul dan menyapa mereka.

"Jadi, mari kita bicarakan rencana kalian tinggal di sini selama sebulan ke depan."

"Aku harus mencari Itachi dan Blossom-chan," bisik si pria Uchiha di balik badan rekannya, lalu mundur dari ruangan itu dan meluncur langsung ke pintu utama.

Sementara itu.

Matahari bersinar lebih ceria dari musim sebelumnya. Langit tergambar sempurna dengan biru serulen-nya yang menawan setiap mata. Semilir angin membawa serta aroma bunga-bunga, yang kini mulai bermekaran di mana-mana. Rerumputan hijau mulai tumbuh dengan suburnya, setelah tiga bulan lebih tertimbun es yang membekukan mereka. Binatang-binatang berdarah panas pun telah bangun dari tidur panjang dan mulai keluar dari sarangnya.

Dua sosok pria dan wanita sedang berbaring di padang rumput tak jauh dari markas mereka. Si pria menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menumpu kepala, sedangkan tangannya yang lain digunakan sebagai tumpuan kepala si gadis yang terbaring di sampingnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka tertutup, namun satu sama lainnya tahu bila masing-masing dari mereka tidak benar-benar tertidur di sana.

"Menarik sekali," kata si gadis tiba-tiba di tengah gelak tawa.

"Hn?"

"Kita, Akatsuki, berakhir seperti ini."

"Kau senang?"

"Ini bukan soal aku, Itachi. Ini tentang kita semua. Akatsuki."

Mata mereka masih terpejam sedalam-dalamnya, meski bibir masing-masing masih berkata-kata.

Benar bila semua adalah tentang mereka dan bukan hanya tentang Sakura saja. Cerita yang awalnya dimulai olehnya kini telah bercampur menjadi satu, ketika akhirnya dirinya dan Akatsuki mulai bersama-sama. Sakura merasa takjub tiada terkira ketika mengingat lagi bila dirinya pernah buta, ditolong oleh musuh bebuyutanya, tinggal bersama mereka, jatuh cinta pada seorang pria Uchiha, berperang bersama Konoha, berburu Jinchuriki ke seluruh dunia, mengekstraksi Biju dengan sekuat tenaga, menjadi saksi Obito atas rahasianya, bertarung dengan Sasuke dan menang darinya, menghidupkan Itachi hingga koma, lalu berakhir menjadi organisasi perdamaian seluruh dunia ninja.

"Panjang sekali bukan perjalanan kita," simpul Sakura pada si pria.

"Hn," singkat Itachi menjawab. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kita, kau dan aku?"

"Ada apa dengan kita, kau dan aku?"

"Bagaimana dengan perjalananan kita, Sakura? Apakah sudah berakhir juga?"

"Tentu saja," jawab si gadis ambigu. "Berakhir dengan bahagia."

Gadis itu membuka mata lalu perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh terlentang si pria. Mata Itachi pun segera mengerjap ketika dengan lembutnya sebuah kecupan jatuh di pipinya tiba-tiba. Mengirim gelak tawa yang terbentuk di dalam dada Itachi, yang kini telah sehat tanpa Bronkiektasis dengan bantuan Chikatsu Saisei, dengan ceria.

"Kau mencuri..."

Sakura mengecup pipinya lagi tanpa berkata-kata.

"...ciumanku."

"Dan kau telah mencuri segalanya dariku, Itachi," bisiknya manja di telinga si pria, yang mana segera mengirim getaran di dalam dadanya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Itachi menggoda, tiba-tiba telah membalik posisi Sakura untuk berada di bawah tubuh kokohnya. "Dan akan kulakukan lagi di sini saat ini."

Jarak wajah mereka mulai terjajah satu sama lainnya. Kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu saling tatap penuh makna. Masing-masing menikmati wajah rupawan kekasih mereka, hingga akhirnya:

"HEY!"

Sakura dan Itachi membeku di tempat mereka berada. Keduanya tidak memperbaiki posisi mereka sesegera, yang mana cukup memprovokasi siapapun yang melihatnya, ketika teriakan seorang pria membumbung ke angkasa seolah memperingatkan mereka berdua.

"Astaga," keluh Sakura di bawah napasnya.

"Hentikan!"

Obito ditemukan berkacak pinggang sambil memasang suara kejam, yang mana tetap tidak mengubah posisi keduanya meskipun si pria bertopeng itu memperingatkan ulang dengan deheman-deheman.

"Hn!"

Itachi, yang tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran hanya karena kencan sederhananya dengan Sakura, segera beranjak dari atas tubuh si gadis berambut merah muda dan kembali berbaring terlentang di tempatnya semula.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Blossom-chan, Itachi?!"

"Hn?"

"Jangan meng-hn-kanku kau brengsek!"

Kini Sakura yang berkata pada kakaknya sambil menatapnya dengan jenaka, "Ya, Tuhan, Obito-niichan."

Akhiran yang Sakura sisipkan adalah sarkasme belaka dan Obito hampir saja bahagia karenanya, sebelum gadis itu memutar matanya dan segera memiringkan badannya ke arah si pria yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku akan berbaring di sini juga," putus Obito, lalu menidurkan dirinya di samping si Imouto.

"Sudah kuduga dia pasti ke sini!" suara lain muncul dari arah markas. "Kau tahu, Tachi-chan, Obito membuat keributan karena kau membawa Pinky pergi."

"Tch," decih rekan setimnya, gusar karena kencannya dengan Sakura terganggu oleh mereka.

"Aku ingin tiduran seperti kalian," manusia ikan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Itachi dengan nyaman.

" **Kalian ada di sini?** " sebuah suara muncul dari dalam tanah, secara harafiah. "Menikmati musim semi memang menyenangkan sekali bila dilakukan bersama-sama."

Zetsu muncul tanpa mulut tanaman Venus-nya dan menyusul keempatnya berbaring di samping mantan tangan kanan Uchiha Madara.

Sakura segera membaringkan badannya terlentang dan bertanya, "Siapa yang akan datang menggangu kencan kami selanjutnya?"

"Mereka di sana, un!" aksen bicara itu telah menunjukkan siapa pemiliknya dengan seketika. "Ayo, Sasori-danna!"

Pasangan tim, yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu itu, menyusul rekan-rekannya yang kini berbaring di atas rerumputan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Deidara mengikuti gaya mereka di samping Kisame, dan dilanjutkan oleh Sasori di samping rekan setim pirang-nya yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Bagus sekali!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sama-sama, Blossom-chan."

"Menyebalkan!" suara lain muncul dari arah kedatangan mereka semua sebelumnya. "Markas baru kita sekarang seperti tempat penjagalan!"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh keparat!"

Tentu saja Kakuzu yang datang bersama dengan Hidan. Kedua orang manusia abadi itu sama-sama tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"Setidaknya warna langit lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan warna darah Hidan."

"Brengsek!"

Dua orang itu mengambil tempat di samping Sasori dan berbaring di sana seperti yang lainnya.

"Selanjutnya?" Itachi bertanya setelah yakin bila tinggal dua orang yang masih belum muncul di antara mereka.

"Pein masih mempermasalahkan siapa yang bertetangga kamar dengan siapa!" Konan yang kesal segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Zetsu dengan asal.

"Selamat datang, Onee-chan!" Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada si wanita origami dengan malasnya.

Yang mana justru dibalas dengan teriakan lain dari arah kedatangan si wanita sebelumnya, yang mana berkata:

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN SEMUA LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

"Menemani Itachi dan Blossom-chan berkencan?" Obito menyarankan jawaban.

"Ingin bergabung, Pein-sama?" tanya Sakura seolah tidak apa-apa. "Silakan pilih tempat yang Pein-sama inginkan!"

Pria bertindik besi itu hanya mengikuti saran anggota termudanya dan memilih tempat di samping Konan, tentu saja.

Kedua orang yang sedang berkencan sebelumnya hanya menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya. Mereka tidak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, karena Itachi dan Sakura justru bersyukur bila kini mereka semua dapat berkumpul bersama.

Kesebelas anggota organisasi perdamaian dunia, Akatsuki, kini memejamkan mata mereka untuk merasakan kenikmatan dunia fana yang diciptakan oleh-Nya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Sakura bertanya, yang mana segera dijawab oleh kesebelasnya bersama-sama dengan lega.

"Tidak ada."

 **TAMAT**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author's Note**

 **Pitch Black finally ended. Thank you very much for all of your support.**

 ***BOW***


End file.
